


The Journey Continues

by Shadowhunter_Artemis



Series: Impossible Girl Saga [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Friendship Turned Love, Realising Feelings, Sarah Jane's daughter, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 97,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter_Artemis/pseuds/Shadowhunter_Artemis
Summary: The journey continues for the newly regenerated Doctor and his companions. As does the mystery of Imogen’s connection to Naiyah, the Time Lady the Doctor held most dear to his hearts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Description of Imogen: she’s 5.5ft with long brown hair, fair skin and violet eyes. As of Platform One she wears a golden locket engraved with Gallifreyan. Imogen looks similar to Emily Rudd.**

Imogen didn’t continue her travels with the Doctor straight away as she wanted to spend a little time with her mother. On Boxing Day they went to the Oswald’s which Imogen enjoyed immensely. After all, the last time she’d seen both Cousin Clara and Uncle Dave it was at Aunt Ellie’s funeral. It also seemed the Clara still had not been able to successfully bake a soufflé without burning it.

A couple of days later a letter came through the post for Imogen. The writing on the envelope was the same as the previous one which told her that it was from R.S. Imogen held the envelope thinking about the last one she’d gotten at the café in Cardiff.

_~flashback~_

_My dearest Gen_

_If you are reading this then I know you’re in the bathroom of the restaurant you and the Doctor are having dinner with Margaret. I realise that my previous letter to you was somewhat vague and again I apologise for it. Unfortunately I cannot give you any more information about how I know you or why you’re getting these letters from me. I realise that is not what you wanted to hear but you must be patient and I know you can be, you were always far more patient than our mutual friend._

_Although I cannot answer your questions, I can tell you this: the extrapolator is dangerous. You have to disconnect it from the TARDIS. If you don’t, it will open the Rift and the world will be torn apart._

_Now run Gen. RUN!_

_~end flashback~_

Imogen opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. She wondered if this time her questions would be answered or would the letter raise new ones. It was highly likely to be the latter.

_My dearest Gen_

_I hope you’ve had a wonderful Christmas, with the exception of the Sycorax invading. Please don’t panic about what I’m going to tell you. But the changes you’ve been experiencing is only the beginning. I’m afraid there is still more to come._

Imogen’s eyes widened at that “What?”

_I know that is not what you expected and I know that right now you must be getting very worried._

“You don’t say”, Imogen muttered.

_You don’t need to be, my dearest Imogen. You’ll have our mutual friend to help you through it. I know for certain that he will be more than willing to help you. You will still be getting letters from me as well._

_As always trust yourself. Trust your instincts_

_R.S_

Imogen sat staring at the letter. She had hoped that her feelings/instincts; saying random stuff; extra titbits of knowledge and seeing Naiyah was going to be the extent of it. _What other changes I am to expect?_ She thought fiddling with the locket around her neck _I wonder what the Doctor would say if reads this?_

Imogen was broken out of her thoughts when she heard the tell-tale noise of the TARDIS materializing. She quickly grabbed her brown purse stuffing both her phone and letter into it. “Yeah I heard it mum”, Imogen said seeing her mother in the hallway as she hurried down the stairs.

“Have fun and be careful”, Sarah Jane said hugging her daughter.

“I will”, Imogen promised.

Sarah Jane watched from the front door as Imogen practically ran down the path towards the blue box across the road. Moments later, the wheezing noise started up and the TARDIS vanished.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls stepped out of the TARDIS and they gaped at what they saw. It was a futuristic city with flying cars zooming to and fro. “It's the year five billion and twenty three… we're in the galaxy M87, and this…this is New Earth”, the Doctor said.

“That's just… That's just…” Rose couldn’t quite come up with the words to describe what she thought about it.

“Fantastic!” Imogen said laughing happily as she watching the flying vehicles. Just seeing that made her forget her concerns about the letter she’d received.

“I'll never get used to this. Never. Different ground beneath my feet!” Rose jumped up and down excitedly “Different sky. What's that smell?”

The Doctor bends down and pulls some grass up. “Apple grass”, he said showing the girls. Imogen took the blades of grass from him and sniffed it.

“Apple grass”, she repeated smiling.

“That’s beautiful!” Rose said gazing up at the Doctor, smiling “Oh, I love this. Can I just say…” she linked his arm through his “…travelling with you… I love it”

“Same”, Imogen agreed. Suddenly she tapped the Doctor’s arm and shouted “tag!”

Rose watched as the Doctor chased after the laughing brunette. Although it was rather amusing watching the pair act like children, she couldn’t help feel a pang of jealousy at how easily the two seemed to get along. She’s still getting used to this new Doctor but Imogen is acting like she’s known this version for years instead of a few days.

Imogen shrieked as he caught her, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. The Doctor lost his balance bringing them both down, Imogen on top of the Time Lord. They both lay there stunned for a moment before bursting out in laughter. “Looks like this new you has rubbish balance”, Imogen said getting off him and helped him up.

A bit later…

The trio lay sprawled on the grass, lying on the Doctor’s coat. “So, the year five billion…the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted”, the Doctor said looking up at the sky.

“That was our first trip”, Rose smiled recalling their first trip with the Doctor.

“We had chips”, Imogen added.

“Well you two had chips. I didn’t because _someone_ kept stealing mine” the Doctor gave Imogen a pointed look.

“You took some of my chips too”, Imogen countered.

“Because you took my chips first”, the Doctor shot back.

“They looked nicer than mine”, Imogen argued.

“They were the same!” the Doctor exclaimed.

Rose shook her head at their argument. “So anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars”, The Doctor said changing the subject “Soon as the Earth burns up… oh yeah, they get all nostalgic… big revival movement… but then find this place!” The Doctor propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look at the view of the city “Same size as the Earth, same air, same orbit. Lovely. Call goes out, the humans move in”

“What's the city called?” Rose asked.

“New New York”, the Doctor replied.

“Oh, come on”, Imogen said not believing him.

“It is! It's the city of New New York!” the Doctor pauses, thinking “Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original, so that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York” Imogen smiled down at him which he notices “What?”

“You're so different”, the brunette remarked.

“Still good different?” the Doctor asked hopeful. 

“Absolutely”, Imogen answered and the Doctor grinned at that.

“Can we go and visit New New York… so good they named it twice?” Rose asked getting up. Imogen stood up as well.

“Well… I thought we might go there first”, the Doctor said nodding to a large building in the distance.

“Why, what is it?” Rose asked.

“Some sort of hospital. Green moon on the side. That's the universal symbol for hospitals”, the Doctor said shrugging on his coat. He then pulled out his psychic paper “I got this. A message on the psychic paper” the Doctor showed both of them what was written on the paper.

“Someone wants to see you”, Imogen said reading it.  

“And here I thought we were just sight-seeing. Come on, then. Let's go and buy some grapes”, Rose said linking her arm through Imogen’s. Imogen took hold of the Doctor’s hand and they walked towards the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

“Bit rich coming from you”, Rose remarked as they entered the hospital.

“I can't help it. I don't like hospitals….they give me the creeps”, the Doctor admitted.

_The Pleasure Gardens will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the next fifteen minutes. Visitors are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted._

“It’s very smart though. Not exactly NHS”, Imogen commented.

“No shop. I like the little shop!” the Doctor remarked.

“Judoon platoon upon the moon”, Imogen murmured. Neither Rose nor the Doctor were surprised by that. They were used to her random comments by now.

“I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything” Rose said.

“The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an ongoing war”, the Doctor told her.

A cat nurse walks by and nods at Rose and Imogen. The blonde stares at her surprised at her appearance. “They're cats”, she said pointing.

“Don’t stare Rose. We must look just as strange to them too”, Imogen said.

“That's where I'd put the shop!” the Doctor said pointing over Rose’s shoulder with one hand and taking Imogen’s hand with the other “Right there!” While Rose is looking at the spot he pointed at, the Doctor led Imogen over to a lift and steps inside.

“Ward 26, thanks!” The Time Lord told the lift. Rose rushed to the lift but it was too late, the doors had closed.

_Commence stage one… disinfection_

Green lights flash on and the Doctor and Imogen suddenly get soaked in a shower of disinfectant. The girl yelped and tried to hide behind the Doctor but the Time Lord kept the girl in front of him. White powder was then puffed at the pair, the Doctor barely reacts to it while Imogen was a little more surprised. After the white powder came the blow dryer.

When they stepped out of the lift, both the Doctor and Imogen looked very well groomed. The pair are lead into the ward by a veiled nurse. “Nice place”, the Doctor said looking around “No shop, downstairs. I'd have a shop. Not a big one…just a shop, so people can shop”

“The hospital is a place of healing”, the cat nurse said removing her veil.

“A shop does some people the world of good. Not me. Other people…”the Doctor continued.

“What is it with you and a little shop?” Imogen asked as they walked.

“I like a little shop”, the Doctor replied.

“So you’ve said”, Imogen muttered.

The trio passed by a bed where an extremely fat man. The Doctor and Imogen glanced at the man who looked like he was turning into stone. “Excuse me!” the smartly dressed woman said indignantly “Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York”.

“That's Petrifold Regression, right?” the Doctor asked.

“I'm dying. A lifetime of charity and abstinence, and it ends like this”, the Duke groaned.

“Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance”

“Frau Clovis!” the Duke gasped and the woman went to his side “I'm so weak”.

“Sister Jatt. A little privacy, please”, Clovis commanded and Sister Jatt led the Doctor and Imogen away.

“He'll be up and about in no time”, Sister Jatt assured them.

“I doubt it. Petrifold Regression? He's turning to stone. There won't be a cure… for… oh, a thousand years? He might be up and about, but only as a statue…”

“Actually Doctor Sister Jatt is right. He will be fine in about…” Imogen tilted her head thinking “an hour or two”.

“A ‘feeling’ thing?” the Doctor asked.

“Maybe”, Imogen replied with a smile.

“It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient. Is there no one either of you recognise?” Sister Jatt asked the pair. The Doctor looked around the ward and noticed a familiar face.

“I think I've found him”, he said.

The trio approach the Face of Boe and the cat nurse he was with. “Novice Hame, if I can leave this lady and gentleman in your care?” Sister Jatt asked.

“Oh, I think our friend got lost. Rose Tyler. Could you ask at reception?” the Doctor asked.

“Certainly, sir” Sister Jatt replied and left.

“I'm afraid the Face of Boe's asleep”, Novice Hame said “That's all he tends to do these days. Are you two friends, or…?”

“We met just the once on Platform One”, he Doctor replied.

“What's wrong with him Novice Hame?” Imogen asked looking at the Face of Boe. He didn’t look too well in her opinion.

“I'm so sorry. I thought you knew. The Face of Boe is dying”, Novice Hame said sadly.

“Of what?” the Doctor asked.

“Old age. The one thing we can't cure. He's thousands of years old. Some people say millions, although that's impossible”, Novice Hame said.

The Doctor smiled “Oh, I don't know… I like impossible”, he said. The Doctor knelt in front of the Face of Boe’s tank “I'm here. I look a bit different, but it's me… it's the Doctor…” the Time Lord placed a hand on the tank and Boe sighs. Imogen puts a hand on his shoulder and gives him a smile when he looks at her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hope, harmony and health. Hope, harmony and health._

The Doctor crossed the ward with a cup of water for Novice Hame. “That's very kind. There's no need”, Novice Hame says taking it from him.

“You're the one working”, the Doctor said going to over to the window.

“There's not much to do, just maintain his smoke. And I suppose I'm company. I can hear him singing, sometimes, in my mind... Such ancient songs…”

“Are we the only visitors?” the Doctor asked, his gaze drifting over to where Imogen stood talking on the phone. They’d both been a little concerned when Rose still hadn’t turned up at the ward so Imogen decided to call her.

“The rest of Boe-kind became extinct long ago”, Novice Hame said “He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old” the Doctor smiled “There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret, that he will speak those words only to one like himself”.  

“What does that mean?” the Doctor asked.

“It's just a story”, Novice Hame said waving it off.

“Tell me the rest”, the Doctor said curious.

“It's said he'll talk to the man without a home and the girl reborn”, Novice Hame said “The lonely God and his Impossible Girl”.

The Doctor glanced over at Imogen wondering if she was the girl Novice Hame was talking about. “What’s wrong?” he asked as the girl walked back over to them with a worried expression on her face.

“Rose didn’t sound like herself on the phone”, Imogen replied “Her accent was weird and she used the term ‘apples and pears’. Something is definitely wrong”

“When Rose gets here we’ll figure it out, ok?” the Doctor assured her.

“Ok”, Imogen agreed. She had this feeling that this seemingly calm trip was going to go south very soon.

_\-----------------------------_

_Ambient temperature stands at fourteen degrees. This temperature is designed to promote healing and well-being._

The Doctor wandered around the ward after watching the Duke of Manhattan celebrate his recovery. The Doctor had been surprised while Imogen just gave him an ‘I told you so’ look. As he was looking at a red skinned man, Rose entered the ward. Imogen didn’t notice as she was busy at the terminal trying to find out what exactly the hospital was hiding.

“There you are! Come and look at this patient!” the Doctor took her arm and led her to the patient “Marconi's Disease. Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it…they've invented a cell washing cascade…it's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced”

The Doctor led her to another patient that was a white as his gown. “Pallidome Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine” the Doctor waved cheerfully at the patient. “I wonder if Gen’s found anything yet”, he mused. He went to head to the terminal where she was working when Rose stopped him. “Are you ok?” he asked as she looked him up and down.

Rose didn’t answer, she just grabbed his face and placed a smacking kiss on his lips “I am now”, she said with a smile and sauntered off towards Imogen, who’d had her back to them. The Doctor stared after her a bit shocked at what she’d just done. That was definitely out of character for Rose. The one thing he could be glad of was that Imogen didn’t see that. The Doctor composed himself and headed over to where the girls were. He sincerely hoped that the young Smith couldn’t tell what had just happened.

“See you’ve finally joined us”, Imogen said looking at him. “Are you ok?” she asked seeing that he looked a little dazed for a lack of better description.

“I’m fine”, he quickly replied “nothing wrong with me at all”.

“You sure?” Imogen questioned.

“Yep. I’m alright. Couldn’t be more righter as I’m half left”

Imogen looked at the Doctor strangely for a moment “ok then”, she said chalking his strangeness up to his regeneration. She turned back to the terminal not noticing the Doctor relax “well, I haven’t found anything odd about the hospital…surgery…post-op…nano-dentistry…no sign of a shop anywhere” Imogen glanced at the Doctor “sorry about that”.

“That’s ok”

 “When I was downstairs, those Nurse/Cat/Nuns were talking about Intensive Care”, Rose spoke up “Where is it?”

“From what I’ve found, it’s not here” , Imogen said.

“It's got to be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame”, Rose suggested. Imogen knew that she shouldn’t know about a sub-frame.

“What if it’s locked?” the Doctor asked getting out his sonic.

“Try the installation protocol…” Rose replied. The Doctor and Imogen glanced at each other. She shouldn’t have known that either.

“Yeah. Of course. Sorry. Hold on” the Doctor used his sonic on the screen and the entire wall moved downwards, revealing a secret corridor. Rose went in first followed by the Doctor and Imogen.

“That’s not Rose. She shouldn’t know those things”, Imogen murmured to the Time Lord. The Doctor nodded in agreement. They went down the steps into a huge chamber with row upon row of green doors. The Doctor opens a random door with his sonic to reveal a man covered in boils.

Rose screwed her face up in disgust while the Doctor and Imogen were horrified “What disease is that?” Rose asked as they looked at another person, a woman this time.

“All of them”, the Doctor said quietly disgusted “Every single disease in the galaxy. They've been infected with everything”.  

“Are we safe?” Imogen asked.

“The air's sterile. Just don't touch them”, the Doctor said closing the door. He leans over the railing looking down at the rows and rows of doors.

“How many patients are there?” Rose asked.

“They're not patients”, the Doctor said angrily.

“But they're sick”, Rose stated.  

“They were born sick”, Imogen started to tear up “They're meant to be sick. They exist…” she broke off and a few tears slipped down her face. The Doctor pulled her into an embrace.

“Why don't they just die?” Rose asked.

“They’re plague carriers. Those are the last to go”, the Doctor replied rubbing Imogen’s back to try and soothe her.

“It's for the greater cause”, Novice Hame said appearing at the end of the row.

“Novice Hame, when you took your vows, did you agree to this?” the Doctor asked.

“The Sisterhood has sworn to help”, Novice Hame answered.

“What, by killing?” the Doctor shouted. He tightening his hold on Imogen. The Time Lord didn’t like it when she was upset and what the Sisterhood was doing was making her cry.

“But they're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence”, Novice Hame said gently.

The Doctor let go of Imogen and walked forward “What's the turnover, hmm? Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousands? For how many years? How many!” he demanded.

Novice Hame looked uneasy as the Doctor shouted at her. “Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle…but the results were too slow, so the Sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh”

“These people are alive”, the Doctor argued. Imogen walked forward to stand next to him, Rose slightly behind her.

“But think of those Humans out there… healthy… and happy, because of us”, Novice Hame said.

“If they live because of this, then life is worthless”, the Doctor said.

“But who are you to decide that?” Novice Hame asked.

The Doctor stepped forward “I'm the Doctor. And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with me”, he said.

“Just to confirm. None of the humans in the city actually know about this?” Rose asked from where she stood behind the Doctor and Imogen.

“We thought it best not”, Novice Hame replied.

“I get you growing people to make cures but what have you done to my friend? Imogen asked.

“I don't know what you mean”, Novice Hame said genuinely confused.

“And I'm being very, very calm. You want to be aware of that. Very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's head, I want it reversed”, the Doctor, his tone dangerously quiet.

“We haven't done anything”, Novice Hame insisted.

“I'm perfectly fine”, Rose assured them.

“Not you’re not” Imogen turned to her “I know my best friend. She doesn’t talk like that and she would care about those people”.

“Oh, all right, clever clogs”, the blonde said rolling her eyes.

“What's happened to you?” the Doctor asked.

“I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and the Doctor’s mind to find it out”, Rose said.

“Who are you?” Imogen asked.

“You once called me a ‘ruddy skin trampoline’”, Rose said, smirking.

Imogen’s and the Doctor’s eyes widened “Cassandra”, the Time Lord said unpleasantly surprised.

“Wake up and smell the perfume”, Cass-Rose said whipping out a bottle from her shirt and sprays it in Imogen’s face. The Doctor caught her as she fell unconscious which gave Cassandra the opportunity to spray the liquid in his face too knocking him out as well.


	3. Chapter 3

When the Doctor came to he found himself inside one of the cells alone. “Let me out! Let me out!” he shouted hitting the door. He was shocked when Imogen stepped in front of the window with a smirk on her face. Cassandra must’ve switched after she’d knocked them both out.

“Aren't you lucky there were spares?” Cass-Imogen said.

“You've stolen Gen's body”, the Doctor said angrily.

“Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor”, Cass-Imogen said “And now, that's exactly what I've got. One thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes. You've got about… three minutes left. Enjoy”.

“Just let her go, Cassandra” he ordered.

“Hm I don’t think so. I rather like this body and it’ll be even better once I get a little work done” the Doctor glared at her. _If she left one mark on Imogen’s skin…_  “Now hushaby. It's show time” Cass-Imogen turned away from the door as Sister Jatt and Matron Casp approached.

“Anything we can do to help?” Sister Jatt asked.

“Straight to the point, Whiskers… I want money”, Cass-Imogen said.

“The Sisterhood is a charity. We don't give money. We only… accept”, Matron Casp explained.

“The humans across the water pay you a fortune, and that's exactly what I need. A one-off payment, that's all I want…oh, and perhaps a yacht. In return for which, I shall tell the city nothing of your institutional murder. Is that a deal?”

“I'm afraid not”, Matron Casp said as Sister Jatt pressed a few buttons on a remote.

“I'd really advise you to think about this”

“Oh, there's no need. I have to decline”

“I'll tell them, and you've no way of stopping me. You're not exactly Nuns with Guns. You're not even armed”, Cass-Imogen said.

“Who needs arms when we have claws?” Matron Casp’s claws shoot out and she hisses menacingly.

“Well, nice try” Cass-Imogen glanced back at Chip “Chip? Plan B!”

Chip pulled a lever a every door on the row springs open. The Doctor and Rose stumbled out of their cells along with all the infected. “What've you done?” the Time Lord yelled.

“Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake them up. See ya!” Cass-Imogen said and ran off. The Doctor grabbed Rose’s hand and ran after her. Suddenly all the cells burst open as they’re running along the row.

“What the hell have you done?” the Doctor shouted at Cass-Imogen.

“It wasn't me!” she shouted back.

“One touch and you get every disease in the world, and I want that body safe, Cassandra! We've got to go down!”

“But there's thousands of them!” Cass-Imogen said sounding scared. The Doctor ignored the tone of her voice and pushed her towards the stairs, knowing that Imogen wouldn’t be getting scared. No, she’d be grabbing them by the hand and leading them to safety.

_This building is under quarantine._

Shutters seal off every entrance and exit to the hospital.

_Repeat, this building is under quarantine. No one may leave the premises. Repeat, no one may leave the premises._

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cass-Imogen leads them into the basement room where she’d been housed before using the psychograft to possess Rose. “We're trapped! What am I going to do?” Cass-Imogen asked, upset and scared as there was no way out.

The Doctor gestured to the psychograft with his sonic “Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body. That psychograft is banned on every civilised planet. You're compressing Gen to death”, he said angrily.

“But I've got nowhere to go. My original skin's dead”, Cass-Imogen whimpered.

“Not my problem” the Doctor said pointing his sonic at her threateningly “You can float as atoms in the air. Now, get out. Give her back to me”

“You asked for it”, Cass-Imogen said and cloud of light jumped from her into the Doctor’s body. Rose caught Imogen as she stumbled, clutching her head. “Blimey, my head. Where'd she go?”

“She’s in the Doctor”, Rose replied.

“Oh, my. This is different”, Cass- Doctor said sounding very camp. The girls watched as he/she wiggled around crazily. “Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts. And hardly used. Oh, oh, two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!”

“Get out of him”, Imogen said stepping forward. Cass-Doctor ignored her, running a hand down his body.

“Oo, he's slim, and a little bit foxy” Cass-Doctor looked at both girls “the two of you thought so too. I've been inside your heads” Imogen glanced at Rose, seeing her sheepish expression she knew it was true.  “You've been looking… You like it”

Suddenly the doors burst open and the infected entered. “What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor, what the hell would he do?!” Cass-Doctor asked frantically.

“Ladder”, Rose said when she noticed it as she spun around. Cass-Doctor pushed past both girls to climb up first. Imogen climbed up after him closely followed by Rose.  

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Now what do we do?” Cass-Doctor asked when they reached the top of the ladder only to find the lift doors where sealed

“Use the sonic screwdriver”, Rose replied.

Cass-Doctor took it out of his pocket between his thumb and forefinger with his nose wrinkled “You mean this thing?” he asked.

“Yes that thing”, Imogen confirmed.

“Well, I don't know how…that Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts”, Cass-Doctor told her.  

Imogen would’ve taken the sonic and done it herself if it weren’t for the fact they were on a ladder. “Cassandra, go back into me. The Doctor can open it” when Cass-Doctor hesitated, she shouted “Do it!”

Imogen jolted when Cassandra flew back into her but managed to keep hold of the ladder “Open it!” Cass-Imogen shouted at him.

“Not till you get out of her”, the Doctor said pointing his sonic at her.

“We need the Doctor”, Cass-Imogen said.

“I order you to leave her!” the Doctor shouted. At that Cassandra leapt back into the Time Lord.

“No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout”, Cass-Doctor said.

“Cassandra, get out of him!” Imogen shouted.

“But I can't go into either of you, he simply refuses. He's so rude”, Cass-Doctor said.

“Well, we need the Doctor so do something, Imogen demanded.

“Oh I’m so gonna regret this”, Cass-Doctor grumbled rather reluctant. However, she left his body and went into an infected woman that was below Rose. The Doctor wasted no time in getting the doors open. He helped Imogen out first, giving her a quick hug before helping Rose out.

The blonde fell to her knees when Cassandra leapt back into her body from the infected woman. “That was your last warning Cassandra!” the Doctor shouted as he sealed the doors.

“Inside her head… they’re so alone… they keep reaching out, just to hold us…all their lives they’ve never been touched”, Cass-Rose said quietly staring into space. Imogen held out a hand to her which the girl took. She couldn’t be mad when her friend, her possessed friend looked so lost.

\--------------------

The second they stepped into Ward 26, Frau Clovis rushes at them brandishing a chair, roaring like an animal. Imogen grabbed the chair and yanked it out of her hands. “We’re not infected”, she said tossing the chair to the side “if we’d been touched would be dead”.

“So how's it going up here? What's the status?” the Doctor asked.

“There's nothing but silence from the other wards. I think we're the only ones left. And I've been trying to override the quarantine” the woman fiddled with a small device she was holding “If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad”

“You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine”, the Doctor told her.

“I am not dying in here”, Frau Clovis said firmly.

“We can't let a single particle of disease get out. There is ten million people in that city. They'd all be at risk. Now, turn that off!” the Doctor ordered.

“Not if it gets me out”, Frau Clovis said, still holding firm in her decision.

“All right, fine. So I have to stop you lot as well. Suits me. Rose, Gen, Novice Hame, everyone! Excuse me, your Grace. Get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!”

Everyone gathered up the colourful bags of liquid. The Doctor ties a rope around his body and starts attaching bags to them. Imogen also gave him a hand. “How's that? Will that do?” he asked. Imogen looked at the bags hanging off him.

“You’re gonna cure all the infected”, she stated.

“Got it in one”, the Doctor said proudly.

The Doctor went over to the lift and opened the door with his sonic. “The lifts aren't working”, Cass-Rose pointed out.

“They’re not moving. There’s a difference”, Imogen corrected as the Doctor peered down the lift shaft.

“Wait you're not going to…” Cassandra began as the Doctor backed up, sticking the sonic in his teeth. He ran and jumped into the middle of the lift shaft and clings onto the rope.

“Coming?” he called to Imogen as he fixes up the winch with his sonic.

“Obviously. Can’t let you have all the fun”, she replied before jumping onto his back.

“You’re both completely mad”, Cass-Rose remarked.

“Oh yeah”, Imogen agreed “and Cassandra? Keep that body safe. I mean it”, she added giving her a warning look.

“Going down!” the Doctor shouted. Imogen whooped as they whizzed down the lift shaft on the winch.

“Now, listen. When I say so, take hold of that lever”, the Doctor instructed as he tore open the bags of solution. He emptied the bags into the clear container. “Now, that lever's going to resist. But keep it in position”, the Doctor said opening up the trap door in the top of the lift “Hold onto it with everything you've got”

“You got it”, Imogen said taking hold of the lever. The Doctor dropped down into the lift and opened the doors with his sonic.

“I'm in here! Come on!” he called to the infected. “Pull that lever!” he shouted up to Imogen as the infected ambled in. Imogen pulled the lever and the rainbow liquid rained down on the Doctor. When it covered the infected, their skin hissed and started to clear. Imogen lowered herself into the lift and yelped when the Doctor grabbed her waist. She let go, allowing the Time Lord to lower her down.

They stepped out of the lift looking at the now cured people. “Look at them. Grown by cats, kept in the dark, fed by tubes, but completely, completely alive. The human race just keeps on going, keeps on changing. Life will out!” the Doctor said happily. He was surprised when Imogen kissed him on the cheek.

“You’re incredible, you know that?” she said smiling.

“And you’re brilliant”, the Doctor countered.

“I didn’t do anything. You’re the one who saved the day”, Imogen told him.

“You saved me”, the Doctor said quietly as Imogen wandered off to find another way back to ward 26.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_All staff will present themselves to the officers for immediate arrest. I repeat, immediate arrest. All new life forms will be catalogued and taken into care._

The Doctor, Imogen and Cass-Rose watched Novice Hame being escorted by the police. She looks at them but they didn’t smile.

_All visitors to the hospital will be required to make a statement to the NNYPD._

“The Face of Boe!” the Doctor said just remembering about him. He ran off with the girls following. “You were supposed to be dying”, he said smiling happy that he wasn’t’

_There are better things to do today. Dying can wait._

“Oh, I hate telepathy. Just what I need, a head full of big face”, Cass-Rose grumbled as she couldn’t hear him. Imogen couldn’t either so she made a note to ask the Doctor later.

_I have grown tired with the universe, Doctor, but you have taught me to look at it anew._

“There are legends, you know, saying that you're millions of years old”, the Doctor said kneeling down in front of the tank.

_There are? That would be impossible._

“Wouldn't it just. I got the impression… there was something you wanted to tell me…”

_A great secret._

“So the legend says”

_It can wait._

“Oh, does it have to?” the Doctor asked put out.

_Doctor, you and your Impossible Girl will meet me again. For the third time…for the last time…and the truth shall be told. Until that day…_

In front of the trio, the Face of Boe teleported away. “That is enigmatic. That…that is… that is textbook enigmatic”, the Doctor said impressed.

“Now for you Cassie”, Imogen said turning to Cass-Rose.

“But everything's happy. Everything's fine. Can't you just leave me?”

“Because you’re possessing my friend. You’re hurting her”, Imogen said.

“I don't want to die!” Cass-Rose said starting to cry.

“No one does”, the Doctor said quietly.

“Help me”, Cass-Rose pleaded.

“I can't”

“Mistress!” Chip called walking into the ward.

“Oh, you're alive!”

“I kept myself safe for you, mistress”

“Cassandra. No!” Imogen exclaimed but it was too late. She’d transferred herself into the clone. The Doctor managed to catch Rose when she fell forward. “Welcome back Rose”, Imogen said smiling.

“Good to be back”, the blond said returning the smile.

“You can't stay in there Cassandra”, the Doctor said “I'm sorry, but that's not fair. I can take you to the city. They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done”

“Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour, and certainly my finest hat, but I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip is only a half-life, and he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last…” Cass-Chip trailed off and fell to his knees.

“Are you all right?” the Doctor asked concerned.

“I'm fine. I'm dying, but that's fine”, Cass-Chip said quietly.

“I can take you to the city”, the Doctor said.

“No, you won't. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me any more. You're right, Doctor. It's time to die, and that's good”

The Doctor helped him to his feet “Come on. There's one last thing I can do”, he said.

~TARDIS~

“You ok?” The Doctor asked Imogen who was sitting on the captain’s chair fiddling with her locket.

“No. I got another letter”, she replied. She handed it over and watched as he read it “I’m afraid of whats going to happen to me Doctor”

 The Doctor sat next to her and took her hands “no matter what happens, I’m going to be here for you Gen. I promise”, he vowed.

“Thank you” she was glad that R.S was right. The Doctor was willing to help her.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor strolled into the Physics Lab carrying a leather bag. After greeting the class, he writes ‘Physics’ on the white board. “So, physics”, he replaced the cap on the pen and tosses it onto the desk. “Physics, eh? Physics. Phyyyyysics. Physics! Physics. Physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics” the class looked bemused at their teacher. The Doctor sniffs purposefully “I hope one of you is getting all this down. Um okay let's see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?”

A young boy with classes puts his hand up “Yes, er, what's your name?” the Doctor asked.

“Milo”, the boy answered.

“Milo! Off you go”, the Doctor said.

“They'd repel each other because they have the same charge”, Milo answered.

“Correctamundo!” the Time Lord cheered “A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again. Question two. I coil up a thin piece of microwire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this: how do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?”

Milo’s hand goes up “Someone else” there no response from anyone else in the class “Nope…? Okay, Milo, go for it”

“Measure the current and PDs in an ammeter and a voltmeter”, Milo answered easily.

The other students look rather impressed. “Two to Milo. Right then, Milo, tell me this. True or false. The greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings”, the Doctor said.

“False”, Milo replied.

“What is non-coding DNA?” the Doctor questioned.

“DNA that doesn't code for a protein”, Milo said.

“65,983 x 5?” the Doctor asked.

“329,915”, Milo answered easily. More pupils look impressed, others look disturbed.

“How do you travel faster than light?” the Doctor asked knowing that there wasn’t any way a human child would know the answer.

“By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of 36.7 recurring” the Doctor’s mouth drops open slightly. _That’s not possible, he shouldn’t have known the answer_ the Time Lord thought.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch time The Doctor goes to the canteen where a not very happy looking Rose was working. “Two days”, Rose grumbled coming up to the Doctor’s table.

“Sorry, could you just…there's a bit of gravy” he points to it with his fork and Rose wipes the spot with her cloth “No, no, just, just there”, he said pointing to a spot she missed.

“Two days, we've been here”, Rose complained. She was starting to regret not calling Imogen before they started the undercover work at Deffry Vale. She would’ve probably figured out what was going on in one day.

“Blame your boyfriend. He's the one who put us onto this. And he was right. Boy in class this morning, got a knowledge way beyond planet Earth”, the Doctor told her.

“You eating those chips?” Rose asked pointing to them.

“Yeah, they're a bit…different”, the Doctor said. They didn’t taste at all like the chips he had before.

Rose helped herself to one “I think they're gorgeous”, she said “Wish I had school dinners like this”.

“It's very well behaved, this place”, the Doctor remarked looking around.

“Mmm”, the blonde hummed in agreement.

“I thought there'd be happy slapping hoodies. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones” he looked at Rose impressively who doesn’t look amused “Yeah? Yeah? Oh, yeah! Don't tell me I don't fit in”.  

A dinner lady comes over to their table “You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting”, she told Rose.

“I was just talking to this teacher”, Rose explained standing up.

“Hello!” the Doctor said cheerfully.

“He doesn't like the chips”, Rose mock whispered to the dinner lady.

The dinner lady looked affronted “The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance” she turned her attention to Rose “Now, get back to work” after those words, she left the pair.

“See? This is me” Rose gestured to her uniform “Dinner lady”.

“I'll have the crumble”, the Doctor said in a cheeky tone.

“I'm so going to kill you” Rose started to walk away but then she came back “actually I’m gonna tell Imogen so she can help me kill you” .

The Doctor’s smile faded as Rose walked back to her station. Just after their trip to New Earth, the young Smith had wanted to go home so she could spend more time with her family. It had been strange in the TARDIS without Imogen. Even the accidental trip to Scotland, 1879 didn’t feel the same. He’d often found himself turning to speak to the brunette and then he would remember that she wasn’t there. Now they were back on present day Earth and he hadn’t even dropped in to see her. _I wonder what she’s doing right now?_

A few hours later…

“Have you got the camera?” Sarah Jane asked her daughter as she stepped out of the car.

“Yes mum. I got the camera”, Imogen said holding it up “why do I need it again?”

“Because you’re my photographer”, Sarah Jane reminded her.

“Right”, Imogen said hanging the strap over her shoulder “photographer is better than plucky young girl that helps you”, she added quietly.

“Pardon?” Sarah Jane said confused.

“Nothing”, Imogen said quickly “I don’t think we should keep Mr Finch waiting do you?” she asked changing the subject. The girl didn’t wait for an answer before heading into the school.

\-----------------

“Our work here. My improvements aren't confined to the classroom. Oh, no, no, no, no, no. We've introduced a new policy. School dinners are absolutely free, but compulsory. Do try the chips”, Mr Finch said to both brunettes as he led them down a flight of stairs.

“Oh, I'd love to. Thank you! And it's got to be said, the transformation you've brought about is amazing. I mean, maybe you're working the children a little bit too hard now and then…”

“But good results are more important than anything” Imogen pointed out.

“Exactly. You're a young woman of vision, Miss Kieran”, Mr Finch commented.

“Oh, I can see everything, Mr Finch. Quite clearly. How about you Miss Smith?” Imogen glanced at her mother. They’d decided to use different last names as to not let on that they were mother and daughter. It was safer that way as they had no idea what they were up against.

“Yes I can”, Sarah Jane agreed.

~Staff Room~

The Doctor was sitting on a desk eating a biscuit while a teacher paced up and down talking. “Yesterday, I had a twelve year old girl give me the exact height of the Walls of Troy… in cubits”, the man told him.

“And, it's ever since the new headmaster arrived?” the Doctor asked.

“Finch arrived three months ago. Next day, half the staff got flu. Finch replaced them with that lot”, Mr Parsons nods over to where a group of smart looking teachers were standing. The Doctor looked over his shoulder at them.

“Except for the teachers you and Miss Brooke…” Mr Parsons nodded to the curly ginger haired woman who was sitting in a corner looking through that purple book of hers yet again “replaced. And that was plain weird both of them winning the lottery like that”.

“How's that weird?” the Doctor asked.

“Neither of them had ever played!” Mr Parson exclaimed “Said the tickets were posted through their doors at midnight”.

“Hmm. The world is very strange”, the Doctor said popping another biscuit in his mouth trying not to smile as he was the one behind it. It was rather a coincidence that the history teacher Miss Brooke replaced also won the lottery at the same time.

Mr Finch then enters the Staff Room followed by two very familiar people. The Doctor stood up trying to contain a grin at the sight of both Sarah Jane and Imogen. “Excuse me, colleagues. A moment of your time. May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith and Miss Imogen Kieran. They’re writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times. I thought it might be useful for them to get ‘a view from the trenches’, so to speak. Don't spare my blushes” and with that he left.

Sarah Jane went over to the Doctor while Imogen headed for Miss Brooke. “I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions…” Imogen trailed off, not knowing the woman’s name.

“Miss Brooke. Harmony Brooke”, the ginger haired woman said “I’d be happy to answer any questions”.

“Good. Have you worked here long Miss Brooke?” Imogen asked.

“No, I’ve only been here a few days”, Harmony answered.

“Oh so you’re new. So, what do you think of the school?” Imogen questioned.

“It’s not bad. Some of the children seem incredibly smart a bit more than I’d expect them to”, Harmony told her.

“Really?” Imogen asked interested “what about the large number of children getting ill? It seems a little strange”.

“It doesn’t sound like you’re just doing a profile”, Harmony commented.

“There’s no harm in a little investigation while Miss Smith and I are here”, Imogen said with a shrug.

“I suppose not”, Harmony agreed.

Imogen then noticed that her mother had finished talking to the Doctor “Well, it was nice to meet you, Miss Brooke and thank you for your time” the brunette said holding out her hand. Harmony shook it while she said

“It was nice meet you too Miss Kieran. And you’re very welcome”

Imogen then left Harmony, not seeing the small smile on the woman’s face. “Hey”, she greeted coming up to the Doctor.

“Hi”, the Doctor said.

“Did you have a nice chat?” Imogen asked.

“Reasonable. I didn’t know she was investigating now”, the Doctor said.

“Yeah she’s been doing that quite a bit recently”, Imogen told him “what?” she asked noticing the Time Lord’s expression.

“I missed you”, he admitted.

“Really? I would’ve thought you’d be too busy to miss me. Besides you had Rose to keep you company” noticing that her mother was finishing up her conversation with the other teachers she said “see you tonight. You and the TARDIS”.

“Is it a feeling you have?” the Doctor asked with a smile.

Imogen just gave him a knowing smile “Maybe”, she said.

Later…

Sarah Jane and Imogen crept up to a window where the older woman undid the latch. After checking to make sure the cost is clear, the pair climb through the window into the class room. They quietly made their way to the Headmaster’s office. While Sarah Jane was picking the lock, she and Imogen hear a bang followed by a screech. “Um mum I think we need to run”, Imogen said as the sounds got louder and closer.

 “My thoughts exactly”, Sarah Jane agreed and they ran back down the corridor away from the noises. As they were running, Imogen grabbed her mother’s hand and changed direction, taking them down a different corridor.

“Let’s hide in here”, she suggested opening the door to a storage room. They entered only to find the TARDIS sitting there. Sarah Jane’s eyes widened in surprise as that was the last thing she expected to find.

“Hello, Sarah Jane”, the Doctor said behind them making the pair turn around “Gen”.

“Hey Doctor. Told you we’d see you later”, Imogen said.

“Yes you did”, the Doctor said.

“Why didn’t you tell me we’d spoken to him earlier?” Sarah Jane asked. Imogen never told her that he’d regenerated.

“I wanted to see the look on your face”, Imogen replied “Definitely worth it”.

“What about telling me he regenerated?” Sarah Jane questioned.

“Yeah about that. I was gonna tell you, I just hadn’t gotten around to it”, Imogen confessed.

“Well _you_ look incredible Doctor”, Sarah Jane remarked to the Time Lord.

“So do you”, the Doctor countered.

“I got old”, Sarah Jane said.  

Imogen put an arm around her mother “that doesn’t matter mum, you still look incredible to me”, she said.

“Thank you sweetheart. What are you doing here Doctor?” Sarah Jane asked.

“Well…UFO sighting, school gets record results”, the Doctor answered “I couldn't resist. What about you?”

“Same”, Sarah Jane agreed and the trio shared a laugh. Suddenly they hear a scream. The Doctor, Imogen and Sarah Jane grin and run off to find the source of the scream. On the way, they ran into Rose.

“Imogen!” the blonde said seeing her friend. Imogen gave her a quick hug.

“Hiya Rose!” the brunette said happily “I guess you heard that”.

“Yep” Rose said “oh hello Sarah Jane” she added when she noticed her standing there.

“Hello Rose”, Sarah Jane nodded at the blonde.  

It turned out that the source of the scream was Mickey. “Sorry! Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell on me”, he explained gesturing to the packets on the floor.

“Ew”, Imogen said, making a disgusted face when the Doctor picked one of them up. It was a vacuum-packed rat.

“And you decided to scream”, the Doctor said looking at Mickey.

“It took me by surprise!” the man exclaimed.

“Like a little girl?” the Doctor continued.

“It was dark! I was covered in rats!” Mickey said indignantly.

“Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt”, the Doctor said making Imogen giggle.

“Hello, can we focus? Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?” Rose said trying to get them back on topic.

“Maybe they’re food”, Imogen suggested.

“Food for what?” Sarah Jane asked.

“Let’s find out”, the Doctor said “Everything started when Mister Finch arrived. We should go and check his office”.  

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor used his sonic on the headmaster’s office. He opens the door and peered inside “Rose…you know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school…? Well… they do” the Doctor said looking up at the ceiling. They followed his gaze to see giant bat like creatures hanging upside down on the ceiling.

“No way!” Mickey said loudly turning on his heel and hurrying away. Sarah Jane, Imogen and Rose follow at him. The Doctor closed the door quietly but the noise wakes up one of the bats.

~outside~

“I am not going back in there” Mickey declared as he was catching his breath “no way”.

“Those were teachers”, Rose breathed, shocked at the discovery.

“I guess they were the ones the rats were for”, Imogen surmised.

“When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people”, the Doctor explained “Come on!”

“Come on, you've got to be kidding!” Mickey exclaimed as he turned to go back inside.

“I need the TARDIS. I've got to analyse that oil from the kitchen”, the Doctor told him.

“Actually Doctor we might be able to help you there”, Imogen said taking his hand. She led him over to Sarah Jane’s car, opened the boot and pulled off a green blanket to reveal a metal dog.

“K9!” the Doctor said delighted to see him “Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, allow me to introduce K9…well, K9 Mark Three to be precise”.

Rose and Mickey glanced at each other with an ‘it’s a tin dog’ sort of expression. “Why does he look so… disco?” Rose asked.

“Don’t diss our dog”, Imogen said defending K9.

“What's happened to him?” the Doctor asked.

“Oh, one day, he just…nothing”, Sarah Jane said gesturing to the metal dog.

“Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?” the Doctor asked.

“Well, it's not like getting parts for a Mini Metro”, Sarah Jane replied

“And the technology inside him could rewrite human science”, Imogen added “so really we couldn't show him to anyone”.  

The Doctor stroked K9 making cooing noises. Rose rolled her eyes while Mickey just stares at him. Imogen watched with a small smile on her face. “Look, no offence, but could you two just stop petting for a minute? Never mind the tin dog. We're busy!”


	5. Chapter 5

~coffee shop~

“Oh come on, you’re making that up”, Imogen said not believing the Doctor’s story. As fixing K9 he was telling her about the adventure they had while she was away.

“I’m not. We actually met a werewolf and Queen Victoria”, the Doctor insisted.

“Seriously?” Imogen asked raising her eyebrows.

“Seriously”, the Doctor confirmed.

“Did you get her to say ‘I am not amused’?” Imogen questioned.

“Rose did”, the Time Lord Lost 10 quid over it”.

Imogen shook her head “only you could make a bet over that”, she muttered “I wish I could’ve been there”.

“I would take you to visit Queen Victoria…except we got exiled”, the Doctor admitted.

“Now I know you’re making that up”, Imogen said.

“I’m not!” the Doctor insisted. “Rose and I were knighted and then exiled”.  

“Oh so you’re a sir now. If I’d known that earlier I would’ve bowed. I guess I’ll settle for a salute” and she did just that.

“Don’t do that”, the Doctor said.

“Why not?” Imogen asked.

“Because I don’t like people saluting me”, the Doctor replied “So don’t”.

“Sir Yes sir”, Imogen said saluting him again.

“Imogen”, the Doctor wined.

“Doctor”, Imogen said mimicking him.

Sarah Jane shook her head smiling at their playful banter. It certainly seemed that the two of them were getting along nicely. She wanted to ask the Doctor why he’d dropped her off but she knew it wasn’t the right time. Besides she was more content to watch her daughter and the Time Lord chat.

Rose in the meantime was watching the trio feeling another bout of jealousy. Not only was Imogen getting along really well with this New Doctor but her _mother_ was too. “You know, you didn’t drop me off in Croydon all those years ago”, Sarah Jane told the Doctor after a while of watching him and her daughter chat.

“Where was it?” the Doctor asked.

“Aberdeen”, Sarah said.

“Right…that's next to Croydon, isn't it?” the Doctor questioned trying to work it out.

“Nope. Not by a long shot”, Imogen said shaking her head “at least he got you back in the right time period and not a year later”.

“That wasn’t my fault. She’s a type 40 TARDIS”, the Doctor said defensively.

Before Imogen could retort, K9 springs to life. “Oh, hey! Now we're in business!” the Doctor said happily leaping to his feet. Rose and Mickey came over when he said that.

“Master”, K9 said.

“He recognises me”, the Doctor said ecstatic.

“Affirmative”, the metal dog said.  

“Rose, give us the oil”, the Doctor said and Rose gave it to him.

“I wouldn't touch it, though” Rose warned him as he took the lid off the jar “That dinner lady got all scorched”.

“I'm no dinner lady. And I don't often say that” he dips his finger in the oil and smears it onto K9’s sensor. “Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go”

“Oil. Ex, ex, ex, extract ana, an… analysing….”

“Listen to him, man. That's a voice”, Mickey said delighted.

“Careful! That's my dog!” Sarah Jane scolded causing Mickey to look sheepish.

“Confirmation of analysis. Substance is Krillitane Oil”, K9 reported.

“They're Krillitanes”, the Doctor said shocked.

“Is that bad?” Rose asked.

“Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad”, the Doctor said seriously.

“And what are… Krillitanes?” Sarah Jane asked.

“They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by. You've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever…the Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognise them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks”, the Doctor explained.

“What're they doing here?” Imogen asked.

The Doctor though about it for a moment and his eyes widened in horrible realization “It's the children. They're doing something to the children”

~outside the coffee shop~

“So whats the deal with the tin dog?” Mickey asked as Sarah Jane and Imogen hoist K9 back into the car.

“The Doctor likes travelling with an entourage. Sometimes they're humans, sometimes they're aliens, and sometimes… they're tin dogs” Mickey smiles and gives a small laugh. “What about you? Where do you fit in the picture?” Sarah Jane asked.

“Me? I'm their Man in Havana. I'm the technical support. I'm….” Mickey’s eyes widen when it hits him “Oh, my God. I'm the tin dog” he sits down in shock at that realisation. Imogen sat down next to him.

“No you’re not. Far from it”, she said.

“I kinda am Imogen”, Mickey said.

“Need I remind you that you saved the world from the Slitheen last year? Not Rose and I. Not the Doctor. You. That’s more companion than tin dog in my book”, the brunette said.

Mickey felt a bit better after she said that “really?” he asked.

“Yep”, Imogen replied popping the p.

“How many of us have there been travelling with you?” Rose asked as she and the Doctor left the coffee shop.

“Does it matter?” the Doctor asked as he walked.

“Yeah, it does, if we’re just the latest in a long line”, Rose replied.

“As opposed to what?” the Doctor stopped looking angry and hurt.

“I thought you, me and Imogen were…. I obviously got it wrong” Rose said quietly “I've been to the year five billion, right, but this…now this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to Imogen?”

“No. Not to her”, the Doctor answered.

“What about me?” Rose asked out of curiosity. She’d heard the Doctor making his promise to Imogen about being there for her. That made her wonder if one day he was going to just drop her off so it would just the two of them.

“No. I wouldn’t do that to you either”, the Doctor assured her.

“But Sarah Jane…you were that close to her once, and now… you barely even mention her even though she’s Imogen’s mother” the Doctor never told her that Sarah Jane was his former companion. It was Imogen who had told her when she asked when she brought up her mother’s name in Downing Street. Out of curiosity Rose had asked the Doctor about Sarah Jane but the Time Lord never seemed to answer her questions. The only time Sarah Jane is mentioned is if Imogen brought her up first. “Why not?”

“I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die” his gaze shifted to the trio standing by Sarah Jane’s car, more specifically Imogen “Imagine watching that happen to someone who you…” he broke off realising what he was about to say.

“What, Doctor?” Rose asked not noticing that he’d been looking just over her shoulder.

“You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone” Novice Hame and Boe mentioned his Impossible Girl which he believed could be Imogen. However, he didn’t want to get his hopes up in case he was wrong. “That's the curse of the Time Lords”

“Time Lord”, Mr Finch said from where he was perched on the roof. The Krillitane next to him swooped down towards the Doctor and Rose. They ducked down but it never even touched them as a boot whacked against its head. The Krillitane shook its head, dazed.

“Back off”, Imogen said stepping in front of the Doctor and Rose, her other boot in her hand. She raised her hand to throw it but it just flew off screeching.

“You attacked a Krillitane with your shoe?” the Doctor asked as Imogen pulled on both her ankle boots.

“I didn’t have a broom handy this time”, she replied with a smile. Rose laughed remembering how she took down Margaret the Slitheen with just a simple broom.

The next day the group was heading back into the school. “Rose, Sarah and Imogen you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this” Rose holds out her hand for the sonic but the Doctor give it to Sarah Jane instead. “Mickey, surveillance. I want you outside”

“Just stand outside?” Mickey asked. Sarah Jane chucked her car keys to the man.

“You can keep K9 company”

“Don't forget to leave the window open a crack”

“But he's metal!”

“It’s not for him, it’s for you”, Imogen elaborated.

“What're you going to do?” Rose asked the Doctor.

“It's time I had a word with Mister Finch”, the Doctor replied.

~computer lab~

Sarah Jane crouched beneath one of the computer desks, trying to switch on the sonic screwdriver. Rose and Imogen stood back watching her. A moment later she comes out, hits the keyboard and stares at the sonic. “It's not working!” Sarah Jane exclaimed.

“Here mum. Let me try”, Imogen said holding her hand out for the sonic. Sarah Jane gave it to her and she ducked under the desk.

“Used to work first time in my day”, Sarah Jane remarked.

“Well, things were a lot simpler back then”, Rose said as Imogen easily turned the sonic on and uses it on the back of the computer. “So you travelled with the Doctor”, she said looking at Sarah Jane. Imogen had told them that she was a past companion but did say too much.

“I did”, Sarah Jane confirmed.

 “How do you cope being here on Earth after travelling with him?” Rose asked curious.

“It was difficult at first but then” Sarah Jane glanced at Imogen who was still working away with her back to them “I had Imogen. After meeting the Doctor, she was the next best thing that ever happened to me. And I love her with all my heart”

Imogen dropped the sonic, stood up and hugged her mother “I love you too mama”. She stepped back to pick up the sonic and try to get into the computer again.

“What sort of things did you see while travelling with the emperor?” Rose asked wanting to know more about Sarah Jane’s travels.

“Oh quite a few things. Mummies, Robots, Daleks…”

“Met the Emperor”, Imogen spoke up “didn’t like him much”. Moments later she exclaimed “Oh that’s bloody fantastic!”

“What’s wrong?” Sarah Jane asked.

“There’s a deadlock seal on the computer”, her daughter replied crossly standing up.

“I thought to sonic screwdriver could open anything?” Sarah Jane asked with a frown.

“Anything except deadlock seals. Or wood”, Imogen replied “the Doctor isn’t going to be happy about that” she huffed. Rose knew that Imogen would be in a bit of a huff for a while so she decided to try and make her laugh.

“Sarah Jane, did the Doctor ever do that thing where he'd explain something at like, ninety-miles-per-hour, and you'd go, ‘what?’ and he'd look at you like you'd just dribbled on your shirt?” she asked.

“All the time!” she and Rose laugh at that. “Does he still stroke bits of the TARDIS?” Sarah Jane asked.

“Yep”, Imogen said smiling as she recalled the number of times she’d seen him do that.

“And we’re like, ‘do you two want to be alone’?” Rose added. Imogen giggled at that which set the other two off. When the Doctor walks in, it makes them laugh even more.

“What?” he asked completely oblivious as to why the three women were laughing “Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these?” Rose, Imogen and Sarah Jane didn’t say anything just kept laughing. “What?” he asked again, genuinely confused “Stop it!”

It had taken a while but Sarah Jane, Rose and Imogen did eventually calm down enough for the violet eyed girl to tell the Doctor that there was a deadlock on the computer. It was safe to say that he wasn’t really happy about that. It told him there was something on the computers, something bad enough to protect with a deadlock. “Any ‘feelings’?” the Doctor asked Imogen.

She shook her head “I wish but no. I’ve got nothing”, she lied. It wasn’t a complete lie. She didn’t have any feelings for that moment but she did have one earlier which is why she had the Krillitane oil in her handbag.

“feelings?” Sarah Jane asked confused.

“It’s complicated”, Imogen replied.

“Well uncomplicate it then”, Sarah Jane said.

“It’s not easy to explain mum”, Imogen said.

“Just try”, Sarah Jane urged “I’m pretty sure whatever it is, I can handle it. I did travel with him remember”.

Imogen opened her mouth to answer to explain when they all heard several sets of running footsteps. She and Rose went to the door to see numerous children approaching. “No, no. This classroom's out of bounds. You've all got to go to the South Hall. Off you go, South Hall!” Rose told them. Thankfully the children just left without questioning why they had to go somewhere else.

Not long after Rose had ushered the children away, all the computer screens flickered to life showing code scrolling down it. “You wanted the programme? There it is”, Sarah Jane said looking at the screens.

“Some sort of code…” the Doctor said staring at the screen. Imogen moved around the bank of the computers to study the code projected on the larger screen. Her eyes widened when the answer to what it was popped into her head. _This is in the hands of Mr Finch is very, very bad_ she thought.

“No… No, they can't be…” the Doctor breathed when he too realised what it was “The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm”.

“The Skasis what?” Sarah Jane asked, confused.

“It’s the God Maker mum”, Imogen replied turning around.

“Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control”, the Doctor explained.

“What, and the kids are like a giant computer?” Rose asked.

“Yes” the Doctor started to pace, working it out “And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil. That oil from the kitchens, it works as a… as a… conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer”, he explained.

“But that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them”, Rose said worriedly.

“What's 59 x 35?” the Doctor asked.

“2,065”, Rose replied easily working it out. The Doctor gave her a ‘that says it all’ look.  “Oh, my God…” the blonde said with wide eyes.

“But why use children? Can't they use adults?” Sarah Jane questioned.

“It has to be children mum”, Imogen replied walking forward “the God maker needs imagination to crack it”.

“They're not just using the children's brains to break the code, they're using their souls”, the Doctor added gravely.

“Let the lesson begin”, Mr Finch said as he entered the room. The Doctor turns to face him. “Think of it, Doctor. With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it” Mr Finch said as he slowly approached.

“Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mister Finch? Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are”,  the Doctor said.

“You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order? Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good”

“What, by someone like you?” the Doctor asked skeptically.

“No… someone like you” the Doctor was a little surprised by that answer, it wasn’t one he was expecting. “The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God at my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilisations you could save. Perganon, Assinta…your own people, Doctor, standing tall. The Time Lords… reborn” the Time Lord didn’t say anything, just looks at Mr Finch thinking about what he’d said.

“Doctor, don't listen to him”, Sarah Jane spoke up.

Mr Finch turned to Rose, Imogen and Sarah Jane “And you could be with him throughout eternity. Young…fresh…never wither, never age…never die” he turned back to the Doctor “Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us” Imogen could tell that the Doctor was extremely tempted by what Mr Finch was offering.

“I could save everyone…” the Doctor whispered.

“Yes”, Mr Finch agreed.

“I could stop the war…” the Doctor continued. Mr Finch smiled seeing that the Doctor was almost going to agree to join him.

“No”, Imogen said taking a few steps forward “The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love”. She placed a hand on his cheek and the Doctor leant into her touch. “Everything has its time and everything ends”, she added. The Doctor gazed into her eyes letting her words sink in. He removed her hand from his cheek and grabbed a nearby chair. He threw it at the large screen, smashing it.

“Out!” the Doctor shouted grabbing Imogen’s hand and running out of the room, Rose and Sarah Jane close behind.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor, Sarah Jane, Rose and Imogen hurry down a set of stairs where they run into Mickey, Milo and Harmony. “What is going on?” Mickey asked. Before anyone could answer him, three Krillitanes approach by half-flying, half- groping along the corridor. The Doctor and the others turn on their heels and run in the opposite direction. They enter the canteen and run across it to try the doors only to find they were locked. The Doctor reaches into his coat for his sonic, just as Mr Finch bursts through the doors followed by several Krillitanes.

“Are they my teachers?” Milo asked staring at them.

“Yeah. Sorry”, the Doctor said apologetically.

“We need the Doctor alive. As for the others…you can feast”, Mr Finch said. At the Krillitanes swoop down on the group with the intent to kill them all save the Time Lord. Imogen calmly reached into her bag for the jar of Krillitane Oil.

“Get down!” she shouted before she lobbed it at the advancing aliens ducking the moment it left her hand. The Doctor dropped to the floor along with everyone else as the jar hit one of the Krillitanes. It shrieks in agony at the oil that was on its skin. A second later it burst into flames. Mr Finch roars with rage as two more burn as they too had oil on them. The rest backed off afraid.  

Imogen and the others stood up. Sarah Jane, Rose and the Doctor stared at the brunette “Go Imogen”, Mickey cheered impressed.

“That’s my girl”, Harmony said under her breath looking at the girl proudly.

“Get the girl”, Mr Finch growled furious. The Krillitanes hesitated before swooping down to attack again. A beam of red light hit the lead Krillitane causing it to fall to the floor, dead.

“You won’t _touch_ her”, Harmony said stepping in front of Imogen holding a futuristic looking gun.

Mr Finch growled again “Kill them all!” he shouted having just about enough of this group of humans. Before the Krillitanes could attack again, they was shot at by another red beam of light. This time it wasn’t from Harmony’s gun, but K9.

“Suggest you engage running mode, mistresses” the metal dog advised.

“Come on!” the Doctor shouts and they all start running again. “K9, hold them back!” the Time Lord called as he ushered every one out of a door. Harmony brought up the rear keeping her weapon trained on the Krillitanes in case they came after them.

“Affirmative, master. Maximum defence mode!” K9 shouts and fires continuously at the Krillitanes and Mr Finch.

~Physics lab~

“What was in that jar Imogen?” the Doctor asked.

“The Krillitane oil sample Rose collected”, she replied.

“I take it you’re not a teacher Miss Brooke?” the Time Lord asked knowing that there was much more to her than meets the eye, especially with the weapon she was holding.

“What gave it away?” Harmony asked sarcastically putting her gun away.

“It was probably the gun you were holding”, Imogen said knowing that she was being sarcastic “thanks for, you know protecting me”.

“You’re welcome”, Harmony said.

“Imogen how did you know that the oil would make the Krillitanes….” Sarah Jane began.  

Do a Fawkes?” Imogen interrupted “I didn’t. All I knew is that I needed to bring it with me. So why did they go up like that Doctor?”

“It’s their physiology”,  the Doctor answered “They’ve changed so often that even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?”

“Barrels of it”, Rose replied. They all jump as the Krillitanes pound on the door, their claws ripping holes in it. “Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Mickey…”

“What now, hold the coats?” he asked cutting in.

“Get all the children unplugged and out of the school. Now then, bats, bats, bats. How do we fight bats?”

Milo went over to the fire alarm and broke the glass with his elbow. The alarm blares which caused the Krillitanes to shriek in pain. The Doctor beams and flings open the door. He and the others race past the Krillitanes and Mr Finch who are in too much pain to stop them.

When they got to the kitchens, the Doctor went to one of the barrels and tried to use his sonic on it. “They've been deadlock sealed!” he tried another one “Finch must've done that. I can't open them”.

“The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser, but my batteries are failing” K9 said.

“Right. Everyone out the back door. K9, stay with me”. Sarah Jane, Rose, Mickey, Milo and Harmony run out the door.

“Goodbye K9”, Imogen said quietly before she too left. Moments later the Doctor ran out, locking the door with his sonic.

“Where's K9?” Sarah Jane asked him seeing that her metal dog isn’t with him.

“Mum we need to go”, Imogen said grabbing her hand. She trying to pull her away but Sarah Jane wasn’t moving.

“Where is he?! What have you done!” she shouted at the Doctor. He didn’t answer her, just took her other hand. Together he and Imogen pulled her away from the school. Seconds later the school exploded.

The kids cheered as paper rained down on them. Rose and Mickey also looked rather happy. “I'm sorry”, the Doctor said to Sarah Jane quietly.

“It's all right. He was just a… daft metal dog. Fine, really”, Sarah Jane said quickly. Imogen hugged her mother as she burst into tears. The girl was just as upset as her mother over losing K9. He was a member of the family after all. As mother and daughter hugged and cried, the Doctor looked around for Harmony having got some questions he want to ask her. But she was nowhere to be seen.

~TARDIS~

“You've redecorated!” Sarah Jane said as she took in the console room of the TARDIS.

“Do you like it?” the Doctor asked.

“Oh, I, I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but uh… yeah. It'll do”, Sarah Jane said.

“I love it”, Rose said looking at the console proudly.

“Me too”, Imogen agreed.

“Hey Rose what’s 47 x 369?” Sarah Jane asked the blonde teen.

Rose shrugged “No idea. It's gone now. The oil's faded”, she said.

“That maybe but you’re still pretty clever”, Imogen told her.

“We're about to head off, but… you could come with us”, the Doctor said hopeful that she would. Sarah Jane shook her head.

“No… I can’t travel with you. I’ve moved on from that. Besides it’s my daughter’s turn to see the universe” Imogen smiled at that.

“Can I come?” Mickey asked surprising Sarah Jane “No, not with you” he quickly corrected “I mean with you” he gestured to the Doctor “because you’re right Imogen I’m not a tin dog” Imogen put her arm around his shoulders.

“Told you”, she said in a sing song voice.

“And I also want to see what's out there”, Mickey continued.  

“Well there’s plenty of room”, Imogen said. She glanced at the Time Lord “What do you say Doctor?”

“Welcome aboard Mickey Smith”, the Time Lord said. The man laughed in delight but stops quickly and when he noticed the lack of response from Rose.

“Rose, is that okay?” Mickey asked.

“No, great. Why not? “Rose said sarcastically. She had rather hoped it was going to just be herself, Imogen and the Doctor travelling together.

“Well, I'd better go”, Sarah Jane said cutting through the awkward silence that followed Rose’s words. She and the Doctor walked out of the blue box. Imogen decided not to follow them so they could talk alone. “It's daft, but I haven't ever thanked you for that time. And like I said, I wouldn't have missed it for the world”

“Something to tell the grandkids”, the Doctor said although he regretted the moment he said it. For her to have grandchildren meant that Imogen would have to find someone first. And if she did that would mean that she’d leave, stop travelling. A small, selfish part of him didn’t want that to happen. Didn’t want her to leave.

“I highly doubt my daughter will be settling down anytime soon. It would mean giving up travelling with you and I don’t think she’s quite ready to do that”, Sarah Jane said.

“No you’re probably right”, the Doctor agreed.

“What’s this feeling thing you mentioned?” Sarah Jane questioned.

“It’s not easy to explain but sometimes she gets feelings about things”, the Doctor said.

“Like with the Krillitane oil”, Sarah Jane stated.

“Exactly”, the Doctor said.

“Doctor I want you to be honest with me”, Sarah Jane said “Is my daughter alright?”

“She’s fine. Sarah, I promise I won’t let anything bad happen to her”, the Doctor vowed.

“Thank you”, Sarah Jane said “Goodbye, Doctor”.

“Oh, it's not goodbye. You’ll see me again. I’m sure Gen would want to come home every once in a while”, the Doctor said.

“I’m sure she would”, Sarah Jane said “But please Doctor. This time, say it”.

“Goodbye, my Sarah Jane”, the Doctor said complying with her request. He throws his arms around her and lifts her off the ground, hugging her. When he set her down, Imogen came hurrying out to of the TARDIS. She ran over to her mum and hugged her.

“Bye mum”, the brunette said.

“Goodbye sweetheart”, Sarah Jane said kissing the top of her head. Imogen smiled at her before going back into the TARDIS.

“I hope your mum likes the gift I left her”, the Doctor said switching on the scanner.  

“You rebuilt K9!” Imogen said seeing her mother walk away with k9 mark IV trundling along next to her. She kissed the Doctor’s cheek “thank you” Imogen turned to Mickey “come on let’s get your room set up”. She walked away with Mickey following her, not even noticing that the Doctor was watching them go.

Outside, Harmony was looking at the TARDIS from the street corner. She smiled as the familiar noise started up “Catch you later Time Boy, Impossible Girl”, Harmony said as the box faded away.


	6. Chapter 6

“It's a spaceship. Brilliant!” Mickey said happily as he stepped out of the TARDIS “I got a spaceship on my first go!”

“It looks kind of abandoned”, Rose remarked looking around the disused room “Anyone on board?”

“Nah, nothing here. Well, nothing dangerous. Well, not that dangerous. You know what, I'll just have a quick scan, in case there's anything dangerous” Rose and Imogen exchanged smirks as the Doctor went over to a control panel in the centre of the room.

“So, what's the date? How far we gone?” Rose asked.

“About three thousand years into your future, give or take”, the Time Lord replied. He pulls on a switch which turns the lights on. The humans looked up in awe as the roof gradually opened into a window showing them a spectacular view of the stars.

“That’s the Diagmar Cluster!” Imogen said pointing at it.

“Very good Gen”, the Doctor said, proudly “And whats the date?”

Imogen looked at the stars tilting her head as she thought “um 49th century?” she guessed.

“Close”, the Doctor said  “51st. You three are a long way from home. Two and a half galaxies”.

Mickey wandered over to a port hole gazing out at the stars. Rose follows him and places her hands on his shoulders while the Doctor rummages around the control panel picking up bits of various equipment looking rather unimpressed. Imogen looked around the room at the mess. When her gaze landed on a door, she paused getting the feeling there was something important behind it. Before she could check it out, the Doctor spoke.

“Dear me, had some cowboys in here! Got a ton of repair work going on”, the Doctor said causally chucking down the piece in his hands casually as he notices a screen with a diagram. Imogen went over to have a look as did Rose and Mickey “Now that's odd. Look at that. All the warp engines are going...full capacity! There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe… and we're not moving”

“So where's all that power going Doctor?” Imogen asked.

“Good question. I’ve got no idea”, the Doctor replied.

“Where'd all the crew go?” Rose asked. The Doctor leant forward and tweaks some knobs on the control panel.

“Another good question. No life readings on board”, he replied looking at the screen.

“Well, we're in deep space. They didn't just nip out for a quick fag”, Rose joked.

“No, I've checked all the smoking pods”, the Doctor said not getting the fact that Rose was joking. The girls exchanged amused looks at that. The Time Lord sniffed the air catching a whiff of something cooking. “Can you smell that?”

The three humans smelled the air as well “Yeah, someone's cooking”, Rose agreed.

“Sunday roast, definitely”, Mickey added.

“I don’t think it’s a Sunday roast”, Imogen said quietly. The Doctor presses something else and the door that Imogen had been looking at opened. The four walked through to see part of a wall and floor with 18th century décor.

“Well, there's something you don't see in your average spaceship. Eighteenth century! French”, the Doctor said using his sonic on the ornate fireplace “Nice mantle. Not a hologram. It's not even a reproduction. This actually is an eighteenth century French fireplace. Double sided.

“There's another room through there”, Imogen said crouching down and peering through the flames. “Oh hello!” she said cheerily as a young blonde haired girl appeared on the other side staring at her in surprise.

“Hello”,  the blonde said timidly.

“What's your name?” Imogen asked as the Doctor crouched down next to her.

“Reinette”, the girl replied.

“Reinette, that's a lovely name. I’m Imogen”

“Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?” the Doctor asked.

“In my bedroom”, Reinette answered.

“And where's your bedroom? Where do you live, Reinette?” the Doctor questioned.

“Paris, of course!” Reinette answered wondering why he’d asked that.

“Paris, right!” the Doctor said nodding as if it should’ve been obvious.

“Monsieur, Madame, what are you doing in my fireplace?” Reinette enquired.

“Oh, it's just a routine fire check…” Imogen raised brow at the Doctor’s “Can you tell me what year it is?”

“Of course I can: 1727”

“Right, lovely!” the Doctor said cheerfully “One of my favourites… August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire”.

“Goodnight Reinette”, Imogen said politely.

 “Goodnight Monsieur, Madame”

“You said this was the 51st century”, Mickey said a little confused.

“I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe”, the Doctor reminded him “I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink”. 

“What's that?” Mickey asked wondering if it was a term that he should know now that he was travelling with the Doctor, Rose and Imogen.

“He made that up Mickey. Probably didn’t want to say magic door”, Imogen replied “oh don’t pout. You know you were making that up”, she added seeing him do just that.

“And on the other side of the magic door is France in 1727?” Rose asked.

“Well, she was speaking French. Right period French, too”, the Doctor remarked.

“She was speaking English, I heard her!” Mickey cried.

“That's the TARDIS. Translates for ya”, Rose explained putting an arm around his shoulder.

“Even French?!” Mickey exclaimed.

“Yes Mickey even French”, the Doctor said watching Imogen inspect the fireplace. He stepped up next to her as the fireplace started to move around when Imogen kneed as section of it. Once the fireplace had finished turning, the pair found themselves in a dark room. Reinette sat up as the sound of the fireplace turning woke her. “It's okay! Don't scream! It's just us, the fireplace man and lady”, the Doctor assured her. He and Imogen walked across the room where the Time Lord lit Reinette’s candle with his sonic “Look. We were talking just a moment ago. We were in your fireplace”

The little girl frowned “but Monsieur that was months ago!” Both the Doctor and Imogen where surprised about that.

“Really?” the Doctor said surprised. He went back to the fireplace while Imogen stayed by Reinette’s bed. The Time Lord tapped on the fireplace and listened to the sound it makes. “Must be a loose connection. Need to get a man in”

“Couldn’t you do something about it?” Imogen asked “after all you are the fireplace man”.

“Well I suppose I…” the Doctor trailed off when he noticed the broken clock on the mantel “oh that’s scary”

“What?” Imogen asked not being able to see what he’s looking at from where she stood. Reinette on the other hand could.

“You're scared of a broken clock?” she asked skeptically.

“Doctor if that clock’s broken, then what is making the ticking?” Imogen asked.

“That is a very good question”, the Doctor replied going over to the curtain and checking behind it. There was nothing there. He turned to the bed, the only other place something could be hiding. “Reinette stay on the bed. Right in the middle. Don't put your hands or feet over the edge”, the Doctor instructed pulling out his sonic and going to the bed. He crouched down scanned underneath with the screwdriver. Suddenly something knocks him backwards.

“Um Doctor?” Imogen said seeing a figure stand up on the other side of the bed as the Doctor sat up.

“Reinette don’t look round”, he whispered to the girl who was trembling. Imogen didn’t take her eyes off the figure with its creepy clown like mask. She was ready to pull Reinette away at a moment’s notice.

“Why are you here? What could you possibly want from a child?” Imogen asked the figure who didn’t answer. The Doctor put his hands of the girl’s head and looked into her eyes.

“You’ve been scanning her brain!” he said shocked that whatever this thing was had travelled so far just to scan a child’s brain. “What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?” the Doctor asked but again the figure didn’t answer. Imogen’s eyes widened at that.

“You want me?” Reinette asked turning around to look at the figure.

“Not yet. You are incomplete”, the figure said in a robotic like voice.

“What do you mean incomplete?” the Doctor asked. Again the robot didn’t answer. He stood up as did Imogen. “You can answer her, you can answer me. What do you mean, incomplete?” he demanded pulling out his sonic screwdriver. The robot didn’t answer him either. Instead it walked jerkily around the bed. The Doctor moved to stand in front of Imogen as robot extends an arm and slides out a metal blade from it. The Time Lord calmly moved his head way.

“Monsieur, be careful”, Reinette said afraid for the man.

“Just a nightmare, Reinette, don't worry about it. Everyone has nightmares”, the Doctor said taking Imogen’s hand and backing away, ensuring that she was behind him. The robot went after the pair. It swipes at the Doctor who jumps back with Imogen. This move takes them right by the fireplace.

“Even monsters from under the bed have nightmares, don't you, monster?” the Doctor asked. The robot doesn’t say anything, just swipes at him again. This time it missed the Doctor because Imogen pulled him aside, causing the metal blade strike the mantelpiece getting stuck.  

“What do monsters have nightmares about?” Reinette asked. As the robot was stuck, Imogen took the opportunity to turn the fireplace around.

“Me!” the Doctor called with the grin as the fireplace rotated taking himself, Imogen and the robot with it.

As the fireplace finished turning, Doctor runs to a wall where a few fire extinguishers hung and grabbed one. He used it on the robot causing it to freeze in place. “Excellent. Ice gun!” Mickey said eyeing the fire extinguisher appreciatively.

“Fire extinguisher”, the Doctor corrected throwing the fire extinguisher to Rose, who catches it.

“Where did that thing come from?” she asked.

“Here” the Doctor replied.

“So why is it dressed like that?”

“Field trip to France. Some kind of basic camouflage protocol. Nice needlework, shame about the face” the Doctor pulled off the robot’s wig to reveal a plastic egg shaped head containing ornate clockwork mechanism “Oh, you are beautiful!” Mickey and Rose edge closer in curiosity while Imogen studied the ornate clockwork mechanism in the robot’s head. “No, really, you are. You're gorgeous!” _Though to be honest I’ve seen something far more beautiful_ he thought sneaking a glance at Imogen who was studying the clockwork in the robot’s head.

“That’s what I call space age clockwork”, Imogen commented. She wished she had her sketch book on so she that she could draw it.

“Definitely”, the Doctor agreed “I love it. I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart, and, by the way, count those, it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you” the Doctor got out his sonic “But that won't stop me”. Before he could however, the robot teleported away. “Short range teleport. Can't have got far. Could still be on board”, the Doctor said going back to the fireplace.

“What is it?” Rose asked.

“Don't go looking for it!” the Doctor said pointing at Rose and Mickey.

“Where're you going?”

“I’ve got to check on Reinette”, the Doctor replied “coming Gen?”

“Yep”, she replied stepping up next to him. The Doctor rotated the fireplace, taking himself and Imogen back to Reinette’s room. Rose looks down at the fire extinguisher, weighing up in her hands.

 “He said not to look for it….”Mickey said when he realised what she was planning.

“Yeah, he did”, she said feigning seriousness. They look at each other for a few moments, before Mickey smiles and grabs the other fire extinguisher on the wall.

“Now you're getting it!” Rose said laughing. The pair then jogged out of the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room Imogen and the Doctor appeared in was completely different to the only they’d been in only moments ago. “Reinette…Just checking you're okay…” the Doctor called out as he and Imogen stepped away from the fireplace. As he idly brushes his hand across the strings of a harp, a young blonde haired woman entered the room.

“Hello”, Imogen said causing the Doctor to turn around and see the young woman “We were looking for Reinette. Is she here?” the violet eyed girl asked.

“Reinette! We're ready to go!” a female’s voice called from the doorway.

“Go to the carriage, Mother. I will join you there” Imogen’s eyes widened and a grin spread across the Doctor’s face when they both realised that the young woman in front of them was Reinette. “It is customary, I think, to have imaginary friends only during one's childhood. You are both to be congratulated on your persistence”, Reinette said teasingly.

“Reinette!” the Doctor said amazed and the woman smiled.

“You look good Reinette, all grown up”, Imogen said. For some reason the image of a little ginger haired girl appeared in her mind after Reinette said ‘imaginary friends’. She mentally shook her head so she could focus on the conversation.  

“Thank you. I may have grown up but the two of you do not appear to have aged a single day. That is tremendously impolite of you”, Reinette said, her eyes fixed on the Doctor.

“Right…yes…sorry. Um…umm…umm…listen, lovely to catch up, but better be off, eh? Don't want your mother finding you up here with a couple of strangers, do we?” the Doctor said.

“Strange? How could you be a stranger to me? I've known you and Imogen since I was seven years old”

Again the ginger haired girl in the nightie appeared in her mind. Imogen didn’t know why she appeared in her head, triggered by what Reinette was saying. She’d figure it out later, right now she had to focus on what was going on at the moment.

 “Yeah, I suppose you have. We came the quick route”, the Doctor said. Reinette reached forward to touch the Doctor’s cheek but he moved away slightly, giving a clear indication to her that he didn’t want her touching his cheek. He took Imogen’s hand which Reinette took notice of.

“Mademoiselle! Your mother grows impatient”, a servant called.

“A moment!” Reinette called back, annoyed at the interruption. She looked back at the Doctor and Imogen “So many questions. So little time”, she said glancing once more at the Doctor and Imogen’s interlinked hands.

“Mademoiselle Poisson!” the servant called again sounding much closer than before. Giving the time travellers one last look, Reinette hurries to the open door, grabbing her purse from her dressing table on the way. The servant that was calling comes to the door but stops dead when he noticed the Doctor and Imogen.

 “Poisson?” the Doctor asked he realised who he had just been talking to “Reinette Poisson? No…no, no, no, no, no way. Reinette Poisson?!” the Doctor lets go of Imogen’s hand runs up to the male servant while the brunette girl watches rather amused. She too was very surprised to have just been having a conversation with King Louis Fifteen’s mistress. _I love time travel_ she thought “Later Madame Etoiles? Later still mistress of Louis the Fifteenth, uncrowned Queen of France?” the Doctor runs back to the fireplace grabbing Imogen’s hand along the way “Actress, artist, musician, dancer, courtesan, fantastic gardener!” the Time Lord laughs.

“Who the hell are you two?!” the servant demanded.

“I’m Imogen and this grinning man is the Doctor, and we’ve just met Madame de Pompadour!” Imogen replied feeling just as excited as the Doctor was. The Doctor grinned before turning the fireplace back around to the ship. Rose and Mickey were no longer there.

“Every time Gen. _Every time_ , it's rule one. Don't wander off! I tell them, I do, rule one!” the Doctor said annoyed.

“You weren’t this annoyed when I wandered off on Satellite Five. In fact you allowed me to go, with your sonic no less”

“I trusted you. And at the time we didn’t know there was a threat on Satellite Five. Here we do”, the Doctor explained. “So we better go find Rose and Mickey” he started to walk, taking hold of Imogen’s hand again “Aside from disguised robots, there could be anything on this ship”. The pair rounded the corner to discover a white horse.

“Well, that’s defined as anything”, Imogen remarked.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor and Imogen wandered along corridors, completely lost. They had no idea where their wayward companions were. “You got anything?” the Doctor asked Imogen.

“Nope. I wish I did but I don’t, sorry”, Imogen said apologetically. She’d had no ‘feelings’ and so far Naiyah hasn’t popped up to help out.

That’s ok. We’ll find them” the Doctor stopped to look down a corridor before turning to the horse who’d been following them since they came across him. “Will you stop following me? I'm not your mother”, the Doctor said irritably.

“Aw leave Arthur alone”, Imogen said stroking the horse’s nose.

“Arthur?”

“Well Shadowfax was already taken. Besides he looks like an Arthur” the horse in question snorts and noses her “come on, we better keep looking”. The Doctor and Imogen continued walking until they came across a set of white, French double doors

“So this is where you came from, eh, horsey?” the Doctor asked as he pulled the doors open. He and Imogen stepped through into a grassy courtyard. They headed to a low wall to watch Reinette walk arm in arm with a dark skinned woman.

“Oh, Katherine, you are too wicked!” Reinette laughed. The Doctor and Imogen ducked down when the blonde woman suddenly turned in their direction.

“Oh, speaking of wicked, I hear Madame de Chateauroux is ill and close to death”

Now that Reinette’s attention was diverted, the Doctor and Imogen stood up. “Yes”, she said seriously “I am devastated”. Katherine laughed and said

“Oh, indeed. I myself am frequently inconsolable. The King will therefore be requiring a new mistress. You love the King, of course?”

“He is the King, and I love him with all my heart. And I look forward to meeting him”, Reinette replied. The Doctor and Imogen ducked down again when she looked over in their direction.

“Is something wrong, my dear?” Katherine asked.

“Not wrong, no”

The Doctor and Imogen stood up again when the women walk off. “Every woman in Paris knows your ambitions”, Katherine said.

“Every woman in Paris shares them”

“You know of course that the King is to attend the Yew Tree ball?”

“As am I”, Reinette replied.


	7. Chapter 7

“Maybe it wasn’t a real heart”, Mickey said hopefully.

“Of course it was a real heart”, Rose said.

“Is this normal for you? Is this an average day?” Mickey asked looking around.

“Life with the Doctor, Mickey – no more average days”, Rose replied. They stop by a window with a view into a luxurious 18th century room.

“It's France again. We can see France”, Mickey stated.

“I think we're looking through a mirror”, Rose remarked.

“Blimey, look at this guy. Who does he think he is?” Mickey asked when three men entered, one more fancily dressed than the other two.

“The King of France”, the Doctor replied coming up behind them with Imogen.

“Oh, here's trouble. What have you two been up to?” Rose asked turning to them.

“Oh, this and that. We became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat”, the Doctor replied.

“He picked a fight with a clockwork man…” Imogen added “Oh, and met a horse” she said when Arthur whinnied from around the corner.

“What's a horse doing on a spaceship?” Mickey questioned eyeing it.

“Mickey, what's pre-Revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective”, the Doctor said and Imogen lightly whacked him on the arm.

“Rude and not ginger”, she scolded.

“It’s a lethal combination”, the Doctor joked.

“I bet it is. So whats with all these….uh gateways to history? We’ve seen loads of these all of the place”, Imogen said recalling the numerous ones they’d seen as they were looking for Rose and Mickey.

“I don’t know Imogen but they all have one thing in common” Reinette entered the room “her. Time windows deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the 51st stalking a woman from the eighteenth. _Why_?”

“Who is she?” Rose asked.

“Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived”, the Doctor answered.

“So has she got plans of being the Queen, then?” Rose questioned.

“Nope. He’s already got a Queen. She's got plans of being his mistress”, Imogen replied.

“Oh, I get it. Camilla”, Rose said. She and Mickey both laughed at that.

“I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree ball” the Doctor said after the king left “In no time at flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace. Even her own title. Madame de Pompadour”.

“The Queen must have loved her”, Rose commented as Reinette checked her reflection in the mirror/window.

“Oh, she did. They get on very well”, the Doctor informed them.

“The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?” Mickey asked surprised.

“France. It's a different planet”, the Doctor shrugged. He stiffened when he heard the tell-tale ticking of a clock. Imogen snatched the fire extinguisher from Mickey and pushed the mirror around to step back into Reinette’s world when she saw the clockwork robot in the room.

“Hiya Reinette! Been a while”, Imogen said walking up.

“Imogen!” Reinette said relieved to see one of her imaginary friends. The girl smiled at her before spraying the robot with the fire extinguisher causing it to freeze up. Imogen tossed the fire extinguisher to Mickey when he approached with Rose and the Doctor. The robot starts to click and whirr loudly.

“What's it doing?” Mickey asked.

“Switching back on. Melting the ice”, the Doctor replied.

“And then what?” Mickey questioned.

“Then it kills everyone in the room” the clockwork robot’s arm shot out to grab the Doctor by the throat but he jumped back “Focuses the mind, doesn't it? Who are you? Identify yourself” the clockwork robot woman cocked its head but didn’t answer “Order it to answer me”, the Doctor said to Reinette.

“Why should it listen to me?” the blonde questioned.

“It did when you were a little girl”, Imogen replied “Let's see if you've still got it Reinette”.

“Answer the Doctor’s question. Answer any and all questions put to you”, the woman instructed the robot. It lowered its arm and answered the Doctor’s question.

“I am repair droid seven”

“What happened to the ship, then?” the Doctor asked “There was a lot of damage”.

“Ion storm. 82%systems failure”, the robot explained.

“That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long?” the Time Lord asked.

“We did not have the parts”

“Always comes down to that, doesn't it? The parts”, Mickey said with a laugh.

“What's happened to the crew? Where are they?” the Doctor pressed.

“We did not have the parts”, the robot repeated.

“There should have been over fifty people on your ship. Where did they go?” Imogen paled when she realised what the robot meant.

“Into the ship. They used the crew”, she said, the thought making her feel sick.

“The crew?” Mickey asked.

“We found a camera with an eye in it…and there was a heart… wired in to machinery”, Rose put in.

“It was just doing what it was programmed to. Repairing the ship any way it can, with whatever it could find. No one told it the crew weren't on the menu. What did you say the flight deck smelt of?”

“Someone cooking….” Rose said quietly.

“But it wasn’t”, the Doctor turned to the pale brunette “You said it yourself earlier, it wasn’t a Sunday roast” he turned back to the robot “But what are you doing here? You've opened up time windows. That takes colossal energy. Why come here? You could have gone to your repair yard. Instead you come to 18th France? Why?”

“One more part is required”, the robot answered.

“Then why haven't you taken it?” the Doctor asked. The robot jerked its head towards Reinette. The Doctor, Rose, Imogen and Mickey look at her.

“She is incomplete”, the robot replied.

“What, so, that's the plan, then. Just keep opening up more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's ‘done yet’?”

“Why Reinette? Out of all the people in history, why did you choose her?” Imogen questioned.

“We are the same”

“We are not the same. We are in no sense the same!” Reinette protested.

“We are the same”, the robot repeated. Reinette advanced, angry.

“Get out of here! Get out of here this instant!” she demanded and the robot teleports away.

“It's back on the ship. Rose, take Mickey and Arthur. Get after it. Follow it. Don't approach it, just watch what it does”

“Arthur?” Rose asked.

“It’s a good name for a horse”, Imogen replied.

 “Yeah it is”, the Doctor agreed.

“No, you're not keeping the horse”, Rose said exasperated.

“I let you keep Mickey. Now go! Go! Go!” Mickey and Rose went back through to the ship and Imogen pushed the mirror back into place behind them.

“I’m going to have a look, make sure there aren’t any others”, Imogen said heading for the door.

“Be careful”, the Doctor said.

“I will”, she promised and left the room.

“Reinette, you're going to have to trust me. I need to find out what they're looking for. There's only one way I can do that. It won't hurt a bit”. Reinette nodded and the Doctor placed his fingers on her temples closing his eyes. Reinette closed her eyes as well.

“Fireplace man…you are inside my mind”, she said after a moment.

“Oh dear, Reinette. You've had some cowboys in here”, the Doctor said as he looked through her memories.

“You are in my memories. You walk among them”, Reinette breathed.

“If there's anything you don't want me to see, just imagine a door and close it. I won't look. Ooh…actually… here's a door just there”, he said seeing one in her mind. Reinette opened her eyes and grins slyly. “You might want to clo...Ooh. Actually, several”.

“To walk among the memories of another living soul…Do you ever get used to this?” Reinette asked closing her eyes.

“I don't make a habit of it”, the Doctor replied.

“How can you resist?” Reinette asked. 

“What age are you?” the Doctor questioned.

“So impertinent a question so early in the conversation. How promising”, Reinette teased.

“No, not my question, theirs. You're 23 and for some reason, that means you're not old enough” Reinette flinches “Sorry, you might find old memories reawakening. Side effect”, the Doctor said not knowing that she flinched from his memories, not her own.

“Oh, such a lonely childhood…” Reinette said quietly.

“It'll pass. Stay with me”, the Doctor said.

“Oh, Doctor. So lonely. So very, very alone…” Reinette whispered.

“What do you mean, alone? You've never been alone in your life…” the Doctor’s eyes snap open “When did you start calling me Doctor?”

“Such a lonely little boy. Lonely then… but not so lonely now. You’ve found someone, Imogen Kiara Smith. An intriguing young woman with violet eyes” she opens her eyes.  

The Doctor stepped back from her “How did you do that?” he asked.

“A door, once opened, can be stepped through in either direction...” the Doctor stared at her, vulnerable. “Oh, Doctor”, Reinette said softly. She stepped towards him “Doctor who? It's more than just a secret, isn't it?”

“What did you see?” the Doctor asked tensing up slightly. What exactly did she see in his mind?

“That there comes a time, Time Lord, when every lonely little boy must learn how to dance”, Reinette replied.

“Reinette I can’t”, the Doctor said pulling his hand out of hers. Reinette noticed Imogen standing in the doorway and smiled.

“I don’t mean with me Doctor”, she said quietly nodding to Imogen. Reinette took his hand again and led him out of the door.

\-------------------

Rose stirred only to find that she was shacked to some sort of operating table with a clockwork robot standing over her. Across the room, Mickey was shackled the same way. “Rose?” Mickey said scared “They're going to chop us up, just like the crew. They're going to chop us up and stick us all over their stupid spaceship. And where's the Doctor? Where’s Imogen?”  He really wished that the girl had been with them. She might’ve been able to prevent them from being captured with those kick ass moves she used to take down Margret the Slitheen. “They’ve been gone for flipping hours!” he shouted.

“You are compatible”, the clockwork robot standing over Rose said.

“Well….you…you might want to think about that. You really, really, might, because…me and Mickey…we didn't come here alone, oh no! And trust me, you wouldn't want to mess with my best friend or our designated driver” Rose said attempting to stall for time. She hoped that the Doctor and Imogen would turn up soon. The robot standing over her thrusted a sharp, lethal looking tool in front of Rose’s face. She stared at it apprehensively. “Ever heard of the Daleks? Remember them? My friend Imogen wiped them out using the Time Vortex. And our driver? They had myths about him, and a name. They called him the…” she broke off when she heard a loud banging and someone singing drunkenly in the distance.

“I could've danced all night, I could've danced all night…”

“They called him the… They called him the…the…”

The Doctor staggered into the room, dancing with Imogen who was wearing an 18th century gown. The Time Lord, however was in his normal suit with his tie around his head and a pair of sun glasses on his face. “And still have begged for mooore...I could've spread my wings and done a thou…” he stopped dancing and turned to Mickey and Rose, with his arm around Imogen’s waist. “Have you met the French? My…god, they know how to party”

“You said it”, Imogen agreed slurring slightly.

“Oh, look at what the cat dragged in”, Rose said sarcastically.

“Oh, you sound just like your mother”, the Doctor said distastefully.

“What've you been doing? Where've you been?!” Rose demanded. She was more than a little cross that both of them seemed to be drunk.

“Well, among other things, I think just invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early. Do you know, they've never even seen a banana before!” the Doctor removed his arm from around Imogen’s waist to step forward “Always take a banana to a party, Rose. Bananas are good”, he said sincerely.

“Unlike beans! Beans are evil!” Imogen chimed in still dancing on the spot “bad, bad beans”.

“Right you are Imogen. They are evil”, the Doctor agreed. He then spotted the clockwork robots “Oh ho, ho, ho, ho, brilliant. It's you!” he said delighted. “You're my favourite, you are. You are the best! Do you know why? Because you're so thick. You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania”

“And so's your dad!” Imogen said still swaying on the spot.

“Yeah what she said”, the Doctor said going over to her and putting his arm around her waist again “Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for?” he asked her and shook her head. “Her milometer”, he murmured in her ear.  

“They want to know how old she is, why?” she asked trying to ignore the shiver that went down her spine when he did that.

“Because this ship is thirty seven years old, and they think that when Reinette is thirty seven, when she's ‘complete’, then her brain will be compatible”, the Doctor explained. He stepped away from her and approached one of the robots. “So, that's what you're missing, isn't it, hmm? Command circuit. Your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason, God knows what, only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do”.

“The brain is compatible”, the robot explained. Behind the Doctor, Imogen slowly inches towards a console, no longer looking like she was drunk. She catches Rose’s eye and winked. The blonde then knew that she was pretending. 

“Compatible? If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine”, the Doctor said taking off its mask and poured the contents of the goblet in his hand into the clockwork inside the robot. He then replaces its mask and pats it on the head. A second later the robot winds down.

“Multigrain anti-oil. If it moves, it doesn't”, the Doctor explained suddenly sober. A robot in the corner of the room begins to advance but Imogen quickly pulls a lever, deactivating it. “Right, you two, that's enough lying about...” the Doctor used his sonic to release Rose and Mickey from their shackles “Time we got the rest of the ship turned off”, he said.

“Are those things safe?” Mickey asked.

“Yep. Safe. Safe and thick, way I like them”, the Doctor replied pulling his tie down and removing his sunglasses, putting them on Imogen “Okay. All the time windows are controlled from here. I need to close them all down” he feels his pockets “Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs? I had them a minute ago”

“You were using them as castanets”, Imogen reminded him pushing the sunglasses up on top of her head.

“Oh, right”

“Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was 37?” Rose asked.

“With the amount of damage to these circuits, they did well to hit the right century. Trial and error after that”, the Doctor said. He frowned as he tried to operate the computer “The windows aren't closing. Why won't they close?”

“What's that?” Rose asked when they heard an ominous pinging sound.

“Incoming message?” Imogen suggested.

“From who?” Mickey asked.

“Report from the field…one of them must still be out there with Reinette! That's why I can't close the windows. There's an override!” the Doctor exclaimed.

“Well, that was a bit clever”, Imogen commented as the robot the Doctor disabled with the oil managed to expel it through its finger.

“Right. Many things about this are not good” the Doctor said as the rest of the robots come back to life “Message from one of your little friends? Anything interesting?” he asked as the pinging sounded again.

“She is complete. It begins”, the robot replied before they all teleported away.

“What's happening?” Rose asked.

“One of them must have found the right time window. Now it's time to send in the troops. And this time they're bringing back her head”, the Doctor replied gravely.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

32 year old Reinette stood by a window looking up at the sky. A shadow passes over a shaft of light spilling into the room through the doorway as someone slowly approaches. At the sound of footsteps, Reinette turned around. Fearing it was a clockwork robot, she checked the clock face and saw a familiar figure reflected its glass. “Imogen”, she greeted.

“Hello Reinette. I wish I was here under better circumstances”, the brunette said.

“What do you mean?” Reinette asked.

“I’ve come to warn you”, Imogen said “You remember those robots that keep showing up?”

“It’s hard to forget them”, Reinette admitted.

“Well, in five years they are coming for you. I don’t know the precise date, all I know is that sometime after your 37th birthday they’ll be coming for you”, Imogen warned.

“So, in five years these creatures will return. What can be done?” Reinette asked.

“Keep them talking. The robots are programmed to respond to you now, but you might be able to delay them a bit”, Imogen replied.

“Until…?”

“Until the Doctor can get there”, Imogen answered.

“He's coming, then?” Reinette asked hopeful.

“He promises”, Imogen said.

“But he cannot make his promises in person?” Reinette questioned.

“He'll be there when you need him. That's the way it's got to be”, Imogen replied wishing she could tell her more but she couldn’t.

“It's the way it's always been. The monsters and the Doctor. It seems you cannot have one without the other”, Reinette remarked.

“I know and between you and me, I wouldn’t have it any other way”, Imogen said honestly.

“One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel”, Reinette continued.

“Yeah one would”, Imogen agreed.

“When the time comes will you be there too?” Reinette asked, hoping she would be there too.

“Absolutely. I’ll be there a promise”, Imogen promised.

“Imogen? Imogen?” Mickey called. She and Reinette turned to see him appear from behind a tapestry just outside the room “We’ve found the time window were she’s 37. It was right under our noses”. Reinette sees the time window behind the tapestry, Mickey is holding back and heads for it. Imogen and Mickey follow her onto the ship.

“So, this is his world”, Reinette said looking at her surroundings confused and a little scared. The four hear screaming and chaos in the distance. “What was that?” she asked.

“The time window, the Doctor fixed an audio link”, Mickey told Imogen quietly.

“Those screams…is that my future?” Reinette asked afraid of what the answer will be.

“I’m afraid so”, Imogen replied.

“Then I must take the slower path”, Reinette said. She was startled when she heard her own voice call out.

“Are you there? Can you hear me? I need you now. You promised. The clock on the mantel is broken. It is time”

“That's my voice”, the slightly younger Reinette said disturbed.

“Imogen, come on. We've got to go. There's…there's a problem”, Mickey said.

“Give me a moment”, Imogen said. She couldn’t just run off and leave Reinette without making sure that she was ok. Mickey nodded and left. “Are you okay?” she asked gently.

“No, I'm very afraid”, Reinette confessed “But you and I both know, don't we, Imogen? The Doctor is worth the monsters”.

“Yes, he is”, she agreed. Imogen watched her walk back through the tapestry to her world before running off the join the others.


	8. Chapter 8

~Versailles Palace~

“I have made my decision”, Reinette said turning to the droids “and my decision is ‘no’, I shall not be going with you today. I have seen your world and I have no desire to set foot there again”.

“We do not require your feet”

Two robots come up on either side of Reinette and pushed her to her knees. They point their maiming instruments at her neck. The chief robot approaches her and also pointed his weapon at her. Reinette looked up at him. “You think I fear you, but I do not fear you even now. You are merely the nightmare of my childhood. The monster from under my bed. And if my nightmare can return to plague _me_ , then rest assured” Reinette lowered her voice to a whisper “so will yours”.

They all heard a sound of a horse whinnying and they looked around for it. Suddenly a white horse leapt through the large mirror. Reinette’s mouth dropped open when she saw who was on the horse’s back. It was the Doctor, he’d kept their promise. “Madame de Pompadour. You look younger every day”, the Doctor said dismounting Arthur.

“What the hell is going on?” Louis demanded.

“Oh. This is my lover, the King of France”, Reinette said introducing him.

“Yeah? Well, I'm the Lord of Time”, the Doctor approached the chief robot “and I'm here to fix the clock”. He removed its mask and the robot pointed its blade at his throat.

“Forget it. It's over”, the Doctor said glancing up at the broken mirror. There is only a brick wall behind it “Talk about seven year’s bad luck. Try three thousand…”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the ship Mickey, Rose and Imogen looked at the broken time window. “What happened? Where did the time window go? How's he going to get back?” Mickey asked.

“He can’t Mickey. Once he broke through the window…” Imogen broke off and turned away as tears had started to well up in her eyes. The Doctor was stuck and it was her fault. If she hadn’t told him about her instinct…if she’d just gone with it, he would be here to pilot the TARDIS. He would’ve been able to get Rose and Mickey home. Rose put a hand on Imogen’s shoulder and looked at the remnants of the time window.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 The robot repeatedly tried to use its teleport but to no avail. It turns to the Doctor.

“The link with the ship is broken. No way back. You don't have the parts. How many ticks left in that clockwork heart, huh? A day? An hour? It's over. Accept that. I'm not winding you up”, he said. The Doctor watched as the clockwork in the robot winded down and it goes dead. The other robots follow suit and slump forwards. One of them falls backwards causing the clockwork to smash all over the floor. The guests whisper among themselves as the Doctor helped Reinette to her feet.

“You all right?” he asked her.

“What's happened to them?” Reinette asked.

“They've stopped. They have no purpose now”, the Doctor replied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We can't fly the Tardis without him. How's he going to get back?” Mickey pressed.

“I’ve already told you Mickey! He can’t get back! He’s stuck!” Imogen snapped at him. She spun on her heel and stormed off, Rose watching her go. She wondered her friend had feelings towards the Time Lord because her reaction seemed a little extreme, for her. Rose knew Imogen wasn’t one to snap like that. The violet eyed girl looked up at the stars allowing her tears to run freely.

She then felt someone take her hand. Imogen looked down to see a small hand in hers. When she looked up Naiyah was standing there. “It’s going to be ok”, she assured her.  

“I don’t see how”, Imogen mumbled “he’s stuck in the past and it’s my fault”.

“5 1/2”, the young Time Lady said.

Imogen frowned “what?”

“5 ½. Hours”, Naiyah repeated.

“What does that mean?” Imogen questioned “We’ve got to wait for 5 ½ hours?”

“Yep”, Naiyah said popping the p.

“For…?” Imogen asked wanting her to elaborate.

Naiyah just smiled “you’ll see”, she said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor stood by the window, holding a glass of wine, looking up at the stars. Reinette came up behind him, also holding a glass. “You know all their names, don't you? I saw that in your mind. The name of every star”, Reinette said.

“What's in a name? Names are just titles. Titles don't tell you anything”, the Doctor said. He felt a pang in his hearts at those words. Naiyah had once told him the same thing when it came to choosing a name back on Gallifrey.

“I have often wished to see those stars a little closer”, Reinette said gazing at the stars “Just as you have, I think”.

“From time to time”, the Doctor agreed.

“In saving me, you trapped yourself. Did you know that would happen?” Reinette asked.

“Mm. Pretty much” _Imogen did_ he thought _not sure she’s going to forgive me for leaving her behind_. The Doctor did feel a guilty for doing that.

“Yet, still you came”

“Yeah, I did, didn't I?” the Doctor smiled “Catch me doing that again”.

“There were many doors between my world and yours. Can you not use one of the others?” Reinette asked.

“When the mirror broke, the shock would have severed all the links with the ship. There'll be a few more broken mirrors and torn tapestries around here, I'm afraid, wherever there was a time window. I'll…I'll pay for any damage. Um…oh that's a thought, I'm going to need money. I was always a bit vague about money. Where do you get money?” _Imogen probably would’ve made a comment about me never having money. She would’ve brought up the time we had chips just after the Platform One adventure. Most likely we’ve gone into another silly argument about the chips._ The Doctor smiled as he thought about their ‘argument’ on New Earth. He really was going to miss her.

“So, here you are, my lonely angel, stuck on the slow path with me”, Reinette said. She was a little disappointed that Imogen wasn’t here. She’d hoped she would be especially since she made her promise in person. However she understood why the Doctor didn’t bring her along, he didn’t want her trapped too.

“Yep, the slow path”, the Doctor raised his glass “Here's to the slow path”.

Reinette laughed and tapped her glass with his “It's a pity. I think I would've enjoyed the slow path”, she said after taking a sip of wine.

“Well, I'm not going anywhere”, the Doctor said.

“Oh, aren't you?” Reinette set down her wine “take my hand”. The Doctor set down his glass and took her hand. She led him to her room “It's not a copy, it's the original. I had it moved here and was exact in every detail”, she explained showing him the fireplace that she’d first seen him and Imogen in all those years ago.

“When did you do this?” the Doctor asked slowly walking forward.

“Many years ago, in the hope that a door once opened, may someday open again. One never quite knows when one needs one's Doctor” they smile at each other “It appears undamaged. Do you think it will still work?”

“You broke the bond with the ship when you moved it, which means it was offline when the mirror broke. That's what saved it. But the link is basically physical, and it's still physically here” he tapped the woodwork “which might just mean, if I'm lucky...if I'm very, very, very, very, very, very lucky…” the Doctor beamed when he found the spot he was looking for. “Ah ha!”

“What?” Reinette asked.

“Loose connection”, the Doctor replied. He pulls out his sonic screwdriver and holds it to the loose connection “need to get a man in”. The Doctor bangs on the fireplace and waits for it to rotate. “Wish me luck!”

“No…” the Doctor’s grin fades from his face, but it’s too late the fireplace had already started to revolve. As soon as he’s on the other side, the Doctor crouched down and called through the flames

“Madame de Pompadour!” Reinette crouched down on the other side “Still want to see those stars?”

“More than anything”

“Give me two minutes. Pack a bag!”

“Am I going somewhere?” Reinette questioned.

“Go to the window. Pick a star, any star”, the Doctor replied. He stood up, turned around and was about to leave the room when Imogen ran in.

“Doctor”, she said sounding like she was about to cry. She stormed up to him and the Doctor half expected her to slap him. Imogen didn’t do that, instead she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. The Doctor put his arms around her waist as she started to cry.

~TARDIS~

“Why her? Why did they think they could repair the ship with the head of Madame de Pompadour?” Rose questioned as they entered the TARDIS. She and Mickey had been overjoyed to see the Doctor back safe and sound.

“We'll probably never know. There was massive damage in the computer memory banks. It probably got confused. The Tardis can close down the time windows now the droids are gone. Should stop it causing any more trouble” the Doctor taps on the controls acting like nothing was wrong.

“Are you all right?” Rose asked knowing that something was wrong.

“I'm always all right”, the Doctor lied. Only Imogen knew that he was lying having been the only other person that spoke to King Louis who told them the bad news of Reinette’s passing.

“Come on, Rose. It's time you showed me around the rest of this place”, Mickey said getting the feeling that the Time Lord wants to be on his own. Rose was hesitant but she left with Mickey anyway.

Imogen went over to the Doctor and gave him a hug. The Time Lord closed his eyes grateful that he had someone who shared his loss, someone who could give him comfort when he needed it. “I’m so sorry”, he said for the second time.

“I know. I forgive you”, Imogen said. She pulled back “I’m going to get changed out of this dress. You going to be ok?”

“I’ll be fine”

Imogen nodded and then left. The moment she’d gone, the Doctor took the letter, that king Louis gave him, out of his pocket. He unsealed it and started to read.

_My Dear Doctor_

_The path has never seemed more slow, and yet I fear I am nearing its end. Reason tells me that you and I are unlikely to meet again, but I think I shall not listen to reason. I have seen the world inside your head, and know that all things are possible especially when you have Imogen by your side._

_I know how much you care for her. She’s a very special girl, the kind who does not often come along. Be sure to tell her how you feel before another captures her heart._

_God speed, my lonely angel._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Imogen left her bathroom after freshening up and saw Naiyah sitting on her bed. “Told you he’d be back”, she said looking smug.

“No you told me to wait 5 ½ hours”, Imogen corrected “You never told me that the Doctor would be back after that time had passed” she sat down on the bed next to the girl.

Naiyah shrugged “same difference”, she said. _Not really_ Imogen thought. “You did forgive him right?” Naiyah asked.

“Of course I did”, Imogen replied.

“I think you’re going to meet Two soon”, Naiyah said after a moment of silence.

“How do you know?” Imogen asked.

“I can feel it. I don’t know where or when but you’ll meet her very soon”, the Time Lady said.  

“Will you still be around?” Imogen asked half hoping she would be. As much as she was looking forward to meeting Two mainly because she was finally going to get some answers but she’d formed a fairly good relationship with _this_ Naiyah. She hadn’t seen her too many times but when she did pop up, they’d have rather lengthy conversations especially around New Year’s when they talked for hours.

“I honestly don’t know. I hope I am. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see”, Naiyah said.

“I guess we will”, Imogen looked at her desk where her sketch book was lying “do you mind if I do some drawing?”

“Go ahead”

Imogen got up from the bed, sat down by her desk and started to draw. At some point Naiyah joined her at the desk, looking over her shoulder at what the brunette was sketching. “Looks good”, the Time Lady commented.

“Thanks”

Every so often Naiyah would say something which lead to a conversation. It was only when Imogen said something and the Time Lady didn’t answer, that she realised she’d disappeared. _Well it was nice to talk to her again_ she thought going back to her sketch. It took her a good 3 hours to create reasonable image of the clockwork man.

Imogen flexed her hand trying to get rid of the slight cramp she had from holding a pencil for some time. As she did so, she thought about what else she could draw as she was in the mood for more drawing. When she struggled to come up with anything, she decided to flick back through her sketch book hoping for some inspiration from her previous drawings.

She smiled when she turned the page to reveal a portrait of her mother. The next few pages after that were of portraits of Uncle Dave, Cousin Clara and aunt Ellie. Imogen paused on the page that held the sketch of Ellie Oswald. She blinked back the tears that had formed as she looked at the picture. Imogen took a breath and continued flicking through her book. She paused again when she got to a page that had a drawing of a fruit bowl. As Imogen looked at the image, she got that feeling again. The same one she had many times before. She closed her sketch book and headed out of her room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Imogen”, Rose said as her friend entered the kitchen.

“Hey”, Imogen said back as she crossed the room to pick up an apple and a small knife. “So did you enjoy your tour Mickey?” she asked sitting down at the table where the dark skinned man was sitting.

“Yeah I did. How do you get used to it?” Mickey asked.

“Used to what?” Imogen asked.

“Living here in the TARDIS. It’s so…” he trailed off

“Big?” Rose offered.

“Yeah”

“It took me a while to get used to it Mickey”, Rose said.

“Same here”, Imogen agreed looking up from the apple.

“Really? Because you didn’t seem too overwhelmed by this place the first few days we were here”

“I was Rose but I was also fascinated by this ship. I mean how could you not be? She’s amazing!”

“I suppose she is”, Rose agreed. She could understand why Imogen was fascinated with the TARDIS, it was after all pretty incredible. “Want some tea?” she asked Imogen.

“Yes please”

“Mickey?”

“Sure”, he replied. As Rose put the kettle on Imogen started to carve a smiley face into the apple. “What are you doing Imogen?” Mickey asked her.

“Carving a smiley face into my apple”, she answered using the tip of the knife to gouge out two small holes for the eyes.

“Why?” Mickey asked. In response Imogen just shrugged. She didn’t know why she was doing it, she just had to. As she carved, the image of the ginger haired girl came back into her mind. _Who are you?_ She thought setting the apple down when she finished.

“So have you forgiven the Doctor yet?” Rose asked putting down three mugs on tea onto the table before sitting next to Mickey.

“I have”, Imogen replied taking one of the mugs “though I’ll probably get another apology later”

“A feeling ?” Mickey asked.

“Nope, I just know him”, Imogen replied.  


	9. Chapter 9

“And that weird munchkin lady with the big eyes? Do you remember? The way she looked at you! And then she opens her mouth and fire comes out!” the Doctor said enthusiastically.

“I thought I was going to get frazzled!” Rose said laughing.

“Yeah. One minute she's standing there, and the next minute roar!” the Doctor said mimic fire breathing out of his mouth, Rose copying him.

“Whatcha guys talking about?” Imogen asked walking in.

“We were just telling Mickey about the fire breathing munchkin lady”, Rose replied. Imogen laughed remembering.

“That was a pretty close call for you. Good thing I was there to pull you out of the way in time Rose”, she said. Imogen then noticed Mickey standing at the console holding a button down “what are you doing that for?”

“The Doctor told me to, half an hour ago”, Mickey replied.

“You’ve been standing there for half an hour holding that button down?” Imogen asked and Mickey nodded.

“Er, you can let go now”, the Doctor said and Mickey did so.                                                                                 

“Well, how long's it been since I could've stopped?” he asked the Time Lord.

“10 minutes”, the Doctor replied. When Imogen gave him a look he confessed that it had been 29 minutes since he could’ve let go of the button.

“So you just forgot him?” she asked folding her arms.

“No, no, no!” the Doctor said quickly “I was just… I was just… I was calibrating” Imogen raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him “I was just… No, I know exactly what I'm doing”.

Imogen opened her mouth to retort when all of a sudden the console exploded. She and Mickey were thrown backwards by the force. The Doctor scrambles to his knees to try and operate the console as he and Rose were knocked off the captain’s chair by the blast.

“What's happened?!” Rose shouted as she clung onto the console also on her knees.

“The time vortex is gone!” the Doctor yelled back “That's impossible. It's just gone!” Imogen tightened her grip on the console as the shaking grew more violent. “Brace yourself! We're going to crash!”

The four of them were thrown backward when the TARDIS came to a sudden stop, gasmasks dropping down from the ceiling. Imogen slowly sat up staring at the smoking console in the now darkened room. “Everyone all right?” the Doctor asked.

“I’m fine”, Mickey replied.

“Me too”, Rose added.

“Same here”, Imogen put in. They all get to their feet.

“She's dead”, the Doctor said quietly looking at the rotor and console “The TARDIS is dead”.

“You can fix it?” Rose asked hopefully following the Doctor as he walked slowly around the console.

“There's nothing to fix. She's perished”, the Doctor said. He pulled a lever back and forth fruitlessly “The last Tardis in the universe… extinct”.

“So what do we do now?” Imogen asked wondering what they were going to do now the TARDIS wasn’t working anymore.

“We could get help”, Rose suggested.  

“Where from?” the Doctor asked.

“Well, we've landed. We've got to be somewhere”, Rose said.

“We fell out of the vortex, through the void, into nothingness”, the Doctor told her “We're in some sort of no place…the silent realm…the lost dimension…”

“Otherwise known as London!” Mickey said from the door before stepping out. The Doctor, Rose and Imogen crossed the console room and out the door. “London, England, Earth. Hold on…” Mickey jumped off the low wall and picks up a newspaper from a dustbin and looks at the cover “First of February this year, not exactly far flung, is it?”

Rose jumped down and looked at the newspaper over his shoulder. Imogen jumped down from the wall to also look at the paper, completely missing the Doctor looking up at the sky. “So, this is London”, he remarked jumping down from the wall.

“Yep”, Mickey said popping the p.

“Your city”, the Doctor continued.

“That's the one”, Mickey confirmed.

“Just as we left it”

“Bang on”, Mickey said.

“And that includes the zeppelins?” the Doctor asked. Mickey, Rose and Imogen look up at him, then follow his gaze to see the sky full of zeppelins.

“What the hell…?” Mickey breathed, gaping up at them.

“That's beautiful”, Rose commented.

 _I‘ve seen better_ the Doctor thought looking at Imogen who was staring up at zeppelins. “Same place, same date but slightly different. It’s a parallel world isn’t it?” she asked.

“Must be”, the Doctor agreed. It was the only thing that made sense.

“So, a parallel world where…” Rose began.

“Oh, come on. You've seen it on films. Like an alternative to our world where everything's the same but a little bit different”, Mickey said understanding where Imogen got the idea of a parallel Earth “like, I don't know, traffic lights are blue, Tony Blair never got elected…”

“And he's still alive…” Rose said distant, staring at a poster. It featured her father holding a bottle in his hand. Vitex according to the advert. “A parallel world and my dad's still alive”, she said walking towards it. The Doctor, Imogen and Mickey follow her.

Immediately the Doctor’s mind had gone back to the last time they’d met Rose’s father. She’d wanted to be there for him, to hold his hand while he died but instead she saved his life. That caused the Reapers to appear. To make matters worse, Rose caused a paradox by touching her younger self allowing the creatures inside the church they were holed up in. Imogen had saved his life that day at the expense of her own. The Doctor probably would’ve taken Rose home after that trip if it wasn’t for the fact that Imogen didn’t seem to remember being taken by the Reaper. Or so she claimed.

Still it made the Doctor a little uneasy to have Imogen in a place where Pete Tyler was still alive.  “Don't look at it, Rose”, the Doctor said sternly “Don’t even think about it. This is not your world”.

“But he's my dad…and…” Rose reached out and touched the poster. She stepped back as the poster came to life.

“Trust me on this”, Pete said giving a wink and a thumbs up.

“Well, that's weird. But he's real!”

“Trust me on this” Pete repeated.

“He's a success. He was always planning these daft little schemes. Health food, drinks and stuff. Everyone said they were useless. But he did it”, Rose said happily.

“Rose, if you've ever trusted me, then listen to me now”, the Doctor said after he’d taken hold of Rose by her shoulders and turned her to face him. Rose glanced back at the poster “Stop looking at it!” Rose reluctantly meets the Doctor’s eyes again “Your father's dead. He died when you were six months old. That is not your Pete. That is a Pete. For all we know, he's got his own Jackie, his own Rose. His own daughter who is someone else, but not you” Rose’s eyes started to wander back to the poster but she tries to stop herself “You can't see him. Not ever”.

The blonde gives the Doctor a small nod to tell him that she understood what he was saying.

\---------------------------

Imogen wandered around the console flicking the odd switch here and there to see if she could get any kind of response. “Come on old girl give me something”, she murmured. It was no big surprise that she didn’t get any response from the TARDIS. Imogen glanced at her jacket pocket when she heard a noise, it was her phone. She pulled it out and saw that her mobile had connected to something called Cybus Network.

When the Doctor entered the TARDIS, Imogen was sitting on the captain’s chair looking at her phone. “You ok?”

“Yeah”, she replied sounding a little distracted as she stared at the screen of her mobile.

“What is it?” the Doctor asked sitting next to her.

“My phone connected to this thing called Cybus Network, it allows me to access the internet”, Imogen said.

“Whatever it says this is the wrong world”, the Doctor warned.

“I know it’s the wrong world Doctor. For starters Aunt Ellie is alive”, Imogen said, still looking at the screen.

“Gen…” the Doctor started

“Don’t tell me that I can’t see her. I know I can’t”, Imogen said interrupting him “I’m just happy that my cousin has her mother in this world. Also if we’re stuck here for a bit at least I know there’s no risk of running into myself”.

“Why?” the Doctor asked.

“According to the Cybus Network I don’t exist”, Imogen said looking up at him “My parents still got married and divorced a few years later, so that’s the same. But there’s no record of me. I guess they never had kids. And before you say anything I’m not going to ask to see Sarah Jane because she isn’t my mother. I have my own Sarah Jane in our world”.

The Doctor thought she was being remarkably sensible about the whole thing considering that her aunt was alive in this parallel world. They looked over at the TARDIS doors they heard them open “I told you to keep an eye on her”, the Doctor said seeing Mickey enter.

“She's all right…” Mickey said rather dismissively.

“Mickey she’s far from alright. Her father is alive in this world and that has to be pretty tempting for her”, Imogen said.

“Imogen’s right. She can’t go wandering off. Parallel world, it's like a gingerbread house. All those temptations calling out”, the Doctor said standing up.

“Well what about me? Nothing out there to tempt me?” Mickey asked.

Imogen opened her mouth to say something when the Doctor spoke first “Well, I don't know, I can't worry about everything…if I could just get this thing to…” the Time Lord kicked the console hard in frustration.  

 “Did that help?” Mickey asked.

“Yes”, the Doctor replied.

“Did that hurt?” Imogen asked as he sat down on next to her.

“Yes”, the Doctor repeated rubbing his converse clad foot.

Imogen shook her head “you should never use force Doctor. You’ll just embarrass yourself”, she said. 

“Thanks for that wonderful piece of advice”, the Doctor said sarcastically still rubbing his foot.

“You’re welcome”

The Doctor stopped rubbing his foot and considered the dark console. “We're not meant to be here. The Tardis draws it's power from the universe, but it's the wrong universe”, he said to Mickey and Imogen.

“Think of it like diesel in a petrol engine”, Imogen explained to Mickey.

“But I've seen it in comics. People go hopping from one alternative world to another. It's easy”, the man said leaning against the console.

The Doctor gave him a withering look “Not in the real world” he paused “It used to be easy. When the Time Lords kept their eye on everything, you could hop between realities, home in time for tea. Then they died, and took it all with them. The walls of reality closed, the worlds were sealed. Everything became that bit less kind”

“If the walls between worlds were sealed, how did we get here?” Imogen asked.

“I don't know. Accident?” the Doctor answered sounding weary “Should've been impossible. Now we're trapped”.

Imogen took his hand “we’re not trapped, just inconveniently circumstanced”, she said trying to make him feel better. The Doctor smiled knowing what she was trying to do.

“Any feelings or instincts?” the Time Lord asked.

“No I…” Imogen trailed off when she spotted a tiny green glowing light underneath the console “what’s that?” she asked pointing.

“What?” Mikey asked trying to see what she was pointing at.

“Is that a reflection?” the Doctor asked getting up to have a closer look “It's a light! Is it? Is that a light?”

“Yeah I think it is”, Imogen confirmed when she got up to take a look. The Doctor and Mickey pull off the grilling to reveal a small green light.

“We’ve got power! Gen, Mickey, we've got power! Ha!” the Time Lord said excitedly. He jumped down and started pulling out some important looking internals. “It's alive!” the Doctor said deliriously happy when he reached the light.

“What is it?” Imogen asked kneeling down on the grill.

“It's nothing. It's tiny. One of those insignificant little power cells that no one ever bothers about, and it's clinging onto life, with one little ounce of reality tucked away inside”, the Doctor explained.  

“Enough to get us home?” Mickey asked hopefully.

“Not yet” the Doctor picked up the power cell and sat back on the small set of stairs under the grilling “I need to charge it up”.

“We could go outside and latch it up to the National Grid”, Mickey suggested.

“Wrong sort of energy. It's got to come from our universe”, the Doctor said holding the power cell carefully in both hands.

“But we don't have anything”, Mickey pointed out.

“Yes we do”, Imogen said taking the power cell from the Doctor. Carefully cupping in her hands, she gently blew on it. The Time Lord’s eyes widened as the green light grew brighter. He looked at Imogen slightly at a loss for words.

“You…how…?” the Doctor just couldn’t seem to form a proper sentence he was that amazed. She’d just powered up a power cell, a Gallifreyan power cell by breathing on it.

“It’s going out”, Mickey said watching the light fade “is that ok?” he asked worried.

“Yes. It’s on a recharging cycle It'll loop round, power back up and be ready to take us home in…” Imogen tilted her head thinking about it “I’d say about 12 hours”.

“So that gives us 12 hours on a parallel world?” Mickey asked Imogen as the Doctor was still finding it hard to talk.

“Yep”, Imogen answered.

“Gen…you’re incredible”, the Doctor breathed finally being able to form an actual sentence. He cupped her face and dropped kiss on the top of her head “You beautiful, amazing, impossible girl”, he said causing Imogen to blush which of course made him smile. He kept both hands on her cheeks as he gazed into her violet eyes. Imogen didn’t move nor did she remove his hands from her face as she too had become rather lost in his brown eyes. The pair was startled when Mickey spoke.

“Uh guys?” The Doctor took his hands away from Imogen’s face and they looked at the man “we should probably tell Rose the good news”, Mickey said.

“Yeah that’s a good idea”, Imogen agreed standing up.

“Yeah good idea”, the Doctor mumbled under his breath as he followed Imogen and Mickey out of the TARDIS.

The trio found Rose sitting on a bench. “There you are! You all right? No applause, I fixed it”, the Doctor said taking the power cell from Imogen and showing it to Rose.

“Actually Imogen fixed it”, Mikey pointed out putting an arm around the girl’s shoulders.

“Thank you Mickey”, Imogen said.

“Yes thank you Mickey”, the Doctor repeated giving the man a look. Mickey knew what that look meant and removed his arm from around Imogen’s shoulders. If that little moment in the TARDIS was anything to go by, Mickey was sure that the Doctor had feelings for the girl.

“In 12 hours we’ll be heading back to our reality”, Imogen said sitting down next to her friend, not having noticed the look the Doctor gave Mickey. That was when she noticed Rose was staring at her phone. “What is it?” she asked.

“My phone connected. There's this Cybus Network”, Rose said.

“Yeah my phone connected to it too”, Imogen told her.

“Rose, whatever it says, this is the wrong world”, the Doctor reminded her.

“I don't exist”, the blonde continued.

“Welcome to the club. I don’t exist in this place either”, Imogen told her “I checked”.

“What about your aunt?” Rose asked wondering if it was the same case for Imogen as it was for her. Dead in their world but alive in this parallel one.

“She’s alive”, Imogen replied happily “how about your parents? They together?”

 “Yep. They're rich. They've got a house and cars, and everything they want” Rose paused thinking “But they haven't got me” she got up from the bench and walked away. Then she turns to face the Doctor, Mickey and Imogen “I've got to see him”, she said.

“You can't”, the Doctor insisted.

“I just want to see him”, Rose argued.

“I can't let you”, the Doctor said. He should’ve seen this coming. Rose wasn’t going to be a sensible as Imogen about the situation, of course she was going to want to see her father.

“Imogen just said 12 hours!” Rose retorted.

“You can't become their daughter, that's not the way it works”, the Doctor firmly.

“He’s right Rose. You can’t just become their daughter. What about your actual mother in our world? She only has you and if you leave her, she’ll have no one”, Imogen put in.

“I just want to see my dad Imogen”, Rose repeated stubbornly. Imogen sighed and turned to Mickey for help. But it seemed he had other ideas.

“12 hours, yeah?” he asked thoughtfully as he started to back away. If Rose’s father and Imogen’s aunt were alive in this world it’s possible that his gran was too. He had to find out.

“Where're you going?” the Doctor asked bewildered.

“Well, I can do what I want”, Mickey replied.

“I've got the address and everything”, Rose added starting to back away too. The Doctor stood there with Imogen looking from one to the other as they backed away. “Stay where you are, both of you! Rose, come back here! Mickey, come back here right now!”

“I just want to see him”, Rose repeated.

“Yeah, I've got things to see and all”, Mickey added.

“Like what?” the Doctor asked.

“Well, you don't know anything about me, do ya?” Mickey countered angrily “It's always about Rose and Imogen. I'm just a spare part”

“I'm sorry. I've got to go”, Rose said still walking backward. The Doctor looks between them torn as to who he should go after.

“Go on, then. There's no choice, is there?” Mickey asked gesturing at Rose “You can only chase after one of us. It's never going to be me, is it?” Rose stops walking backward, turns and leaves. Mickey also turns around knowing that the Doctor would never go after him.

“Go with Rose. I’ll go with Mickey”, Imogen said deciding to make the choice for the Doctor.

“Meet back here in 12 hours”, the Doctor told her and she nodded. Imogen turned to run after Mickey when the Doctor stopped her “be careful”.

“I will”, she promised.


	10. Chapter 10

“Where’s Imogen?” Rose asked when she didn’t see her friend with the Doctor when he caught up with her.

“She’s gone with Mickey”, the Doctor replied “where is he going anyway?” he asked.

“To see if his grandmother is still alive”, Rose answered “She raised him, you know. She was such a great woman. God, she used to slap him! And then she died. She tripped and fell down the stairs. It's about five years ago now. I was still in school”.

“I never knew”, the Doctor said.

“Well, you never asked”, Rose retorted.

“You never said!” the Doctor shot back.

“That's Mickey. I suppose I…we just… take him for granted”, Rose admitted “do you think his gran is alive?”

“Your dad and Gen’s aunt is alive. It’s possible that his gran is alive too. But like I said, parallel world, gingerbread house. We need to get out of here as fast as we can”.

A short alarm sounds and everyone suddenly freezes. The Doctor and Rose look around at them confused. “What're they all doing?” Rose asked.

“They've stopped…” Everyone is wearing earpieces which flash and beep quietly. The Doctor pauses beside one man and squints at his earpiece. “It's the earpieces…like Bluetooth attachments, but everyone's connected together”, he said.

Rose’s phone beeps and she pulls it out. “It's on my phone. It's automatic, look. It's downloading. Is this what they're all getting?” she asked. The Doctor peered over her shoulder and puts his specs on. Rose scrolls through the ‘daily downloads’ on her phone.

“News…international news…sports… weather…” she read aloud.

“They get it direct. Downloaded right into their heads”, the Doctor told her.

“TV schedules, lottery numbers…” Rose continued.

“Everyone shares the same information” the Doctor took Rose’s phone from her “A daily download published by Cybus Industries”.

The download scrolls to ‘joke’. Everyone around them laughs before going on their merry way. The Doctor and Rose stare, completely nonplussed as the crowd carry on as though nothing had happened. “You lot, you're obsessed. You'd do anything for the latest upgrade”, the Doctor said watching the people.

“Oi…not my lot. Different world, remember…”

“It's not so far off your world. This place is only parallel” the Doctor pressed a few buttons on Rose’s phone. “Oh, look at that. Cybus Industries, owners of just about every company in Britain, including Vitex”, he said reading the screen “Mister Pete Tyler's very well connected”. Rose doesn’t reply but hangs off his arm smiling innocently and does the puppy dog eyes until the Doctor sighed “Oh, okay. I give up” he tossed her phone back to her “Let's go and see him”.

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Imogen gives Mickey an encouraging smile as they stood outside his grandmother’s house. Mickey raised his hand and knocked on the door. “Who's that there?” a female voice called before the door was opened to show Rita Anne, Mickey’s blind grandmother. “Who is it? I know you're there. Shame on you, tricking an old lady. I've got nothing worth stealing” she brandished her stick “And don't think I'm going to disappear! You're not going to take me”

“Hi”, Mickey said when Imogen gave him a nudge.

“Is that you?” Rita Anne asked in a hushed voice.

“It's me. I came home”, Mickey replied. Rita Anne reached out and touched his face.

“Ricky?”

“It's Mickey”, Mickey said correcting her. _Figures parallel Mickey’s name would be Ricky_ Imogen thought thinking about the times the Doctor had called him Ricky.

“I know my own grandson's name. It's Ricky. Now, come here” Imogen smiled as she watched grandmother and grandson hug. She knew how hard Rita Anne’s passing had been on Mickey. The woman had after all in their world, raised Mickey by herself. Her gaze went to the torn carpet on the stairs. It was the very same tear that had been the reason Rita Anne had died. She’d tripped on it and fell down the stairs. Imogen made a note to fix it while they were here. She jumped when Rita Anne whacked Mickey hard on the shoulder.

“Ow!”

“You stupid boy. Where have you been?” Rita Anne demanded still hitting him.

“Ow! Stop hitting me!” Mickey exclaimed. Imogen didn’t laugh as she was aware his gran in their world used to do the exact same thing.

“It's been days and days! I keep hearing all these stories. People disappearing off the streets. There's nothing official on the download”, Rita Anne said gesturing to her ear pods.

“People are disappearing?” Imogen asked. Rita Anne’s head moved in her direction.

“Who’s that then?” she asked.

“This is Imogen, a friend of mine”, Mickey replied.

“Pleased to meet you ma’am”, Imogen said politely.

“Pleased to meet you too” Rita Anne said “I like her, she’s polite”, she told Mickey.

“Thank you ma’am”

“How would you both like a sit down and a nice cup of tea. You got time?” Rita Anne asked.

“For you I’ve got all the time in the world”, Mickey replied happy to spent some time with his parallel world grandmother.

Rita Anne laughed “Oh, you say that, but it's all talk. It's those other friends of yours. I don't trust them”

“What friends are they?” Mickey asked.

“Don't pretend you don't know. You've been seeing them. Mrs Chan told me. Driving about all helter skelter in that van”

“What van's that, then?” Mickey asked before Imogen could say anything.

“You know full well! Don't play games with me. Get inside!” Before either Mickey or Imogen could step into the house, they were both pulled backwards.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” a man shouted shoving them into the back of a van. Mickey and Imogen sat beside each other while the man who’d pushed them in the van sat opposite. “Ricky, you were the one who told us you don't contact your family because it puts them in danger!” he said reprimanding Mickey. 

“Of course he knew that. Ricky was just testing to see if you remembered that rule”, Imogen said answering for him.

“And who are you then?” the blonde haired man said looking her up and down.

“New recruit”, Imogen replied feeling a little uncomfortable in the way he was looking at her.  The man seemed to buy her answer because he turned his attention back to Mickey.

 “I saw them. I taped them! They went round Blackfriars gathering up the homeless like the child catcher. They must've took four dozen”.

“The vans were hired out to a company called International Electromatics” the driver told them “But I did a protocol search. Turns out that's a dummy company established by guess who?”

“Who?” Imogen and Mickey asked together.

“Cybus Industries!” the two blonde exclaimed. Mickey and Imogen nodded knowing that they still needed to go along with it.

“Well, now we've got evidence”

“Bad news is, they've arrested Thin Jimmy. So that just leaves you”, the blonde haired woman said to Mickey. 

“Leaves me what?” Mickey asked.

“The Number One. Top of the list. London's Most Wanted”, the blonde haired man replied sounding rather pleased about that.

“Okay, cool” Mickey paused “Say that again?”

 _So much for being careful_ Imogen thought leaning back in her seat.

Eventually the van pulled up outside a house and the four of them hop out. “There's a light on. There's someone inside the base. Mrs Moore, we've got visitors”, the blonde haired man whom Mickey and Imogen now knew as Jake.  They all snuck towards the house like spies, Jake and Mrs Moore with their guns at the ready.

“One…two…three… go!” Jake and Mrs Moore burst into the house pointing their guns. They were surprised to see another Ricky standing there.

“What the hell are you doing?” Ricky demanded. Mrs Moore and Jake looked from Mickey to Ricky completely bewildered.

“What're you doing there?” Jake asked. Ricky walked slowly forwards staring at Mickey.

“What am I doing here?” he stares at Mickey brow furrowed “What am I doing there?” Jake and Mrs Moore immediately turn their guns on Mickey and Imogen who immediately raised their hands. The time travellers were forced further into the room at gun point. Mrs Moore went to the computer while Ricky and Jake watched Imogen and Mickey.

“Now I were you Jake I’d put that gun down”, Imogen told the man who was pointing a gun at her chest “it would be in your best interest”.

“Be quiet”, the man snapped moving the gun closer to the girl. Imogen grabbed his wrist and spins herself into him so that his gun arm was over her shoulder. From that postion, Imogen removed the gun from Jake’s hand and turned to face him.

“Should’ve put the gun down”, she said pointing the gun at the blonde haired man. Mickey smirked at how Imogen had managed to easily disarm Jake, turning the tables on their captors. “Ok we have two options here. One: we put down the guns and have a nice civilised conversation. Two: we stay in this stand-off pointing guns at one another”

Ricky hesitated before lowering his gun. Once he’d put it down, Imogen set down the gun she’d taken from Jake. “Good choice. Now why don’t we start with who you guys are”

\---------------

“We could have been anyone”, Rose muttered under her breath annoyed that the Doctor had chosen for them to be servers.

“Got us in, didn't it?” the Doctor asked.

“You're in charge of the psychic paper. We could've been guests. Celebrities. Sir Doctor, Dame Rose. We end up serving. Did enough of this back home”, Rose grumbled. They both smiled politely as people take champagne and cocktail sticks from their trays.

“If you want to know what's going on, work in the kitchens”, the Doctor told her. The pair moved to the side of the room so they could watch the proceedings. “According to Lucy, that man over there…” the Time Lord trailed off when he noticed a young brown haired woman with blue, almost violet eyes, standing away from everyone else. There is something about her, something different. He could sense something that he hadn’t in a long time, a fellow Time Lord. Was it possible that they survived in this parallel world? He had to find out. Before he could go over to talk to her, Rose spoke.

“Who’s Lucy?”

The Doctor tore his gaze away from the Time Lady to look at Rose “She's carrying the salmon pinwheels”, he replied nodding to a brunette waitress.

“Oh, that's Lucy, is it?” Rose asked eyeing Lucy.

“Yeah. Lucy says, that is the President of Great Britain”, the Doctor nodded to a dark skinned man.

“What, there's a President, not a Prime Minister?” Rose questioned, raising her eyebrows.

“Seems so”, the Doctor said his gaze drifting back to the Time Lady but she wasn’t there anymore. He glanced around trying to spot her.

“Or maybe Lucy's just a bit thick”, Rose remarked annoyed that he seemed distracted. Thankfully another distraction came in the form of her parallel earth father calling for their attention. Rose followed the sound of his voice to the bottom of a large staircase where Pete was standing halfway up.

“Um, I'd just like to say thank you to you all, for coming on this, this very special occasion. My wife's…thirty ninth” the crowd chuckled “Trust me on this”, he said putting his thumbs up like the advert getting a bigger laugh from the crowd. “And so, without any further ado, here she is, the birthday girl…my lovely wife… Jackie Tyler”

Parallel Earth Jackie descended the stairs, smiling at the crowd who applaud, cheer and take photos of Mr and Mrs Tyler. “Now, I'm not giving a speech. That's what my parties are famous for. No work, no politics, just a few good mates and plenty of black market whisky” the crowd laughs again “Pardon me, Mister President!” Jackie says spotting the President who smiles “So, yeah, get on with it. Enjoy, enjoy”

Pete takes Jackie’s hand and they descend the rest of the stairs to mingle with the crowd. “You can't stay. Even if there was some way of telling them”, the Doctor said quietly to Rose.

“Course I can't. I've still got Mum at home. Imogen’s right, I can’t just leave her”, the blonde said.

“All these different worlds, not one of them gets it right”, the Doctor remarked thinking about how the Sarah Jane of this parallel world didn’t have Imogen.

“Rose!” Jackie called “There's my little girl!” she said happily as a little dog pottered over to her. The Doctor burst out laughing at the expression on Rose’s face. He quickly sobered up when Rose gave him a look.

“Sorry”, the Doctor said sheepishly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At some point during the evening, the Doctor detached himself from the crowds to have a little wander. He had tried to find the Time Lady but he couldn’t spot her anywhere in the crowds, he couldn’t sense her either.

The Doctor almost walked past a closed door but paused when he sensed the Time Lady inside. He opened the door and sure enough she was standing by the desk working away at the laptop. She looked up at him only when he’d closed the door behind him. “Doctor?” she said in surprise.

“You know me?” the Doctor asked, his tone matching her surprise.

“Of course I know do you”, the Time lady said coming around the desk to give him a hug “I just didn’t expect to see you here”.

“How come?” The Doctor questioned.

“Well he never told me he was here in a previous regeneration. Figures my husband would forget to tell me that piece of information”, the Time Lady said going back around the laptop.

“You’re married?”

“You should know that I am”, she stated “Considering you married me”.

“You’re my wife?” the Doctor asked.

“Yeah. That shouldn’t come as shock to you. It’s not exactly a spoiler”, the Time Lady said continued to work on the laptop. The Doctor just stared at the woman rather surprised to find out that parallel him was married. As he stood there, he realised that he didn’t know his ‘wife’s’ name.

“What is your true name again?” the Doctor asked casually “I forgot”.

The Time Lady paused in her work and looked at him confused. “Naiyah”, she replied. The Doctor stiffened at the mention of his friend’s name. He’d never expected that he would exist in this dimension let alone Naiyah. Though it did make him happy to know that at least his alternate version wasn’t that last Time Lord. “Are there any more questions you want to ask?” Naiyah asked.

“Nope I think that’s all”, the Doctor replied.

“Good”, Naiyah said turning her attention back to the laptop. The Doctor walked around the desk and watched her typing away, using code after code to break through the encryption. “And we’re in”, she said when she got through.

“Let’s see what Cybus is hiding”, the Doctor said putting on his specs and looking at the screen.

“God I’ve missed those specs”, Naiyah commented.

“Future me doesn’t wear specs?”

Naiyah smiled and simply said “spoilers”. She clicked on an icon and a presentation popped up. “The most precious thing on this Earth is the human brain…” an image of the human brain showed up on the screen “This is the ultimate upgrade. Our greatest step into cyberspace” The Doctor grew more horrified as he and Naiyah watched the brain being placed into a metallic body.

“Cybers”, he breathed and without a moment’s hesitation, he grabbed Naiyah’s hand and dragged her out of the room.

“Doctor what are Cybers?” Naiyah asked “I’ve never heard of them before”.

“You wouldn’t have”, the Doctor answered “They’ve never existed in your world until now”.

“My world?” the Time Lady asked picking up on his slip.

The Doctor stopped running “I’m from a parallel world Naiyah” she opened her mouth to say something when the Doctor quickly said “once this is over, I’ll explain I promise. Right now I need you to trust me”.

“I trust you”, Naiyah said.  

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor quickly introduced Naiyah to Rose when they met up with her before heading to the window. “It's happening again”, he said in a hushed tone watching the figures outside the window come closer to the house.

“What do you mean?” Rose asked.

“I've seen them before”, the Doctor said.

“What are they?” Rose asked.

“Cybermen”, the Doctor replied. For once he was glad Imogen wasn’t with them. Suddenly several Cybermen smash through the windows in order to gain entry to the house. The guests screamed and began to cower as the metal men stepped through the windows, pushing everyone into the middle of the room. The President’s communication device beeps.

“Mister Lumic”

“Mister President. I suppose a remark about crashing the party would be appropriate at this point”, Lumic said laughing evilly.

“I forbade this”, the President said angrily.

“These are my children, sir. Would you deny my family?” Lumic asked.

“What are they, robots?” Rose asked the Doctor under her breath.

“Worse than that”, he replied.

“Who were these people?” the President asked Lumic.

“Doesn't matter”, Lumic said dismissively.

“They're people?” Naiyah asked.

“They were, until they had all their humanity taken away. That's a living brain jammed inside a cybernetic body, with a heart of steel. All emotions removed”, the Doctor explained.

“Why no emotions?” Rose asked.

“Because it hurts”, the Doctor answered.

“I demand to know, Lumic. These people, who were they?” the President demanded, his voice rising.

“They were homeless and wretched and useless until I saved them, and elevated them, and gave them life eternal. And now I leave you in their capable hands. Goodnight, sir. Goodnight, Mister President” and with that Lumic hung up. A Cyberman squares itself in front of the crowd.

“We have been upgraded”

“Into what?” the Doctor asked.

“The next level of mankind. We are Human point two. Every citizen will receive a free upgrade. You will become like us”

“I'm sorry”, the President said approaching the Cyberman “I'm so sorry for what's been done to you” he turns and walks around “but listen to me. This experiment ends tonight”.

“Upgrading is compulsory” the Cyberman stated.

“And if I refuse?” the President asked.

“Don't”, the Doctor warned.

“What if I refuse?” the President asked ignoring the Doctor.

“I'm telling you, don't”, Naiyah spoke up.

“What happens if I refuse?” the President repeated.

“Then you are not compatible”

“What happens then?” the President challenged.

“You will be deleted”, the Cyberman replied. He grasped the President, whose eyes widened in shock, by the neck and electrocuted him. In the chaos that followed, the Doctor grabbed both Rose and Naiyah’s hands and the led them to a broken window. He then jumped out before helping both Time Lady and companion out of the window.

“There's nothing we can do!” the Doctor said stopping Rose from going back inside.

“My mum's in there!”

“She is not your mother! Come on!” the Doctor shouted at her before grabbing her hand. The Doctor, Rose and Naiyah hurry up a slope only to be greeted by another row of Cybermen. The trio quickly changed direction and run to the side of the house just as Pete was jumping out of a window.

“Quick! Quick!” Rose called to his as they ran past. Pete quickly followed after them.

“Pete, is there a way out?” the Doctor asked looking around when they reached the front of the house.

“The side gates!” Pete said and they head in the direction he pointed to “Who are you? How do you know so much?” he asked.

“You wouldn't believe it in a million years…” the Doctor broke off when they saw more Cybermen forcing them to change direction again.

“Who's that?” Rose asked as two armed figures raced towards them.

“Get behind me!” Ricky shouted as he and Jake dropped down on one knee. The Doctor, Naiyah, Rose and Pete ran behind them and then they opened fire upon the Cybermen. Although the bullets don’t seem to do any damage to the metal men, they stopped marching.

Rose fussed over Ricky’s coat when he stood up “Oh my God, look at you”. The blonde hugged Ricky much to his bewilderment “I thought I'd never see you again!”

Ricky pulls away from her “Yeah. No offence, sweetheart, but who the hell are you?” he asked before Rose can answer, Imogen and Mickey sprinted down the lawn calling out to them.

“Rose! Doctor!” the pair stopped when they reached them “he’s the parallel Mickey”, Imogen explained.

“Oh, as if things weren't bad enough, there's two Mickey's”, the Doctor grumbled.

“It's Ricky”, Ricky corrected him.

“But there's more of them” Mickey stated as more Cybermen approached them.

“We're surrounded”, Rose breathed. Ricky raised his gun on the Cybermen.

“Put the guns down. Bullets won't stop them”, The Doctor told Ricky. Jake ignores him and fires a rally at the Cybermen. Imogen pushes his gun aside.

“You idiot. He just told you bullets won’t work”, she said.

“We surrender! Hands up…” The Doctor said saying the latter to the group who complied “There's no need to damage us. We're good stock. We volunteer for the upgrade program. Take us to be processed”

“You are rogue elements”

“But we surrender”, the Doctor said.

“That’s not going to work”, Imogen murmured under her breath. 

“You are incompatible”

“But this is a surrender!” the Doctor insisted.

“You will be deleted”

“But we're surrendering! Listen to me, we surrender!” the Doctor shouted frantic.

“You are inferior. Man will be reborn as Cyberman, but you will perish under maximum deletion” the Cyberman raised its arm and reaches for the Doctor. The other Cybermen did the same, all chanting.

“Delete. Delete. Delete!”

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

“Delete! Delete!” the Cybermen chanted as they closed in on the group. The Doctor points the recharging power cell at the metal men which expels a stream of golden light. It hit one cyberman and bounced off, hitting all the others. The Cybermen bend backwards before disintegrating.

“What the hell was that?” Ricky demanded.

“The thing that saved your life”, Imogen replied.

“What she said”, the Doctor added “Now run!” the two Time Lords and 6 humans ran for it as Mrs Moore drove up in her van.

“Everybody, in!” she shouted at them.

Pete tried to run back to the house in order to go back for his wife, The Doctor grabbed his arm “you can’t go back in”, he said.

“My wife's in there!” Pete said trying to get out of his grip.

“Anyone inside that house is dead”, the Doctor said.

“Pete if you want to help, then don't let her die for nothing. You've got to come with us right now”, Naiyah added. Pete nodded and hurried back to the van, the Time Lady following him. Instead of going to the van, Imogen went to her friend who was staring at the house.

“Rose. She’s not your mother”, she gently reminded her.

“I know”, Rose said.

“Come on” Imogen took her hand and led her back to the van, the Doctor following. The trio got into the van and Mrs Moore quickly drove off.

“What was that thing?” Rick asked from up the front of van looking at the power cell in the Doctor’s hands.

“Little bit of technology from my home”, the Doctor replied.

“It's stopped glowing. Has it run out?” Mickey questioned.

“It's on a revitalising loop” Naiyah said as Imogen took the power cell from the Doctor.

“It'll charge back up in about four hours”, Imogen added.

“Right. So, we don't have a weapon anymore”, Ricky grumbled.

“Yeah, we've got weapons. Might not be one of those metal things, but they're good enough for men like him”, Jake said looking at Pete.

“Leave him alone. What's he done wrong?” Rose asked immediately coming to the defence of her father.

“Oh, you know, just laid a trap that's wiped out the Government and left Lumic in charge”, Jake said.

“If I was part of all that, do you think I'd leave my wife inside?” Pete asked.

“Maybe your plan went wrong” Ricky argued “Still gives us the right to execute you, though”.

“Talk about executions, you'll make me your enemy. And take some really good advice. You don't want to do that”, the Doctor said firmly.

“Not just him. You’d make me your enemy too”, Imogen put in “and before you say anything just remember that I managed to disarm you in a matter of seconds Jake”.

“You held a gun on her?” the Doctor asked the man angrily.

“He did. For about two seconds”, Imogen answered for Jake. She took the Doctor’s hand “I’m fine Doctor”, she assured him.

 “All the same…we have evidence that says Pete Tyler's been working for Lumic since twenty point five”, Ricky said getting back his point of Pete Tyler being involved with Lumic. Rose stares at Pete, taken aback.

“Is that true?” she asked.

“Tell them, Mrs M”, Ricky said.

“We've got a government mole who feeds us information. Lumic's private files, his South American operations, the lot. Secret broadcasts twice a week”, Mrs Moore explained.

“Broadcast from Gemini?” Pete asked.

“And how do you know that?” Ricky asked.

“I'm Gemini. That's me”, Pete said.

“Yeah, well you would say that”, Ricky said not believing him.

“Encrypted wavelength six five seven using binary nine” Ricky and Jake glanced at each other wondering how he could know that “That's the only reason I was working for Lumic. To get information. I thought I was broadcasting to the Security Services. What do I get? Scooby Doo and his gang. They've even got the van!”

“Who’s the dog?” Imogen asked getting a smile from the Doctor. He was much calmer since being told that Jake had held a gun on Imogen. It was probably because the girl was currently holding his hand.

“No, no, no. But the Preachers know what they're doing”, Mickey said confused “Ricky said he's London's Most Wanted”.

“Yeah, that's not exactly…” Ricky started.

“Not exactly what?” Mickey asked.

“I'm London's Most Wanted for… parking tickets”, Ricky admitted sheepishly. Imogen let out a laugh at that and the two Time Lords smiled. Rose just simply raised her eyebrows thinking it was rather ridiculous.

“Great”, Pete muttered.

“They were deliberate! I was fighting the system! Park anywhere, that's me”, Ricky said defensively.  

“Good policy. I do much the same”, the Doctor said. He completely agreed with what Ricky was doing.

“My husband does exactly the same thing too. I’ve lost count how many times we’ve gotten into trouble for that”, Naiyah put in with a smile on her face as she recalled those times.

“I'm the Doctor, by the way, if anyone's interested”, the Doctor introduced himself “and this is Imogen”.

“I’m Naiyah”, the Time Lady said causing Imogen to look at her in surprise. _This is the parallel version of the Time Lady I met_ she thought thinking about the little girl who pops up occasionally and who’s locket she was currently wearing.

“And I'm Rose. Hello!” Rose piped up introducing herself as the Doctor hadn’t.

“Even better. That's the name of my dog. Still, at least I've got the catering staff on my side”, Pete said not feeling any better about the situation.

“I knew you weren't a traitor”, Rose informed Pete.

“Why is that, then?” he asked. Rose glanced at the Doctor who was watching her. Imogen was busy looking at Naiyah who was sitting on Pete Tyler’s other side. The Time Lady gave her a polite smile when she noticed the girl watching her. When Imogen had joined up with them outside the Tyler’s home, she’d seen the locket around her neck and immediately recognised the circular pattern as Gallifreyan. Naiyah hadn’t asked her about it then due to the Cybermen and she couldn’t really ask about it now. The Time Lady made a mental note to ask Imogen about it after they’d stopped Lumic.

“I just did”, Rose replied. She knew that she couldn’t tell him that she was his daughter in a parallel world.

“They took my wife”, Pete stated.

“She might still be alive”, Rose said attempting to be optimistic.

“That's even worse. Because that's what Lumic does. He takes the living and he turns them into those machines”

“Cybermen. They’re called Cybermen”, Imogen informed him.

“If I were you I’d take those ear pods off”, the Doctor told Pete who did so. “You never know. Lumic could be listening”, the Time Lord added zapping them with the sonic after Pete gave them to him. “But he's overreached himself. He's still just a businessman. He's assassinated the President. All we need to do is get to the city and inform the authorities. Because I promise you, this ends tonight”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Preachers along with the Doctor, Naiyah, Imogen, Rose, Mickey and Pete walked along the street watching the people march off in one direction. “What the hell?” Jake asked looking at them all.

“What's going on?” Rose piped up.

“It's the ear-pods. Lumic's taken control”, the Doctor explained.

“Can't we just, I don't know, take them off?” Rose asked reaching up to one man to take his ear pods out. The Doctor stops her from doing that.

“Don't! It will cause a brainstorm”, the Doctor said warningly “Human race. For such an intelligent lot, you aren't half susceptible. Give anyone a chance to take control and you submit. Sometimes I think you like it. Easy life”.

“Rude”, Imogen muttered.

“And still not ginger”, the Doctor countered. Naiyah couldn’t help but smile. They acted in the same way she did with her husband.

“Hey!” Jake called. Everyone looked over to see him and Ricky crouched down peering around a corner “Come and see”. The others join them in looking around the corner. A row of Cybermen march alongside the people under the control of the ear pods, still heading in the same direction.

“Where are they all going?” Rose asked.

“I don't know. Lumic must have a base of operations”, the Doctor replied. He turned to Imogen “have you got anything?”

She shook her head “sorry. No”, she said annoyed. So far she hadn’t had a single instinct/feeling since the one in the TARDIS which told her to breathe on the power cell.

“Battersea. That's where he was building his prototypes”, Pete said answering the Doctor’s question.

“Why's he doing it?” Rose questioned.

“He's dying. This all started out as a way of prolonging life, of keeping the brain alive at any cost”, Pete explained.

“The thing is, I've seen Cybermen before, haven't I?” Rose asked remembering the strange head she’d seen in Van Statten’s museum “Imogen you remember that head, those handle shapes in Van Statten's museum”.

“I remember”, Imogen said vaguely recalling seeing it. She had been distracted by the locket currently around her neck. “Hm…handles. That’s a good name”, she commented which got her confused looks from the Preachers and Pete. The Doctor and Rose were at the point used to her strange comments, some of which were rather amusing. Naiyah looked at her with a curious expression wondering why she said that.

“There are Cybermen in _our_ universe. They started on an ordinary world just like this, then swarmed across the galaxy. Like I told Naiyah earlier, these Cybermen are starting from scratch right here on Earth”, the Doctor explained.

“That makes sense. That’s why I’ve never heard of them before”, Naiyah said.

“What the hell are two on about?” Pete asked confused by their conversation.

“Never mind that” Ricky cut in “Come on, we need to get out of the city” they looked over to see the Cybermen quickly approaching their location from down the street. “Okay, split up. Mrs Moore, you look after _that_ bloke” Ricky pointed at Pete “Jake, distract them. Go right, I'll go left. We'll meet back at Bridge Street. Move”.

They watched Ricky run off in one direction and Jake in another. “I'm going with him”, Mickey said kissing Rose before running after his parallel counterpart.

“Me too”, Imogen said.

The Doctor stopped Imogen from following Mickey “I don’t think you should go”, he said.

“Someone has to watch Mickey’s back”, Imogen said “I don’t particularly trust Ricky to do that”.

“Just…be careful this time”, the Doctor said.

“I will” Imogen tried to move but the Doctor hadn’t let go of her hand.

“Please”, the Doctor pleaded.  

“I’ll come back Doctor. I promise”, Imogen vowed. She kissed his cheek “trust me” and with that she pulled her hand out of his and hurried off in the direction Mickey and Ricky had gone in.

\---------------

Ricky and Mickey come to a fork in the road and halt, out of breath. “Which way? I don't know where we are”, Mickey asked looking around.

“Did they see us?” Ricky asked.

“Do they know where we are?” Mickey asked.

“I think they saw us. I bet they can see in the dark…”Ricky guessed.

“I bet they've got satellites…” Mickey stated.

“I bet they saw us in the dark…”

“They know where we are”, Mickey and Ricky said together.

“I don't get it. What is it with you?” Ricky asked “You are exactly like me”.

“That’s because he’s a parallel version of you”, Imogen said behind them making them both jump.

“What are you doing here?” Ricky asked rather rudely.

“I’m looking out for my friend”, Imogen replied “I don’t particularly trust you with him even if you are the same person”.

Mickey was touched by the fact was looking out for him. The pair never used to be great friends, the only thing they really had in common was Rose. But since the whole Krillitane incident where she’d convinced him that he wasn’t a tin dog, Imogen had been a lot nicer to him. She’d actually gone as far as sticking up for him, on occasion. It seemed that travelling together with Rose and the Doctor had allowed their friendship to improve.

“So do you know which way to go Imogen?” Mickey asked her before Ricky give a comeback about how his counterpart needed a little girl to protect him.

“Um…” Imogen glanced both ways “left and right”, she replied getting a feeling that they needed to go both ways.

“Oh what great help you are”, Ricky muttered sarcastically.

“Actually she _is_ being helpful”, Mickey said defending her “you mean that we should split up?”

“Yes. Mickey you go that way”, Imogen said pointing in one direction “Ricky and I will go the other”.

“I’m not going to take orders from you”, Ricky scoffed. 

“You will if you want to live”, Imogen said giving him a look.

Ricky opened his mouth to retort when they heard the sound of marching feet behind them and spin around. Cybermen were coming towards them. “Ok we’ll go with your plan”, Ricky said and ran off in the direction Imogen said to.

“Good luck”, Mickey told her.

“You too”, Imogen said and the two of them ran off. Imogen following Ricky, Mickey going the opposite direction.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Cybermen march down the street whilst the Doctor, Naiyah, Rose, Pete and Mrs Moore crouch hidden behind a pile of rubbish and dustbins. Rose grabbed Pete’s hand as the Cybermen stopped right by the dustbins they were hiding behind. The Doctor pulled out his sonic to use it a signal to get the Cybermen to move on but Naiyah beat him to it, using her own one. The tip lit up with a purple light and it sounded out a single beep. The Cybermen turned and continued marching on. The group stood up warily watching the Cybermen march off into the distance. Rose let go of Pete’s hand, the man slightly bewildered as to why she was behaving this way towards him.

“Go”, the Doctor whispered. The two Time Lords and three humans crept out from behind the dustbins and run in the opposite direction.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Imogen and Ricky ran as fast as they could but the Cybermen were close behind. The girl grabbed Ricky’s wrist and pulled him in a different direction when they were met by another group of metal men. They hurry down a side alley in hopes to get away from them only to find that their way blocked by a metal fence. Ricky rattled it but it was locked. Mickey ran around the other side not long after Ricky and Imogen had reached the gate.

Ricky gives Imogen a boost to help her up the fence before starting to climb himself. A Cyberman grabs his ankle and electrocutes him. “No!” both Imogen and Mickey shouted seeing this.

“Mickey run”, Imogen said clinging onto the top of the fence drawing her legs up so that the Cybermen couldn’t grab them.

“I can’t…” Mickey said seeing a Cyberman reach for the fence.

“I’ll be right behind you. Just run” when Mickey hesitated, she shouted “Run!”

Mickey reluctantly turned and ran off. He knew the Doctor would never forgive him for leaving Imogen behind. The man was too busy running that he didn’t see the burst of gold from Imogen’s side of the chain linked fence.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake runs back to where the Doctor, Rose, Naiyah and Pete were waiting. “I ran past the river. You should have seen it. The whole city's on the march. Hundreds of Cybermen all down the Thames”, he explained breathing heavily from the run. His face lights up when he sees Mickey running towards them. “Here he is!” Mickey doesn’t reply when he come to a sudden halt. Jake frowned seeing the expression on Mickey’s face. “Which one are you?”

“I'm sorry”, Mickey said “The Cybermen. He couldn't…”

“Are you Ricky? ARE YOU RICKY?” Jake demanded.

“Mickey, that's you, isn't it?” Rose asked quietly.

“Yeah” Rose runs to him and gives him a big hug.

“Mickey where’s Gen?” the Doctor asked seeing that the girl wasn’t with him.

“She said she’d be right behind me”, Mickey replied. He’d kept checking to see if she was behind him when he was running but he couldn’t see her “Doctor I’m sorry”, he added apologetically knowing that losing Imogen was going to be hard Time Lord hard. The look on the Doctor’s face was enough to make Naiyah’s own two hearts break. _She must’ve meant a lot to him_ she thought.

“I don’t believe it. She can’t be gone”, the Doctor said adamantly trying very hard to ignore the pain he was feeling in his hearts.  

“There were too many Cybermen Doctor”, Mickey said.

“That wouldn’t have stopped her”, the Doctor insisted “It couldn’t have stopped her”. He turned away from Mickey so that he wouldn’t be tempted to hit him. Imogen had gone to look out for him and _he_ came back without her. He should’ve kept her safe. _You shouldn’t have let her go_ a small voice in his head whispered. It was right, if he hadn’t let her go she would still be here, with him.

Rose was just as devastated as the Doctor was. And she had every right to be. Her best friend was gone. Although she was annoyed that the Doctor and Imogen were very close, it still hurt that she wasn’t going to be around anymore. She dreaded to think about how Sarah Jane would react to the news. Micky hugged her this time telling her again how sorry he was about leaving Imogen behind “…she told me she was right behind me Rose. I really thought she was”

“I know Mickey. I don’t blame you at all. I just wish…” she trailed off saw something over Mickey’s shoulder. Imogen was walking towards them. She was alive! “Imogen!” she shouted getting everyone’s attention, including the Doctor. He spun around, saw Imogen and took off running towards her.

“Told you I was coming back”, she said when the Doctor was close enough. The Time Lord didn’t say anything, he just pulled her into hug overjoyed that she was alive.

“Yes you did”, the Doctor agreed with a smile on his face. “How did you manage to get away from the Cybermen?” he asked pulling back so he could look at her.

“I did the same thing as you did before. Used the power cell”, Imogen replied holding it up “I think I’ve cut the time it needs to charge”.

“By how much?” the Doctor asked.

“Maybe an hour?” Imogen guessed “I know that means less time to stop Lumic…”

“We’ll make it work Imogen don’t worry”, the Doctor assured her before he hugged her again. After almost losing her again he was definitely not going to let her out of his sight. She meant too much to him.


	12. Chapter 12

The group walk up the slope which overlooks the river, the Doctor holding Imogen’s hand. “The whole of London's been sealed off, and the entire population's been taken inside that place” he said looking at Battersea Power Station across the water “to be converted”.

“We've got to get in there and shut it down”, Rose said.

“How do we do that?” Mickey asked.

“Oh, I'll think of something”, the Doctor replied.

“You're just making this up as you go along”

“Mickey you should know by now that he _never_ has a plan”, Imogen informed him.

“My husband is the same way”, Naiyah agreed before the Doctor could defend himself “he never has a plan. It’s always…

“A thing?” Imogen asked.

“Exactly”, Naiyah agreed.

“I’ve found something”, Mrs Moore called from a little ways away. They all joined her around her laptop which showed a schematic of the factory with the exception of Jake who chose to hang back “That's a schematic of the old factory. Look. Cooling tunnels… underneath the plant…big enough to walk through”

“We go under there and up into the control centre?” the Doctor asked.

“Mmm”

“There's another way in” Pete spoke up “Through the front door. If they've taken Jackie for upgrading, that's how she'll get in…”

“We can't just go strolling up”, Jake said coming up to them.

“Or we could, with these...” Mrs Moore pulled out some ear pods from her bag “Fake ear pods. Dead. No signal. But put them on, the Cybermen would mistake you for one of the crowd”. The Doctor takes one set from her.

“Then that's my job”, Pete said. He was determined to find his wife before she was changed into a Cyberman and those pods were going to help him do it.

“You can’t show any emotion Pete. Just the hint of emotion will give you away”, Imogen told him.

“How many of those you got?” Rose asked Mrs Moore.

“Just two sets”, the woman replied.

“Okay. If that's the best way of finding Jackie, then I'm coming with you”, Rose said.

“Why does she matter to you?” Pete asked.

“We haven't got time”, she said not answering his question “Doctor, I'm going with him, and that's that”, Rose added.

“No stopping you, is there?” the Doctor asked.

“No”, Rose replied.

Knowing that she’d made her mind up, the Doctor gave her the ear pods “Tell you what. We can take the ear pods at the same time. Give people their minds back so they don't walk into that place like sheep”, he said. Still holding onto Imogen’s hand, the Doctor led her, Jake and Naiyah further up the hill to get a better look at the power plant and the zeppelin stationed above it. “Lumic's transmitting the control signal. It must be from over there…” he points his sonic in the general direction of the power station with his free hand and it bleeps. “There it is. On the zeppelin, you see? Great big transmitter. Good thing Lumic likes showing off. Reckon the two of you could take it out?” the Doctor asked the blonde haired man and the Time Lady.

“Definitely”, Naiyah said confidently. Compared to things she’d done with her own Doctor, taking out the transmitter of the Zeppelin was going to be very easy.

“Consider it done”, Jake replied with a smile.

 “Mrs Moore, would you care to accompany Imogen and I into the cooling tunnels?” the Doctor asked when they went back to the others. Imogen didn’t bother to argue with him, she could tell that he didn’t want her running off again. Especially since she was nearly killed by Cybermen.

“How could I refuse an offer of cooling tunnels?” Mrs Moore asked.

“We attack on three sides. Above, between, below. We get to the control centre, we stop the conversion machines”, the Doctor said.

“What about Mickey?” Imogen asked. All of them had been allocated a job except him.

“Mickey! You can ahm…”

“What, stay out of trouble? Be the tin dog? No, those days are over”, Mickey said looking Imogen who smiled “I'm going with Jake and Naiyah”. 

“We don't need you…” Jake said.

“Actually we _do_ need him. Three heads are better than two”, Naiyah said coming to Mickey’s defence.

“Whatever”, Jake said and walked off.

“Good luck Mickey”, Imogen said giving him a quick hug.

“Yeah, you too”, Mickey said. He turned to Rose “I'll see you later”, he said to the blonde.

“Yeah, you'd better”, Rose said.

“If we survive this, I'll see you back at the TARDIS”, the Doctor said to Mickey.

“That's a promise”, Mickey said with a nod.

“I’ll look after him”, Naiyah promised before she followed after Mickey. The Doctor hugged Rose while Imogen wished her luck before she and her father headed off in another direction.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A trap door opens into the cooling tunnels. Mrs Moore descends the ladder followed by the Doctor then Imogen. “It's freezing here”, the older woman commented.

“Well it is a cooling tunnel Mrs Moore”, Imogen said zipping up her jacket “it’s going to be cold”.

“Any sign of a light switch?” the Doctor asked trying to see in the dark.

“I don’t think the people who built this decided ‘hey let’s put a light switch in a tunnel!’” Imogen said sarcastically.

“You never know Gen. We did find a horse on a spaceship recently”, the Doctor reminded her.

“True”, Imogen said seeing that he did have a point.

“I can’t see a thing either. But I’ve got these… Mrs Moore rummaged through her bag and produced a couple miners light’s and gave them to the Doctor and Imogen “A device for every occasion”.

“Haven't got a hotdog in there, have you? I'm starving”, the Doctor said after he put the band around his head.

“Of all the things to wish for. That's mechanically recovered meat”, Mrs Moore said laughing.

“I know. It's the Cyberman of food, but it's tasty”. Imogen just shook her head at that.

“A proper torch as well”, Mrs Moore said giving it to the Doctor.

“Let's see where we are” the Doctor switches the torch on and takes a few steps forward. The first thing the light falls on in a Cyberman. There a numerous Cybermen lining both sides of the tunnel. “Already converted, just put on ice. Come on”, he said taking Imogen’s hand and walked down the tunnel. After a moment’s hesitation, Mrs Moore followed the pair.

The Doctor pauses by one Cyberman where Imogen reaches up with her free hand to tap its face. It didn’t react. “Let's go slowly. Keep an eye out for trip systems”. Holding tightly onto Imogen’s hand, the Doctor edges warily down the tunnel. Mrs Moore does the same, making sure to stick close to them.

“How come you got involved with the Preachers?” Imogen asked as they walked.

“Oh, I used to be ordinary. Worked at Cybus Industries, nine to five, till one day, I find something I'm not supposed to. A file on the mainframe. All I did was read it. Then suddenly I've got men with guns knocking in the middle of the night. Life on the run. Then I found the Preachers. They needed a techie, so I, I just sat down and taught myself everything”, Mrs Moore explained.

“What about Mr Moore?” the Doctor asked.

“Well, he's not called Moore. I got that from a book, Mrs Moore”, Mrs Moore explained “It's safer not to use real names. But he thinks I'm dead. It was the only way to keep him safe. Him and the kids. What about you two? Got any family?”

“I do. There’s my mum, dad, our dog K9, Uncle Dave, Cousin Clara and the Doctor” , Imogen said.

“You consider me family?” the Doctor asked, surprised.

“Why are you so surprised?” Imogen questioned “You were once a big part of my mum’s life and now you’re a big part of mine. Someone once said ‘Family doesn’t end with blood’. That you don’t have to be blood related to be family, you don’t even have to be the same species. You _are_ family to me Doctor, you have been since Downing Street”.

The Doctor was touched by her words. With the exception of Susan, he’d never had a companion consider him to be family. “Thank you Gen”, he said sincerely. Though if he had to be honest he’d rather be something a little more than family to Imogen.

“There’s no need to thank me Doctor, I meant every word”, Imogen said with a smile “so what’s your real name Mrs Moore?”

“Angela Price. Don't tell a soul”, Mrs Moore replied.

“Not a word”, the Doctor promised

“My lips are sealed”, Imogen added miming zipping her lips. They continued along the corridor unknowing that a Cyberman behind them had been activated and was watching them go.

Mrs Moore paused when she thought she saw a Cyberman’s hand twitch “Did that one just move?” she asked a little scared.

“It's just the torchlight”, the Doctor assured her “keep going, come on”. A Cyberman just in front of them definitely turns. “They're waking up… Run!”  

The Doctor tightened his hold on Imogen’s hand as they and Mrs Moore ran along the cooling tunnel. As they go, the Cyberman spring to life, one after the other. They begin to march forward just as the trio reach the ladder at the end of the tunnel.

The Doctor scrambles up the ladder closely followed by Imogen then Mrs Moore. “They’re coming!” the older woman shouts as the Doctor hurried to open the seal with his sonic screwdriver. “Open it! Open it!”

The Doctor manages to get the trap door open and climbed up. He reached down and helped Imogen through. The pair then pulled Mrs Moore up before slamming the trap door down, just in time. The Doctor used his sonic to lock it preventing the Cybermen from following them. “That was far too close”, Imogen commented panting a little from the run.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor, Imogen and Mrs Moore edge along a dark metal corridor. Suddenly a Cyberman steps out in front of them making all three of them jump. “You are not upgraded”, it declared.

“Yeah? Well, upgrade this”, Mrs Moore said before she threw a small metal device at the Cyberman. It sticks to its chest and sparks causing the Cyberman to be electrocuted. It shakes and jerks before slumping to the floor. “What the hell was that thing?” the Doctor asked looking impressed.

“Electromagnetic bomb. Takes out computers, I figured it might stop the cyber-suit…” Mrs Moore explained.

“You figured right”, the Doctor said.

“Do you happen to have another one of those?” Imogen asked.

“Yeah I do”, Mrs Moore replied producing another device and handed it over.

“Thanks. Now why don’t we have a look at this Cyberman?” Imogen said giving the Doctor a small nod telling him yes she just had a feeling. She didn’t know what exactly she was going to do yet but she was sure that she would just do it when the time came. The Doctor nodded back to say he understood and the trio crouched down by the fallen Cyberman.

“Know your enemy…and the logo on the front…Lumic’s turned them into a brand” the Doctor takes the logo off so that they could see inside the Cyberman. “Heart of steel” the Doctor said showing the metal plate to Imogen and Mrs Moore. Imogen grimaced when the Doctor put his fingers inside the Cyberman and draws out some bodily tissues.

“Is that flesh?” Mrs Moore asked equally disgusted.

“Hmmm... central nervous system. Artificially grown then threaded throughout the suit so it responds like a living thing. Well, it is a living thing. Oh, but look….” The Doctor carefully fingers an electronic chip “want to take a guess Imogen?” he asked.

She took a look at it “um the emotional inhibitor?” she guessed.

“Correct” the Doctor said “The inhibitor stops them feeling anything”.

“But… why?” Mrs Moore asked.

 

“It's still got a human brain. Imagine its reaction if it could see itself, realise itself inside this thing. They'd go insane”, the Doctor explained.

“So they cut out the one thing that makes them human”, Imogen added.

“Why am I cold?” the Cyberman asked.

“Oh, my God” Mrs Moore breathed “It's alive. It can feel”.

“We must’ve broken the inhibitor”, Imogen surmised. The Cyberman wouldn’t have asked that if the inhibitor was intact. The Doctor leaned over the Cyberman and touches its head.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry”, he said quietly.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry”, he said quietly.

“Why so cold?” the Cyberman asked.

“Can you remember your name?” the Doctor questioned.

“Sally. Sally Phelan”, the Cyberman replied.

“You're a woman…”

“Where's Gareth?” Sally asked.

“Who's Gareth?” Mrs Moore asked.

“He can't see me. It's unlucky the night before”, Sally told the trio.

Imogen’s eyes widened as she knew what that meant “You're getting married”, she said. _Sally didn’t deserve this_ she thought _she had her whole life ahead of her_.

“I'm cold. I'm so cold”, Sally said.

“It's all right. You sleep now, Sally. Just go to sleep”, the Doctor said quietly. He points his sonic just inside the suit, the blue light inside goes out. “Sally Phelan didn't die for nothing, because that's the key. The emotional inhibitor. If we could find the code behind it, the cancellation code, then feed it throughout the system into every Cyberman's head…” Mrs Moore nods “they'd realise what they are…”

“And what happens then?” Mrs Moore asked.

“It would kill them”, Imogen said fighting back the tears that had been building up since the Cyberman told them that it was a woman. Then suddenly she picked up the electromagnetic bomb from where she set it down and flung it over Mrs Moore’s head. Both the Doctor and Mrs Moore were surprised when the bomb came into contact with a Cyberman, shocking it.

“How did you know it was there?” Mrs Moore said looking from the other Cyberman to Imogen.

“Just a feeling”, Imogen said.

 The woman frowned not understanding what that meant. She opened her mouth to ask the girl when more Cybermen appeared. The trio slowly got to their feet “you are unknown upgrades. You will be taken for analysis”, one of them declared. Without saying a word the Doctor, Imogen and Mrs Moore allowed themselves to be escorted away.

\--------------------

“The transmitter controls are sealed behind here, we need like an oxyacetylene or something”, Mickey said looking at the panel that said Transmitter Controls in large letters.

“I’ve got something a little better”, Naiyah said producing her sonic screwdriver. She went over to the panel and got to work on opening it.

“What is that thing?” Jake asked.

“Sonic screwdriver”, the Time Lady said answering Jake’s question without looking at him.

“And that can get into the panel?” Jack asked skeptically.

“It will if you let me get on with it instead of asking me questions” Naiyah said glancing at him “you know the two of you could do something instead of watching me”.

“Like what?”

“Would it help if we could steer this thing?” Mickey asked before the Time Lady could answer Jake’s question.

“It might”, Naiyah replied glad that Mickey came up with a useful suggestion. Mickey nodded and headed for the steering control keyboard. He sat down and tapped a couple of keys. It was locked. That wasn’t going to be a problem for him though as he was good at computers. Jake stood behind his chair and watched Mickey tap away at the keyboard.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We've been captured, but don't worry, Rose and Pete are still out there”, the Doctor said to Imogen as they and Mrs Moore were escorted into the control room of the power station.

“Actually they’re not”, Imogen said seeing her blonde friend and parallel father standing by a set of computers. “You ok Rose?” she asked seeing that she looked upset.

“Yeah”, Rose replied “But they got Jackie”.

“We were too late. Lumic killed her”, Pete added.

“Then where is he, the famous Mister Lumic? Don't we get the chance to meet our Lord and Master?” the Doctor asked, raising his voice looking around for the man behind everything.

“He has been upgraded”, a Cyberman informed him.

“So he's just like you?” Mrs Moore asked.

“He is superior. The Lumic Unit has been designated Cyber Controller”

The sliding doors open and Mr Lumic, now as a Cyberman rolls through them. “This is The Age of Steel and I am its Creator”, Lumic declared.

~Lumic’s Zeppelin~

“Almost there”, Mickey said as he continued tapping on the computer.

“Not bad work”, Jake said approvingly.

“I’ve got some more good news for you boys”, Naiyah spoke up. Jake and Mickey turned around to the look at her. She was standing a little ways away from the now exposed transmitted controls. They watched her raise her sonic at the controls causing it to spark.

“You’ve taken down the transmitter!” Mickey said happily.

“Yep”, Naiyah said with a grin twirling her sonic in her hand.

“That sonic is cool”, Jake said his scepticism about the tool now gone.

“Oh yeah”, the Time Lady agreed.

In the Battersea Power Station Control room the Doctor, Imogen, Rose, Pete and Mrs Moore heard the screams from people formerly under the control of the ear pods. “That's my friends at work”, the Time Lord said happy that the people were now free.

“I’d say that’s a vote for free will. Don’t you?” Imogen added, also happy.

“I have factories waiting on seven continents. If the ear pods have failed, then the Cybermen will take humanity by force. London has fallen. So shall the world”, Lumic said seemingly not effected by what had just happened “I will bring peace to the world. Everlasting peace and unity and uniformity”.

“And imagination? What about that? The one thing that lead you here, imagination, you're killing it dead!”

“What is your name?” Lumic asked.

“I'm the Doctor”, the Doctor replied.

“A redundant title. Doctors need not exist. Cybermen never sicken”

“Yeah, but that's it. That's exactly the point!” the Doctor said stepping forward in his enthusiasm. “Oh, Lumic, you're a clever man…I'd call you a genius, except I'm in the room. But everything you've invented, you did to fight your sickness. And that's brilliant. That is so human. But once you get rid of sickness and mortality, then what's there to strive for, eh? The Cybermen won't advance. You'll just stop. You'll stay like this forever. A metal Earth with metal men and metal thoughts, lacking the one thing that makes this planet so alive. People. Ordinary, brilliant and sometimes fantastic people”. Of course the Doctor was only meaning one particular person when he mentioned brilliant and fantastic.

“You are proud of your emotions”, Lumic stated.

“Oh, yes”, the Doctor agreed.

“Then tell me, Doctor. Have you known grief, and rage, and pain?” Lumic asked.

“Yes. Yes I have”, the Doctor confessed.

“And they hurt?” Lumic questioned.

“Oh, yes”

“I could set you free. Would you not want that? A life without pain?” Lumic asked.

“You might as well kill me”, the Doctor said.

As Imogen watched to the conversation unfold, a familiar feeling came over her. She smiled to herself knowing precisely what it meant “Then I take that option”, Lumic said. 

“It's not yours to take. You're a Cyber Controller. You don't control me or anything with blood in its heart”, the Doctor said.

“You have no means of stopping me. I have an army. A species of my own”, Lumic said.

The Doctor puts his face in his palm, exasperated as Lumic didn’t seem to get what he was trying to say. “You seriously don’t get it, do you?” Imogen said stepping forward “I understand where the Doctor is coming from and I’m one of those ordinary people he spoke about. It only takes one of us, say someone who saved the world from his bedroom…” she glanced up at the camera and winked “to find the right code behind the emotional inhibitor. The code that’s quite possibly in front of him”

“Cos even an idiot knows how to use computers these days”, the Doctor added seeing where Imogen was going with this “Knows how to get past firewalls and passwords… knows how to find something encrypted in the Lumic Family Database, under er… what was it, Pete? Binary what?”

“Binary nine”, Pete said loudly also catching on.

“An idiot could find that code. Cancellation code”, the Doctor said.

“And he'd keep on typing. Keep on fighting”, Imogen added looking at the camera “Anything to save his friends…”

“It’s lucky I got you that cheap tariff Rose, for all our long chats on your phone”, the Doctor put in glancing at the camera doing the phone sign. Imogen sidles over to a computer where there is a port the right size for a phone.

“You will be deleted”, Lumic said.

“Yes. Delete, control, hash. All those lovely buttons”, the Doctor said.

“Personally my favourite button has to be send”, Imogen said meaningfully looking at the camera again. Up on Lumic’s Zeppelin, Mickey sent the code to Rose’s phone.

“And let's not forget how you seduced all those ordinary people in the first place”, the Doctor said. Rose’s phone beeps and she takes it out of her pocket.

“By making every bit of technology compatible with everything else…”

“It's for you”, Rose said chucking the phone to Imogen who caught it.

“Like this”, she said shoving it into the port. It was the one thing she didn’t want to do but didn’t really have much of a choice. There was no other way to stop them.

“What have you done?!” Lumic demanded furiously as the Cybermen in the room cried out clutching their heads.

“Given them back their souls. They can see what you've done, Lumic, and it's killing them!” the Doctor replied angrily before he grabbed Imogen’s hand, pulling her out of the room. Rose, Pete and Mrs Moore quickly followed after them.

They race through the halls as explosions erupted all over the factory. The Doctor pulls open a door to find the way blocked by a wailing Cyberman. “There's no way out!”

“Yes there is” Imogen said taking his hand and pulling him back down the hall.

“Where are we going?” he asked her.

“The roof”, she replied. Behind them Rose’s phone rang, it was Mickey.

“Head for the roof”, he told her.

“We’re already doing that”, Rose informed him.  

“Let me guess, Imogen?”

“Imogen”, Rose confirmed. With Imogen in the lead, the group ran up a flight of stairs all the while trying to avoid the explosions and flames. When they reached the roof, the Doctor climbed up the ladder first followed by Imogen then Rose. Pete came up next with Mrs Moore climbing up last. “Mickey, where did you learn to fly that thing?” Rose asked seeing the Zeppelin above them.

“I’m not the one flying, Naiyah is”, Mickey replied from where he stood watching the Time Lady pilot the Zeppelin. He was going to pilot the Zeppelin until Naiyah had informed him that it would be better if she did it, what with her experience of piloting different craft. That and unlike the Doctor, she’d actually passed her exam on piloting a TARDIS.

“I’m not going to be able to get this any lower”, Naiyah said to the two men “they’ll have to use the rope ladder”

“What rope ladder?” Jake asked. The Time Lady pointed to a lever across the room.

“That rope ladder”, she said.

Mickey went over to it and pulled the lever. A hatch opened up and the rope ladder dropped down.

“You've got to be kidding”, the Doctor muttered looking at the rope ladder that had just dropped down in front of them “Rose, get up”, he said to the blonde. Rose nodded and started to climb the ladder. Imogen went next followed by the Doctor, Mrs Moore and then Pete. They clung tightly to the ladder as the Zeppelin rises up and away.

“We did it! We did it!” Rose said happily.

Suddenly the ladder is jerked downwards nearly causing them all to fall off. They look down to discover Lumic hanging onto the bottom rungs. Imogen pulled out the power cell from her pocket, leaned out in order to get a clear aim of Lumic and concentrated. A gold stream shot out of the cell hitting him, the force making him let go of the bottom of the ladder. Everyone watched Lumic fall to earth before being engulfed in the flames of the now burning Battersea Power Station.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the journey back to the TARDIS, Imogen opted to walk with Naiyah so they could talk. The Time Lady listened as the girl told her about the locket, which she’d been very surprised to find had her name on it, the letters from R.S; her ability to seemingly know what things are and how she sometimes did things without fully understanding why. “You’re one interesting girl”, Naiyah said very intrigued by Imogen.

“You can say that again”, Imogen agreed. There was a brief pause for a moment before Imogen spoke again “I’m scared about whats happening to me”, she confessed.

“That’s completely understandable Imogen. Change can be terrifying, I know from experience. I’m still scared of regenerating”, Naiyah admitted.

“Really?” Imogen asked surprised. She would’ve figured that the Time Lady would be used to regenerating, not get scared by it.

“Absolutely. Every time it happens I’m becoming an entirely different person. I would have new likes and dislikes, hobbies, a change in personality. That scares me. The only thing that helps me is that the Doctor goes through it too. He understands what it’s like to change. If your Doctor is anything like mine, I’m sure he would be more than willing to help you”

“He is willing to help me. He actually made me a promise that he would be there for me” Imogen looked at the Doctor who was walking ahead _just like I promised him_

Naiyah wondered if Imogen knew she’d spoken aloud about her making a similar promise to the Doctor. She didn’t say anything about it. If what she’d seen was any indication, she would have to say that Imogen and the Doctor were pretty close.

When they reached the TARDIS, Naiyah followed the Doctor and Imogen inside. She smiled when the room lit up, after the Doctor put the power cell back into the console. “I’ve missed this one”, Naiyah commented noticing that it was exactly as she remembered it. Then again she should’ve expected it to be the same as her 10th Doctor’s console room as the Time Lord looked exactly the same as her husband’s previous body.

“So your theme is very different then?” the Doctor asked.

“Spoilers”, Naiyah replied.

“Can’t you give me something Naiyah? Anything?” the Doctor asked. He knew that it his future wouldn’t be exactly the same as neither Imogen nor Rose existed in the Parallel World but he was still pretty curious to know.

Naiyah was about to say something when she felt her TARDIS key heat up on the chain around her neck. She tugged the chain, pulling the key out from under her shirt to see it glowing. There was only one reason for it to glow like that. Her own TARDIS was coming. The Time Lady pulled open the door and heard the tell-tale noise of the blue box materialising. “Looks like my ride is here”, she said stepping out of the box in time to see another TARDIS appear further down Lambeth Pier “now don’t you follow me”, Naiyah warned pointing a finger at the Doctor.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t”, Imogen promised taking hold of the Doctor’s hand. The pair along with Rose, Pete, Jake and Mrs Moore watched the Time Lady walk towards the other Police Box.

Naiyah stepped inside to be greeted with a kiss from her floppy haired husband. “Hello wife”, he said as he pulled back.

“Hello husband”, Naiyah said “hey Amy”, she added noticing their ginger haired over the Doctor’s shoulder.

“Naiyah”, Amy said with a smile.

“You two wouldn’t believe the day I’ve had”, Naiyah said.

“Why don’t you tell us about it over some tea jammy dodgers?” the Doctor suggested.

“Sure”, Naiyah said.

“Can we go see a planet afterwards?” Amy asked as she followed the Doctor and Naiyah to the kitchen “he’s been promising to show me a planet since he dropped you off at Sarah Jane’s four days ago but we’ve never gone to one other than Earth”

“Don’t worry Amy. I’ll show you a planet later. At least I can guarantee you’ll get to see a nice one with no possibility of danger”, Naiyah assured her.  

“Because you passed your TARDIS exam?” Amy asked with a smile. In the short space of time she’d been travelling with the pair, the Time Lady had made a point that she was better at piloting the TARDIS than the Doctor.

“Yep”, Naiyah said popping the p.

“I’m not that bad”, the Doctor said defending himself. Naiyah and Amy exchanged glances.

“Yes you are”, they said in unison. The Doctor’s shoulders slumped knowing that he couldn’t win when both of them were ganging up on him.


	13. Chapter 13

Imogen stepped out of the TARDIS in a 50’s style halter neck dress in the same shade as the blue box. On her feet were matching converse and around her neck hung Naiyah’s locket. In keeping with the 50’s style, Imogen had pulled her brown hair back into a high ponytail and secured it with a ribbon in TARDIS blue. The reason she was wearing 50’s regalia was that the Doctor had decided to take her to see Elvis in order to try and cheer her up. Mickey’s decision to stay in the parallel world was hard on all of them. Because of his choice Rose had decided to take a break from travelling so she could spend more time with her mother. Imogen on the other hand, opted to continue travelling with the Doctor but her usual excitable and sometimes childish demeanour was gone.

So after a few days of the new quieter Imogen, the Doctor had decided to do something to try and get the old Imogen back. He knew that she wasn’t going to bounce back straight away, that it would take some time for the old Imogen to come back. Still it didn’t hurt to at least try to get the happier version back even for a day.

“I think we’re in the wrong place. This doesn’t look like Vegas to me”, Imogen called through the open door after she took in her surroundings.

“Why would you think we’d be going to Vegas?” the Doctor asked sticking his head out of the door, his hair gelled back teddy-boy style.

“We were going to see Elvis so I just assumed that we would be visiting the Vegas era”, Imogen replied.

“You are kidding, aren't you? You want to see Elvis, you go for the late fifties. The time before burgers” the Doctor disappeared back inside the box “When they called him the ‘Pelvis’ and he still had a waist. What's more, you see him in style”. The Time Lord rode out of the TARDIS on a blue late-50’s moped getting a laugh out of Imogen which made him happy as that was the first time she’d laughed since the parallel world.

“You going my way, doll?” he asked in an impression of Elvis to try and another laugh or at least a smile from the girl.

“Absolutely”, she replied with a smile. The Doctor handed her a blue helmet which she put on before sitting behind him on the moped. She put her arms around his waist as he started to drive off down the road. “Where we off to?” Imogen shouted over the engines.

“Ed Sullivan TV Studios. Elvis did ‘Hound Dog’ on one of the shows. There were loads of complaints. Bit of luck, we'll just catch it”, the Doctor said loudly.

“That’s the TV studio in New York right?” Imogen asked.

“That's the one!” the Doctor said happily. Suddenly a red London bus past them at the end of the street. The Doctor stopped the moped by a red post box and looked around.

“I’m digging that New York vibe!” Imogen joked as she took in the strings of Union Flags hanging between buildings.

“Well…this could still be New York. I mean, this looks very New York to me…sort…of Londony New York, mind”, the Doctor said.

Imogen shook her head. She was getting used to the fact they never really seemed to end up going somewhere they actually wanted to go. They have, on a few occasions but more often than not they visited places that they hadn’t planned on going to. “Should’ve seen that coming”, she muttered “What’s all the flags for?” she asked eyeing them.

In order to figure out exactly when they were, the Doctor parked the moped and the pair went for a walk. As they walked towards a parked van they heard a man say “There you go, sir, all wired up for the great occasion”

“The great occasion? What do you mean?” the Doctor asked the man.

“Where've you been living, out in the Colonies?” the man asked eyeing the Time Lord.

“He’s a bit of a hermit”, Imogen told the man as he closed the back doors of his van “doesn’t get out much. So whats the big occasion?”

“Coronation, of course”, the man replied.

“What Coronation's that then?” the Doctor questioned.

“What do you mean? The Coronation” Imogen’s eyes widened when she realised he was talking about Queen Elizabeth’s coronation which happened in the early 50’s. The Doctor turned to Imogen for help as he still didn’t know what coronation the man was talking about.

“Queen Elizabeth”, she simply said.

“Oh!” the Doctor said, it finally having clicked for him “Oh! Is this 1953?!”

“Last time I looked. Time for a lovely bit of pomp and circumstance, what we do best”

“Look at all the TV aerials…looks like everyone's got one”, Imogen remarked noting how every house seemed to have an aerial on the roof “That's weird. I thought tellies where supposed to be pretty rare, at least that’s what I’ve been told”. While she spoke the Doctor had wandered a little ways away looking at the houses.

“Not around here, love. Magpie's Marvellous Tellies, only five quid a box”, the man told Imogen.

“Oh, but this is a brilliant year. Classic!” the Doctor said turning back to the pair. He took Imogen’s hands and started dancing with her in the street much to the bemusement of the owner of the van. “Technicolour, Everest climbed, everything off the ration. The nation throwing off the shadows of war and looking forward to a happier, brighter future!” the Doctor spun Imogen around making her laugh in delight. The Doctor grinned at her glad that she seemed happier at the moment.

Their moment was interrupted by a woman shouting “Someone help me, please! Ted!” the Doctor and Imogen looked over to see a man with a blanket over his head being pushed into the back of a police car by two large men in black suits. “Leave him alone! He's my husband! Please”, a woman called looking rather upset at the fact her husband was being hauled away.

“What's going on?” the Doctor asked as they ran over.

“Oi, what are you doing?” a young boy demanded running over.

“Police business, now, get out of the way, sir!” one of the black suited men said to the Doctor.

“Who did they take? Do you know him?” Imogen asked the boy.

“Must be Mister Gallagher…” he replied as the car drove off “It's happening all over the place. They're turning into monsters…”

“Tommy!” a man shouted as he stormed out of his house “Not one word! Get inside now!”

“Sorry. I'd better do as he says…” Tommy muttered before turning and heading in. the time travellers watched the black car drive away for a moment before hurrying back to the moped. The Doctor and Imogen got on, the girl quickly putting her arms around the Time Lord’s waist as he kicked the moped to life and drove off after the car.

The short chase ended up with the Doctor coming to a stop in front of a market stall. Imogen frowned at it the scene in front of them, there was something not quite right about it. “Lost them. How'd they get away from us?” the Doctor asked bemused. Imogen didn’t answer him, instead she just looked at the two men with the market stall, thinking. “Men in black? Vanishing police cars? This is Churchill's England, not Stalin's Russia”

“Monsters, that boy said”, she murmured “Maybe we should go and ask the neighbours”, Imogen suggested louder. The Doctor turned to her.

“A feeling?”

“I…think so”, Imogen replied though she was a bit unsure.

\------------------

It didn’t take long for the Doctor to drive back to the road where they’d chased the van. “Which house should we start at?” the Doctor asked getting off the moped.

“Tommy’s house”, Imogen replied pointing to the two story building. They knocked on the door, it opening a few seconds later.

“Hi!” the Doctor and Imogen said in unison in a cheery manner.

“Who are you, then?” the man who’d shouted for Tommy asked looking at them suspiciously.

“Let's see, then. Judging by the look of you, family man, nice house, decent wage, fought in the war, therefore we represent Queen and country!” the Doctor produced his psychic paper and showed it to the man “Just doing a little check of Her forthcoming Majesty's subjects before the great day. Don't mind if I come in? Nah, I didn't think you did. Thank you”. The Time Lord pushed past the man, Imogen following him into the house pausing briefly to glance at the staircase. “Not bad. Very nice. Very well kept” the Doctor commented taking a look around the living room “I'd like to congratulate you, Mrs..?”

“Connolly”, the woman said timidly.

“Now then, Rita. I can handle this. This gentleman's a proper representative”, Mr Connolly said joining them in the room “Don't mind the wife, she rattles on a bit”.

“Well, maybe she should rattle on a bit more”, the Doctor suggested shocking both Mr Connolly and Tommy. He continued on unfazed “I'm not convinced you're doing your patriotic duty. Nice flags. Why are they not flying?”

“There we are Rita, I told you, get them up. Queen and country”, Mr Connolly said.

The Doctor looked skeptical as Rita said “I'm sorry…”

“Get it done! Do it now”, Mr Connolly demanded.

“Hold on a minute…” Imogen began but Mr Connolly just ignored her.

“Like the gentleman says”, he continued.

“Hold on a minute. You've got hands, Mister Connolly. Two big hands. So why is that your wife's job?” the Doctor asked slightly disgusted by the way the man acting towards his wife. Raising his voice, ordering her about like she was his slave than his wife. He would never treat his Imogen that way, ever. In fact the mere thought of acting like Mr Connolly towards such an amazing girl as Imogen made him feel ill.

“Well, it's housework, innit?” Mr Connolly asked.

“And you think that’s supposed to be our job?” Imogen questioned.

“Of course it is!” an offended look came across Imogen’s face at his answer. _How dare he assume that because we’re women we’re supposed to do the housework?_

“Mister Connolly, what gender is the Queen?” the Doctor asked quickly seeing that Imogen had gotten offended by his remark about housework being a woman’s job.

“She's a female”, Mr Connolly replied.

“And are you suggesting the _Queen_ does the housework?” a smile crept onto Imogen’s face as the Doctor got the better of Mr Connolly. She was rather glad he did because she was moments away from giving him a good telling off.

“No. Not at all”, Mr Connolly answered.

“Then get busy”, the Doctor said handing the flags to him.

“Right. Yes, sir”, Mr Connolly said feigning enthusiasm as he started hanging them up “You'll be proud of us, sir. We'll have Union Jacks left, right and centre”. Imogen’s smile grew as the man had just handed her something that she could use to humble him even more. 

“Excuse me, Mister Connolly. Hang on a minute. Union Jacks?” she piped up.

Mr Connolly paused in his work to look at her “Yes, that's right, isn't it?” he asked.

“That's the Union Flag. It's the Union Jack only when it's flown at sea”, Imogen explained.

Tommy smiled at the fact that the violet eyed girl had also managed to get the better of his father even after his comments about housework being a woman’s job. “Oh…oh, I'm sorry, I do apologise”, Mr Connolly said timidly.

“Well, don't get it wrong again, there's a good man”, Imogen said nicely “Now get to it!” she added with a little more force. The Doctor couldn’t help but smile himself when Imogen pointed out Mr Connolly’s mistake. As the man hastily got back to work, the Doctor and Imogen made themselves comfortable on the sofa.

“Union Flag?” the Doctor asked Imogen quietly.

“Jackie went out with a sailor once”, Imogen told him.

“I bet she did”, the Doctor commented quietly “Anyway, I'm the Doctor and this is Imogen”, he said louder to Rita and Tommy. “And you are?” he asked Tommy who looked surprised that the Doctor had noticed him.

“Its Tommy isn’t it?” Imogen questioned.

“That’s right”, Tommy confirmed.

“Well, sit yourself down, Tommy”, the Doctor said shifting over to make room for the boy. Tommy sat down immediately.

“Rita you can sit down too”, Imogen told the woman who was still standing up. After a moment’s hesitation she sat down in the armchair.

“I love telly, don't you?” the Doctor asked.

“Yeah, I think it's brilliant”, Tommy replied.

“Good man!”

The four of them watched a documentary on fossils in silence for a few moments before the Doctor called cheerfully to Mr Connolly who was still hanging up the flags “Keep working, Mister C!” he turns to Rita, dropping his cheerful act “Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?” he asked quietly.

“Did you say you were a doctor?” Rita asked.

“Yes, I am”, the Doctor replied.

“Can you help her? Oh please, can you help her, Doctor?” Rita pleaded.

“Now then, Rita. I don't think the gentleman needs to know…” Mr Connolly started.

“No, the gentleman does!” the Doctor said cutting Mr Connolly off from whatever he was about to say.

“Tell us what's wrong Rita, and we can help”, Imogen said. Rita doesn’t answer her, just burst into tears. Imogen got up and went over to the sobbing woman and put her arms around her. “I’m sorry Rita”, she said apologetically. She didn’t mean to make her upset, she just wanted to find out what was wrong so that she and the Doctor could fix it.

“Hold on a minute. Queen and country's one thing, but this is my house!” Mr Connolly throws the flags he was holding down. “What the…what the hell am I doing? Now you listen here, Doctor. You may have fancy qualifications, but what goes on under my roof is my business!”  The man shouted at the Time Lord.

Imogen stood up and spoke in order to try to calm the man down “Mr Connolly a lot of people are being bundled into…”

“I am talking!” he yelled. The Doctor was on his feet in an instant and pushed the man away from Imogen.

“And I'm not listening!” the Time Lord glared at the man making sure to stand between him Imogen. “Now you, Mister Connolly, you are staring into a deep, dark pit of trouble if you don't let me help”. Mr Connolly stepped back rather shaken by the Doctor’s display of anger as he wasn’t usually on the receiving end. Both Tommy and Rita looked rather scared by his anger too.

Imogen gingerly placed her hand on his shoulder “Doctor calm down. He’s not going to tell us anything if you yell at him”, she said gently.

The Doctor turned to her “he yelled at you”, he said calmly though his voice was strained as he was trying to keep his anger in while speaking to Imogen “just like…”

“Just like my father did when I was little”, Imogen said finishing his sentence. She’d explained shortly after the trip to Platform one why she reacted the way she did. “I’m not a little girl anymore, I can handle being yelled at. Besides I’ve face worse things than a bad tempered human” Imogen placed a hand on the Doctor’s cheek. The Doctor closed his eyes, feeling himself calm under her touch.

He opened them and turned back to Mr Connolly. “Tell me what's going on”, he demanded not sounding as angry as he was before. Mr Connolly looked at the Time Lord not knowing what to say. Then came the sound of banging on the ceiling.

“She won't stop. She never stops”, Mr Connolly said with a hint of fear in his voice.

“We started hearing stories, all round the place. People who've…changed. Families keeping it secret ‘cause they were scared. Then the police started finding out. We don't know how, no one does. They just turn up, come to the door and take ‘em. Any time of the day or night”, Tommy shakily explained.

“Show us”, the Doctor ordered.

Tommy led the Doctor and Imogen up the stairs to his grandmother’s room. “Gran? It's Tommy”, the boy said opening the door. “It's all right, Gran. I've brought help”, he added pushing the door open wider. Imogen’s eyes widened when Tommy turned on the light and she saw his grandmother without a face. The Doctor approached the woman, getting out his sonic screwdriver to scan her face.

“Her face is completely gone. Scarcely an electrical impulse left. Almost complete neural shutdown. She's ticking over. It's like her brain has been wiped clean”, he said looking at the results on his sonic.

“What're we going to do, Doctor? We can't even feed her!” Tommy said scared. Imogen was about to assure the boy that they were going to do everything they could to restore his grandmother when there was a loud crash from downstairs.

“It's them. They've come for her!” Rita cried.

“What was she doing before this happened? Where was she?” the Doctor asked Rita. The woman hesitated as sounds of footsteps came running up the stairs. “Tell me. Quickly, think!”

“I can't think! She doesn't leave the house! She was just…” Tommy was interrupted by a burly man bursting into the room closely followed by a few officers. The Doctor stepped forward to try and bind some time.

“Hold on a minute. There are three important, brilliant, and complicated reasons why you should listen to me. One…” the Doctor was cut off when the large burly man punches him across the face, hard causing him to fall to the floor unconscious.

“You’re not getting her”, Imogen said stepping in front of the elderly woman “you have to go through me first”.

“So be it”, the burly man said and grabbed her arm. Imogen quickly rotated her arm so that her palm was facing upward. She raised her arm and grabbed his hand with her free one. Imogen then delivered swift kick to the man’s sensitive areas causing him to keel over slightly. She took the opportunity to shove him away. While she’d been fighting with the burly guy, Imogen didn’t notice one of the officers come around behind her until she was struck hard on the back of the head. Like the Doctor, Imogen fell to the floor unconscious.


	14. Chapter 14

Imogen hurried down the road trying to shake off the lingering headache she had from being hit around the back of the head. It was safe to say she wasn’t exactly happy when she regained consciousness. The Doctor wasn’t either, especially when she told him how she was knocked out. Speaking of the Doctor, she really hoped that he doesn’t lose the van again. They needed to know where the faceless people were being taken. Imogen would’ve loved to have been there with him but she had something equally important to do. Talk to a little birdie about a TV.

“Oh, I'm sorry, Miss. I'm afraid you're too late. I was just about to lock the door”, Magpie said apologetically when Imogen stepped into his shop.

“Yeah?” Imogen closed the door “Well, I want to buy a telly”.

“Come back tomorrow, please”, Magpie said.

“But you’ll be closed, won't you?” Imogen asked.

“What?” Magpie asked looking genuinely confused.

“For the big day? The coronation…” Imogen said reminding him.

“Yes, yes, of course. The big day. I'm sure you'll find somewhere to watch it. Please go”, Magpie said rather urgently.

“Nah I’m not going anywhere. I know you’re hiding something” Imogen’s eyes flickered over to the counter.

“Hey what are you doing?” Magpie exclaimed as she darted behind the counter and started rifling through the drawers. Imogen discovered a strange looking device in a drawer. She scribbled something on a piece of paper before taking out the device which looked like a cross between a portable radio and a TV.

“Like this. Now it’s been a few years since I did history but I’m pretty sure it’s way too early for a TV this size” Imogen set it down on the counter “Even if it wasn’t, you couldn’t come up with this idea yourself. No offence but you don’t seem clever enough” she walked around the counter and leant against it “and this little device isn’t the only thing your hiding is it?”

“I don’t know what you…”

“Oh come off it Magpie! Something is happening out there and you know all about it. Ordinary people are being struck down, changed and the only new thing in the house is a television. Your television. But you’re not the one stealing those people’s faces, you’re just providing the means to your master…” Imogen paused thinking “or should I say mistress?”

“Aren’t you a clever girl?” a woman’s voice asked. Imogen looked at the bank of TV’s to see one of them lit up with the black and white image of a woman “such a pretty little girl”, she remarked “its unseasonably chilly for the time of year, don't you think?”

“What are you?” Imogen asked.

“I'm the Wire, and I'm hungrrrrrrrryyyyy!” the woman bared her teeth and bolts of red electricity shoots out from the screen almost hitting Imogen if she hadn’t ducked at the last minute. She made for the door when Magpie grabbed her and held her still long enough for the red bolts to latch onto her face.

“Let me go!” Imogen exclaimed struggling against the force that was pulling her face.

“Just think of that audience tomorrow, my dear…” Magpie said sadly stepping back watching the girl desperately fighting against the Wire “all settling down to watch the coronation. Twenty million people. Things will never be the same again. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry”

“The Doctor…. will…. stop…you”, Imogen managed to get out before her face was sucked into the screen.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Start from the beginning. Tell me everything you know”, Detective Inspector Bishop ordered the Doctor who was sitting on the other side of his desk.

“Well…for…starters” the Doctor began seriously “I know you can't wrap your hand around your elbow and make your fingers meet”.

“Don't get clever with me. You were there today at Florizel Street, and now breaking into this establishment. Now you're connected with this. Make no mistake”, Detective Inspector Bishop said.

“Well, the thing is, Detective Inspector Bishop…” the Doctor began.

“How do you know my name?” Detective Inspector Bishop asked.

“It's…written inside your collar” Bishop looked embarrassed and quickly adjusted his collar “Bless your mum. But I can't help thinking, Detective Inspector, you're not exactly doing much detective inspecting, are you?”

“I'm doing everything in my power”, Detective Inspector Bishop insisted.

 “All you're doing is grabbing those faceless people and hiding them as fast as you can. Don't tell me orders from above, hmm? Coronation Day…the eyes of the world are on London Town…so any sort of problem just gets swept out of sight”, the Doctor said spinning side to side in his chair, completely relaxed. Although he may look it, he was anything but relaxed. Imogen was off on her own and the last time that happened, she’d almost been killed by Cybermen. He didn’t really have any time to stop her running off as he had to chase after the van that had taken Tommy’s grandmother. He really hoped that she was ok and if she wasn’t, heaven help anyone who’d harmed her.

“The nation has an image to maintain”, , Detective Inspector Bishop said.

“But doesn't it drive you mad, doing nothing? Don't you want to get out there and investigate?” the Doctor asked incredulous.

“Course I do. But…” Bishop sat down “with all the crowds expected, we haven't got the man power. Even if we did…this is…beyond anything we've ever seen. I just don't know anymore. Twenty years on the force…” the Doctor leaned towards him listening carefully “I don't even know where to start. We haven't the faintest clue what's going on”

“Well…that could change”

“How?” Bishop asked. The Doctor stood up and said

“Start from the beginning. Tell me everything you know”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We started finding them about a month ago”, Bishop explained as he and the Doctor stood by a large map “Persons left sans visage. Heads just…blank”

“Is there any sort of pattern?” the Time Lord asked turning to a desk and picking up a file.

“Yes, spreading out from North London. All over the city. Men, women…kids…grannies. The only real lead is there's been quite a large number in…”

“Florizel Street”, the Doctor said seeing the name in the file. There was a knock at the door and a man appeared in the doorway with a blanket covered figure.  

“Found another one, sir”. The file dropped out of the Doctor’s hands as he immediately recognised the blue skirt and converse that was peeking out from under the blanket. _Please don’t let it be her_ he thought.

“Oh, er, good man, Crabtree. Here we are, Doctor....” the Doctor’s hearts stopped as the blanket was removed to reveal Imogen minus a face “Take a good look. See what you can deduce”

“Gen”, the Doctor breathed staring at her with wide eyes as he approached.

“You know her?” Bishop asked.

“Know her?” the Doctor reached up and touched her cheek, his hearts aching “She’s someone I care about”. He gazed at the smooth skin where her face used to be. Gone where those violet eyes that practically lit up at the prospect of a crazy adventure. Gone was that lovely smile that made him want to smile. Everything that made her the amazing Imogen he knew was gone, wiped away. The Doctor was aware that Crabtree and Bishop were talking but their words were meaningless. The only thing that mattered to him was Imogen.

He _needed_ to get her back. He needed _his_ Imogen back. She meant too much to him, he couldn’t lose her. Not now.

“They found her in the street, apparently, over at Square, abandoned”, Crabtree explained.

“That's unusual. That's the first one out in the open. Heaven help us if something happens in public tomorrow for the big day. We'll have Torchwood on our backs then, make no mistake”.

The Doctor heartbroken gaze turned to anger when Crabtree’s words finally registered with him. “They did what?” he asked coldly, interrupting their conversation.

“I'm sorry?” Bishop asked a little surprised by the man’s change in tone.

“They left her where?” the Doctor questioned in a very calm voice although he was far from calm. He was angry.

“Just in the street” with that answer, the Doctor’s anger became fury.

“In the street. They left her in the street. They took her face and just chucked her out and left her in the street. And as a result, that makes things…simple. Very, very simple. Do you know why?”

“No”

The Doctor tears his gaze away from Imogen and turned to the two men, fixing them with a look that would usually send armies running. The Oncoming Storm was unleashed “Because now, Detective Inspector Bishop, there is no power on this Earth that can stop me. Come on!” he shouted. Without waiting for Bishop he stormed out of the place.

\--------------------------------

The Doctor smashed his fist through the glass window of Magpie’s shop door. Not even caring that he cut his hand in the process of unlocking the door. “Here, you can't do…” Bishop began but cut himself off when the Doctor gave him a glare. The Time Lord strode into the shop and up to the counter “Shop!” he shouted hitting the bell on the counter repeatedly “If you're here, come out and talk to me! MAGPIE?!”

He knew that man had something to do with Imogen’s current state as the girl herself had come to the shop while he chased after the van. “Maybe he's out?” Bishop suggested.  

“Looks like it…” the Doctor muttered. He was disappointed that the man didn’t seem to be there. However as the shopkeeper was absent that gave him an opportunity to look around. The Doctor went around counter and started pulling open drawers. The first one had random odds and ends. The second one just had paper in it. _There has to be something here!_ The Doctor thought getting frustrated that the first two had nothing that would give him answers. He pulled open the third drawer and a faint but familiar smell hit his nose, pomegranate. Imogen often used pomegranate scented shampoo. _She must’ve found this too_ he thought picking up the only item in the drawer, a device that looked like a cross between a radio and a TV. Underneath was a piece of paper with a very familiar hand writing on it. It was hers. He ignored that for the moment, opting to focus on the device.

If Imogen had found this, then it must be important. Quite possibly had something to do with her current state. He set it down on the counter and scanned it with his sonic “it’s put together with human hands, yes, but the design itself….” He frowned at the readings he was getting from the sonic. It was telling him that the device wasn’t human design, it was alien. It was also picking up traces of power coming from it.

“That's incredible. It's like a television, but portable. A portable television!” Bishop said amazed as he’d never seen anything like it. The Doctor raised his sonic and pointed it around the room, the television’s turn onto static as he did so.

“It's not the only power source in this room…” he said moments after he said that the static on the television screens faded away to reveal a face. There were various men, women and children on each of the screens all looking terrified, all crying out for help.

The Doctor walked past several Televisions until he spots Imogen. He knelt before the screen watching her say his name repeatedly, looking as equally scared as the other people. “I’m coming Imogen. I _will_ save you”, he promised. He was going to get her back, no matter what it took.

“What do you think you're doing?” Magpie asked as he entered from the back of the shop only to two people in his shop. One a policeman and the other he recognised as the man who’d been with the young girl earlier that day. The very same girl that he let the Wire take. He felt awful about that but she knew too much.  

The Doctor rounded on him, his sad look he had when looking at Imogen’s scared face was now replaced with one of anger. “I want Imogen restored, and I think that's beyond a little backstreet electrician, so tell me, who's really in charge here?” the Doctor demanded. Magpie flinched at the anger that was directed at him.

“Yoo hoo! I think that must be me”, a woman’s voice called. The Doctor turned to the televisions to see a new woman on one of them. He was a little surprised by this as it wasn’t what he was expecting. “Ooh, this one's smart as paint”

“Is she talking to us?” Detective Inspector Bishop asked.

“I'm sorry, gentlemen I’m…I'm afraid you've brought this on yourselves. May I introduce you to my new…friend”, Magpie said. 

“Jolly nice to meet you” the Wire said politely waving at them.

“Oh my God, it's her, that woman off the telly”, Detective Inspector Bishop gaped at the woman on the screen.

“No, it's just using her image”, the Doctor said “What are you?”

“I'm the Wire, and I will gobble you up, pretty boy. Every last morsel. And when I have feasted, I shall regain the corporeal body, which my fellow kind denied me”, the Wire said.

“Good Lord. Colour television!” Bishop gasped seeing the greyscale image turn into colour.

“So your own people tried to stop you?” the Doctor asked wanting to get back on track. He wanted to save Imogen, not chat about colour TV.

“They executed me”, the Wire corrected “But I escaped in this form and fled across the stars”.

“And now you're trapped in the television” the smirk fades from the Wire’s face and with it the colour from the television.

“Not for much longer”

“Doctor, is this what got your friend? And all the others?” Bishop asked.

The Doctor nodded “It feeds off the electrical activity of the brain, but it gorges itself like a great overfed pig, taking people's faces, their essences. It stuffs itself”, he explained not taking his gaze off of the Wire. He was going to make her suffer for taking Imogen from him. He going to make her feel what Imogen felt, tenfold. 

“And you let her do it, Magpie”, Bishop said turning to the man shocked that he could allow this _thing_ to steal innocent people’s faces.

“I had to! She allowed me my face! She's promised to release me at the time of manifestation”

“What does that mean?” the Doctor asked. Normally at this point Imogen would’ve spoke up having either figured it out or had a feeling/instinct. He glanced at the screen she was on saying his name over and over.

“The appointed time. My crowning glory”, the Wire hinted. The screen Imogen was on flickered and what she was mouthing changed. She was now saying ‘coronation’ repeatedly.

“The coronation. Of course!” the Doctor said giving the girl a smile. He turned his attention back the Wire. Whether he’d just imagined Imogen saying that on the screen or she really did manage to give him the answer, he didn’t really care. He now knew what the Wire was up to and what she needed the portable TV for. “For the first time in history, millions gathered around a television set. But you're not strong enough yet, are you? You can't do it all from here. That's why you need this” the Doctor grabbed the portable TV and showed it to the Wire “You need something more powerful! This will turn a big transmitter into a big receiver”.

“What a clever thing you are!” she smirked “just like that pretty little girl was. Didn’t do her much good though, she couldn’t escape me!” the Wire laughed at the expression on the Doctor’s face “and she was ever so tasty” the Doctor’s expression darkened. There were a few aliens that he hated with a passion, the Daleks at the very top of the list. The Wire was second for what she did to Imogen. He was going to enjoy making her suffer. “But why fret about it? Why not just relax? Kick off your shoes and enjoy the Coronation. Believe me, you'll be glued to the screen”

Lines of red electricity lashed out, grabbing hold of the Doctor’s and Bishop’s faces. “Doctor!” Bishop cried as his face was being pulled towards the Wire’s TV.

“Hungry! Hungry! The Wire is hungry! Ah, this one is tasty like the little girl” the Wire concentrated the beams onto the Doctor “Oh, I'll have lashings of him! Delicious!”

The Doctor strained to reach into his pocket for his sonic. He had to save Imogen! Keeping that thought in his mind, he managed to pull out his beloved screwdriver. Though not without considerable effort.

“Armed!” she gasped “He's armed and clever. Withdraw! Withdraw!” the Wire quickly severed the connection between herself and the two men. The Doctor, for the second time that day, fell to the floor unconscious along with Bishop.

\--------------------------------

The Doctor opened his eyes and saw Bishop minus a face. He shot to his feet and ran out the door “Damn it”, he cursed seeing that Magpie’s van was gone which meant the man had gone too. But gone where? Then he remembered the piece of paper that Imogen had written on. Maybe, she’d left him a clue. He ran back into the shop, around the counter and yanked open the drawer which housed the device.

The Doctor picked up the piece of paper. On it were the words: _Muswell Hill_ and _Alexandra Palace._

Muswell Hill was circled and had an arrow pointing at the words Alexandra Palace. He knew Alexandra Palace was the biggest TV transmitter in North London, perfect place for the Wire to be able to harvest millions of people all at once. He also remembered that particular transmitted happened to be located in Muswell Hill. His eyes widened when it hit him. They were _in_ Muswell Hill and Imogen knew it. She must’ve had a feeling when she was in the shop earlier “oh Imogen. You are _good_ ”. He dashed into the store room and started gathering various bits of equipment. Now he knew where to go, he could focus on stopping the Wire.

10 minutes later, the Doctor was running out of the shop carrying his makeshift device.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think…” the official at Alexandra Palace began to say when the Doctor waved his psychic paper at him “Oh! I'm very sorry, sir. Shouldn't you be at the Coronation?”

“They're saving me a seat”, the Doctor told the official who nods confusedly. He then hurried along until he reached a control room. The Doctor very quickly set up the tape machine before running of the room, snatching a coil of copper wire as he goes. He passes the official who looked at him still rather confused.

“You'll get yourself killed up there! Your Majesty!” the official called seeing the Doctor start to climb the transmitter. The Time Lord just ignored him and continued up the transmitter forcing himself to climb faster as Magpie was above him.

Magpie reached the top, first and attached the portable tv into the main current. The Wire laughs triumphantly. Across the country, TV aerials draw in sparks emitted for the pylon and people watching the TV are having the faces pulling into their television sets.

“Oh! Feast! Feast…ing! The Wire is…feasting” the Wire said joyfully.

“It's too late! It's too late for all of us!” Magpie shouted at the Doctor.

“I shall consume you…Doctor”, the Wire shrieked, blasting him in the face with red energy.

The Doctor cried out in pain before glaring up at Magpie and the Wire. He wasn’t going to let a blast of electricity to the face stop him. Not when he had to save Imogen. Nothing was going to get in the way of that. “I won't let you do this, Magpie!”

“Help me, Doctor” Magpie pleaded “It burns. It took my face, my soul”

“You cannot stop the Wire. Soon I shall become manifest”, the Wire gloated. She blasted the Doctor again but he barely flinched that time.

“No more of this”, Magpie begged “You promised me peace!”

“And peace you shall have” the Wire laughed as Magpie screamed as he was blown apart into thousands of particles of red light. The Doctor climbed up to the portable TV and got zapped when he tried to pick it up.

“Been burning the candle at both ends? You've overextended yourself, Missis. You shouldn't have had a crack at poor old Magpie there” the Doctor picks up the TV ignoring the zap to his foot “nice try” he smirked “rubber soles”.

The Doctor inserted a switch into the TV and watches as the light beams retreat from the pylons, right back into the portable TV. The Wire writhes and wails in pain, the Doctor watching rather pleased that she was in pain. Now she knew what Imogen had felt when she had her face stolen. “It's close down, I'm afraid, and no epilogue”, the Doctor said coldly. The Wire screamed and the screen turned off.

~the police station~

Imogen gasped as her face was restored. She placed her hands on her face and smiled “way to go Doctor”, she said happily. She ran out of the station and saw the holding area full of people with their faces all restored.

It didn’t take long to get the door open, Imogen only had to threaten the policeman who’d knocked her out and he agreed to help. “Listen miss I’m sorry for knocking you out. If there’s anything I can do”

“Yeah there is one thing. Just stay still”, Imogen said.

“Why?”

Imogen didn’t answer him, instead she punched him in the face. She then walked off with a smile on her face, not even noticing the fact that the policeman was clutching his nose.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tommy answered the door he was surprised to see Imogen standing there with his grandmother whose face had come back. She hung back while they had a happy reunion. Rita and Mr Connolly came to the door when they heard Elizabeth, Rita’s mother talking. “Thank you”, Rita said to Imogen giving the girl a hug.

“It wasn’t me, the Doctor was the one responsible”, Imogen said.

“Well tell him thank you from me”, Rita said.

“I will”, Imogen promised “speaking of responsible, is there something you want to confess Mr Connolly?”

“No”, the man replied quickly.

“So you don’t want to confess how you’re responsible for calling the police about Elizabeth. Or about how you snitched on everyone who had a loved one that had their face stolen?” Imogen asked.

“Eddie is it true?” Rita asked staring at her husband in disbelief.

“She’s lying”, Mr Connolly insisted.

“Then I suppose it was just coincidence that the police showed up to take Elizabeth away the same day the Doctor and I turn up. Or it was the fact you didn’t want us helping so you called the police”, Imogen said putting her hands on her hips.

“I had a position to maintain”, Mr Connolly said.

“What as the Muswell Hill snitch?” Imogen shot back.

“Why you little…” Mr Connolly took a step towards Imogen but was stopped when Tommy stepped in front of the girl.

“Pack a bag”, Rita said. Mr Connolly turned to his wife.

“What?”

“You heard me. Pack a bag. I want you out”, Rita said firmly.

“Rita!”

“I mean it Eddie. I want you out”, Rita said firmly. Mr Connolly’s shoulders slumped knowing that it was no good to keep fighting. He entered the house to start packing but not before throwing a dirty look at Imogen. She just grinned back, unfazed by his look.

“Thank you Imogen”, Rita said sounding rather relieved that finally she’d managed to stand up to her husband and it was all thanks to Imogen.

“You’re welcome. I couldn’t let him get away with it, especially after the way he treated you”, Imogen said.

“What are you going to do now?” Tommy asked her.

“Well, I’ve got friend of mine to find and then I’m going to party. It is a celebration after all” Imogen bid them all farewell and walked off through the crowds to look for the Doctor.

Meanwhile the Doctor was strolling through the street looking for Imogen. He stopped when she saw her standing there looking around her face restored. When she saw him, her face lit up. He started running towards her as she ran towards him. The Doctor caught Imogen in a huge hug, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. He grinned when she heard her laugh. God he’d missed that!

The Doctor set her down and pulled back so he could look at her properly. He studied her face, memorizing every little detail. Imogen blushed at the look he was giving her, making her even lovelier in the Doctor’s eyes. “You want to go join the celebration?” she asked trying to ignore how her heart sped up a little from the look he’d given her.

“Sure” he replied. He held out his hand which Imogen took. Hand in hand, they joined the celebration that was going on right there in Florizel Street.


	15. Chapter 15

Imogen wandered back to her room wanting to swap her 50’s regalia for her normal clothing. She opened the door, walked in and closed it behind her. She then crossed the room to her small wardrobe and pulled out a forest green dress and a pair of black leggings. Imogen turned around and was startled by the ginger haired young woman with violet eyes sitting on her bed.  

“Sorry to startle you”, she said.

“That’s ok” Imogen set the clothes down on her chair “You’re Two”.

2nd Naiyah nodded “that’s me”, she confirmed.

“One said you’d be turning up at some point” Imogen sat down next to her on the bed “I’ve got so many questions for you”.

“I knew you would. I’m sorry I couldn’t give you any answers in my previous body”, Naiyah said apologetically.

“Don’t worry about it”, Imogen said.  

“So what would you like to know?” Naiyah asked.

“I don’t know where to start there’s so much…”

“Well just pick a question and we’ll go from there”, Naiyah suggested.

“Ok” Imogen thought for a moment before she asked “how come I can see you?”

“Because we’re connected somehow”, Naiyah replied “when I was 8 was I brought in front of the Untempered Schism. I looked into it and I saw flashes of various things included 11 different women all with the same eyes. Violet eyes”.

“You saw your regenerations”, Imogen said.

Naiyah nodded “I guessed that’s what it was at the time and it was confirmed when I regenerated into this body” she said gesturing to herself. “And I also saw more flashes which made me believe that you and I were connected”.  

“What did you see?” Imogen asked.

“It would be better if I showed you. Close your eyes” Imogen did so and Naiyah placed her hands on the brunette’s temples. She gasped at the images she was being shown.

_“She’s beautiful”, Sarah Jane said gazing down at her newborn daughter in her arms “my little angel”._

_“Higher mummy!” a little girl shouted. Sarah Jane obliged and pushed the swing with a bit more force. The girl laughed in delight, her violet eyes brimming with happiness…_

Imogen then got a snippet of her first meeting with the Doctor which then morphed into their conversation over the locket she was now wearing.

“You see why I think we’re connected?” Naiyah asked stepping back.

“Yeah I kinda do”, Imogen replied.

“Getting those, I suppose you could call them ‘visions’ were surprising enough but what was more surprising was the way you thought that was yours” Imogen glanced down at the locket around her neck.

“Why was that surprising?” Imogen asked.

“It’s just another reason we’re connected”, Naiyah answered “as you know that is mine…or it _will_ be mine. I never received it in this body. I uh…that this is a lot to take in", the Time Lady admitted.

“Yeah, just a little”, Imogen admitted “but at least I’ve got some answers now. Even if it brings up more questions”.

“I know” Naiyah started to fade “looks like I’m going for now”.

“Will I see you again?” Imogen asked, hopefully.

Naiyah smiled “you can count on it”, she said before fading completely. Instead of getting back to what she was doing before 2nd Naiyah showed up, Imogen just sat there going over everything that they’d talked about. While she was glad that she got some answers, she still had a lot of questions.

Imogen was broken out of the thoughts when her phone rang. It was Rose. “Hey Rose. You ok?”

“I’m fine, much better thank you. I was wondering if I could possibly come back? I just want to get back out there, see the universe”, Rose said.

“I don’t see why not, there’s more than enough room for all three of us”, Imogen said.

“That’s true”, Rose agreed.  

“So pack a bag and we’ll be with you as soon as we can”, Imogen said.

“As long as I’m not waiting a whole year for you guys”, Rose said jokingly. With those words Imogen got a flash of a ginger haired woman wearing some sort of police uniform. “Imogen? You still there?”

Imogen shook her head to get rid of the image “yeah I’m still here”, she said “and don’t worry, I’ll make sure we land in the right time”.

“Ok. See you soon” Rose said and hung up. Imogen set her phone down and got up to change out of her 50’s outfit. She was pulling on her ankle boots when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in!” she called. The door opened and the Doctor stepped in “I was going to come look for you. Rose just called and she’d like to come back”.

“Really?” the Doctor asked, surprised.

“Yeah. I said that was fine. It is isn’t it?”

“Of course it is”, the Doctor replied.

“Good”, Imogen stood up “let’s go get your other companion”.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor, Imogen and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS and looked at the box worriedly. The landing had been anything but smooth. “What’s wrong with her?” Imogen asked.

“I don't know she's sort of…queasy. Indigestion, like she didn't want to land”, the Doctor replied.

“Oh, if you think there's going to be trouble, we could always get back inside and go somewhere else…” Rose said seriously. She and the Doctor burst out laughing at the absurd notion. Imogen just shook her head at them.

The Doctor stopped laughing and looked at their surroundings “I think…we've landed inside a cupboard! Here we go!” he pushed open and they enter another part of the base.

_Open door 15_

“Some sort of base…moon base, sea base, space base…they build these things out of kits”, the Time Lord continued.

_Close door 15_

“Glad we're indoors. Sounds like a storm out there”, Rose said listening.

_Open door 16_

“Human design. You've got a thing about kits. This place was put together like a flat pack wardrobe, only bigger. And easier”, the Doctor said as they walked. They went through another door into a large room. It appeared to be some sort of canteen area.

_Open door 17_

“Oh, it's a sanctuary base!” the Doctor said striding into the middle of the room.

_Close door 17_

“Deep Space exploration. We've gone way out”

“Sounds like someone’s drilling”, Imogen said hearing the hum of drills.

“Welcome to hell”, Rose said reading the words that was written on a wall.

“Oh, it's not that bad!” the Doctor said turning to her.

Rose laughs and points to the wall with writing on it “No, over there”

Imogen and the Doctor turned to see the words _WELCOME TO HELL_ written on the wall. Underneath those three words was a small block of symbols. The Doctor went over to the wall and peered closely at it “That's weird, it won't translate”, he said.

“But I thought the Tardis translated everything, writing as well”, Rose pointed out.

“It should do” Imogen said moving over to have a closer look at the symbols as well “but as its not, then it must be old, very old”

“Impossibly old”, the Doctor agreed standing up, Imogen and Rose following him over to another door “We've gone beyond the reach of the TARDIS' knowledge” he turned the wheel to open the door “Not a good move. And if someone's lucky enough…”

_Open door 19_

The trio were startled when the door opened to reveal several aliens with tentacles hanging down from their faces, each holding a white globe in their hands. “Right! Hello! Sorry. Uh…I was just saying, uh…nice base”, the Doctor stuttered trying to regain his composure at seeing those aliens.

“We must feed” the aliens said together

“You've got to what?” the Doctor asked.

“We must feed”

“Yeah. I think they mean us”, Rose said. They back away as the aliens advanced.

“We must feed”

The trio made a break for another door when more tentacled aliens stepped through the door.

“We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed”

Yet another door opened and more aliens came in. The Doctor, Rose and Imogen were forced to back up against a wall. The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver while the girls grabbed chairs and held them in front of themselves.

“We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed”

 _Another fine mess we’ve got ourselves in_ Imogen thought tightening her grip on the chair.

“We must feed” the Ood closes to them said. It shakes and taps the orb in its hand “You, if you are hungry”

The Doctor lowered his sonic, confused “Sorry?”

“We apologise. Electromagnetics have interfered with speech systems” Rose and Imogen lowered their chairs “Would you like some refreshment?”

“Uhm… “

 _Open door 18_ a door opens and an older man, Jefferson, steps through, flanked by two others holding guns.

“What the hell…? How did…?” he approaches the trio staring as if he couldn’t believe they were actually there. Jefferson lifted his arm and spoke into his communications device “Captain…you're not going to believe this. We've got people. Out of nowhere. I mean, real people. I mean three…living…people, just standing here right in front of me”

“Don't be stupid, that's impossible” came a reply through the device.

“I suggest telling them that”, Jefferson said, his eyes still fixed on the trio in front of him.

“But you're a sort of space base. You must have visitors now and then. It can't be that impossible”, Rose spoke up.

“You're telling me you don't know where you are?” Jefferson asked.

“No idea”, Imogen replied.

“More fun that way”, the Doctor added with a grin.

“Stand by, everyone. Buckle down. We have incoming. And it's a big one. Quake point five on its way” a woman’s voice said over the tannoy. Suddenly the base started to shake and tremble. Jefferson ran over to a door and opened it.

“Through here, now. Quickly, come on! Move!” the Doctor, Imogen and Rose waste no time following him and the other two guards. They all run along another corridor which is also shaking. Rose nearly fell over if it wasn’t for Imogen quickly grabbing her.

They all enter through another door, nearly falling over each other to get into the room. The rest of the crew who’d been busying working before they came in, stopped and looked at the newcomers in surprise.

“Oh, my God. You meant it”, Zach said.

“People! Look at that, real people!” Scooti, the woman who’d spoken over the tannoy, exclaimed.

“That's us. Hooray!” the Doctor said cheerfully.

Rose and Imogen smiles at all of them “Yeah, definitely real. My name's Rose….Rose Tyler, this is Imogen Smith” the brunette waved “And, and this is the Doctor”

Danny strode over to the trio “Come on…the oxygen must be offline. We're hallucinating. They can't be….” he reached out and poked the Doctor’s arm “No, they're real”.

“Come on, we're in the middle of an alert!” Zach said impatiently “Danny, strap up. The quake's coming in! Impact in thirty seconds!” the seconds count down on a computer screen “Sorry you three, whoever you are. Just…hold on, tight”

“Hold on to what?” Rose asked.

“Anything. I don't care. Just hold on” he turned to one of the tentacled aliens that was in the room with them “Ood, are we fixed?”

“Your kindness in this emergency is much appreciated”, the Ood replied.

“What's this planet called, anyway?” the Doctor asked as he grabbed hold of a set of railings along with Rose and Imogen.

“Now, don't be stupid. It hasn't got a name. How could it have a name?” the Doctor raised his eyebrows “You really don't know, do you?” Ida asked.

“And…impact!” Zach shouted. The second he said that, the entire base shook violently. Once it was all over the Doctor started to stand when Imogen grabbed his wrist.

“It’s not over”, she said. And sure enough the entire base shook again, this time much more violently. Eventually it stopped leaving everyone to recover from the quake.

“Okay, that's it. Everyone all right?” Zach asked. The rest of the crew answered him assuring him that they were fine.

“You two ok?” the Doctor asked both girls.

“Fine”, Rose replied.

“Me too”, Imogen answered.  

“The surface caved in”, Zach stated bringing up graphics on the screen for them to all see “I deflected it onto storage five through eight. We've lost them completely. Toby, go and check the rocket link”

“That's not my department”

“Just do as I say, yeah?” Toby grudgingly leaves the room.

“Oxygen holding. Internal gravity 56.6. We should be okay”, Ida said checking these readings on a monitor.

“Never mind the earthquake, that's, that's one hell of a storm. What is that, a hurricane?” Rose asked.

“You'd need an atmosphere for a hurricane. There's no air out there. It's a complete vacuum”

“So then what's shaking the roof?” Imogen questioned.

“You're not joking. You really don't know. Well introductions. FYI, as they said in the olden days. I'm Ida Scott, science officer” she indicates to Zach “Zachary Cross Flane, acting Captain, sir…you've met Mister Jefferson, he's Head of Security. Danny Bartock, Ethics committee”

“Not as boring as it sounds”, Danny told them making all three travellers grin at him.

“And that man who just left, that was Toby Zed, Archaeology, and this…” Ida places a hand on Scooti’s shoulder “is Scooti Manista, Trainee maintenance” she goes over to a set of controls “And this? This is home” she pulls a lever and a whirring starts.

“Brace yourselves. The sight of it sends some people mad”, Zach warned.

The Doctor, Rose and Imogen watch as the overhead window opens to reveal a black hole above them.

“That's a black hole”, Rose said gaping at it.

“But that's impossible”, the Doctor breathed.

“I did warn you”, Zach said.

“We're standing under a black hole”, the Doctor stated.

“Actually we’re in orbit”, Ida said correcting him.

Imogen looked at her “but we can’t be. I mean that’s not physically possible. Black holes suck _everything_ in. Not even light can escape it. By all rights this place should have been sucked in”, she said.

“And yet…here we are, beyond the laws of physics. Welcome on board”

“But if there's no atmosphere out there, what's that?” Rose asked pointing to clouds that were speeding towards the black hole.

“Stars breaking up…gas clouds…we have whole solar systems being ripped apart above our heads, before falling into that thing”, Ida explained.

“So, a bit worse than a storm, then”, Rose commented.

“Just a bit”, Ida agreed.

A short while later, the Doctor, Imogen and Rose were looking at a hologram of the black hole as Zach and Ida explained. “That's the black hole, officially designated K 37 Gen 5”, Zach said.

“In the scriptures of the Falltino, this planet is called Kroptor, the bitter pill. And the black hole is supposed to be a mighty demon. It was tricked into devouring the planet, only to spit it out, because it was poison”

“The bitter pill. I like that”, Rose said and Imogen nodded in agreement.

“We are so far out. Lost in the drifts of the universe” the Doctor said staring at the hologram “How did you even get here?!”

“We flew in. You see…” Zach presses another button and the hologram changes to one of the planet with a gravity field emanating out from it like a tunnel “this planet's generating a gravity field. We don't know how. We've no idea. But it's kept in constant balance against the black hole. And the field extends out there” he gestures “as a funnel. A distinct…gravity funnel, reaching out into clear space. That was our way in”

“You flew down that thing?” Rose grinned “Like a rollercoaster”.

“By rights, the ship should have been torn apart. We lost the Captain…which is what put me in charge”, Zach told them sadly.

“You're doing a good job”, Ida assures him.

“Yeah, well, needs must”, Zach muttered.

“But if that gravity funnel closes, there's no way out”, Danny said.

“We had fun speculating about that”, Scooti added.

“Oh, yeah. That's the word” Danny whacks Scooti on the head with a scroll “’Fun’”

“But that field would take phenomenal amounts of power. I…mean not just big, but off the scale! Can I…?” the Doctor gestures to the controls.

“Sure. Help yourself” she hands over a calculator to the Doctor and leaves him to it. Imogen watches as he inputted strings of complicated calculations into the calculator.

“They’re called Ood”, Imogen said when she heard Rose asked Danny what the aliens were. “666, that’s not ominous at all is it?” she said looking at the Doctor’s final answer.

“Are you having any feelings about this?” he asked her. Imogen shook her head.

“No, not yet”, she answered “but if I do, I’ll let you know”.

The Doctor nodded and turned back to the others, calculator in his hand “To generate that gravity field, and the funnel, you'd need a power source with an inverted self-extrapolating reflex of 6 to the power of 6 every 6 seconds”.

“That's a lot of sixes”, Rose remarked.

“And it's impossible”, the Doctor added.

“It took us 2 years to work that out!” Zach said both surprised and very impressed that he managed to work it out so quickly.

“I'm very good”, the Doctor said modestly causing Imogen to roll her eyes.

“But that's why we're here. This power source is ten miles below through solid rock. Point Zero. We're drilling down to try and find it”, Ida explained.

“It's giving off readings of over 90 stats on the Blazon scale”, Zach added.

“It could revolutionise modern science”, Ida said enthusiastically.

“We could use it to fuel the Empire”

“Or start a war”, the Doctor said seriously.

“It's buried beneath us, in the darkness, waiting”, Toby said ominously.

“What’s your job? Chief…dramatist?” Imogen sassed making both the Doctor and Rose grin at that.

“Well, whatever it is down there is not a natural phenomenon. And this, er, planet once supported life eons ago, before the human race had even learned to walk”, Toby continued.

“I saw that lettering written on the wall. Did you do that?” the Doctor asked.

“I copied it from fragments we found unearthed by the drilling, but I can't translate it”, Toby said.

“No, neither can I. And that's saying something”, the Doctor commented.

“There was some form of civilisation. They buried something. Now it's reaching out, calling us in”, Toby told them.

“And you came”, Imogen said.

“Well, how could we not?” Ida asked.

“So, when it comes right down to it, why did you come here? Why did you do that? Why? I'll tell you why. Because it was there. Brilliant” the Doctor said grinning at them all “Excuse me, ah, Zach, wasn't it?”

“That's me”, Zach said.

“Just stand there, because I'm going to hug you. Is that all right?” the Doctor asked.

“I suppose so”, Zach agreed.

The Doctor edges towards him “Here we go. Coming in”. He throws his arms around Zach hugging him beaming “Ahh, human beings. You are amazing!” Ida looks bemused “Ha!” Rose and Imogen chuckled at how happy he was. The Doctor released Zach, still smiling “Thank you”.

“Not at all”, Zach said waving him off. 

“But apart from that, you're completely mad. You should pack your bags, get back in that ship and fly for your lives”, the Doctor said.

“You can talk! And how the hell did you get here?” Ida demanded.

“Oh, I've got this um…this… ship. It's hard to explain. It just sort of…appears”, the Doctor said vaguely.

“We can show you, we parked down the corridor from um…oh, what's it called? Habitation area…” Rose trailed off when she couldn’t remember the number of the area where the TARDIS was.

“Three”, the Doctor reminded her.

“Three. Three”

“Do you mean storage 6?” Zach asked and Imogen stiffened at that.

“Oh god”, she breathed. The quake took out storage 5 to 8….and the TARDIS was in storage 6…

Imogen took off running. The Doctor and Rose exchanged looks before running after her.

She tore through habitation area 3 and along the corridor. Imogen pushed the button by door 16 and her heart sank when she got _Door 16 out of commission_

“No!”

She smacked the button again.

_Door 16 out of commission_

Imogen heard two sets of running footsteps “she’s gone” she turned around “the TARDIS is gone”.

**So we have the first appearance of 2 nd Naiyah, she is portrayed by Bonnie Wright. 1st Naiyah is portrayed by Kyla Deaver. The Parallel Naiyah, who may possibly pop up in the season 2 finale, is portrayed by Emma Watson. **


	16. Chapter 16

The Doctor looked up from the ancient script his was examining and frowned at the way Imogen was just staring at a smudge on the table as if it was fascinating. He had tried to make a conversation with her about the text but she just kept her answers short. Now he knew she wasn’t even paying attention. He reached across and took her hand, making her look up at him “it’s not your fault”, he said guessing that she was blaming herself for the TARDIS being currently out of reach.

“How is it not my fault? If I’d had a feeling sooner maybe…”

“It’s not your fault”, the Doctor repeated “you couldn’t have known”.

“But…” the Doctor cut her off with a look.

“Gen it’s _not_ your fault”, he said again a little more firmly this time. Imogen nodded although she still didn’t quite believe him.

“What do we do now?” she asked.

“Well for starters I’m going to try figure out this text” the Doctor replied “Want to help?”

“Uh sure”, Imogen got up and moved around to his side of the table “don’t know how much help I can be though” .

 _You’d be surprised_ he thought. “You know I think that one looks a bit like Pac-Man”, the Doctor said after a moment of looking at the symbols trying to lighten the mood a little.

“Which one?” Imogen asked and he pointed at it. “No it doesn’t”, she said after looking at it.

“Yes is does. Look” he traced the symbol with his finger.

“Ok I can see it now”, Imogen admitted.

“And there’s a ghost”, the Doctor said.

Imogen looked at it, it didn’t look anything like a ghost from Pac Man but she knew what the Doctor was trying to do. He was trying to cheer her up. “Huh. What do you know?” she said looking at it “you recon this is the how-to guide for Kroptor’s version of Pac Man?” Imogen asked.

“Could be. Who knows?” the Doctor said.

From the hatch, Rose looked at the pair and felt twinge of jealousy as they were laughing over something. She pushed it aside, picked up her tray and went over to the table.

Minutes later the lights started to flicker. “Zach? Have we got a problem?” Ida asked over her wrist comm.

“No more than usual. Got the Scarlet System burning up”, Zach replied “Might be worth a look”.

Ida looked over at the table where the three time travellers were sat “You might want to see this” she told them “Moment in history”. She pulls a lever which opens shutters, revealing the black hole overhead. Ida pointed to a red cloud on the edge of the black hole “That red cloud used to be the Scarlet System. Home to the Peluchi…a mighty civilisation spanning a billion years…disappearing forever. Their planets and suns consumed” she gazed up at it as did the Doctor, Rose and Imogen “Ladies and gentlemen, we have witnessed its passing”

Ida goes to pull the lever to close the shutters when the Doctor spoke up “Er, no, could you leave it open? Just for a bit. I won't go mad, I promise”

“How would you know?” Ida asked.

“He’s already as mad as a box of frogs”, Imogen replied and Ida nodded.

“I've seen films and things, yeah. They say black holes are like gateways to another universe”, Rose said gazing at the black hole.

“Not that one…” Imogen took his hand “It just eats”.

“Long way from home…” Rose commented.

The Doctor raised his free hand and pointed up “Go that way, turn right, keep going for um…about 500 years…and you'll reach the Earth”, he said.  

Rose takes out her phone and pressed a few buttons “No signal. That's the first time we've gone out of range. Mind you, even if I could….what would I tell her…? Can you build another TARDIS?”

“They were grown, not built”, Imogen said not taking her gaze off of the black hole.

“And with my own planet gone, we're kind of stuck”, the Doctor added.

“Well, it could be worse. This lot said they'd give us a lift”, Rose informed him.

“And then what?” the Doctor asked.

“I dunno…find a planet…get a job…live a life, same as the rest of the universe”

“Pfft I'd have to settle down. Get a house or something. A proper house with…with…doors and things” Imogen looked at the Doctor as he seemingly started to panic “Carpets! Me! Living in a house!” Rose and Imogen started to laugh “Now that…that is terrifying”

It was highly amusing to both girls how the Doctor was acting. This was the guy who pretty much laughs in the face of danger, but the thought of settling down like a normal person? He panics. It was very funny. “You'd have to get a mortgage”, Rose said in a sing-song voice.

“…No”, the Doctor said horrified.

Imogen grinned as said “Oh, yes”

“I'm dying. That's it. I'm dying. It is all over”, the Time Lord said rather dramatically.

Both girls burst out laughing at his theatrics “Drama queen”, Imogen giggled.

“What about me? I'd have to get one, too”, Rose said when she finally stopped laughing “I dunno, could…be the same one. We could both…I dunno share. Or not, you know. Whatever”. The Doctor nodded a bit, clearly feeling awkward. He’d only done the dramatics just to get Imogen laughing, he hadn’t intended for Rose to suggest something like that. “I don't know. We'll…”

“Anyway”, the Doctor cut in wanting to get off topic “I promised Jackie and Sarah Jane I'd always take you both back home”.

“Everyone leaves home in the end”, Rose informed him.

“Not to end up stuck here”, the Doctor said.

“At least we’re together” Imogen pointed out “That makes things not so bad”.

“Yeah?”

“Yes”, she said sincerely. The Doctor smiles causing Rose to have another twinge of jealousy.

Her phone rings and she wasted no time to pick it up, grateful for its timing. “He is awake” a voice said shocking Rose and she throws her phone on the floor.

~Ood Habitation~

“Evening!” the Doctor said bounding down the stairs.

“Only us!” Rose piped up.

“The mysterious trio. How are you, then? Settling in?” Danny asked.

“Yeah. Sorry, straight to business, the Ood how do they communicate?” the Doctor asked “I mean, with each other”. 

Danny shrugged “Oh, just empaths. There's a low level telepathic field connecting them. Not that that does them much good. They're basically a herd race. Like cattle”. Imogen looked down at the Ood.

“This telepathic field. Can it pick up messages?” the Doctor asked.

“Because I was having dinner, and one of the Ood said something, well, odd”, Rose told Danny.

“Hmm. An odd Ood”, Danny said not seeming too bothered by that.

“And then I got something else on my…er, communicator thing”, Rose added.

“Oh, be fair. We've got whole star systems burning up around us. There's all sorts of stray transmissions. Probably nothing” the Doctor and Rose stare at him far from convinced “Look…if there was something wrong, it would show. We monitor the telepathic field. It's the only way to look after them. They're so stupid, they don't even tell us when they're ill”.

The Doctor nodded to the computer “Monitor the field. That's this thing?”

The reading on the screen says ‘basic 5’

“Yeah. But like I said, it's low level telepathy. They only register basic 5” while Danny spoke, the reading rose to ‘Basic 6’. 

“Well, that's not basic 5”, the Doctor said watching it slowly rise “Ten…”

Imogen watches the Ood raise their heads in unison as the reading continues to ascend. “20…” the Doctor turned to Danny “They've gone up to basic 30”, he said.

“But they can't…” Danny started.

“Doctor, the Ood…” Rose said noticing the Ood turn. Imogen watched them quietly as they looked up at the four of them. “What does basic thirty mean?” Rose asked.

“Well, it means that they're shouting, screaming inside their heads”, Danny said baffled as to what was going on.

“Or something's shouting at them”, Imogen said quietly.

Danny turned to the computer, tapping on the keyboard “But…where is it coming from? What is it saying?” he looked at Rose “What did it say to you?”

“Something about the beast in the pit”, Rose answered. 

_In bed above, we’re deep asleep_

_While greater love lies further deep_

_This dream must end_

_This world must know_

_We all depend on the beast below_

Imogen blinked wondering why the poem popped in her head the moment Rose said ‘the beast in the pit’.

“What about your communicator? What did that say?” Danny questioned.

“He is awake”, Rose replied.

“And you will worship him” all the Ood said together.

“What the hell?” Danny said gaping at the Ood. That had _never_ happened before.

“He is awake”, Imogen said, addressing the Ood.

“And you will worship him” the Ood said again.

“Worship who?” the Doctor asked. He got no reply “who’s talking to you? Who is it?”

He went down into the ‘pen’ to examine the Ood, Rose and Imogen following him. Danny on the other hand stayed put on the level above. Before the Doctor could do anything the base suddenly shook violently.

_Emergency hull breach. Emergency hull breach_

“Which section?” Danny asked into his wrist comm struggling to maintain his balance.

~control room~

Zach picks himself up from the floor “Everyone…evacuate 11 to 13. We've got a breach. The base is open. Repeat, the base is open!”

\--------------

The Doctor, Rose, Imogen and Danny quickly vacated Ood Habitation, running along the shaking corridors until they met up with Jefferson who was trying to keep a door open. A moment later, he was pulling Toby through the door, slamming it shut as Ida and the rest of the crew join them.

“Everyone all right?!” the Doctor asked dashing over to them “What happened? What was it?”

_Oxygen levels normal_

“Hull breach”, Jefferson panted “We were open to the elements. Another couple of minutes and we'd have been inspecting that black hole at close quarters”

Rose crouched down next to Toby who was sweating and panting.

“That wasn't a quake. What caused it?” the Doctor asked.

“We've lost sections 11 to 13. Everyone all right?” Zach said over the comm.

“We've got everyone here except Scooti. Scooti, report” he only got static “Scooti Manista? That's an order. Report”.

Again the only response he got was static. “She's all right”, Zach called earning a sigh of relief from Jefferson and Ida “I've picked up her biochip. She's in Habitation 3. Better go and check if she's not responding. She might be unconscious. How about that, eh? We survived”.

“Habitation 3…come on. I don't often say this, but I think we could all do with a drink. Come on” Jefferson said and he and the rest of the crew left.

“What happened?” the Doctor asked crouches down by Toby.

“I don't…I dunno…, I…I was working and then I can't remember. All…all that noise, the room was falling apart. There was no air…” Toby stammered.

“Come on” Rose said helping Toby to his feet “Up you get. Come and have some Protein One”. She links his arm through Toby’s and led him down the corridor, Imogen watching them go. She didn’t know why but she got this bad feeling when she looked at the young man.

“Oh, you've gone native”, the Doctor called after her.

“Oi, don't knock it. It's nice. Protein one with just a” clicks her tongue “dash of three”. The Doctor laughed and he and Imogen followed after them.

When they reached Habitation 3, they found the crew gathered around a table where Scooti lay unconscious. Papers were scattered all over the floor. As the Doctor and Imogen approached, the young woman began to stir. “Ida?”

“I’m here”, Ida said helping her slowly sit up “do you remember what happened?”

Scooti frowned trying to recall what she was doing before she was unconscious “I was trying to find my expenditure report so I could give it to Toby. Took me a while but I eventually found it tucked away in a corner. I went to leave when all of a sudden the place started to shake. I fell and must’ve hit my head because the next thing I know I’m waking up on the table”

“Jefferson can you take her to the med-bay to get fixed up?” Ida asked the man.

“Of course” Jefferson helped Scooti off the table and led her away.

“She’s only 20”, Ida said quietly “if anything had happened to her…”

“But nothing did”, Imogen said “She’s alive and that’s all that matters”. Ida nodded, silently agreeing with her.

Then everyone realised how quiet it actually was “It’s stopped”, Ida said. It seemed rather strange to her that it was so quiet, having grown accustomed to the noise of the drill.

Suddenly there was a crash that sounded like it was far away “What was that? What was it?” Rose asked wondering if they should panic.

“The drill”, the Doctor said.

“We've stopped drilling. We've made it. Point Zero”, Ida said.

~drilling area~

Ida is now in a spacesuit preparing to go down the mineshaft “Capsule established. All systems functioning…the mineshaft is go….bring systems online now”, she said. 

The Doctor, who was also in a spacesuit, approached Zach “Reporting as a volunteer for the expeditionary force”, he said.

“Doctor, this is breaking every single protocol. We don't even know who you are”, Zach said not that willing to let someone he didn’t know go with Ida.

“Yeah, but you trust me, don't you? And you can't let Ida go down there on her own. Go on…look me in the eye…yes you do, I can see it. Trust”, the Doctor said.

“I should be going down”, Zach insisted.

“The Captain doesn't lead the mission. He stays here, in charge”, the Doctor pointed out.

“Not much good at it, am I?” Zach said bitterly. The Doctor just simply looked at him and Zach sighed. He turned, addressing the rest of the crew “Positions! We're going down in two. Everyone, positions!”

Rose walked over to him as he checked the device on his wrist “Oxygen…nitro-balance…gravity. Its ages since I wore one of these!” the Doctor said.

“I want that spacesuit back in one piece, you got that?” she demanded.

“Yes, sir”, the Time Lord promised as he put on his helmet.

“It's funny, because people back home think that space travel's going to be all whizzing about and teleports and anti-gravity…but it's not, is it?” Rose’s voice breaks slightly “It's tough”

“I'll see you later”, the Doctor said confidently.

“Not if I see you first” Rose tried to place a kiss on his helmet when the Doctor turned away to speak to Imogen.

“You’ll be careful, right?” Imogen asked.

“I’ll have to be. I don’t have you to keep me out of trouble”, the Doctor replied.

“Oh, so that’s the only reason you keep me around”, Imogen said pretending to be offended.

“Well… it’s not the only reason. I also enjoy your company”, the Doctor told her.

“Who doesn’t?” Imogen asked.

 _Right now, I don’t_ Rose thought a little bitterly. She shouldn’t be feeling the way she did towards Imogen at that moment, she was her best friend for Christ sake! But she couldn’t help it if she had feelings towards the Doctor, not like he’d realise it with Imogen here. While the brunette was around, Time Lord’s attention was mostly on her. If Imogen wasn’t…then maybe he’d turn his attention towards _her_ instead.

Rose looked away when Imogen gently pulled the Doctor’s head down to kiss his helmet, the same thing _she_ tried to do when the Doctor turned away. She looked back when the Doctor stepped into the capsule with Ida.

In the control room, Zach counted down from 10 over the comms so that everyone could hear. When he got to zero, the capsule slowly lowered itself down into mineshaft. “You've gone beyond the oxygen field” Zach said as he watched a hologram of the capsule’s descent “You're on your own”

~Drilling area~

“Don't forget to breath. Breathing's good”, Rose reminded the Doctor and Ida over the comm.

“Rose, stay off the comm”, Zach called.

Imogen took the comm from her “leave her be Zach”, she said before giving it back to Rose. The pair watch the diagram on the computer screen, showing the capsule’s descent. When it reached Point Zero, the whole place began to shake.

The moment, Rose was able to steady herself she was back on the comm. “Doctor? Doctor, are you all right?”

Silence.

~Control room~

“Ida, report to me”, Zach ordered. He too got silence “Doctor?”

~Point Zero~

“It's all right…we've made it”, the Doctor said much to the relief of Rose and Imogen “Getting out of the capsule now”. He and Ida slowly step out into darkness causing them to turn on their torches.

“What's it like down there?” Rose asked.

“It's hard to tell…some sort of cave…cavern…its massive”, the Doctor replied flashing his torch around.

“Well, this should help. Gravity globe” Ida tosses a white orb up into the air. It floods the cavern with light, revealing the ancient architecture. “That's…that's…my God, that's beautiful”, Ida said in awe.

“Wish you could see this Gen”, the Doctor said taking it all in “I recon it’s something you’d like to draw”.

“You can describe it to me when yo get back”, Imogen said.

“Oh and tell Toby we've found his civilisation”, the Doctor added.

~Drilling area~

Rose turned to Toby “Oi, Toby. Sounds like you've got plenty of work”, she said cheerfully.

“Good, good. Good”, Toby said distractedly. Imogen eyed him warily, getting that bad feeling again.

~Control room~

“Concentrate now, people. Keep on the mission. Ida, what about the power source?” Zach asked.

~Point Zero~

The Doctor and Ida traipse alongside a rocky wall, Ida holding a torch in front of them. “We're close. Energy signature indicates north, north west. Are you getting pictures up there?” the woman asked.

“There's too much interference. We're in your hands”, Zach replied.

“Well…we've come this far. There's no turning back”, Ida said.

“Oh, did you have to? No turning back?” the Doctor grumbled.

“That's almost as bad as ‘nothing can possibly go wrong’…” Imogen said through the comm.

“Or this is going to be the best Christmas Walford's ever had”, the Doctor added.

“Are you finished?” Ida asked turning to him.

“Yeah, finished”, the Doctor said. Ida watched him walk off, amused.

~Ood Habitation~

One of the Ood blinks at Danny “Captain, sir. There's something happening with the Ood”, Danny said through his comm.

“What are they doing?” Zach asked.

“They're staring at me”, Danny replied keeping his voice low “I've told them to stop, but they won't”.

“Danny, you're a big boy. I think you can take being stared at”, Zach said.

“But the telepathic field, sir. It's at basic 100! I've checked. There isn't any fault. It's definitely 100!” Danny exclaimed.

“But that's impossible”, Zach said frowning. The Ood couldn’t get up to basic 100, they’d be dead if they got to that level.

~drilling area~

“What's basic 100 mean?” Rose asked having heard the conversation over the comm.

~Ood Habitation~

“They should be dead”, Danny replied.

~Drilling area~

“Basic 100 is brain death”, Jefferson added.

~Control room~

“But they're safe. They're not actually moving?” Zach asked.

~Ood Habitation~

“No, sir”, Danny answered.

~Control room~

“Keep watching them. And you, Jefferson? Keep a guard on the Ood”, Zach ordered.

~drilling area~

“Officer at arms!” Jefferson ordered, readying his gun.

“Yes, sir”, the female guard said doing the same.

“You can't fire a gun in here. What if you hit a wall?” Rose asked concerned.

“I'm firing stock 15. It only impacts upon organics”, Jefferson assured her. He turned to the guard he spoke to before “Keep watch. Guard them”, he said nodding to the 3 Ood that was in the room with them.

“Yes, sir”

“Is everything all right up there?” the Doctor asked through the comm. He hadn’t heard the conversation they just had but he was a little concerned with the silence through the comm on his end.

“Yeah, yeah”, Rose replied quickly while Imogen watched the Ood. She was really hoping that she’d get a feeling that would tell her something…anything.

“Its fine”, Zach answered.

“Great!” Danny said sarcastically.

“Gen?” the Doctor asked. Rose held out the comm to the brunette, who took it.

“Everything is fine”, she told him.

~Point Zero~

The Doctor and Ida approach an enormous circular trapdoor with engravings on it “We've found something. It looks like metal. Like some sort of seal. I've got a nasty feeling the word might be ‘trapdoor’. Not a good word, ‘trapdoor’. Never met a trapdoor I liked”

“The edge is covered with those symbols”, Ida added shining her torch around the edge.

“Do you think it opens?” Zach asked. Before the Doctor could answer, Imogen spoke

“It’s a trap _door_. Of course it opens, hence the _door_ part”

The Doctor had to smile at her sarcasm/sass. “Trapdoor doesn't do it justice. It's massive, Zach” Ida said walking around it “About 30 feet in diameter”.

“Any way of opening it?” Zach asked.

“I don't know. I can't see any sort of mechanism”, Ida replied.

“I suppose that's the writing. It'll tell us what to do. The letters that defy translation”, the Doctor guessed.

~Control room~

“Toby, did you get anywhere with decoding it?” Zach asked.

~Drilling area~

“Toby, they need to know that lettering”, Rose said looking over at him “Does it make any sort of sense?”

“I know what it says”, Toby said quietly where he was crouched, head in his arms.

“Then tell them”, Rose said.

“When did you work that out?” Jefferson asked turning to the young man.

“It doesn't matter, just tell them”, Rose said.

Toby stands and turns towards them. Rose and Imogen’s eyes widened when they saw his red eyes and tattooed skin. “These are the words of the Beast”, Imogen tugged Rose to stand behind her “And he has woken” Jefferson points his gun at Toby “He is the heart that beats in the darkness. He is the blood that will never cease. And now he will rise”

“Officer, stand down” Jefferson said threateningly “Stand down”.

~Point Zero~

“What is it? What's he done?” the Doctor asked having heard the young man growl “What's happening? Rose? Gen? What's going on?”

There was no reply.

~Control room~

“Jefferson? Report. Report!” Zach shouted but he got no reply either.

~Drilling area~

“Officer, as Commander of Security, I order you to stand down and be confined. Immediately!” Jefferson ordered Toby.

“He's come out in those symbols all over his face. They're all over him”, Rose said into the comm staring at Toby over Imogen’s shoulder.

“Mr Jefferson. Tell me, sir….Did your wife ever forgive you?” Toby asked.

“I don't know what you mean”, Jefferson lied.

“Let me tell you a secret. She never did”

Jefferson swallowed and Imogen could tell that whatever Toby meant obviously struck a nerve with the older man “Officer…you stand down and be confined”

“Or what?” Toby challenged.

“Or under the strictures of Condition Red, I am authorised to shoot you”

“But how many can you kill?” Toby asked. 

They all watched as Toby’s eyes lit up and his mouth opens in a low roar as the symbols evaporate off his skin as black smoke. Rose reached forward and grabbed Imogen’s hand, frightened. The smoke enters the Ood, who jerk as they’re being possessed.

Toby, who is now himself, coughs and collapses. Jefferson points his gun at the 3 Ood that were in the room with them.

“We are the Legion of the Beast” all the Ood say together.

~Point Zero~

“Gen?” the Doctor called frantically over the comm “Rose? What is it? Gen!” he still didn’t get a reply. That was it, he was going back up and he told Ida so.

“You can’t”, Ida said taking hold of his arm. The Doctor yanked his arm away, glaring at the woman for daring to try and stop him. Imogen was in danger and nothing, no one was going to stop him getting to her. Not even Ida.

“I am and I will”, he said firmly before stalking off.

~drilling area~

“The Legion shall be many, and the Legion shall be few”

“It's the Ood”, Rose said into the comm

“Sir, we have contamination in the livestock”, Jefferson said into his wrist device.

“Doctor, I don't know what it is it’s….it's like they're possessed”, Rose said.

“They won't listen to us”, Imogen added quietly.

~Ood Habitation~

“He has woven himself in the fabric of your life since the dawn of time” a single Ood separated himself from the rest and walks up the stairs towards Danny and the other guard “Some may call him Abaddon. Some may call him Kroptor. Some may call him Satan…” Danny turns to the computer, frantic while the guard has his gun at the ready “or Lucifer…

“Captain, it's the Ood. They're out of control!” Danny cried.

He and the guard back away as the single Ood approaches “Or the Bringer of Despair, the Deathless Prince, the Bringer of Night”

The Ood stands a few feet away from the two of them and its communication orb suddenly shoots out. It attaches itself to the guard’s forehead, electrocuting him. Danny makes a break for it as the guard falls to the floor, dead.

“These are the words that shall set him free”

~Drilling area~

“Back up to the door!” Jefferson shouts at the others as they back away from the advancing Ood.

“I shall become manifest”

“Move quickly!” Jefferson urged.

“I shall walk in might”

“To the door!” all of them backed up against the door, Imogen ensuring that Rose was behind her “Get it open!”

“My Legions shall swarm across the worlds…”

~Point Zero~

Ida points her torch in the direction of the trapdoor as the starts to shake. Before her eyes, it begins to open. “Doctor, it's opening!” she called.

As the place shakes, rocks shower down upon the Doctor and Ida. The Doctor glanced back at the woman, torn between leaving her and saving her. Imogen would never forgive him if he left Ida behind and because of that, he changed direction.

~Drilling area~

“I am the sin and the temptation and the desire. I am the pain and the loss and the dead will come”

“Get that door open!” Jefferson shouted as the Ood continued to advance.

~Point Zero~

The trapdoor is now completely open.

~Drilling area~

Rose and the other guard desperately try to open the door while Imogen stood in front, using herself as a shield. Jefferson stood by her, his gun aimed at the Ood. But they ignore it completely.

“I have been imprisoned for eternity. But no more”

_Door sealed_

“Come on!” Rose shouted, struggling with the wheel.

_Door sealed_

~Point Zero~

Billows of smoke rise from the pit, the ground still shaking.

“The Pit is open. And I am free”

The Doctor and Ida stare down into the pit, horror struck as the voice of the Beast laughs terribly.

**To be continued…**


	17. Chapter 17

“Open fire!” Jefferson shouted. He and the other guard opened fire on the three Ood. While they were firing, Imogen put her arms around Rose who was cowering by the door. When the blonde teen saw that the Ood were now dead, she pulled away from Imogen to go over to the Comm.

“Doctor?” static “Doctor, can you hear me? Doctor, Ida, are you there?”

_Open door 25_

Jefferson and the guard spin around, guns at the ready but it was only Danny. “It's me! But they're coming”, he said quickly closing the door.

_Close door 25_

“It's the Ood. They've gone mad”, Danny said.

“How many of them?” Jefferson asked as Imogen walked over to a corner where there was random metal scraps and picked up a small piece.

“All of them! All fifty!” Danny cried.

“Danny, out of the way” Jefferson said to Danny who didn’t move “Out of the way!” he pushed Danny out of the way and reached for the wheel when a metal pipe flew past, hitting the door.

“You don’t want to open that. Trust me”, Imogen said when he turned to see who’d thrown it “unless you want to be killed by an Ood”.

“Jefferson, what's happening there?” Zach asked through the comm.

“I've got very little ammunition, sir” Jefferson replied “How about you?”

“All I've got is a bolt gun. With er, all of one bolt. I could take out a grand total of one Ood. Fat lot of good that is”, Zach grumbled.

“Given the emergency I recommend strategy 9”, Jefferson suggested.

“Strategy 9 agreed”, Zach said sounding defeated “Right, we need to get everyone together. Rose? What about Ida and the Doctor? Any word?”

Rose shook her head “I can't get a reply, just nothing…I keep trying, but it's…” she was cut off when the communication device crackles and the Doctor’s voice came through.

“No! Sorry, I'm fine. Still here!”

“You could've said, you stupid b…”

~Point Zero~

The comm screeches loudly, blanking the rest of the word out. The Doctor winces from the feedback “Whoa! Careful! Anyway, it's both of us” the Doctor said “Me and Ida. Hello. But the seal opened up. It's gone. All we've got left is this chasm”.

“How deep is it?” Zach asked.

“Can't tell. It looks like it goes down forever”, the Doctor replied.

“’The pit is open’” Rose recited “That's what the voice said”.

~Control room~

“But there's nothing. I mean…there's nothing coming out?” Zach asked.

~Point Zero~

“No, no. No sign of ‘the Beast’”, the Doctor answered.

~Drilling area~

“It said Satan”, Rose said scared. Imogen put an arm around her. Rose didn’t shrug her off, she was too scared.

“Come on, Rose. Keep it together”, the Doctor urged the blonde.

“Tell me there’s no such thing”, Rose said to both the Doctor and Imogen. The Doctor didn’t answer knowing that he couldn’t flat out deny the existence of Satan, not with what he’s seen during his travels around the universe. “Imogen? Please”

“I can’t”, Imogen said reluctantly knowing it wasn’t the words Rose wanted to hear. But she couldn’t lie to her.

~Control room~

“Ida? I recommend that you withdraw. Immediately”, Zach suggested.

~Point Zero~

“But…we've come all this way”, Ida protested.

“Okay, that was an order”, Zach said firmly “Withdraw. When that thing opened, the whole planet's shifted. One more inch and we fall into the black hole. So this thing stops right now”.

“But it's not much better up there with the Ood”, Ida pointed out.

“I'm initiating strategy 9, so I need the two of you back up top immediately, no ar…” Ida didn’t listen to the rest of what he had to say as she switched off her comm.

“What do you think?” she asked the Doctor.

“I think they've an order”, the Doctor answered.

“Yeah, but…what do you think?” Ida asked.

The Doctor puts one foot on the edge of the pit, staring down into it “It said ‘I am the temptation’”

“If…if there's something in there…why is it still hiding?” Ida questioned

“Maybe… we opened the prison but not the cell”, the Doctor said.

“We should go down. I'd go. What about you?” Ida asked.

“Oh! Oh, in a second, but then again…” he gives a half laugh and turns to Ida “that is so human. Where angels fear to tread. Even now, standing on the edge. It's that feeling you get. Yeah?” he looks into the pit as though mesmerised “Right at the back of your head. That impulse…that strange little impulse…that mad little voice saying ‘go on…go on…go on…go over…go on’, Maybe it's relying on that. For once in my life, Officer Scott…I'm going to say…” he looks at her retreat” the Doctor sighs and pulled his foot back “now I know I'm getting old” he opened up their comms “Rose, Gen, we're coming back”.

~Drilling area~

Both girls smiled at that “Best news I've heard all day”, Rose said pleased.

Jefferson released the safety catch on his gun, catching Rose and Imogen’s attention. “What're you doing?” Rose demanded.

“He's infected. He brought that thing on board”, Jefferson said.

“No he didn’t. That _thing_ was already here”, Imogen corrected him.

“Either way, it’s in him”, Jefferson said aiming his gun at Toby. The young man stared wide eyed from where he cowered on the floor.

 “Are you going to start shooting your own people now, Is that what you're going to do? Is it?” Rose asked moving around to stand in front of Toby.

“If necessary”, Jefferson said.

“Well then, you'll have to shoot me if necessary”, Rose retorted

“Seriously? You’re going to defend _him_?” Imogen exclaimed “It’s like the Dalek all over again. And you know how that turned out”

“He’s not a Dalek, Imogen. He’s human!” Rose argued. She knew that she’d made a big mistake last time, one that had almost cost her life. If it hadn’t been for Imogen pushing her out of the way. But this time she _knew_ it was different. Toby was no longer infected by the ‘Beast’. It had passed into the Ood. She saw that. Imogen saw that. So why was she so against her defending the man? “Look at his face. Whatever it was, is gone. It passed into the Ood. You saw it happen. He's clean”

“Don’t judge a book by its cover”, Imogen warned her before going back to the capsule.

“Any sign of trouble…I'll shoot him”, Jefferson said and walked off.

“Are you all right?” Rose asked Toby.

“Yeah…I…” shakes his head “dunno”.

“Can you remember anything?” Rose asked.

“Just…it was so angry. It was…fury and rage and…death…” Toby cast terrified glances around the room “It was him. It was the devil”.

Rose drew Toby into a comforting hug. He clings to her, eyes still open with horror over her shoulder.

~Point Zero~

The Doctor and Ida walked back to the capsule “What's strategy 9?”

“Open the airlocks… we'll be safe inside the lock down…the Ood will get thrown out into the vacuum”, Ida explained.

“So we're going back to a slaughter?” the Doctor asked.

Ida turned to him “The devil's work”.

~Drilling area~

Jefferson, Danny, Rose and Imogen stood waiting by the mineshaft waiting for the Doctor and Ida to make contact. “Okay, we're in. Bring us up”, Ida told them.

“Ascension in 3…2…1” Jefferson hit a switch and the lights went out everywhere.

“This is the darkness. This is my domain” the voice of the Beast rasped. The display on the screen changes to that of several Ood standing together “You little things that live in the light…clinging to your feeble suns which die in the…”

“That's not the Ood. Something's talking through them”, Zach said through the comm.

“Only the darkness remains”

~control room~

“This is Captain Zachary Cross Flane of Sanctuary Base Six, representing the Torchwood archive. You will identify yourself”, Zach said.

“You know my name”

“What do you want?” Zach demanded.

“You will die here. All of you. This planet is your grave”

~drilling area~

“It's him. It's him. It's him…” Toby stammered, trembling.

~Capsule~

“If you are the Beast, then answer me this. Which one, hmm? Cos the universe has been busy since you've been gone. There's more religions than there are planets in the sky. The Archivits…Pordonity, Christianity, Pash-Pash, New Judaism…Sanclar, Church of the Tin Vagabond. Which devil are you?”

“All of them”

“What, then you're the truth behind the myth?” the Doctor asked.

“This one knows me as I know him. The killer of his own kind”

The Doctor chose not to acknowledge what the Beast had just said “How did you end up on this rock?”

“The Disciples of the Light rose up against me and chained me in the pit for all eternity”

“When was this?” the Doctor asked.

“Before time”

“What does that mean?!” the Time Lord demanded.

“Before time”, the Beast repeated making Imogen frown. _How could it have existed before time? That’s impossible surely?_

“What does ‘before time’ mean?” the Doctor questioned.

“Before light and time and space and matter. Before the cataclysm. Before this universe was created”

“That's impossible. No life could have existed back then”, the Doctor stated. 

“Is that your religion?” the Beast asked.

“It's a belief”, the Doctor said.

“You know nothing. All of you, so small. The Captain, so scared of command”, the Beast said meaning Zach “The soldier, haunted by the eyes of his wife. The scientist, still running from Daddy” Ida shifts uncomfortably in the capsule. “The little boy who lied…” Danny also grew uncomfortable “The virgin…” Toby turns, on edge “the lost girl in the med-bay, so far away from home” everyone knew that meant Scooti. “The valiant child who will die in battle so very soon”

“Doctor, what does that mean?” Rose asked worried.

“Rose, don't listen”, the Doctor said quietly.

“And the impossible girl who has lived so many lives…will die today” _not on my watch_ the Doctor thought. There was no way he was losing her, not after everything they’d been through. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not _ever_. “She will die…and I will live”

The footage of the Ood suddenly cuts out and is replaced by a roaring horned beast which causes everyone but the Doctor to gasp and stumble backwards. Seeing the actual Beast caused everyone to panic, talking over each other.

“What the hell was that?” Danny asked, his voice shaking with fear.

“I had that thing inside my head!” Toby cried.

“Doctor, what did it mean?” Rose asked through the comm, her voice high with panic.

“What do we do? Jefferson?” Danny shouted.

“Captain? What's the situation on strategy 9?” Jefferson asked Zach through the comm. 

“Zach, what do we do?” Danny asked sounding desperate.

“What if I can fix it…? the black hole, everything is true”, Toby muttered.

“Captain, report….” Jefferson ordered.

“Guys stop”, Imogen said looking from one person to another. But they didn’t hear her. She was shaken up by what the Beast said about her dying but she wasn’t about to have a full blown panic attack over it. Someone had to stay calm for everyone else.

~control room~

“We've lost pictures…” Zach stated.

~Drilling area~

“Doctor, how did it know all of…?” Rose started.

~Capsule~

“Did anyone get an anal…” Ida piped up.

~Control room~

“Jefferson?” Zach called. 

~Capsule~

“Stop…” the Doctor said.

~Drilling area~

“What did it mean?” Rose asked.

~Capsule~

“Everyone just stop….” The Doctor tried again.

~Drilling area~

“What do we do?” Imogen raised her fingers to her mouth.

“Report!” Jefferson ordered.

A shrill whistle sounded, cutting through the babble of voices. They all turned to Imogen “getting worked up is not going to help. That _thing_ is just trying to scare us, playing on very basic fears. Darkness…childhood nightmares…”

“But that's how the devil works”, Danny pointed out.

~Capsule~

“Or a good psychologist”, the Doctor put in.

“But…how did it know about my father?” Ida asked, her voice shaky.

“Okay, but what makes his version of the truth any better than mine, hmm? Cos I'll tell you what I can see: humans. Brilliant humans. Humans who travel all the way across space. Flying in a tiny little rocket! Right into the orbit of a black hole! Just for the sake of discovery. That's amazing! Do you hear me? Amazing, all of you. The Captain, his Officer, his elders, his juniors, his friends. All with one advantage. The Beast is alone. We are not. If we can use that to fight against him…”

“Doctor get out!” Imogen shouted suddenly through the comm “the cable’s going to snap!”

The Doctor wasted no time in dragging Ida out of the capsule. A moment later the cable snapped sending miles of steel cable plummeting down the mine shaft at speed. The Doctor and Ida watched from a safe distance as the large amount of cable ploughed through the capsule, destroying it. “How did she know?” Ida asked looking at the Doctor.

“She just did”, the Doctor replied vaguely “How much air have we got?” he asked Ida.

“60 minutes” she checked her wrist device “55”.

~Drilling area~

“We've got to bring them back”, Rose said not wanting to leave the Doctor and Ida stranded 10 miles down.

“We can’t”, Jefferson said “We haven't got another 10 miles of cable”.

A loud bang on the door made them all jump “Captain? Situation report”, Jefferson said into his wrist comm.

~Control room~

“It's the Ood. They're cutting through the door bolts. They're breaking in”, Zach told him.

~Drilling area~

“Yeah, it's the same on door 25”, Jefferson confirmed. 

“How long's it going to take?” Rose asked.

“Well, it's only a basic frame, it should take 10 minutes”, Jefferson replied. There was another bang on the door “8”, Jefferson amended.

~Control room~

“I've got a security frame. It might last a bit longer, but that doesn't help you”, Zach said.

~Drilling area~

“Right. So we need to stop them, or get out, or both”, Rose stated.

“I'll take both, yeah? But how?” Danny asked.  

“You heard the Doctor. Why do you think that thing cut him off? Cos he was making sense”, Rose said “He was telling you to think your way out of this. Come on! For starters, we need some lights. There's got to be some sort of power somewhere” Imogen had to smile at how Rose was taking control.

~Control room~

“There's nothing I can do. Some Captain, stuck in here, pressing buttons”, Zach said bitterly.

~Drilling area~

“So press the _right_ buttons”, Imogen told him.

~Control room~

“They've gutted the generators!” Zach then realised that they had a rocket “But the rocket's got an independent supply…If I could reroute that. Mister Jefferson? Open the bypass conduits. Override the safety”

~drilling area~

“Opening bypass conduits, sir”, Jefferson said going to the computer and pressing buttons.

~Control room~

“Channelling rocket feed in 3…2…1 Power”, Zach said. 

~Drilling area~

The lights flash on “There we go”, Rose said happily.

“Let there be light!” Danny cheered.

“What about this strategy 9 thing?” the blonde teen asked Jefferson.

“Not enough power. It needs a 100%”, Jefferson said shaking his head.

“All right, we need a way out. Zach, Mr Jefferson…” she turned to the female guard “and you are?”

“Alex”, the woman replied.

“Alex, you help Zach and Mr Jefferson” Alex nodded and went over to the two men.

While Rose spoke to Toby, Imogen turned to Danny “you’re in charge of the Ood right? Is there any way to stop them?”

“Well…I don't know”, Danny stammered.

Imogen tugged him over to the computer “then look for a way to stop them because the sooner we get control of the Base, the sooner we can get the Doctor and Ida out”, she said.

~Point Zero~

“We've got all this cable, we might as well use it” Ida said looking at the destroyed capsule “The drum's disconnected. We could adapt it” she started gathering up the cable “feed it through”.

“And then what?” the Doctor asked.

“Abseil into the pit”, Ida replied.

“Abseil. Right”, the Doctor said.

“We're running out of air with no way back” Ida reminded him “It's the only thing we can do. Even if it's the last thing we ever achieve”.

“I'll get back”, the Doctor said firmly “Rose is up there. So is Gen and I _will_ get back to her”. He had to get back. He could not let the Beast’s words come to pass.

Ida smiled. It seemed this Imogen girl meant a great deal to him if he was that eager to get back “Well, maybe the key to that is finding out what's in the pit”.

“Well...it's _half_ of a good plan” The moment the Doctor said that, he was instantly reminded of the last time he said those words. Imogen had almost died then too due to the time vortex that had been coursing through her. _No she is not going to die today_ he thought firmly pushing aside any memories of where she _almost_ died.

“What's the other half?” Ida asked.

“I go down. Not you”, the Doctor replied.

\--------------

“That should hold it”, Ida said looked at her work “How's it going?”

“Should work. Doesn't feel like such a good idea now”, the Doctor said standing on the edge of the pit, looking down “ha…there it is again. That itch” he bobbed up and down “Go down, go down, go down, go down, go down”

“The urge to jump”, Ida said “Do you know where it comes from, that sensation? Genetic heritage. Ever since we were primates in the trees. It's our body's way of testing us. Calculating whether or not we can reach the next branch”.

“No, that's not it. That's too kind…it's not the urge to jump. It's deeper than that. It's the urge to fall!” the Doctor jumped backwards into the pit.

“Doctor!” Ida pressed a button, abruptly stopping the Doctor’s descent “Are you okay?”

“Not bad, thanks. The wall of the pit seems to be the same as the cavern, just…” he shone his torch down “not much of it. There's a crust about twenty feet down and then nothing…just the pit. Okay, then. Lower me down”

“Well, here we go then”, she pressed the button and the Doctor is lowered down into the pit, much slower this time.

~Drilling area~

“Danny!” Rose shouted from where she and the others were waiting by the entrance of the maintenance tunnels.

“Hold on! Just conforming…” Danny said.

“Dan, we got to go now!” Jefferson called as another bang sounded at the door “Come on!”

“Yeah!” Danny cheered pulling the orange computer chip from the computer and ran over to them “Put that in the monitor and it's a bad time to be an Ood”

“We're coming back”, Rose said looking around at them all “Have you got that? We're coming back to this room and we're getting the Doctor out”.

“Absolutely”, Imogen agreed.

“Okay. Danny, you go first, then Miss Tyler and Miss Smith, then Toby. Alex you go after Toby and I'll go last in defensive position. Now, come on, quick as you can!”

They all nodded and dropped down into the tunnel, in the order Jefferson said.

“God, it stinks” Rose commented as she landed in the tunnel next to Danny “You all right?”

“Yeah, I'm laughing. Which way do we go?” Danny asked as Imogen jumped down.

~Control room~

“Just go straight ahead. Keep going till I say so”, Zach instructed.

~Maintenance tunnel~

Jefferson just about manages to get into the tunnel as the Ood break through door 25. “Not your best angle, Danny” Rose said staring at his backside as she crawled.

“Oi, stop it”, Danny protested.

“I don't know, it could be worse”, Toby said considering Imogen’s bum.

“Hey!” Imogen exclaimed.

~Control room~

“Straight on until you find junction 7.1. Keep breathing. I'm feeding you air. I've got you”, Zach said.

~Maintenance tunnel~

The group reach the junction in the tunnel and stop, a little out of breath “We're at 7.1, sir”, Danny said into his comm.

~Control room~

“Okay, I've got you…” Zach pressed a few buttons. A bang on the door makes him jump “I'm just aerating the next section”.

~Maintenance tunnel~

“Getting kind of cramped, sir….can't you hurry up?” Danny asked.

~Control room~

“I'm working on half power, here”, Zach informed them.

~Maintenance tunnel~

“Stop complaining”, Jefferson grumbled.

“Mr Jefferson says stop complaining”, Rose said to Danny.

“I heard”, Danny said.

“He heard”, Rose said to Jefferson.

“But the air's getting a bit thin”, Toby complained.

“He's complaining now”, Rose muttered.

“I heard”, Jefferson said.

“Guys quit complaining”, Imogen said “the more you talk, the quicker you’ll use up the limited oxygen we have”.

“She’s got a point”, Alex agreed.

“I'm just moving the air”, Zach informed them over the comms.

~Control room~

“I've got to oxygenate the next section. Now, keep calm or it's going to feel worse”, Zach said.

~Maintenance tunnel~

There was a loud banging from the other end of the tunnel. Jefferson and Alex aimed their guns “What was that?” Danny asked.

“Mr Jefferson, what was that?” Rose asked loudly.

“What's that noise?” Toby questioned.

“Captain, what was that?” Alex asked through her comm.

~Control room~

“The junction in Habitation Five's been opened. It must be the Ood”, Zach said looking at the hologram.

~Maintenance tunnel~

Imogen’s eyes widened as she got a feeling, the one wasn’t good. “The Ood are in the tunnels”, she said quietly a moment before Zach noticed the aliens vanish into the tunnels.

“They’re in the tunnels!” Zach said warningly.

“Well, open the gate!” Danny cried.

~Control room~

“I've got to get the air in!” Zach reminded them.

“Just open it!” Danny shouted.

~Maintenance tunnel~

“Where are they? Are they close?” Rose asked.

~Control room~

“I don't know. I can't tell. I can't _see_ them. The computer doesn't register Ood as proper life forms”, Zach complained.

~Maintenance tunnel~

“Well that’s just perfect”, Rose grumbled. She looked at Imogen “do you know where they are?” she asked having heard Imogen say the Ood where in the tunnels before Zach warned them.

“They’re close”, she said.

At those words Danny practically shouted in to his comm “Open the gate!”

The gate opens up and they all lunge through it.

~Control room~

“Danny, turn left. Immediate left”, Zach instructed him.

~Maintenance tunnel~

They all crawl through the tunnel as fast as they can. Both Jefferson and Alex going backwards with their guns at the ready.

“Can’t you trap the Ood?” Alex asked “Cut off the air?”

~Control room~

“Not without cutting off yours”, Zach said regrettably.

~Maintenance tunnel~

The Ood pursue them down the tunnel, still not in sight. “Danny, turn right. Go right! Go fast, Dan. They're going to catch up”, Zach shouted.

Danny does what he says, frantic.

Jefferson stopped, sat down and aimed his gun “I'll maintain defensive position”, he said.

“You can't stop!” Rose shouted at him.

“Miss Tyler, that's my job. You've got your task, now see to it”, Jefferson ordered.

“You heard what he said, now shift”, Toby said to Rose.

“Alex go with them”, Jefferson said when the woman didn’t move.

“I’m not going anywhere. You can’t hold them off on your own”, Alex said refusing to move.

“You always were pretty stubborn”, Jefferson said shaking his head.

“Damn straight”, Alex agreed. The two of them settled in a defensive postion and waited for the Ood.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------“8.2. Open 8.2 Zach!” Danny said into his comm as they reached the next junction.

~Control room~

“Open 8.2!” Danny shouted.

“I've got to aerate it”, Zach told him.

~Maintenance tunnel~

“Open it now!” Danny said furiously.

~Control room~

“I'm trying”, Zach said, pressing buttons.

~Maintenance tunnel~

Danny started thumping at the gate, desperate. “Danny, stop it. That's not helping”, Rose said.

“Zach, get it open!” Toby shouted.

~Control room~

“Jefferson, Alex I've got to open 8.2 by closing 8.1. You've got to get past the junction. Now move. That's an order, now move!” Zach shouted at the pair.

“Come on!” Alex shouted as Jefferson seemed to ignore what Zach was saying.

~Maintenance tunnel~

Gate 8.2 opens allowing Danny, Rose, Imogen and Toby through it. “Come on!” Danny said crawling through.

~Control room~

“Danny, turn left and head for 9.2” Zach said “That's the last one. Jefferson, Alex you've got to move faster”.

~maintenance tunnel~

Alex reached the gate as it closed, leaving herself and Jefferson stuck on the wrong side. “I regret to inform, sir that we didn’t make it”, she said into her comm.

~Control room~

“I can't open 8.1. Not without losing air for the others”, Zach said solemnly.

~Maintenance tunnel~

“And quite right too, sir”, Jefferson said “I think we bought them a little time”.

“There's nothing I can do”

~Control room~

“I'm sorry”

~Maintenance tunnel~

“You've done enough, sir. Made a very good captain under the circumstances”, Jefferson said.

“Couldn’t agree more”, Alex added.

“May I ask, if you can't add oxygen to this section, can you speed up the process of its removal?” Jefferson requested.

~Control room~

“I don't understand. What do you mean?” Zach asked.

~Maintenance tunnel~

“Well, if I might chose the manner of my departure, sir…lack of air seems more natural than…well…let's say death by Ood”, Jefferson said.

“Alex?” Zach asked.

“Do it”, Alex said.

~Control room~

“God speed, Mr Jefferson, Alex”, Zach said.

~Maintenance tunnel~

“Thank you, sir”

~Control room~

Zach presses the appropriate buttons to cut off the air in that section. The lights representing Alex and Jefferson dissapear from the hologram. “Report…Officer John Maynard Jefferson PKD…deceased…With honours”, Zach said fighting back tears “Alexandra Marie Williams, deceased with honours”.

~maintenance tunnels~

“Zach, we're at the final junction, nine point two. And er…if my respects could be on record. They saved our lives”, Danny spoke up.

“Noted”, Zach said “Opening 9.2”.

The gate opens revealing Ood behind it. “Lower 9.2! Hurry, Zach!” Rose shouted.

“Back! Back! Back!” Danny cried.

“We can't go back! The gang point's sealed off. We're stuck!” Toby shouted.

“No we’re not”, Imogen said looking up. She reached up and pushed the grilling out the way. Imogen climbed up and reached down to help Rose out of the tunnel. Danny followed them rather quickly whereas Toby took a little longer to get out of the tunnel.

Imogen took one look at the advancing Ood before she grabbed Rose’s hand and ran. “Do you know where you’re going?” Toby asked her as they ran.

“Yep”, Imogen replied.

~Ood Habitation~

Imogen burst through the doors with Rose. Danny and Toby bringing up the rear. “Get that chip in the computer”, Imogen ordered Danny rushing over to grab a piece of pipe. She stood near the top of the stairs clutching the pipe tightly as she watched the Ood.

“Danny hurry up!” Imogen called as the Ood started making their way up the stairs.

“Transmit!” Rose shouted.

“I'm trying, I'm trying! I'm getting at it…” Danny frantically searched his pockets for the computer chip.

“Danny!” Rose shouted seeing her friend try and keep the Ood back.

Danny pulled the chip out of his pocket “get that thing transmitting!” Imogen yelled at him sending another Ood tumbling down the stairs.

He shoved the chip into the computer. The reading drops from 100 down to 0. All the Ood grab their heads and writhe for a few seconds before collapsing.

“You did it! We did it!” Rose cheered.

“Yes!” Danny laughed in delight.

Rose looked over at Imogen with a smile, the brunette smiled back. “Zach, we did it. The Ood are down. Now we've got to get the Doctor”

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You get representations of the Horned Beast right across the universe, in the myths and legends of a million worlds” the Doctor said as he descended further into the pit “Earth…Draconia…Velconsadine…Daemos…the Kaled god of war….it's the same image, over and over again. Maybe…that idea came from somewhere, bleeding through…the thought at the back of every sentient mind”

“Emanating from here?” Ida asked.

“Could be”, the Doctor replied.

“But if this is the original…does that make it real? Does that make it the actual devil, though?” Ida questioned.

“Well, if that's what you want to believe. Maybe that's what the devil is, in the end. An idea”

The Doctor jerks to a halt as the cable ran out. “That's it. That's all we've got” the Doctor pressed buttons on the device on his wrist “You getting any sort of readout?”

“Nothing. Could be miles to go, yet. Or…could be 30 feet. No way of telling” the Doctor thought about that “I could survive thirty feet”.

“Oh no you don't. I'm pulling you back up” Ida pressed the button to bring him back up. The Doctor quickly pressed a button on his wrist to stop his ascent. “What're you doing?”

“You bring me back, then we're just going to sit there and run out of air. I've got to go down”, he said.

“But you can't. Doctor, you can't”, Ida said, scared.

“Call it an act of faith” the Doctor releases one of the hooks securing him to the cable.

“But…I don't want to die on my own”, Ida said quietly.  

“I know” he unclips another hook. “I didn't ask. Have you got any sort of faith?”

Ida sat on the edge of the pit “Not really. I was brought up Neo Classic Congregational…because of my mum, she was….” Ida paused, reminiscing “my old mum. But no, I never believed”

“Neo Classics, have they got a devil?” the Doctor asked continuing to remove the hooks.

“No, not as such. Just um…the things that men do”, Ida replied.

“Same thing in the end”

“What about you?” Ida asked.

“I believe…I believe I haven't seen everything, I don't know…it's funny, isn't it? The things you make up. The rules. If that thing had said it came from beyond the universe, I'd believe it, but before the universe…impossible. Doesn't fit my rule. Still, that's why I keep travelling. To be proved wrong. Thank you, Ida”.

“Don't go!” Ida shouted standing up.

“If they get back in touch, if you talk to Imogen…just tell her… tell her I’m…I’m sorry I couldn’t help” the Doctor released the final hook and he fell.

“Doctor, are you there? Doctor, Ida, can you hear me?” Rose asked, her voice suddenly coming through the comm.

“He's gone”

~Drilling area~

“What do you mean, ‘he's gone’?” Rose asked.

~Chasm~

“He fell into the pit. And I don't know how deep it is. Miles and miles and miles”, Ida said looking down into the gaping hole.

~Drilling area~

“But…what do you mean, ‘he fell’? Rose asked her voice breaking.

~Chasm~

“I couldn't stop him”, Ida said quietly “is Imogen there?”

“I’m here”

“He said your name”, Ida said “and he says thank you, for everything”.

~Drilling area~

Rose looked at Imogen, her jealousy rearing up again as the brunette had gotten a message and she didn’t.

Zach took the comm “I'm sorry. Ida? There's no way of reaching you. No cable, no back up….You're ten miles down…we can't get there”

~Chasm~

“You should see this place, Zach” Ida sat down on the edge of the pit “It's beautiful. Well, I wanted to discover things…” she tears up “and here I am”.

“We've got to abandon the base. I'm declaring this mission unsafe. All we can do is make sure no one ever comes here again”, Zach told her.

“But we'll never find out what it was”, Ida said despondently.

“Well, maybe that's best”, Zach said.

“Yeah”, Ida reluctantly agreed.

“Officer Scott…”

“It's all right. Just go. Good luck”

~Drilling area~

“Thank you” Zach replaced the comm “Danny, Toby, close down the feed links. Get the retrotropes online. Then go get Scooti and head to the rocket, we're leaving”.

“I'm not going”, Rose said.

“Rose…” Imogen began.  

“No, I'm going to wait for the Doctor”, Rose said firmly.

“He wouldn’t want you to”, Imogen said gently.

“And how would you know? Is this one of your ‘feelings’” she put air quotes around the word feelings.

“No I…” Imogen started

“Well I’m _not_ going”, Rose said stubbornly “and if you really cared for him you’d stay too”.  

“I do care for him Rose”, Imogen said “I care about him a lot but I also know that he wouldn’t want us to stay behind. He’d want us to leave…”

“So we can forget about him?” Rose cut in.

“No, so we can _live_. Have a fantastic life”, Imogen said “That’s what he would want”.

Rose shook her head “I’m sorry Imogen but I’m not going anywhere”, she insisted.

“I’m really sorry about this Rose”, Zach said “Danny, Toby, make her secure”.

The two men grab Rose “No, no. No! No! No! Let me go!” she screamed, struggling in their grip “Get off me! I'm not leaving!” Zach plunges a needle into her arm, sedating her. “No…”

“I have lost too many people. I am not leaving you behind” he hoists her onto his shoulder “Let's get her on board”. Imogen follows them, casting one last look at the mineshaft.


	18. Chapter 18

“Dislocating B clamp. C Clamp. Raising blu-nitro to maximum. Toby, how's the Negapact feed line?” Zach asked.

“Clear. Ready to go, sir” Toby replied “For God's sakes, get us out of here!”

Rose starts to stir which Danny noticed “Captain…I think we're going to have a problem passenger…”

“Keep an eye on her”, Zach ordered. 

“Wait…we're not…” Rose said blearily as she was still feeling woozy from whatever they’d given her.

“It's all right, Rose. You're safe”, Danny assures her.

“I'm not going anywhere!” Rose tugs at her seatbelt, shouting “Get me out of this thing! Get me out!”

“And…lift off!”

Zach, Danny, Toby and Scooti cheer as the rocket lifted off. Both Ida and the Doctor look up as they hear the rocket.

“A rocket…” the Doctor said quietly watching it get further away. At least now he knew that both Rose and Imogen were safe. That’s all that really mattered to him.

~Rocket~

Rose spots the bolt gun, grabs it and points it a Zach “Take me back to the planet. Take me back!” she demanded.

“Or what?” Zach asked.

“Or I'll shoot”, she threatened.

Zach turned to her “Would you, though? Would you really? Is that what your Doctor would want?” Rose held his gaze for a moment before dropping the gun and slumping back in her chair, defeated. Imogen hated to see her friend upset but she knew this was ultimately for the best. “Sorry, but it's too late anyway. Take a look outside. We can't turn back. This is what the Doctor would have wanted” Rose didn’t answer him “Isn't that right?”

~Pit~

The Doctor shines his torch on the wall paintings that he’d discovered in his wanderings “The history of some big battle. Man against Beast. I don't know if you're getting this, Ida. Hope so. Anyway, they defeated the Beast and imprisoned it”

The light of his torch falls onto a large vase on a stand. Surprised, the Doctor turns back to the wall and sees figures carrying a vase each on their heads. He approaches the vase, noticing a second one next to it. “Or maybe that's the key…” the Doctor touches one vase and they both lit up “Or the gate, or the bars…”

He turns upon hearing a quiet growl. The Doctor’s mouth drops open at the sight of a huge horned beast.

~Rocket~

Toby laughed quietly to himself catching the attention of Danny “What's the joke?”

“Just…we made it. We escaped. We actually did it”, he said smirking.

“Not all of us”, both Rose and Imogen said together. Scooti, who was sitting on Imogen’s other side took one her hands and gave it a squeeze. Imogen gave her a small smile, glad for little comfort Scooti provided.

“We're not out of it yet. We're still the first people in history to fly away from a black hole. Toby, read me the stats”

Still smirking Toby said “Gravity funnel holding, sir. Always holding”

~Pit~

“I accept that you exist. I don't have to accept what you are, but you're physical existence, I'll give you that” the Doctor took a few steps forward “I don't understand. I was expected down here. I was given a safe landing and air. You need me for something. What for?” the Beast lunges forward, straining against the chains holding him “Have I got to…I dunno, beg an audience? Or…is there a ritual? Some sort of incantation or summons or spell? All these things I don't believe in, are they real?” the Beast just looked at him.

“Speak to me! Tell me!” the Doctor said loudly but he didn’t get any reply “You won't talk. Or…you can't talk. Oh, hold on, wait a minute, just let me…Oh! No. Yes! No. Think it through” he paced on the spot, his mind going over everything “You spoke before. I heard your voice. An intelligent voice. No, more than that. Brilliant. But, looking at you now…all I can see…is Beast. The animal. Just the body. Just the body…the physical form. What's happened to your mind, hmm? Where's it gone? Where's that intelligence?” the Doctor’s eyes widened as he came to the horrible realisation that the other part of the Beast was still in Toby. Who was on the rocket. With Rose. And Imogen. “Oh, no…”

~Rocket~

“Stats at 53. Funnel stable at 66.5. Hull pressure constant. Smooth as we can, sir, all the way back home. Coordinates set for planet Earth”, the corners of Toby’s mouth twitch upwards in an unpleasant smile.

~Pit~

The Doctor shines his torch along the wall, looking at symbols covering the walls trying to make sense of it all “You're imprisoned, long time ago. Before the universe, after, sideways, in between, doesn't matter. The prison is perfect…it's absolute, it's eternal. Oh, yes! Open the prison, the gravity field collapses. This planet falls into the black hole! You escape, you die. Brilliant! But that's just the body. The body is trapped, that's all. The devil is an idea” the Doctor pauses, edging forward as he worked it all out “In all those civilisations, just an idea. But an idea is hard to kill. An idea could escape. The mind. The mind of the great Beast. The mind can escape! Oh, but that's it! You didn't give me air, your jailers did. They set this up all those years ago! They need me alive, because if you're escaping, then I've got to stop you”

The Beast roared in fury, straining against the chains. The Doctor picks up a rock “If I destroy your prison, your body is destroyed. Your mind with it”

He raises the rock above his head, ready to smash the vase when he realised something “But then you're clever enough to use this whole system against me”, the Doctor said lowering the rock “If I destroy this planet, I destroy the gravity field. The rocket. The rocket loses protection and falls into the black hole. I have to sacrifice Rose and Gen”

He dropped the rock. That was something he could _never_ do. He’d sacrifice himself in a second if it meant stopping the Beast. But the girls? Never.

The Beast laughed at his predicament.

~Rocket~

“It doesn't make sense. We escaped, but there's a thousand ways it could've killed us. It could've… ripped out the air or…I dunno burnt us, or anything. But it let us go. Why?” Rose said voicing her thoughts out loud.

“Unless it wanted us to escape”, Imogen suggested making Rose look at her, on the other side of Toby.

“Do us a favour… Shut up the pair of you”, Toby said nastily. Imogen and Rose stared at him. The latter rather confused by his behaviour while the former got another bad feeling about the young man. “Almost there. We'll be beyond the reach of the black hole in 40…39…”

~Pit~

“So, that's the trap. Or the test, or the final judgment, I don't know. But if I kill you, I kill them”

The Beast laughs, then roars at him “Except that implies in this big grand scheme of Gods and Devils that they’re just victims. But I've seen a lot of this universe. I've seen fake gods and bad gods and demi-gods and would-be gods, and out of all that, out of that whole pantheon, if I believe in one thing…just one thing…”” the Doctor grabbed a rock “I believe in my Impossible Girl”.

He smashed the vase.

~Rocket~

Suddenly the rocket started to shake violently. “What happened? What was that?!” Danny exclaimed.

“What's he doing? What is he doing?” Toby shouted.

“We've lost the funnel. Gravity collapse!” Zach exclaimed.

“What does that mean?” Rose asked.

“We can't escape. We're headed straight for the black hole!” Zach cried.

The rocket turns back on itself and spirals towards the black hole.

~Pit~

The Doctor smashed the second vase “This is your freedom! Free to die. You're going into that black hole and I'm riding with you”

~Rocket~

“You will die today”, Toby said in the voice of the Beast. Imogen glanced at him, her eyes widening as she saw his skin covered in symbols. Before anyone could do anything, he stabs her in the stomach with a blade he had in his pocket. Imogen screamed.

He smirked sitting back as the brunette began to bleed out. Scooti put her hands over the girl’s stomach trying to slow the bleeding. Rose leaned forward snatching up the bolt gun and doesn’t even hesitate to fire at the window. She then undoes Toby’s seatbelt and he is sucked through the window into outer space.

“Emergency shield!” Zach pressed a button and the emergency shield activates, covering the gaping hole. Rose unbuckled her seatbelt and moved one seat over. Imogen whimpered as Rose also put her hands over her wound in a desperate attempt to slow the bleeding.

“Stay with me Imogen, please”, Rose pleaded seeing how pale she was getting “please”

“Rose”, Imogen whispered opening her eyes.

“I’m right here”, Rose said taking Imogen’s other hand.

“I…love… you”

Rose’s eyes filled up with tears as Imogen’s eyes closed, her breathing slowing down. Rose closed her eyes, tears running down her face. Her jealousy towards the brunette seemed so pointless… so petty. Especially now she was gone. Scooti placed a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her as the blonde grieved for her best friend.

“Oh god”, Danny said glancing back and seeing one seemingly dead girl and two women crying “she’s dead” he told Zach. The dark skinned closed his eyes _another one gone_ he thought solemnly. The upside is at least she didn’t die by falling into a black hole.

The rocket suddenly stopped shaking “What happened?” Scooti asked confused as to why they hadn’t fallen into the black hole yet.

They all lean to one side as the rocket turns away from the black hole “We're…turning. We're turning around. We're turning away!” Zach said happily.

“Sorry about the hijack, Captain. This is the good ship TARDIS”, the Doctor’s voice said rather cheerfully through the comm.

~TARDIS~

“Now, first thing's first. Have you got a Rose Tyler and Imogen Smith on board?” the Doctor asked.

“I’m here”, Rose replied. He frowned, her voice sounded strange. It sounded like she’d been crying “but Imogen…Doctor I’m sorry. She’s dead”.

At those words the Doctor’s hearts shattered. _No. She can’t be gone. She CAN’T be gone._ The Doctor gripped the console tightly. If Imogen was gone then the Beast was right. No, he wasn’t going to believe that until he sees it with his own two eyes.

Minutes after he got the shocking news, one of the doors of the TARDIS opened and Rose walked in hands covered in blood, cheeks stained with tears. Scooti was next, her hands also stained with blood. Danny entered came in after her, followed by Zach who was carrying Imogen in his arms.

The Doctor walked forward slowly, his eyes fixed on the girl. He got out his sonic and scanned her “She’s alive, barely”, he said looking at the readings. The Doctor gently took Imogen from Zach and took off running to the med bay. Rose chased after him. “Come on Gen. Stay with me”, he said laying her down on the bed.

“Is there anything I can do?” Rose asked breathing heavily from running after him.

“There’s a heart monitor over there”, the Doctor said pointing as he grabbed some scissors “and there should be some electrodes… uh sticky pads in the drawer next to it”. As Rose grabbed those items, the Doctor cut away the bloodstained material to expose the wound. He placed his hands over the wound and concentrated. His hands started to glow with regeneration energy.

Rose watched the Doctor keep his glowing hands on Imogen’s stomach for several minutes before he took them away revealing the brunette’s bloodstained but otherwise unmarked skin. “Was that regeneration energy?” Rose asked as the Doctor took the heart monitor from her and the electrodes.

“Yes it was. Probably gave away a few months to a year but it’s worth it”, he said setting the heart monitor down on the table beside the bed and stuck the electrodes on Imogen’s upper body. “Could you stay with her while I get the others sorted?” the Doctor asked after turning on the heart monitor.

Rose nodded and the Doctor left. “Is she going to be ok?” Scooti asked when the Doctor came back into the console room. Ida by this point had recovered from oxygen deprivation and was leaning against the console.

“She’s going to be fine”, the Doctor replied.

They all let out relieved breaths at that news. “What did you find down in the Pit?” Ida asked curious.

“I don’t know”, the Doctor lied “never did decipher that right. But that’s good. Day I know everything? Might as well stop. Ok then, have a safe trip home” the Doctor ushered them towards the doors as quick as he could eager to get back to Imogen.

He closed the doors behind them and bounded back to the console to send the TARDIS into the time vortex. Once he done that, he went back to the med bay. “Any change?” he asked as he entered the room. Rose shook her head.

“No I’m afraid not” she stood up “I’m going to get myself cleaned up. Should I grab some clean clothes for Imogen?”

“That’s a good idea”, the Doctor agreed.

Rose nodded and left the room. The moment she was gone, the Doctor pulled up a chair and settled down for what was likely to be a long wait until Imogen woke.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose yawned for what felt like the 20th time as she fought to stay awake. It had been a rather tense 4 days in which she barley slept. The Doctor hadn’t slept at all, keeping almost a constant watch over Imogen who still hadn’t woken. The only change they’d seen the past few days was the colour returning to her skin. Both of them were really glad about that, it was difficult to look at Imogen when she was extremely pale.

She looked over at the door when it opened. Rose shook her head at the Doctor, knowing he was going to ask about Imogen’s condition. “Go get some rest, I’ll keep watch”, the Doctor said to the blonde teen.

Rose didn’t want to leave but she was pretty tired “wake me if anything changes”, she said.

“I will”, the Doctor promised. After Rose left, the Doctor sat down in the chair she’d just vacated. As he watched her his mind drifted back to all those times she’d been hurt or almost killed. Platform One …Cardiff 1860…Downing Street…Van Statten’s museum….Satellite 5, twice… Parallel Earth…London 1953…

A few of those were pretty bad but this most recent one was by far the worst. One thing was for sure, he wouldn’t be able to take another close call like this one. Not to the young woman he loved. _Hold on. Loved? Where did that come from?_ It was true that he cared about her a lot, that she held a special place in his hearts but did that mean he loved her?

He thought about all those times where he noticed, really noticed her. Those little glances whenever she wasn’t looking like on the spaceship with the clockwork men. His thoughts turned to New Earth when Rose/Cassandra kissed him. He’d been grateful that she never saw that. Was that because he had feelings for her? It was possible that it was the case. Which brought up another question. When did he start having feelings towards her? Was it after he’d regenerated or before?

The Doctor thought about the adventures in his previous body. He recalled the time Jack had flirted with Imogen, which he didn’t like. He _had_ been overjoyed when Imogen had said that she wasn’t interested in the 51st century man. He also liked Imogen’s comments about him being handsome and good looking.

Did that mean he had feelings for her in his previous body? He supposed he’d never know for sure. What he did know was that he, in his tenth body, was in love with Imogen Kiara Smith.

Now he’d realised that, the next thing to do would be showing/telling her how he felt. However, that wasn’t going to happen until Imogen had woken. The Doctor took her hand “come on Gen, please”

Minutes ticked by…

And stretched into hours….

Until…

The Doctor felt Imogen’s hand move in his. He watched as she started to stir and a smile broke out on his face when she finally opened her eyes. “Hey”, she said quietly.

“Hey” the Doctor couldn’t believe it. She was awake! He felt like jumping up and down or shouting the news really loud from the tallest building on the Earth, he was that happy. Imogen then said something else which he didn’t quite catch “sorry?”

“Water”, Imogen said louder.

“Oh! Of course”, the Doctor jumped up and turned to the door. He turned back “don’t you go any anywhere”, he said pointing at her warningly.

“I won’t, I promise”, Imogen said.  

The Doctor leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead “I’ll be right back”, he said and ran out the door. As soon as he’d gone, Imogen slowly pushed herself into sitting postion, placing a hand over her stomach as she did so. She frowned when she didn’t feel any bandages. Imogen pulled up the pyjama top she’d been dressed in and found smooth skin underneath. No wound.

 _He must’ve healed me somehow_ she thought touching her stomach. Imogen pulled her top back down when she heard footsteps. A moment later the door was flung open and Rose came rushing in. “I’m so glad you’re awake!” she said happily flinging her arms around the girl, hugging her.

“Uh Rose? I can’ breathe”, Imogen gasped as her friend was hugging her a little too tightly.

Rose quickly let her go “sorry”, she apologised “I’m just really glad you’re ok”.

“That makes two of us”, the Doctor said handing the glass of water over to Imogen.

“Thanks” she took a sip of water “how long was I out?”

“4 days”, Rose answered.

“What about Ida and the others? They ok?” Imogen asked.

“They’re fine. Once I healed you, I sent them on their way”, the Doctor replied.

“Healed me?” Imogen asked “Like you did before when my hands got burned”.

The Doctor nodded “the very same way”, he confirmed.

“Imogen you must be starving. Do you want me to make you something?” Rose asked.

“Yeah, that’d be great thanks”, Imogen replied “something light though”.

 Rose nodded and left the room. “You look like you could do with some sleep”, Imogen said taking in the Doctor’s appearance.

“Yeah probably”, the Doctor admitted “I just didn’t want to not until you’d woken up”.

“Well I’m awake now so you can have a kip or power nap or catch 40 winks. That’s a weird phrase ‘catch 40 winks’. I wonder where…” she trailed off when she noticed the Doctor looking at her in a way she hadn’t seen before “what? Why are you looking at me like that?”

The Doctor sat down in the chair “I almost lost you. Again”, he said quietly.  

“But you didn’t” Imogen set her glass of water down “And trust me I don’t plan on getting stabbed again” she relaxed back onto her pillows that she’d propped up “that was not fun”.

“Seeing you lying there so pale…it made me realise something” the Doctor took her hand “I care about you Imogen, so much more than I would do with a companion. You mean a lot to me, more than words could possibly express”.  

“What are you saying?” Imogen asked.

The Doctor hesitated for a moment. Should he tell her now? Or wait for the right time? The more logical part of his mind was telling him to wait. But another part, the more selfish part was telling him… scratch that…yelling at him to tell her now. “Doctor?”

 _Stuff logic_. He was going to tell her now. “Imogen I…” he took a breath “I love you”.


	19. Chapter 19

Imogen stared at him rather unsure of what to say. She never expected that the Doctor would say something like that to her. Even though in some small way she’d started to have feelings towards him too. “I realise that this is probably a surprise and rather unexpected and I know you considered me to be family but in all honesty I’d rather be so-“ the Doctor was cut off from his rambling when Imogen put a hand over his mouth.

“It is rather unexpected”, she admitted moving her hand away from his mouth “but I suppose now that you’ve confessed your feeling for me, it would be a good time to tell you that I also have had feelings. Towards you”.

“So does that mean you also…?”

Imogen nodded “I do”, she said.  

The Doctor grinned “that’s…fantastic!” he said happily.

Imogen couldn’t help but laugh at the use of his old catchphrase “if we do this, pursue a relationship, I do have one condition. We take our time”, she said “We don’t rush into anything. Because I really like what we have now and I don’t want to lose that”.  

“Ok. We won’t rush into anything”, the Doctor promised. It would be a new experience for him and would not doubt come with its challenges. But he would try, for her. He’d do anything for her.  

\----------------

The next day was spent keeping Imogen company in the med-bay. Despite her claim that she felt better, the Doctor insisted that she rested, at least for a day. So in order to keep her occupied, the Doctor produced some board games.

They played several games of Cludo where the Doctor kept doing impressions of Poirot just to get laughs out of the girls. The next one they played was Uno. At one point in a game, Imogen and Rose teamed up to make the Doctor pick up as many cards as they possibly could.

After lunch came Scrabble. Playing that game with the Doctor was beyond hilarious as he kept putting down some really weird words that the girls were sure he just made up. They’d just finished up their third game, when Imogen’s phone rang. It was Sarah Jane.

“Hey mum”, she said cheerfully into the phone.

“Hey sweetie. How are you?” Sarah Jane asked.

“Fine”, Imogen replied.

“Good. Is the Doctor there? I need to talk to him”, Sarah Jane said.

“He’s here”, Imogen said and handed the phone over to the Doctor.

“Hi Sarah. What can I do for you?” he listened as Sarah Jane explained that her computer had just picked up a Hoix sighting in Woolwich “and you’d like us to check it out?”

“I’d appreciate it. I would go myself but I’m currently on another case”, Sarah Jane said.

“Its fine Sarah, we’ll sort it out”, the Doctor said and handed the phone back to Imogen. She said her goodbye’s to her mother and hung up the phone.

“What did my mum need help with?” Imogen asked.

“There’s a Hoix sighting in Woolwich…”

“Bless you”, Imogen interrupted with a smile.

The Doctor shook his head and continued “she’d like us to check it out”.

“Ok. Let’s go”, Imogen said. 

“Rose and I will check it out. You will stay here”, the Doctor said as he stopped her from getting out of bed.

“But…”

“No Gen. You’re going to stay here”, the Doctor said firmly. Knowing she wasn’t going to be able to convince him otherwise, Imogen sighed, slumping her shoulders.

“Be careful”, she mumbled, not looking at either of them.

“Rose why don’t you go to the store cupboard? We’re going to need some buckets” Rose nodded and left the room. The Doctor turned back to Imogen “I know you want to go but you almost died several days ago. And in all honesty I’m not ready to take you into a dangerous situation. I can’t see you like that, not again”.

“So while you and Rose go off having adventures, I’m going to be stuck in the TARDIS?” Imogen complained.

“No, of course not”, the Doctor sat on the bed next to her “I just want you to stay behind just for today. Tomorrow we’ll continue our travels, I promise”.

“Ok”, Imogen said. She could see where he was coming from but it still hurt the fact that she had to stay behind, even if it was only for a day. The Doctor kissed the top of her head.

“I’ll be back before you know it” he got up and walked to the door.

“Hey!” Imogen called making him turn to her “you be careful, right?”

“I will”, the Doctor promised. 

~Woolwich Warehouse~

The Doctor crept up behind the Hoix, ready to pull out the pork chop when all of a sudden the door the alien was facing was pulled open. The Doctor quickly stepped up behind the Hoix as it roared at whoever had opened the door.

He pulled out the pork chop holding it out “Here, boy. Eat the food. Come on, look at the lovely food. Isn't that nice? Isn't it? Yes, it is” the Hoix turned his attention to the Time Lord. “Get out of here, quickly”, The Doctor said to the blonde haired man who was standing there “That's a boy. Wouldn't you like a porky-choppy then?” He asked waving the pork chop, just out of the Hoix’s reach. Seeing that the young man hadn't moved, he shouted “I said run!”

As the young man backed away, Rose ran up with the blue bucket and tossed the contents at the Hoix. It howls and clutches its eyes. “Wrong one! You made it _worse_!”

“You said blue!” Rose shouted.

“I said ‘not blue’!” the Doctor shouted back.

 The Hoix, who was rather angry, turned to Rose. The teen whimpers and runs off, really wishing that the Doctor hadn’t insisted that Imogen stay behind. She would’ve been able to tell her to take the red bucket, not the blue.

“Oh…hold on!” the Doctor quickly slammed the door shut. There was a moment of silence before a Scooby Doo like chase began.

The Hoix chased the Doctor one way and then it chased Rose the other way. Then it chased both the Doctor and Rose. They went back and forth….

Back and forth…

Back and forth…

Until the Hoix suddenly let out a cry and collapsed behind the Doctor and Rose. The pair stopped, turned and looked at the alien in surprise. It was covered in liquid. “Did you know that chase of yours was very Scooby Doo?” Imogen asked pulling their attention to the left where the girl in question stood holding an empty red bucket.

“I thought I told you to stay put”, the Doctor said.

“That’s a funny way to say thank you”, Imogen said “I just saved your life and you have a go at me?”

“Well I appreciate it Imogen”, Rose said she could understand why the Doctor was not exactly happy that she was there, especially when he told her to stay in the TARDIS, but Imogen _did_ save them.

“You’re very welcome Rose” the two of them looked at the Doctor until he said

“Thanks Imogen”

“You’re welcome”, Imogen said.

“Now back to the TARDIS”, The Doctor said taking Imogen’s hand. He started to lead her away when he noticed the young man, whom he told to run, was still there. There was something a little familiar about him. “Hold on. Don't I know you?” the Doctor asked him.

The blonde haired man didn’t answer, he just turned and ran.

A few days later…

 _Got to go faster_ Imogen thought as she pelted down the stairs, desperate to get to the basement. She’d gotten another feeling, a bad one. This time it was about Elton Pope, the young man they met in Woolwich and who’d upset Jackie the night before. He was in trouble. And so was a young woman with glasses, who thanks to Naiyah, she knew was called Ursula.

When she reached the door at the bottom of the steps, she flung it open “ah Elton, there you are”, she said casually strolling towards them pretending not to notice the Slitheen like creature sitting behind the desk “I’d like a word with you about how you upset my best friend’s mother”.

“There’s a great big absorbing creature from outer space sitting there and you’re having ago at me?” Elton asked.

“He’s not important right now”, Imogen said “What is more important is that you upset Jackie. That means you’ve upset Rose, my best friend. Which makes me very cross. Cos you see Elton, nobody upsets the people I care about and gets away with it”.

“Look I’m sorry…” Elton began when Victor, having finally gotten a good look at Imogen, interrupted with

“You’re one of the Doctor’s companions”

Imogen turned to him “and what if I am?” she asked.

“Oh this is too good. I’ve been searching for the Doctor for a while now and then you show up here” Victor smirked “One of his companions. When he finds out I have you, he’ll coming running with that wonderful travelling machine of his”.

“Now that’s a good idea”, Imogen said grabbing both Elton and Ursula’s hands “see ya!”  She turned and ran, pulling the pair along. Victor roared and chased after them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You led us down a dead end!” Ursula exclaimed as they came to stop by a wall.

“We’re trapped”, Elton said glancing over his shoulder to see Victor running towards them.

“No we’re not Elton. We’re waiting”, Imogen corrected him turning around “any moment now, he’s a-coming”, she added looking at an empty spot.

“Who’s coming?” Ursula asked worriedly, watching Victor get closer to them.

“The Doctor” at that Imogen stepped forward and folded her arms.

“Not that I didn’t enjoy the chase. But it was rather pointless, you’ve only gone a trapped yourselves”, Victor said rather gleefully stopping in front of her.

“Is that what you think? I hate to tell you this but you’re the trapped one” Imogen nodded behind him.

“What do you…?” Victor broke off when they heard the sound of the TARDIS. He turned and sure enough the blue box slowly started to appear.

“Told you”, Imogen said in a sing song voice.

“At last. The greatest feast of all. The Doctor”, Victor said when the Time Lord stepped out of the box with Rose.

“What’s this thing?” the Doctor asked considering the alien in front of him “A sort Absorbatrix? Absorba…clon? Absorbaloff?”

“Absorbaloff, yes”, Victor said.

“Is it me or is he a bit…Slitheen?” Rose asked the Doctor quietly.

“Not from Raxacoricofallapatorius, are you?” the Doctor asked Victor.

“No! I'm not the swine!” Victor said offended “I spit on them! I was born on their twin planet”

“Really? What's the twin planet of Raxacoricofallapatorius?” the Doctor asked, interested.

“Clom”, Victor replied.

“Clom”, the Doctor repeated while Imogen snorted at that name.

“Clom. Yes. And I'll return there victorious, once I possess your travelling machine” Victor gestured to the TARDIS.

“Well, that's never going to happen”, the Doctor said.

“Oh, it will. You'll surrender yourself to me, Doctor, or this one dies” Victor said gesturing to Imogen. The Doctor managed to keep his expression neutral at those words, despite the fact that the alien had just threatened the girl he loved. He knew Imogen had a plan, a vague one at that. But it was a plan all the same. She’d told him so before she left to go save Elton and Ursula. “You see, I've read about you, Doctor. I've studied you. So passionate, so sweet. You wouldn't let an innocent die, especially when she’s your companion. I'll absorb her, unless you give yourself to me”.

Rose glanced at the Doctor wondering if he really would let Imogen die. The Doctor looked straight at Imogen and said “Sweet…maybe. Passionate…I suppose” he gave her a wink before turning her attention to Victor “But don't ever mistake that for nice. Do what you want”.

“She’ll die, Doctor”, Victor warned.  

“Go on, then”, the Doctor said not looking at all bothered.

“You can’t be serious”, Rose said in disbelief. He really was going to let her die. She went to take a step forward when Imogen shook her head. She frowned when Imogen then gave her smile. _What was she up to?_ Rose thought.

“So be it” Victor started to turn towards Imogen when the Doctor spoke again.

“Mind you, I did promise Imogen’s mother I’d look after her” Imogen reached for Victor’s cane “but then again, she more than capable of looking after herself” Imogen grabbed the cane and yanked it from Victor’s grasp.

“No!” Victor exclaimed as she snapped it over her knee. It emits a shower of blue sparks, the top of the cane opening up to reveal a glowing light “My cane! You stupid girl…Oh, no!”

He roars one more time and then before the eyes of everyone he turned to liquid. “What did you just do?” Elton asked watching the liquid slowly be absorbed by the pavement.

“The cane created a limitation field. Now it's broken, he can't stop. The absorber is being absorbed”, the Doctor explained.

“By what?” Ursula asked watching the last of Victor being absorbed by the pavement.

“By the earth”, the Doctor replied.

“What about those Victor absorbed? Mr Skinner, Bridget and Bliss?”

“I’m sorry. There’s nothing we can do for them”

Ursula and Elton nodded sadly. It was too much to hope that the Doctor would be able to save the others. But at least _they_ were still alive and that was all thanks to Imogen.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After telling Elton about what happened the night his mother died, they took him and Ursula to the Tyler flat. “You really think she’ll forgive me?” Elton asked.

“Just tell her how sorry you are for doing what you did”, Rose said “now go on”, she added giving him a gentle push towards the door. Elton hesitated for a second before knocking.

When Jackie opened the door Elton spoke as sincerely as he could “Jackie, I’m really sorry for upsetting you. I never meant to do that. I do just want to be your friend”

They all waited to see what Jackie’s reaction would be. They were all relieved, especially Elton when the woman stepped forward saying “alright. I forgive you” she turned to the others “now, how about we all go in have a cup of tea?”

“Sounds good to me Jackie”, Elton said with a smile and the rest nodded in agreement. Jackie smiled back and then entered the flat. Elton went in next followed by Ursula, Rose, Imogen and then the Doctor.


	20. Chapter 20

The TARDIS materialised between two gates, one saying _DANGER – KEEP OUT_ and the other saying _NO PARKING IN FRONT OF THESE GATES_. The Doctor opened the door and prepared to step out when he saw the gate blocking the way. Imogen who’d also seen that their way was blocked, laughed.

“You’d think by now you would know how to park her properly. Didn’t you have to pass a test or something?” she asked the Doctor.

“Yep. I failed it”, the Doctor answered.

“Figures”, Imogen muttered.  

“I thought you _loved_ my piloting?” the Doctor asked giving her a look as he set the controls to turn the TARDIS around.

“Well, it took me a while but I finally realised that I do _love_ your piloting. Even if it’s a little crazy at times”, Imogen said.

Rose looked between the two of them as they exchanged smiles. _Is something going on here?_ She thought. The Doctor and Imogen had always been close but after Imogen almost died, they seemed to be even closer. It made her wonder if their friendship had become something else.

The Doctor pulled a lever and the engines sounded for a moment when they stopped, the Time Lord went to the door and opened it. “Ah!” he said happily seeing that the way wasn’t blocked anymore. The Doctor stepped out of the box, followed by Rose and Imogen.

“So, near future, yeah?” Rose asked noting the Shayne Ward poster on a fence as they walked.

“I had a passing _fancy_ ”, the Doctor said looking at Imogen, whose hand he was holding “Only it didn't pass, it stopped. And I’m glad it did”.

“Me too”, she agreed.

~Dame Kelly Holmes Close~

The trio walked down the road, passing under a banner that said _LONDON 2012_. “30th Olympia”, the Doctor said.

“No way!” Rose said delighted “Why didn't I think of this?” she asked linking her arm with Imogen’s “That's great”

“Only seems like yesterday a few naked Greek blokes were tossing a discus about…wrestling each other in the sand with crowds stood around begging…no, wait a minute…that was Club Med” the Doctor laughed at his own joke and Imogen giggled too “Just in time for the opening doo dah, ceremony, tonight…I thought you'd both like that. Last one they had in London was dynamite. Wembley, 1948. I loved it so much, I went back and watched it all over again. Fella carrying the torch…lovely chap, what was his…?”

Rose noticed the missing posters tacked to a lamppost while the Doctor was talking and slipped away to have a closer look. Imogen glanced back at Rose as the Doctor continued on, oblivious to the fact that Rose had gone “Mark…? John…? Mark…? Legs like pipe cleaners, but strong as a whippet…”

Imogen wandered over to where Rose was looking at the missing posters. “So many kids missing”, she murmured reading them “Doctor! You might want to see this!” she called, getting the Time Lord’s attention.

“What's taking them, do you think?” that Doctor asked coming over “Snatching children from a thoroughly ordinary street like this. Why's it so cold…? Is someone reducing the temperature…?”

“It says they all went missing this week. Why would a person do something like this?”

“What makes you think it's a person?” the Doctor asked noticing that Imogen was looking down the street at something.

Rose turned at the sound of a door opening. She watched as woman came out of her house, dumps a recycling sack on the pavement and then hurried back inside “Whatever it is, it's got the whole street scared to death. What…” she turned around only to find that the Doctor and Imogen were at the other end of the road.

“There’s something here”, Imogen said coming to a stop by a lawn, and coincidently it was the same lawn where Dale and Tommy had disappeared. The Doctor stepped onto the grass, crouched down and held his hand over the grass.

“Tickles”, the Doctor breathed feeling something tickle his hand as he held it over the grass. He turned to Imogen and started tickling her. She giggled, falling onto her bum as she tried to push the Doctor’s hands away.  

“What's your game?” someone said behind them. The pair turned around to see a man standing of the lawn.

“My…um…Snakes and Ladders?” the Doctor floundered “Quite good at…squash. Reasonable”.

“You’re being a tad rude again”, Imogen warned him.  

“Yeah…” the Doctor agreed “There's no call for it”.

The pair tried to explain to the man, who happened to be Tom’s father but he wasn’t having any of it. “We’re…we’re police officers!” the Doctor tried to argue as he and Imogen where being backed away from the house by the man “We've got a badge and…and a police car….you don't have to get….I can…I can prove it! Just hold on!” the Doctor dug through his pocket for his psychic paper.

“We've had plenty of coppers poking around here, and you don't look or sound like _any_ of them” the man shouted.

Imogen spotted Rose and pointed at her “Look, we’ve got a colleague…uh…”

“Lewis”, the Doctor said as Imogen tried to think of a name. Rose gave Tom’s dad a policeman like wink, knowing to play along.

“Well, she looks less like a copper than you two do”, Tom’s father commented looking Rose over.

“Training. New recruit. It was either that or hairdressing, so….” the Doctor pulled out his psychic paper with a flourish and showed it to the man “voila!”

“What are you going to do?” a woman, Trish, asked as she joined them.

An elderly woman, Maeve, also came up “The police have knocked on every door. No clues, no leads, nothing”

“Look, kids run off sometimes, all right? That's what they do…” Tom’s dad said.

“Dale Hixon in your garden, playing with your Tommy, and then…” Maeve mimics something disappearing “Right in front of me, like he was never there! There's no need to look any further than this street. It's right here amongst us”

“Why don't we…” the Doctor began when Trish cut him off.

“Why don't we start with him?” another woman asked pointing accusingly as Kel “There's been all sorts like him in this street, day and night”

“Fixing things up for the Olympics!” Kel said defending himself.

“Yeah, and taking an awful long time about it”, Tom’s dad remarked.

“I'm of the opinion that all we've got to do is just…”the Doctor tried again.

“You don't…what you just said, that's slander!” Kel exclaimed.

“I don't care what it is!” the Neighbour shouted back.

“I think we need to just…” the Doctor said trying once more to cut in but he was interrupted once again.

“I want an apology off her!” Kel said pointing at the neighbour.

“Stop picking on him”, Maeve said.

“Yeah, stop picking on me!” Kel echoed.

“And stop pretending to be blind! It's evil!” Maeve added.

“I don't believe in evil”, the neighbour said glaring at Kel.

“Oh no, you just believe in tarmackers with sack loads of kidnapped kiddies in their van…” Kel said angrily.

“Ay, ay, ay, that's not what she's saying”

“Would you stop ganging up on me?!” Kel cried.

“Feeling guilty, are we?” the neighbour said shrilly.

“Fingers on lips!” Imogen shouted cutting into the babble of their voices. She put her finger on her lips and glared at them all till they did the same. Imogen glanced at the Doctor who’d done what she’d asked with a smile. He was just about to do that before she beat him to it. He looked pointedly at Rose and she put her finger on her lips too.

“In the last six days, three of your children have been stolen”, the Doctor said “Snatched out of thin air, right?”

“Er…can I…?” Maeve gestured to take her finger off her lips. The Doctor nodded “Look around you. This was a safe street till it came. It's not a person. I'll say it if no one else will. Maybe you're coppers, maybe you're not. I don't care who you are. Can you please help us?”

Imogen looked up at a window where a little girl was watching them. Rose followed her gaze and saw the girl too. Trish noticed them both watching her daughter and hurried back inside.

~Back alley~

“Danny Edwards cycled in one end but never came out the other”, the Doctor explained as they walked down the alley. “Whoa, there it goes again!” he said as he felt the same thing that he’d felt on the lawn “Look at the hairs on the back of my manly hairy hand”, he added showing both Rose and Imogen.

“And there's that smell again”, Imogen said catching a whiff of it in the air.

“There's a residual energy in the spots where the kids vanished. Whatever it was, it used an awful lot of power to do this”

The trio continued down the alley and back into Dame Kelly Holmes Close. “Aren't you a beautiful boy?” Rose asked spotting a rather adorable looking feline.

“Thanks!” the Doctor beamed, thinking that she was talking about him “I'm experimenting with back combing…” and then he noticed that Rose was referring to the cat “Oh”

“You’re not a beautiful boy”, Imogen said making him pout “you’re a very handsome Time Lord”.

The Doctor beamed at that “and you are beautiful girl” he gently placed a hand on her cheek as she blushed “a beautiful, clever, impossible girl”.

“Stop it”, Imogen said trying to stop her face from blushing from his compliments.

“Never” he gazed into her eyes and before they knew it, they were closing the already small gap between themselves. Their lips had just brushed together when…

“Doctor!” Rose shouted “Imogen!”

The pair jumped, the moment between them broken. Imogen hurried over to her friend who was standing by a box waving her hand in front of her nose, like she smelt something bad. The Doctor walked slowly over to them, internally grumbling about how Rose had bad timing.

He soon forgot all that when the burnt fuse smell hit his nose. It was a lot strong than before. It was coming from an empty box “Ion residue. Blimey!” he said picking it up “That takes some doing” he flipped the box over, impressed “Just to snatch a living organism out of space-time. This baby is just like, ‘I'm ‘avin’ some of that’. I'm impressed”

“So the cat's been transported?” Rose asked. _Oh so that’s what was in the box._

“It can harness huge reserves of ionic power. We need to find the source of that power”

“Find the source and we’ll will find whatever has taken to stealing children and fluffy animals”, Imogen added.

“Exactly” the Doctor patted Rose on the shoulder before pointing his fingers at his eyes and then at her “See what you can see. Keep ‘em peeled, Lewis”

“I’ll stay with her. Two sets of eyes are better than one”, Imogen said.

The Doctor nodded “alright but be careful”, he said.

“I will”, Imogen promised.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls walked down the road, Imogen on the left while Rose took the right. The blonde stopped when she heard something from one of the garages. She glanced over at Imogen to see if she’d heard the noise, but it appeared she hadn’t. A second crash sounded as she approached the door “Is that you, puss cat? Are you trapped?” she asked but didn’t get a response except the sound of something metal rolling across the floor.

Rose grabs the handle and slowly opens the door. Suddenly a ball of what appeared to be a tangled mess of wires jumped out at her. A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way just before the object collided with her.

The Doctor, who’d just came around the comer at that moment, saw Imogen standing there protecting Rose from a rather strange object and ran. He points his sonic at the threat and it convulsed, collapsing into a small ball which Imogen caught.

“You two alright?” the Doctor asked looking them both over.

“Yeah I’m fine”, Rose replied “I would’ve been flattened by that thing if Imogen hadn’t pulled me out of the way”.

“No problem Rose. That’s what friends are for”, Imogen said “and yes I’m fine too”.

The Doctor nodded, accepting her answer. He looked down at the object in Imogen’s hand “I'll give you a fiver if you can tell me what the hell it is, because I haven't got the foggiest”.

“Well, I can tell you you've just killed it”, Rose said.

“It was never living” the Doctor said taking it from Imogen “It's animated by energy. Same energy that's snatching people” he throws it up in the air and catches it “That is so dinky!” he said delighted “The go anywhere creature. Fits in your pocket…makes friends, impresses the boss…breaks the ice at parties” he pocketed it as the girls laughed.

~TARDIS~

“Oh, hi ho, here we go. Let's have a look” the Doctor said placing the object on the console for the TARDIS to scan it. The trio watched the monitor waiting for the results. “Get out of here”, the Doctor said surprised as he read the results.

“What's it say?” Rose asked unable to understand what it said on the screen.

The Doctor picked up the ball and using the rubber end of the pencil that he’d taken out of his pocket, he rubbed out part of it. “It is! It's graphite”.  

“The same material as an HB pencil”, Imogen said all too familiar with that type of pencil as it was the same kind she used.

“We were almost attacked by a pencil scribble?” Rose asked eyeing the object in disbelief.

“Scribble creature”, the Doctor corrected “brought into being with ionic energy. Whatever we're dealing with, it can create things as well as take them. But why make a scribble creature?”

“It was a mistake”, Imogen said “when I’m drawing, if I mess it up or something I tend to scribble over it. I don’t do it much now but when I was a kid, I used to do it all the time”.

A look of realisation appeared on Rose’s face at Imogen’s words. “You said it was in the street”, she said.

“Probably….”

“The girl in the window”, Rose said looking at Imogen.

“You think she’s responsible?” Imogen asked recalling the girl they’d both spotted earlier.

“Maybe”, Rose replied.

“What girl?” the Doctor asked wondering who they were talking about.

“Something about her gave me the creeps”, Rose replied.

“Even her own mum looked scared of her”, Imogen added and Rose nodded in agreement.

“Are you deducting?” the Doctor asked them both.

“Are you deducting?” the Doctor asked them both.

“I think I am”, Rose said “Permission to follow it up, Sarge?” she asked.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 “Hello. I'm the Doctor, this Gen and this is Rose” the Doctor said after Trish opened the door “Can we see your daughter?”

“No, you can't!”

“Ok. Bye” the trio turned and walked away.

“Wait for it”, Imogen said quietly to them. Sure enough a moment later, Trish called out to them.

“Why? Why do you want to see Chloe?”

The Doctor, Rose and Imogen turned back “Well, there's some interesting stuff going on in this street, and I just thought. Well, we thought, that she might like to give us a hand”.

“Sorry to bother you”, the Doctor added.

“Yeah, sorry. We'll let you get on with things. On your own. Bye again!” Imogen said. They turned and walked away, not getting very far until Trish called to them again

“Wait!” the trio turned back “Can you help her?” Trish asked, looking rather helpless and vulnerable.

The Doctor smiled “Yes, I can”, he said.

~Living room~

Rose and Imogen makes themselves comfortable on the sofa while the Doctor opted to stand. “She stays in her room most of the time. I try talking to her, but it's like trying to speak to a brick wall. She gives me nothing, just asks to be left alone”, Trish explained.

“What about Chloe's dad?” Rose asked.

“Chloe's dad died a year ago”, Trish replied.

“I'm sorry”, Rose said.

“You wouldn't be if you'd known him”, Trish said quietly. Imogen looked at Trish understandingly, she knew what it was like to have a father who wasn’t very nice. Rose took her friend’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She knew all about Imogen’s father, William.

“Well! Let’s go and say hi!” the Doctor said brightly.

“I should check on her first…she might be asleep”, Trish said rather hesitant to let these people near her daughter.

“Why are you afraid of her, Trish?” the Doctor asked seeing that the woman was so hesitant to let them meet her daughter.

“I want you to know before you see her that's she's really a great kid”, Trish said.

“I'm sure she is”, the Doctor nodded.

 

“She's never been in trouble at school…you should see her report from last year. A's and B's” Trish smiled at Rose and Imogen, proud. They smiled back.

“Can I use your loo?” Rose asked. Trish nodded and pointed up the stairs. Rose got up and left the room, the Doctor and Imogen watching her.

“She's in the choir. She's singing in an old folks home. Any mum would be proud” Trish continued “You…know I want you to know these things before you see her, Doctor, because right now, she's not herself”.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor popped his head around the corner, looking through the dining room into the kitchen. “All right, there?” he asked seeing Chloe in the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen followed by Trish and Imogen. “I'm the Doctor and this is Imogen”, the Doctor said leaning against the table. Imogen stood next to him.

“I'm Chloe Webber”, Chloe said.

“Nice to meet you”, Imogen said politely.

“How're you doing, Chloe Webber?” the Doctor asked.

“I'm busy” Chloe stated “I'm making something, aren't I, mum?”

“And like I said, she's not been sleeping”, Trish told the Doctor and Imogen.

“But you've been drawing, though. I'm rubbish. Stick men about my limit. But Gen here” he put his arm around the girl “is brilliant at drawing”.  

“I wouldn’t go that far. I’m mediocre at best”, Imogen said waving him off.

 “Rubbish. I’ve seen your drawings they’re amazing. Just like you are” Imogen smiled at his compliment, a faint dusting of pink of her cheeks. “I can do this, though”, the Doctor said to Chloe holding up his hand in the ‘live long and prosper’ sign. “Can you do that?”

Trish nods to her daughter in encouragement. “They don't stop moaning”, Chloe said. 

“Chloe…” Trish began as the Doctor lowered his hand.

“I try to help them, but they don't stop moaning”, Chloe cut in. 

“Who-“the Doctor began when Imogen suddenly ducked out from under his arm and ran towards the stairs. She ran into a bedroom, hearing a man growling

“I'm coming…” Imogen ran over to Rose’s side and froze staring at the drawing of the man, his face contorted with fury. Imogen knew she had to shut the doors but she couldn’t move, she was too scared. “I’m coming to hurt you…” the man growled as the Doctor ran in. He slammed the doors shut without so much as a glance inside.

Now the doors were shut Imogen backed away, sinking to the floor as he mind flashed back to her not so great childhood.

_“How can she be my daughter? No normal child has her weird eyes”_

_“Daddy please stop! You’re hurting me!”_

_“You’re not my daughter. You’re nothing to me”_

A hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts. In front of her was the Doctor, his face full of concern. “Your father?” he asked quietly and Imogen nodded. He pulled her into a hug as she started to cry.


	21. Chapter 21

The Doctor tugged Imogen to her feet and led her out of the room, wanting to get her away from the drawing that had brought up those bad memories. Rose watched them go, torn between going with them and talking to Trish. She decided to do the latter knowing that the Doctor would be able to comfort Imogen. She also knew that they needed to figure out what was going on. “Trish, the drawings. Have you seen what Chloe's drawings can do?”

“Who gave you permission to come into her room?” Trish asked coldly, her concern for the upset girl now gone “Get out of my house”.

Rose ignored her, turning to Chloe “tell me about the drawings, Chloe”, she said.

“I don't want to hear any more of this”, Trish said. 

“But that drawing of the man in her wardrobe…” Rose began.

“My dad”, Chloe spoke up startling her mother.

“I heard a voice. He spoke”, Rose said not wanting to let it go. 

“He's dead. And these, they're kid's pictures. Now get out!” Trish shouted, getting angry.

“Chloe has a power. And I don't know how, but she used it to take Danny Edwards, Dale Hicks. She's using it to snatch the kids”, Rose said.

“Get out”, Trish ordered.

“Have you seen those drawings move?” Rose asked.

“I haven't seen anything”, Tish said derisively.

“Yes, you have, out of the corner of your eye”, Rose said knowing she had to get Trish to admit that Chloe was different and that she needed help. 

“No”, Trish said shaking her head.

“You just dismissed it because what else can you do when you see something you can't possibly explain? You dismiss it, right? And if anyone mentions it, you get angry, so it's never spoken of, ever again”, Rose continued.

“She's a child…”

“You're terrified of her” Rose said softly “But there's nowhere to turn to, because who's going to believe the things you see out of the corner of your eye? No one. Except me, the Doctor and Imogen”.

“Who are you?” Trish asked.

“We’re help”, Rose replied with a smile.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Trish and Rose went back down stairs to find the Doctor and Imogen sitting on the sofa. The girl was curled up against the Time Lord who had his arm around her. He spoke quietly to her, assuring her that she was safe, that he wasn’t going to let anything happen to her. The Doctor looked over at them as they entered the room. “Chloe’s drawing people and they end up in her pictures”, Rose told the pair having sort of figured it out from her conversation with Trish upstairs.

“Ionic energy. Chloe's harnessing it to steal those kids and place them in some kid of holding pen made up of ionic power”, the Doctor explained.

“What about you-know-who?” Rose asked not really wanting to bring up the d word especially after Imogen’s breakdown.

“How many times do I have to tell you? He's dead” , Trish insisted.

“He's got a very loud voice for a dead guy”, Imogen mumbled. She knew precisely who they were talking about and was glad for Rose’s attempt to conceal the fact that she was talking about Chloe’s father.

“If living things can become drawings, then maybe drawings can become living things. Chloe's real dad is dead, but not the one who visits her in her nightmares. That dad seems very real. That's the dad she's drawn and he's a heartbeat away from crashing into this world” the Doctor rubbed Imogen’s arm when she stiffened as he spoke about Chloe’s father. He didn’t want to bring it up either but he also wanted to explain about the drawings.

 _Chloe always got the worst of it when he was alive_ Trish thought but didn’t say aloud due to the still upset brunette girl on her sofa. Seeing Imogen breakdown like that reminded her of everything she and Chloe went through while her husband was still alive.

“Doctor, how can a twelve year old girl be doing any of this?” Rose asked.

“Let's find out” the Doctor looked at Imogen “I’ll be back in a moment”, he said before he put her to sleep by placing his fingers on her temple. The Doctor then gently laid her on the sofa. She probably wasn’t going to be happy with him for doing that but he didn’t want her going back upstairs and he also didn’t want to leave her alone to be plagued by bad thoughts. If she was asleep then she wouldn’t be thinking about her father.

The Doctor, Rose and Trish went upstairs to Chloe’s bedroom. The girl in question was sitting on her bed. She gives the Doctor the ‘live long and prosper’ sign as he entered. “Nice one”, he said coming over to the bed. He kneels down, taking her head in his hands and put her to sleep the same way he did to Imogen. “There we go”, he said laying the girl back on her bed.

“I can't let him do this…” Trish said concerned for her daughter.

“It's okay. Trust him”, Rose said stopping her from moving forward. The Doctor stood up.

“Now we can talk”, he said addressing Chloe.

“I want Chloe” Chloe whispered, her voice sounding not like her own. The Doctor and Rose knew it was whatever was inside the girl, that’s what was speaking at the moment “Wake her up. I want Chloe”

“Who are you?” the Doctor asked.

“I want Chloe Webber!” the girl whispered loudly, with passion.

“What've you done to my little girl?” Trish cried, upset.

“Doctor, what is it?” Rose asked.

The Doctor walked slowly around the bed, all the while looking down at Chloe “I'm speaking to you, the entity that is using this human child. I request parley in compliance with the Shadow Proclamation”, he said.

“I don't care about shadows or parleys”, Chloe said.

“So what do you care about?” the Doctor asked.

“I want my friends”, Chloe said. 

The Doctor knelt by her “You're lonely, I know”, he said completely understanding. With all his people gone, he used to feel lonely too. But now he had someone who he loved and who loved him in return, he no longer felt lonely “Identify yourself”.  

“I am one of many. I travel with my brothers and sisters. We take an endless journey. A thousand of your lifetimes. But now I am alone. I hate it. It's not fair, and I hate it!” Chloe’s eyes snapped open.

“Name yourself!” the Doctor ordered.

“Isolus”, Chloe said.

“You're Isolus. Of course”, the Doctor said as if that explained everything.

“Our journey began in the Deep Realms when we were a family”, Isolus said drawing on a piece of paper next to her on the bed.

“What's that?” Trish asked looking at the drawing.

“The Isolus Mother, drifting in deep space. See, she jettisons millions of fledgling spores. Her children. The Isolus are empathic beings of intense emotions, but when they're cast off from their mother, their empathic link, their need for each other, is what sustains them. They need to be together. They cannot be alone”, the Doctor explained.

“Our journey is long”

“The Isolus children travel, each inside a pod. They ride the heat and energy of solar tides. It takes thousands and thousands of years for them to grow up”, the Doctor continued.

“Thousands of years just floating through space…poor things. Don't they go mad with boredom?” Rose asked feeling sorry for the Isolus.

“We play”

“You…play?” Rose asked.

The Doctor sat down on the bed “While they travel, they play games. They use their ionic power to literally create make believe worlds in which to play”, he replied.

“In-flight entertainment”, Rose nodded.

“Helps keep them happy. While they're happy, they can feed off each others love. Without it, they're lost” he turned to Chloe/Isolus “Why did you come to Earth?”

“We were too close” she rips off another piece of paper and starts drawing.

“That's a solar flare from your sun” the Doctor said looking at this new drawing “Would have made a tidal wave of solar energy that scattered the Isolus pods”.

“Only I fell to Earth. My brothers and sisters are left up there, and I cannot reach them. So alone”, Chloe/Isolus said.

“Your pod crashed…where is it?” the Doctor questioned.

“My pod was drawn to heat…and I was drawn to Chloe Webber. She was like me, alone. She needed me, and I her”, Chloe/Isolus explained.

The Doctor stroked her head “You empathised with her. You wanted to be with her because she was alone like you”, he said softly.

“I want my family. It's not fair”

“I understand. You want to make a family. But you can't stay in this child. It's wrong. You can't steal any more friends for yourself”, the Doctor said.

“I am alone”

Suddenly a crash came from the wardrobe causing Trish to gasp. When Chloe started to shake, the Doctor had her come over and sing to her, just like she’d do whenever Chloe had nightmares.

The singing seemed to work as no more noise came from the wardrobe and Chloe fell asleep. “He came to her because she was lonely…” Trish said in tears “Chloe, I'm sorry….” the woman buried her head into her daughter’s shoulder, sobbing.

~Living room~

Trish strides into the living room and started gathering up the pencils that were lying around, Rose helping her. The Doctor on the other hand went straight for the sofa where Imogen was, still asleep. “Chloe usually got the brunt of his temper when he'd had a drink. The day he crashed the car, I thought we were free. I thought it was over”

“Did you talk to her about it?” Rose asked handing her a bunch of pencils.

“I didn't want to”, Trish said.

“But maybe that's why Chloe feels so alone. Because she has all these terrible dreams about her dad, but she can't talk to you about them”, Rose said. 

“Her and the Isolus” the Doctor said from where he sat perched on the arm of the sofa “Two lonely kids who need each other”.

“And it won't stop, will it, Doctor?” Rose asked “It'll just keep pulling kids in”.

“It's desperate to be loved. It's used to a pretty big family”, the Doctor said.

“How big?” Rose asked.

“Say around…four billion?” the Doctor guessed, he missed the stunned looks from Rose and Trish as he moved to kneel by the sofa. He brushed her hair away from her face and touched his fingers to her temple “time to wake up”, he said. The Doctor watched as Imogen’s face scrunched up as she started to stir.

~Dame Kelly Holmes Close~

“We need that pod”, the Doctor told the girls as they walked. After waking up Imogen, they explained everything as briefly as they could to the violet eyed girl.

“It crashed. Won't it be destroyed?” Rose asked.

“Well, it's been sucking in all the heat it can…hopefully that should keep it in a fit state to launch. It must be close” the Doctor replied “It should have a weak energy signature that the Tardis can trace. Once we find it, then we can stop the Isolus”. 

~Open ground~

“We can scan for the same trace that I picked up from the scribble creature. We'd need to widen the field a bit”, the Doctor said as he, Rose and Imogen walked towards the TARDIS. The trio entered the box, unaware that Chloe was watching them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor fumbled with the device, putting it together with Imogen trying to help the best she could. Rose on the other hand just sat in the captain’s chair next to the console. “You knew the Isolus was lonely before it told you. How?” Rose asked.

“I know what it's like to travel a long way on your own”, the Doctor said as Imogen slotted an object into the device.

“Sounds like you're on its side”, Rose said chewing on gum absent-mindedly.

“I sympathise, that's all”, the Doctor said.

“The Isolus has caused a lot of pain for these people”, Rose reminded him.

 “It's a child!” the Doctor blows on the device “That's why it went to Chloe. Two lonely mixed up kids”.

“Feels to me like a temper tantrum because it can't get its own way”, Rose remarked.

“Rose it’s scared. You must know what that’s like. We _were_ kids once”, Imogen pointed out popping the binary dot onto the device.

“Yes! And I know what kids can be like…right little terrors”

“Gum”, the Doctor said holding his hand out for Rose’s gum. She spat it into his hand and he stuck it to the device.

“I've got cousins. Kids can't have it all their own way. That's part of being a family”, Rose continued.

 

“What about trying to understand them?” the Doctor asked.

“Easy for you to say. You don't have kids”, Rose shot back.

“I was a dad once”, the Doctor said off-handedly. Unlike Rose, Imogen didn’t look surprised or even shocked this piece of information. It was like she already _knew_ he’d been a father. But this was the first time he’d told her. How she could’ve known, she had no clue.

“What did you say?”

“I think we're there!” the Doctor said happily looking at the finished device, completely avoiding answering Rose’s question. “Fear, loneliness. They're the big ones. Some of the most terrible acts ever committed have been inspired by them. We're not dealing with something that wants to conquer or destroy” he handed the device over to Imogen so he could work at the controls on the console “There's a lot of things you need to get across this universe” Imogen shifts the device in so that one of her hands was free to point the monitor “Warp drive…wormhole refractors…You know the thing you need most of all? You need a hand to hold”. 

The Doctor noticed Imogen holding her hand out and takes it with a smile. “No!” Imogen laughed “Look, I'm pointing” .

The Doctor looks at the monitor where she was pointing and saw the flashing whit light on a map of the neighbourhood which indicated the location of the pod. “It's the pod!” the Doctor said excitedly “It is in the street. Everything's coming up Doctor!”

The Doctor dashed off down the ramp and out the door. Rose and Imogen followed him.

~Open ground~

“Okay. It's about two inches across. Dull grey, like a gull's egg. Very light…” the Doctor explained as they walked, Imogen slightly behind himself and Rose.

“So these pods they travel from sun to sun using heat, yeah? So it's not all about love and stuff. Doesn't the pod just need heat?”

Before the Doctor could answer her, there was a crash behind them. The pair spun around, their eyes widening when they saw that Imogen was gone, the device that was in her hands now in pieces on the ground. To make matters worse the TARDIS was gone too.

The Doctor stared at the pieces of the device, his anger starting to rise at the fact that the Isolus had just taken the girl he loved. And that was a _very_ bad move.

\---------------------

The Doctor stormed up the path, whipping out his sonic and using it on the front door. He shoved the door open and sprinted up the stairs to Chloe’s room. He charged into her room, crossed the floor and snatched the paper away from Chloe. On it was the TARDIS, Imogen and even a little of himself. “Leave me alone!” Isolus said “I want to be with Chloe Webber! I love Chloe Webber!”

“You bring her back, now!” the Doctor demanded.

“No”, Isolus said.  

The Doctor turned away and held out the paper to Rose who carefully took it. He then spun around and grabbed Chloe’s shoulders “Don't you realise what you've done?” he snapped viciously “I was going to help you! Then _you_ go and take the girl _I love_!” Rose stared at him, in shock about what he’d just admitted in his anger. He was in love with her best friend. “Now _bring her back!_ ”

“Leave me alone! I love Chloe Webber!” Chloe shouted squirming in his grip.

“Doctor”, Rose said quietly stepping forward “you need to calm down…”

The Doctor let go of Chloe to turn to Rose “Calm down? Calm down?! Gen has been taken!” he snapped.

“I know that!” Rose shouted back “you’re not the only one who loves her Doctor. She’s my _best friend_ ” she held out the paper with Imogen’s picture on it “if the roles were reversed and you’d been taken, would Imogen be here shouting at the Isolus? Or would she be trying to find the pod?”

The Doctor looked at the sketch of Imogen, his anger lessening “she’d be trying to find the pod”, he said.

“So that’s what _we_ need to do. Find the pod and the Isolus can leave and we get Imogen back”, Rose said.

The Doctor slowly nodded, his eyes fixed on Imogen. He then turned back to Chloe and snatched up all the pencils she had on her desk, pocketing them. “Don’t leave her alone”, he said to Trish and then left the room. Rose quickly followed him, still clutching onto the picture. She didn’t want to leave it behind in case Chloe did something that would end up making the Doctor angrier.

“Heat. They travel on heat”, the Doctor muttered pulling out his sonic to scan for heat sources. Rose glanced down at the picture of Imogen.

“Wish you were here”, she mumbled. Rose didn’t realise how much she relied Imogen’s feeling/instincts were until the girl wasn’t with them. She frowned as words started to appear next to her friend.

_KEL_

Rose looked up and saw Kel smoothing down a piece of road not far from them. As she ran over, Kel noticed her “Look at this finish. Smooth as a baby's bottom. Not a bump or a lump”, he said proudly.

“Kel, was there anything in this street in the last few days giving off a lot of heat?” she asked holding the paper out to the Doctor as he joined them.

“I mean, you can eat your dinner off this. Beautiful. So you tell me why the other one's got a lump in it when I gave it the same love and craftsmanship as I did this one…” Kel continued as if Rose hadn’t spoken.

“Well, when you've worked it out, put it in a big book about tarmacking, but before you do that, think back six days”

“Six days…” his eyes widen as he remembered “When I was laying this the first time round!”

“What?” the Doctor asked looking up from the paper.

“Well, that's when I filled in this pothole for the first time”, Kel elaborated.

 “Six days ago…” Rose looked at the Doctor as she figured it out “Hot fresh tar…”

Coming to the same realisation as she did, the Doctor crouched down pulling out his sonic. “Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” Kel asked as the Doctor pressed the sonic against the tarmac and pushed the button. Rose watched the Doctor dig around in the now broken tarmac, smiling as he pulled out the Isolus’ pod.

“It went for the hottest thing in the street. Your tar!” Rose said happily.

“What is it?” Kel asked.

“It's a spaceship”, the Doctor replied simply standing up.

“Ok, so we have the pod, we give it to the Isolus and then we get Imogen back!” Rose said excitedly.

“It’s not that simple, the pod needs charging up”, the Doctor told her.

“But I thought it just needed heat?” Rose asked frowning.

“It needs more than that. It needs love”, the Doctor replied.

Rose glanced down at the paper and smiled seeing a drawing of the Olympic torch with Imogen pointing at it "and Imogen’s just given us the answer” she said showing him.

The Doctor looked at the picture feeling a sense of pride at the fact that even though she was trapped as a drawing, Imogen _still_ managed to help them. “Looks like the Torch is coming past here”, Kel commented spotting the number of people congregating at the end of the close. The Doctor and Rose took off towards the people.

“Sorry, sir you'll have to watch from here”, a policeman said stopping the Time Lord from getting any closer. The Doctor just pushed past him, not about to let a human stop him when he was so close to getting Imogen back.

The pod chirped in his hands as the torch bearer passed by “feel the love”, he said before tossing it into the air, in the direction of the torch. The torch bearer staggered as the pod fell into the flames but dismissed it.

He made his way back to Rose who distracted by all the missing children that suddenly appeared. _If all the children were back…_ the Doctor didn’t even finish that thought before he took off to where he’d parked the TARDIS.

His face broke out in a huge smile when he saw Imogen standing near the TARDIS rubbing her head. The Doctor ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, very relieved that she was back. “I’m glad you’re back”.

“Me too”, Imogen said.

The Doctor pulled back to look at her for a moment before crashing his lips against hers. Imogen stood there in his arms, slightly stunned by this move to kiss him back. The Doctor pulled away and seeing the look on her face, he started to apologise “I’m sorry it was just that I’m relieved to have you back and well I wanted to kiss you before there was another interruption like how Rose-“ he was abruptly cut off from his rambling by Imogen kissing him. The Doctor didn’t hesitate to kiss her back.

When they eventually broke away, they were both a little out of breath. The Doctor rested his forehead against Imogen’s closing his eyes savouring the moment, committing it to memory. “Doctor?” Imogen said after a moment.

“Yes?” the Doctor asked.

“We need to help the torch bearer out”, Imogen said.

He opened his eyes and looked at her “a feeling?”

“Yep”, Imogen said popping the p.

The Doctor grinned, took her hand and said “lead the way”, he said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor picked up the torch from where it lay and ran, hand-in-hand with Imogen. Nobody stopped them, in fact they were all cheering them on, thankful that two strangers had taken it upon themselves to make sure the torch reached the stadium. 

~Olympic stadium~

They sprint up the stairs, a spot light trained on them as they ascended to the top. Together they lit the Olympic Flame. “Go on. Join your brothers and sisters. They'll be waiting”, the Doctor says as the pod zooms up into the night sky.

~Dame Kelly Holmes Close~

The Doctor and Imogen leisurely wander down the street, the former’s arm around the latter’s waist. “Cake?” Rose asked from behind them. The pair turned to see the blonde standing there holding out a cup cake.

“Top banana!” the Doctor said taking it. He took a bite out of it with both girls watching him “Mmm. I can't stress this enough. Ball bearings you can eat, masterpiece!”

Rose pulled Imogen into a hug “I’m glad your back. Imogen”, the blonde said happily.

“Me too Rose”

“What now?” Rose asked as they walked down the road, her arm linked with Imogen’s.

“I want to go to the Games. It's what we came for”, the Doctor replied.

“Go on, give us a clue. Which events do we do well in?” Imogen asked.

“Well, I will tell you this. Papua New Guinea surprises everyone in the shot put”, the Doctor answered.

“Really? You're joking, aren't you? Doctor, are you serious or are you joking?” Rose asked.

“Wait and see!”

Fireworks exploded overhead, lighting up the dark sky in various colours. “You know what? They keep on trying to split us up, but they never ever will”, Rose said.

The Doctor looked at her coming to a halt “Never say never ever”, he warned.

“Nah, we'll always be okay”, Rose said confidently “us three. Don't you reckon?” she looked at both Imogen and the Doctor who were now looking up at the sky.

 “There's something in the air. Something’s coming”, the Doctor said quietly.

“What?” Rose asked wondering if she should be worried.

“A storm” Imogen replied seriously.


	22. Chapter 22

“Mum I’m home!” Imogen called as she entered her house. Sarah Jane stepped out of the living room and smiled, seeing her daughter. “I’ve missed you”, Imogen said as they hugged.

“I’ve missed you too honey”, Sarah Jane said. They stepped out of the hug and went to the kitchen where Sarah Jane started to make a cup of tea for them both. “So what have you been up to since I saw you last?” Sarah Jane asked pouring hot water into two mugs.

“Quite a bit actually”, Imogen replied and then proceeded to tell her mother all about the adventures although she left out the fact that she’d almost died. She was pretty sure her mother would insist on her ending her adventures with the Doctor. Which she didn’t want to do considering she was now in a relationship with the Time Lord. Now that she thought about it, it would probably be a good time to tell Sarah Jane. “Mum there’s something I have to tell you” Imogen took a breath and then said “the Doctor and I… we’re in a relationship”.  

“You and the Doctor are in a relationship”, Sarah Jane repeated unsure if she’d misheard Imogen.

Imogen nodded “yes. I know this is probably a bit of shock…”

“That’s kind of an understatement Imogen”, Sarah Jane said “When did this happen?”

“You know I told you about the adventure where we were on a sanctuary base in orbit of a black hole?” Imogen asked.

“Well there was a bit I left out. I uh… got hurt really bad. I wouldn’t have made it if it wasn’t for the Doctor. He used his regeneration energy to heal me. Then he told me how he felt, after I’d woken from being unconscious for four days”.

“You-you almost died?” Sarah Jane asked shocked to hear that her daughter nearly died, again.

“Yeah. And I know what you’re going to say next. You’re going to tell me it’s too dangerous to keep travelling with the Doctor. But I won’t stop mum, I can’t. I love him”.

Sarah Jane could see the sincerity on Imogen’s face when she said that she loved the Doctor. She was glad that her daughter had found someone even if he was a two hearted alien. “It’s a little worrying that you almost died but I’m not going to make you stop travelling. I know how dangerous it can be. Just promise me you’ll be even more careful from now on”

“I’ll do my best”, Imogen promised.

“That’s all I ask” they sat in silence drinking their tea until Sarah Jane spoke up again “so you and the Doctor. If I had to be honest I never would’ve expected that to happen”.

“Me neither but I’m glad it did”, Imogen said.

“Well he better not break your heart”, Sarah Jane told her.

“I don’t think he would ever do that”, the brunette assured her mother.

“But if he does, he’ll be answering to me, Sarah Jane said seriously.

“I’ll make sure to tell him”

They drank the rest of their tea in silence. “I’ve got something to show you”, Sarah Jane said setting her mug down “come on”.

Imogen set down her mug and followed her mother upstairs to the attic. Sarah Jane walked down the wooden steps to stand in front of a blank wall “Mr Smith, I need you”. Imogen’s eyes widened as the wall opened up to reveal a futuristic looking computer!

“Whoa”, Imogen said gaping at it.

“Hello Sarah Jane”, Mr Smith greeted.

“Hello. Mr Smith I’d like you to meet my daughter Imogen” Sarah Jane tugged Imogen to stand in front of the screen.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Imogen. Sarah Jane talks about you quite a bit”

“It’s nice to meet you too” she turned to Sarah Jane “when did you get him?”

“A few months ago”, Sarah Jane replied.

“And how did you come by a talking computer?” Imogen asked.

“I’m a Xylok, a member of a crystalline race that crashed to earth millions of years ago…” Imogen listened as Mr Smith explained how he came to be the computer before them.

“So you’re an alien computer. That’s pretty cool”, she remarked.

“Thank you”

Imogen looked around the room wondering where K9 was. “Hey mum, where’s K9?” she asked.

“I’m afraid he’s not here at the moment, he’s currently sealing off a black hole”, Sarah Jane explained.

“Do you know when he’ll be back?” Imogen questioned hoping she’d be able to see him soon.

“No idea, sorry”, Sarah Jane said apologetically.

“That’s ok. It just would’ve been nice to see him”

“Sarah Jane”, Mr Smith spoke up getting both of their attention “it’s almost ten past 12”.

“Thank you. Come on. We need to get outside”

Imogen followed her mother down the stairs confused “why do we need to go outside? And why did Mr Smith tell you it’s almost 10 past 12?”

“You’ll see”

Sarah Jane and Imogen left the house and waited on the pavement. Imogen’s eyes widened when several grey human like shapes appeared. “What are they?”

“Ghosts”, Sarah Jane replied.

“Ghosts?” Imogen asked.

“Well that’s what everyone is calling them”, Imogen stepped out into the road to get a closer look at one of them.

“I can see why. They do look kinda like ghosts” even as she said that, there was something in the back of her mind that was telling her these _weren’t_ ghosts.

Sarah Jane glanced at her watch “almost 12 past. Nearly the end of their shift”, she said.

Imogen stared at her mother “shift? Since when do ghosts have shifts?” she asked.

“I’ll explain in a moment. They’re about to disappear”, Sarah Jane said nodding at the Ghosts. Imogen turned back to the street and watched them vanish.

“Ok, mum what’s going on?” Imogen asked as they entered the house.

“Two months ago they just appeared out of nowhere. And it didn’t just happen here, it happened all over the world”

“Surely people must’ve freaked out when they appeared”, Imogen commented.

“They did at first and then people started to accept them. Many believed that they were deceased loved ones. Mr Smith has been trying to find out more about these ghosts but unfortunately he’s not having any luck”, Sarah Jane said.  

“What about these ‘shifts’?”

“Every day the Ghosts appear at set times for a few minutes and then they’re gone”, Sarah Jane explained.

“See that doesn’t make any sense. Since when do ghosts have shifts? Surely they’d appear if and whenever they want to”

“The Doctor told me you get these ‘feelings’ sometimes. Did you get one when you saw them?”  Sarah Jane asked.

“Yeah I did. I don’t think that those ghosts are ghosts”, Imogen replied.

“If they’re not ghosts what are they?

“I don’t know mum. But a footprint doesn't look like a boot”, Imogen replied. She sighed “my best bet would be to meet up with the Doctor. See if he knows anything”

Sarah Jane followed Imogen out to her car “you’ll be careful ok?”

“I will mum. I’ll let you know what we find out”, Imogen promised.

\--------------------

When Imogen arrived at the Powell Estate, she found the TARDIS parked in the park nearby. As she crossed the grass, heading in the direction of the blue box, someone called out her name. Imogen turned and saw Harmony walking towards her. “Miss Brooke?” Imogen said surprised to see her.

“You can just call me Harmony. Miss Brooke is a little too formal”, Harmony said.

“Ok, Harmony. What brings you here?” Imogen asked.

“You”, Harmony replied. She pulled out a thin package from the pocket and gave it to Imogen.

“What is it?” Imogen asked.

“Open it and you’ll find out”. Imogen unwrapped the package to reveal a sonic screwdriver. It was like the Doctor’s one except this one had a purple tip.

“How did you happen to have one of these?”

“I have my ways”, Harmony said mysteriously.

“Well thank you for this, it’ll definitely come in handy” Imogen pocketed it “I don’t mean this to sound rude but who are you Harmony?”

“I’m a friend” Harmony replied. Before Imogen could ask another question, the ginger spoke again “I have to go. Don’t lose the sonic”. The woman then turned and walked away. 

“Wait!” Imogen called running after her. Harmony kept walking, not even bothering to stop when Imogen called her name. When Imogen reached the corner of a block of flats, Harmony was nowhere to be found. _How did I lose her?_ She thought, she wasn’t that far behind the woman. Imogen turned and walked back towards the TARDIS, thinking about Harmony.

She was actually rather preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn’t hear the Doctor call her name. She only knew he was there when he stepped out in front of her, making her jump. “Doctor! You scared me”, Imogen said.

“Sorry”, he said apologetically “I did call out to you but you didn’t seem to hear me”.

“Sorry. I was um…thinking about stuff”

“Like what?” the Doctor asked.

“Like those Ghosts who aren’t Ghosts”, Imogen replied.

“You know what they are?” the Doctor asked hopefully.

Imogen shook her head “no, it’s just this feeling I have”.

The Doctor was a bit disappointed by her answer but tried not to show it “well, now you’re here I’m sure between the two of us we’ll figure it out”.

Rose cleared her throat behind them, making her presence known. “Between the three of us, we’ll figure it out”, the Doctor amended.

~TARDIS~

Rose and Imogen stood watching the Doctor searching for something below the grilled floor. After a moment the Doctor popped up wearing a backpack and holding an odd looking device in his hand, bopping his head as the Ghostbusters theme played. “Who you gonna to call?” he asked.

“Ghostbusters!” the girls cheered.

“I ain't afraid of no ghosts”, the Doctor added climbing out from the grilling and running down the ramp. Rose and Imogen followed him outside where Jackie was waiting.

“When's the next shift?” the Doctor asked her as he set up three cone devices in a triangle shape.

“Quarter to”, Jackie said checking her watch “But don't go causing trouble. What's that lot do?”

“Triangulates their point of origin”, the Doctor replied.

“I don't suppose it's the Gelth?” Rose asked thoughtfully.

“Nah” Rose shook her head, that was the answer she was expecting “They were just coming through one little rift. This lot are transposing themselves over the whole planet. Like tracing paper”.  

“You're always doing this. Reducing it to science” Jackie said crossly “Why can't it be real?” the Doctor just ignored her “Just think of it, though…all the people we've lost. Our families coming back home. Don't you think it's beautiful?”

“It would be if they were actually ghosts Jackie”, Imogen said thinking about her aunt “but they’re not”.

“She’s right”, the Doctor agreed. He then starts unwinding a cable, leading it back to the TARDIS. As he plugs it into the console, Jackie stepped into the TARDIS and closed the door behind her.

“As soon as the cones activate, if that line goes into the red, press that button there” the Doctor explained to the girls “If it doesn't stop…” he pulls out his sonic and Imogen got out hers, surprising both the Doctor and Rose.

“Harmony gave it to me”, Imogen said simply.

“Right”, the Doctor said still very surprised she’d obtained a sonic. From the mysterious Harmony Brookes, no less. “Anyway, setting 15B. Hold the sonic against the port, 8 seconds and stop”

“15 B, 8 seconds”, Rose nodded.

“If it goes into the blue, activate the deep scan on the left”, the Doctor said.

“Hang on a minute, I know…” Imogen moved around the console and pointed to a button “that one”.

“Mm, close”

“That one?” Imogen asked.

“Nnnow you've just killed us” the Doctor moved to stand behind her reaching around to take her hand and held it over the right button “it’s this one”

“That one”, Imogen repeated turning slightly to look at him.

“Yep”, the Doctor said.

Rose looked away when the two connected their lips after looking at each other for a second. She was still having to get used to the fact that her best friend and the Doctor together. Initially she was shocked by it and a little hurt as she too had some feelings towards the Doctor. But after a few trips, Rose could tell that they were _meant_ to be together. And so she decided to be as supportive to the couple as possible. As much as she didn’t want to stop their moment, they did have more important things to do. “Um guys? The next ghost shift is going to start soon”, Rose said loud enough for the Doctor and Imogen to hear.

The pair broke away a bit embarrassed that they’d gotten caught up in each other that they had momentarily forgotten about the ghosts. “Right”, the Doctor said stepping away from Imogen. He then left the TARDIS to make sure the cone devices were ready.

“You know what to do right, Rose?” Imogen asked turning to her friend holding out her sonic.

“Yep”, Rose said taking it.

“Good. Don’t forget it’s that button for the deep scan”, Imogen said pointing at it and then she left to go help the Doctor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose plunged Imogen’s sonic into the port at the same as the Doctor presses the device he was holding earlier to one of the cones. As he does the same to the other two cones, he shouted to Rose “What's the line doing?”

“It's all right. It's holding!” Rose shouted back.

“You've changed so much”, Jackie remarked after a moment. She could see how comfortable Rose was in the TARDIS and with the Doctor.

“For the better…”

“I s’ppose”, Jackie whispered.

“Mum, I used to work in a shop”, Rose said turning to her.

“I've worked in shops. What's wrong with that?” Jackie said turning defensive.

“No, I didn't mean that”, Rose said quickly seeing that she offended her mother.

“I know what you meant. What happens when I'm gone?” Jackie asked.

“Don't talk like that!”

“No, but really. When I'm dead and buried, you won't have any reason to come back home”, Jackie said seriously “What happens then?”

“I don't know”, Rose said honestly.

“Do you think you'll ever settle down?” Jackie asked.

“The Doctor never will. Neither will Imogen, so I can't. I'll just keep on travelling”, Rose answered.

“And you'll keep on changing. And in forty years time, fifty, there'll be this woman…this strange woman, walking through the marketplace on some planet a billion miles from Earth. But she's not Rose Tyler. Not anymore. She's not even human….” Rose stared at her mother shocked and a little hurt by her words. Before she could say anything Imogen called through the open doors.

“Everything ok?”

“Yeah! The scanner's working. It says delta one six”, Rose called back.

~Playground~

The Doctor and Imogen face the center of the triangle “Come on then, you beauty!” the Doctor laughed, pretty much buzzing with excitement. He took Imogen’s hand, intertwining their fingers as half-hopped on the spot.

As they watched the triangle, a ghost materialises in the centre. The cones around it spring to life creating a trap around the ghost. Imogen looked at the figure intently trying to see if she could trigger an instinct which would help them. The Doctor also watched the figure wearing a pair of 3D glasses. He knelt down to adjust a setting on his device and a green light blips.

“I don’t think it likes that”, Imogen said watching the ghost shudder and groan as the Doctor continued to adjust the settings. “Whoa!” she exclaimed stepping backwards as the ghost lunged forward, trying to break out of the trap.

“That's more like it!” the Doctor said moving back as well “Not so friendly now, are you?” he asked as the ghost continued to writhe within the trap. Then right before their eyes, the ghost disappeared.

The pair ran forward, gathering up the equipment before heading into the TARDIS. “I said so!” the Doctor said cheerfully setting the equipment down, shrugging his coat off and tossing it over a railing “Those ghosts have been forced into existence from one specific point! And I can track down the source” he goes to the console “Allons-y!” the Doctor pulled a lever causing the TARDIS to shudder. Rose fell to the ground while the Doctor and Imogen fall backwards into the captain’s chair as the rotor rose and fell.

The Doctor got up from the chair and went back to the console “I like that. Allons-y. I should say ‘allons-y’ more often. Allons-y. Watch out, Rose Tyler! Allons-y! Imogen quick! Allons-y! And then, it would be really brilliant if I met someone called Alonso, because then I could say, ‘allons-y, Alonso!’ Every time!” he then noticed Rose looking at him with a strange smile on her face while Imogen just shook her head at him “You're staring at me”

“My mum's still on board”, Rose said quietly. They all looked over to see Jackie sitting up in the gantry.

“If we end up on Mars, I'm going to kill you”, Jackie said folding her arms as the Doctor just stared at her, horrified. Rose smirked at his expression while Imogen giggled.

“It’s not funny”, the Doctor said.

“No, it’s hilarious”, Imogen said still laughing “You know how he didn’t like domestics in his previous body?” she asked Rose. Rose looked at her for a moment before she too burst out laughing, realising what Imogen meant.

“Oi! Stop it!”

Eventually Imogen managed to stop laughing “oh come on Doctor we’re just having fun”, she said.

“At my expense”, he grumbled.

“That’s the best kind”, Rose said just managing to stop laughing.

“Yep”, Imogen agreed. She stepped forward “come on, smile”

“Don’t want to”, he said sounding like a child having a sulk. _Oh I know what will make you smile_ Imogen thought. She tugged him down by his tie and kissed him. When she pulled away, the Doctor had a smile on his face.

“Now you’re smiling”, Imogen said “so can we get back to finding out where the ghosts come from?”

“Absolutely”, the Doctor replied turning back to the console still with a smile on his face.

\------------------------

As the TARDIS appeared in a large storage area, soldiers burst through the doors, holding guns. “Oh well there goes the advantage of surprise”, the Doctor remarked seeing this on the scanner “Still, cuts to the chase. You two stay in here, look after Jackie”

“I’m not staying here”, Imogen said following after him.

“And I'm not looking after my mum”, Rose added.

“Well, you brought her”, the Doctor countered before turning to Imogen “yes you are staying behind, I don’t want you getting hurt”.

“You’re not playing that excuse anymore. I’m going out there with you and its final”, Imogen said firmly. The Doctor sighed knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to get her to stay behind not when she’s made her mind up.

“Fine”

“But they've got guns”, Rose pointed out a little worried about the two of them going out there with several armed soldiers waiting for them.

“And we haven't. Which makes us better people, don't you think?” the Doctor said and with that he and Imogen stepped out of the box. They immediately raised their hands as the soldiers released the safety catches of their guns.

“Oh!” a woman, Yvonne, said happily running in, her high heels clicking on the hard floor “Oh, how marvellous” she claps “Oh, very good. Superb. Happy day!” she starts clapping and the soldiers join in.

The Doctor and Imogen glanced at each other, unsure what to make of this reception. “Um thanks”, the Doctor said as he and Imogen slowly lowered their hands “Nice to meet you. I'm…the Doctor”

That set off another round of clapping “Oh, I should say. Hurray!” Yvonne cheered.

“You…you’ve heard of me then?” the Doctor asked.

“I’d say the way she’s fan girling over you that would be a big yes”, Imogen told him.

“Well of course we have”, Yvonne said ignoring what Imogen just said “And I have to say, if it wasn't for you, none of us would be here. The Doctor and the TARDIS…!”

She started clapping again. _Jeez lady stop fangirling!_ Imogen thought getting a bit annoyed with the blonde woman. As if the Doctor knew what she was thinking, he gestured for silence.

“And you are?” the Doctor asked.

“Oh, plenty of time for that” Yvonne turned her attention to Imogen “let me see. Brown hair…violet eyes… you must be Imogen Kiara Smith”, she said.

“Yeah I am”, Imogen said confused about how they knew her.

“How did you know who she was?” the Doctor asked tensing up at that fact this woman seemed to know who Imogen was.

“We have a…source”, Yvonne said vaguely.

“What is your source’s name?” the Doctor asked.

“Sorry but my source prefers to stay anonymous”, Yvonne replied which didn’t make the Doctor feel any better, it just made him a little more wary of the blonde woman. “My source also told me you currently travel with another companion”, Yvonne continued “So where is she?”

“My other companion is a bit shy”, the Doctor said. He pushed the door of the TARDIS open slightly and felt around for Jackie. Given how the blonde woman had a ‘source’ which told her all about Imogen, he didn’t want to show her Rose. Also if Rose was left behind, she may have an opportunity to look around and find out whats going on. “But here she is, Rose Tyler” the Doctor looked her up and down “Hmm. She's not the best I've ever had. Bit too blonde. Not too steady on her pins. A lot of that” he mimed chatting which made Jackie glared at him. Imogen lightly swatted his arm.

“Oi rude and not ginger”

“A lethal combination”, he said giving her a wink. Imogen just shook her head at him “And just last week, Rose stared into the heart of the Time Vortex and aged fifty seven years. But she'll do”

“I'm 40!” Jackie protested.

“Deluded. Bless” the Doctor winced from receiving another hit in the arm from Imogen “I’ll have trade her in. Or maybe I’ll just take her home so it’s just me and my Imogen” he wrapped an arm around her waist “do you need anyone? She's very good at tea. Well, I say very good, I mean not bad. Well, I say not bad…anyway! Lead on. Allons-y. But not too fast. Her ankle's going”.

Yvonne nodded, turned and walked off “I'll show you where my ankle's going”, Jackie hissed at the Doctor as they followed Yvonne.

“It was only a matter of time until you found us, and at last you've made it”, Yvonne said as she pushed open a door that led to a huge factory floor “I'd like to welcome you, Doctor to Torchwood”.  

The Doctor, Imogen and Jackie stared at the various alien artefacts that they could see and the scientists working on them. “That's a Jathar Sunglider”, the Doctor said noticing the massive ship floating near the ceiling.

“Came down to Earth off the Shetland Islands ten years ago”, Yvonne said.

“What, did it crash?” the Doctor asked.

“No, we shot it down. It violated our airspace. Then we stripped it bare. The weapon that destroyed the Sycorax on Christmas Day? That was us!” Imogen felt rather angry when Yvonne claimed responsibility for the weapon. The Sycorax didn’t deserve to be destroyed in that way, not after the Doctor had won the duel with the leader, fair and square. “Now, if you'd like to come with me” Yvonne led them on to another part of the floor “The Torchwood Institute has a motto: ‘If it's alien, it's ours’. Anything that comes from the sky, we strip it down and we use it for the good of the British Empire”

“For the good of the what?” Jackie asked.

“The British Empire”, Yvonne repeated.

“There isn't a British Empire”, Jackie pointed out.

“Not yet” Yvonne smirked “Ah, excuse me….” she took a weapon off soldier “Now, if you wouldn't mind…. do you recognise this, Doctor?”

“That’s a particle gun”, Imogen answered looking at it.

“Yes it is. My source told me you had a way of just knowing things like that”, Yvonne said. 

“It's the twenty first century. You can't have particle guns”, the Doctor cut in wanting to steer the conversation away from Imogen’s ability to just know something without knowing why.

“We must defend our border against the alien” Yvonne handed the particle gun back to the soldier “Thank you…Sebastian, isn't it?”

“Yes, Ma'am”

Yvonne smiled “Thank you, Sebastian” she turned back to the Doctor, Imogen and Jackie “I think it's very important to know everyone by name. Torchwood is a very modern organisation. People skills. That's what it's all about these days” she smiled smugly “I'm a people person”

Jackie and Imogen rolled their eyes at that. “Have you got anyone called Alonso?” the Doctor asked.

“No, I don't think so. Is that important?”

“No, I suppose not. What was your name?” the Doctor asked as he and Imogen wandered off to examine other artefacts.

“Yvonne. Yvonne Hartman”

The Doctor pulled out a large device from a box “Ah, yes. Now, we're rather fond of these. The Magnaclamp. Found in a spaceship buried at the base of Mount Snowdon. At-“

“Attach this to an object and it cancels the mass”, Imogen said interrupting Yvonne “you could probably lift quite a bit weight with one hand if you used this”

“You can”, Yvonne said annoyed at how Imogen interrupted her “I could use it to lift two tonnes of weight with a single hand. That's an imperial ton, by the way. Torchwood refuses to go metric”.

The Doctor throws the Magnaclamp back into the box and brushed his hands together “I could do with that to carry the shopping”, Jackie laughed.

“All these devices are for _Torchwood's_ benefit”, Yvonne said patronizingly “not the general publics”. Jackie made a face at her so did Imogen which made the older woman smile. “So, what about these ghosts?” the Doctor called, looking through a magnifying glass.

“Ah yes, the ghosts. They're er…what you might call a side effect”

“Of what?” the Doctor asked.

“All in good time, Doctor. There is an itinerary, trust me”, Yvonne said.

“Oi! Where are you taking that?” Jackie exclaimed seeing the TARDIS being driven in on the back of a truck.

“If it's alien, it's ours”, Yvonne reminded them.

“You'll _never_ get inside it”, the Doctor told her.

“Hmm! Et cetera”, Yvonne said not seemingly perturbed by that. She didn’t seem to think it was going to be a problem. As the Doctor watched the TARDIS being driven past, Rose opened the door slightly and peeked through it. The Doctor nods encouragingly and looks away.

Rose closed the door and wondered what she should do. After all nobody knew she was here. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket, smiling when she saw Imogen’s message.

_Psychic Paper._

_Doctor’s left coat pocket._

_Good luck_

“Thank you Imogen”, she murmured and strolled over to the Doctor’s coat to look for the psychic paper.

~Corridor~

“All those times I've been on Earth, I've never heard of you”, the Doctor told Yvonne as they walked.

“But of course not. You're the enemy. You're actually named in the Torchwood Foundation Charter of 1879 as an enemy of the Crown”, Yvonne said.

“Wasn’t that the name of the house in Scotland?” Imogen asked recalling the adventure the Doctor told her about, the one she missed out on “where you encountered Queen Victoria and the werewolf”.

“Yes it was”, the Doctor said vaguely remembering that Torchwood was the name of the house.

“Her Majesty created the Torchwood Institute with the express intention of keeping Britain great, and fighting the alien horde”

“But if I'm the enemy, does that mean that I'm a prisoner?” the Doctor asked.

“Oh yes”, Yvonne said lightly “so is _your_ Imogen”.

“What do you mean she’s a prisoner too? She’s just a kid!” Jackie said angry that Yvonne would imprison Imogen too. The girl might not be her daughter but she still regarded her like one.

“Don’t worry Rose, we’ll make them perfectly comfortable”, Yvonne assured her not at all bothered by Jackie’s outburst. It didn’t matter to her that Imogen was young, all that mattered is she had knowledge that would be of use to them. “And there is so much the two of you can teach us”, Yvonne said to both Imogen and the Doctor Starting with this” she pressed her ID card against the digital lock beside the very large door they’d stopped at. They walked into the room where an enormous bronze sphere was suspended in mid-air. “Now, what do you make of _that_?” Yvonne asked. Imogen walked forward ignoring the scientist who introduced himself as Rajesh Singh. She was too busy staring at the sphere, something about it was making her feel uncomfortable.

“What is that thing?” Jackie asked.

“We got no idea”, Yvonne said.

“What's wrong with it?” Imogen asked managing to tear her eyes away from it to look back at Rajesh

“What makes you think there's something wrong with it?” Rajesh asked her.

“Just looking at it is making me very uncomfortable. Like I’m not supposed to be looking at it but at the same time I can’t help but look at it”, Imogen replied.

“Well, the sphere has a similar effect on everyone”, Yvonne told her.

“We tried analysing it using every device imaginable”, Rajesh said. The Doctor put on his 3D glasses and looked up at the sphere, seeing the same red and green particles around it just like the ‘ghost’. “But according to our instruments, the sphere doesn't exist. It weighs nothing, it doesn't age. No heat, no radiation, and has no atomic mass”, the scientist continued.

“It can’t be”, a voice beside Imogen breathed. Imogen glanced over to see 2nd Naiyah standing there staring at the sphere with a look of shock on her face.

“But I can see it!” Jackie exclaimed.

“What is it?” Imogen asked Naiyah quietly not wanting anyone to notice how she was talking to, what would appear to them as thin air.

“It’s impossible. I thought it was just a theory…” Naiyah whispered.

“Fascinating, isn't it? It upsets people because it gives off…nothing. It is…absent”, Yvonne said.

“Naiyah what is it?” Imogen asked again getting worried at the look on the Time Lady’s face.

“Well, Doctor?” Yvonne asked.

“This is a Void Ship”, the Doctor and Naiyah said together.


	23. Chapter 23

“And what is that?” Yvonne asked.

The Doctor pulled off his glasses “Well, it's impossible for starters. I always thought it was just a theory, but…it's a vessel designed to exist outside time and space, travelling through the Void”, he explained sounding worried. Imogen glanced at Naiyah who nodded.

“And what's the Void?” Rajesh asked as the Doctor sat down on the bottom step of the step ladder. Imogen sat beside him and took hold of his hand.

“The space between dimensions. There's all sorts of realities around us, different dimensions, billions of parallel universes all stacked up against each other. The Void is the space in between, containing absolutely nothing. Imagine that. Nothing. No light, no dark, no up, no down, no life, no time. Without end” the Doctor explained “My people called it the Void. The Eternals call it the Howling. But some people call it Hell”

“But someone built the sphere. What for? Why go there?” Rajesh asked.

“To explore. To escape. You could sit inside that thing and eternity would pass you by. The Big Bang…end of the Universe, start of the next, wouldn't even touch the sides”, the Doctor explained.  

“You'd exist outside the whole of creation”, Naiyah added although only Imogen could hear her.

“You see, we were right. There is something inside it”, Yvonne said smugly.

“Oh, yes”, the Doctor said looking at her.  

“So how do we get in there?” Rajesh asked.

“Are you crazy? You don’t want to open that thing _ever_!” Naiyah exclaimed, though again Imogen was the only one who heard her.

“We don’t want to open that thing, ever”, Imogen said, reiterating Naiyah’s words as she stood up.

“She’s right”, the Doctor agreed also standing up “What we need to do is send that thing back into Hell”.  

“Couldn’t agree more”, Naiyah said which Imogen repeated.

“How did it get here in the first place?” the Doctor asked.

“Well, that's how it all started. The sphere came through into this world, and the ghosts followed in its wake”

“Show me”, the Doctor said and strode out of the room.

“Wrong way!” Imogen called as he turned left. The Doctor turned around and went to the right.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“The sphere came through here. A hole in the world”, Yvonne explained showing the Doctor and Imogen a white wall. “Not active at the moment, but when we fire particle engines at that exact spot, the breech opens up”

“How did you even find it?” the Doctor asked.

“We were getting warning signs for years. A radar black spot. So we built this place, Torchwood Tower. The breech was six hundred foot above sea level. It was on the only way to reach it”, Yvonne explained.

The Doctor put on his 3D glasses “You built a skyscraper just to reach a spatial disturbance? How much money have you got?”

“Enough”, Yvonne said walking away. Imogen watched her go and the Doctor contemplated the wall. As she turned back, a young black woman sitting at a computer caught her eye. Immediately she got a flash of the same woman but this time she was wearing a white lab/doctor’s coat with an ID badge clipped to one pocket and a stethoscope. Imogen blinked and shook her head to get rid of the image.

“You ok?” the Doctor asked having noticed her staring at one of the workers.

“Yeah I’m fine”, Imogen replied.

“I don’t suppose you’ve had any feelings yet?”

“No sorry. But if I do, you’ll be the first to know”, Imogen told him. They walked across the room to a small office at the opposite end where Yvonne and Jackie were.

“So, you find the breach, probe it, the sphere comes through six hundred feet above London, bam. It leaves a hole in the fabric of reality”, the Doctor said leaning against the doorframe “And that hole, you think, ‘oh, shall we leave it alone? Shall we back off? Shall we play it safe?’ Nah, you think ‘let's make it bigger!’”

“It's a massive source of energy”, Yvonne said turning to him “If we can harness that power, we need never depend on the Middle East again. Britain will become truly independent. Look, you can see for yourself. Next Ghost Shift's in two minutes”. She left the office and entered the main area.

“Yvonne you _need_ to cancel it”, Imogen said.

“I don't think so”

“I'm warning you, cancel it”, the Doctor said angrily. They were trying to tell her the dangers of what she was doing and she wasn’t listening to them!

“Oh, exactly as the legends would have it. The Doctor, lording it over us. Assuming alien authority over the Rights of Man”

“Why don’t I show you what happens”, Imogen said walking around to stand on the other side of the glass partition. She pulls out her sonic “Sphere comes through” she flashed her sonic at the glass causing a small hole to appear in one of the Torchwood’s Os. The glass splintered and cracked, extending outwards from the hole “But when it made the hole, it cracked the world around it. The entire surface of this dimension splintered. And that's how the ghosts get through. That's how they get everywhere. They're bleeding through the fault lines. Walking from their world, across the Void, and into yours, with the human race hoping and wishing and helping them along. But too many ghosts, and…” Imogen raised her hand and ever so lightly touched the glass. It shattered all over the floor.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself”, Naiyah remarked.

“Well, in that case we'll have to be more careful”, Yvonne said making Imogen’s mouth drop open at how easily she just dismissed her warning. Yvonne turned to the rest of the staff “Positions! Ghost Shift in one minute”

“Ms Hartman, I am asking you, please don't do it”, the Doctor said following after her. He still couldn’t believe that even after Imogen _showed_ her what would happen, Yvonne was still going to go ahead.

“We have done this a thousand times”, Yvonne said.

“Then stop at a thousand!” the Doctor shouted as Imogen pinched the bridge of her nose, exasperated. She was sure that she’d never met a person more infuriating that Yvonne ruddy Hartman.

“She really is an idiot, isn’t she?” Naiyah remarked.

“That’s a friggin’ understatement”, Imogen muttered.

“We're in control of the ghosts. The levers can open the breach, but equally they can close it”

The Doctor and Yvonne stared at each other in a battle of wills, until… “Okay”, the Time Lord said lightly.

“Sorry?!” Yvonne asked startled that he’d just given up so easily. She looked at Imogen who was just surprised.

“Never mind! As you were” the Doctor said going into the office to grab a chair.

“What, is that it?” Yvonne asked staring at him in disbelief.

“No! Fair enough. Said Imogen and I have said our bits” The Doctor said settling into the chair and beckoned Imogen over. When she came over to him, he tugged her down to sit on his lap wrapping his arms around her “Don't mind us. Any chance of a cup of tea?” the Doctor asked as Imogen made herself comfortable on his lap, resting her head against his chest. 

“Ghost Shift in 20 seconds”, the young black woman Imogen had noticed, Adeola, announced.

“Mm! Can't wait to see it!”

“Me neither”, Imogen agreed feeling her anger ebbing away. It probably had something to do with the Doctor’s hearts. It can be rather soothing listening to them.

“You can't stop us”, Yvonne argued.

“No, absolutely not!”

“Pull up a chair, Rose. Come and watch the fireworks”, Imogen said cheerfully to Jackie who came to stand behind the chair.

“Ghost Shift in ten seconds…Nine…eight…” Yvonne stares at the Doctor and Imogen, uneasy. The Time Lord looks back at her, just daring her to go through with it while Imogen just looked completely relaxed. “Seven…six…five…four…three…two…”

“Stop the shift” Yvonne cut in “I said stop”.

“Thank you”, the Doctor said.

“I suppose it makes sense to get as much intelligence as possible…”

“Yeah because you’re seriously lacking in that department”, Imogen muttered. The Doctor lightly poked her.

“Now who’s rude and not ginger?” he asked.

“It’s a lethal combo”, Imogen shrugged.

“But the programme will recommence, as soon as you've explained everything”, Yvonne said getting their attention back on the subject at hand.

 “Glad to be of help”, the Doctor said.

“And someone clear up this glass”, Yvonne called to the room. She turned to Imogen who was still on the Doctor’s lap “my source didn’t tell me you liked to make a mess”.

“I guess your ‘source’ doesn’t know everything about me then”, Imogen said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yvonne sat at her desk eying the Doctor’s feet that were crossed on the desk, the Time Lord having plonked himself in a chair looking completely relaxed. Imogen stood behind his chair. “So these ghosts, whatever they are, did they build the sphere?”

“Must have. Aimed it at this dimension like a cannon ball”, the Doctor guessed.

“Yvonne?” Rajesh called through a video link, a small window popping up on the laptop showing the Sphere Chamber. ”I think you should see this. We've got a visitor. We don't know who she is, but funnily enough, she arrived at the same time as the Doctor”

Yvonne turned the laptop around so that Imogen and the Doctor could see Rose standing next to Rajesh. “She one of yours?” Yvonne asked.

“Never seen her before in my life”, the Doctor said.

“Good! Then we can have her shot”, Yvonne said.

“No! You can’t. That’s the Doctor’s other companion. The real Rose Tyler”, Imogen said quickly.

“Sorry” Rose waved “Hello”.

“Well, if that's Rose Tyler, who's she?” Yvonne asked nodding to Jackie.

“I'm her mother”, Jackie said proudly.

“Oh, you travel with her mother?” Yvonne asked.

“He kidnapped me!” Jackie exclaimed.

“Please, when Torchwood comes to write my complete history, don't tell people I travelled through time and space with her mother…”

“Charming”, Jackie muttered.

“I've got a reputation to uphold!” the Doctor argued.

Suddenly a noise started up in the Rift Chamber getting all of their attention. “Excuse me? Everyone? I thought I said stop the ghost shift” those working at the computers simply ignored Yvonne “Who started the programme? But I ordered you to stop! Who's doing that?!” she pointed at the lever which was rising upwards on its own. “Right, step away from the monitors, everyone” the trio working away, again just ignored her “Gareth, Addy, stop what you're doing, right now. Matt, step away from your desk. That's an order! Stop the levers!”

Two scientists rush over to the levers and struggle to push them down. Imogen ran over to Adeola and paled when she saw the all too familiar pods in her ears “oh god”, she breathed. “Doctor come see this”, she called and he came over.

“It can’t be”, the Doctor said.

“I’m afraid it is”, Imogen said seriously. She looked up at the wall, the light getting brighter.

“What is it?” Yvonne asked wondering why they looked so worried.

“It's the ear piece. It's controlling them. We've seen this before” he took out his sonic “Sorry. I'm so sorry”, he said sincerely before holding the sonic by the ear piece and pressed the button. Adeola screamed in pain as the pods were deactivated and slumped over her desk. Gareth and Matt collapsed in the same way suggesting that their ear pods were connected.

“What happened? What did you just do?” Yvonne demanded.

“They're dead”, Imogen stated looking down at Adeola.

“You killed them”, Jackie said horrified.

“Oh, someone else did that long before I got here”, the Doctor said turning to the computer.

“But you killed them!” Jackie cried.

“Jackie, I haven't got time for this”, the Doctor said angrily.

“What are those ear pieces?” Yvonne questioned.

“Don't”, the Doctor warned.

“But they're standard comms. devices. How does it control them?” Yvonne asked curious.

“Trust me, leave them alone”, the Doctor said going over to Matt’s computer.

“But what are they?” Yvonne reached for one of Adeola’s ear pods when Imogen grabbed her wrist.

“What part of ‘leave them alone’ don’t you understand?” she asked. Imogen let go of her wrist and walked off, muttering ‘idiot’ under her breath. Yvonne rubbed her wrist when Imogen let go. That girl sure had a grip on her.

“What about the Ghost Shift?” the Doctor asked Yvonne.

“Ninety percent there and still running. Can't you stop it?” Yvonne asked.

“They're still controlling it. They've hi-jacked the system”, the Doctor answered.

“Who's they?” Yvonne questioned.

The Doctor takes out his sonic from his pocket and holds it flat on the palm of his hand, turning slowly on the spot “It might be a remote transmitter but it's got to be close by. I can trace it” he darted off as he received a signal “Jackie, Gen stay here!”

“I guess we’re staying here then”, Jackie said turning to Imogen who was staring at the doorway “Imogen what is it?” she asked as the girl’s eyes widened.

“Rose, she’s in trouble”, Imogen replied.

“What do you mean?” Jackie called as she ran off “Imogen? Imogen!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Imogen darted into the Sphere Chamber just as the door crashed shut behind her. “The door's sealed. Automatic quarantine. We can't get out!” Rajesh exclaimed.

“Ya think?” Imogen said sarcastically. She turned to Rose “you ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine. What are you doing here?” Rose asked.

“I had a-“Imogen broke off when she noticed Mickey “Mickey?!”

“Hey Imogen”, the black man greeted.  

“How…? How are you back? You were in a parallel world. That should’ve been impossible”, Imogen said gaping at him.  

“And yet here I am”, Mickey said with a smile. _If he managed to get to our world…_ Imogen’s eyes widened

“The Ghosts, they’re Cybermen”, she breathed.

“What's inside that sphere?” Rose asked as a crash sounded from inside the sphere.

“No one knows. Cyber Leader, Cyber King, Emperor of the Cybermen….” Mickey grinned “Whatever it is, he's dead meat”.

“It's good to see you”, Rose smiled.

“Yeah. It's good to see you too. Both of you” Imogen returned Mickey’s smile with a small one of her own.

As the room started to shake violently, Rajesh rushed over to the comm calling for help. He broke off when the Chamber stilled suddenly. The man joined Imogen, Rose and Mickey as they stared at the sphere as smooth cracks start to appear, light spilling from them.

Mickey shrugged off his coat and removed his ear pod “Here we go”. They watched as more light spills from the Sphere as it continued to open. “I know what's in there, and I'm ready for them. I've got just the thing” Mickey retrieved a rather large gun from where he’d hidden it and then positioned himself in front of the Sphere. “This is going to blast them to Hell”

“Samuel, what are you doing?!” Rajesh exclaimed rather startled by the man’s actions of producing a weapon.

“The name's Mickey. Mickey Smith. Defending the Earth” he cocks his gun as the Sphere opened even more.

Imogen stiffened as she got that all too familiar sensation of a ‘feeling’. But this one left her feeling a mixture of fear and anger. And there was good reason for it as the top part of an alien that she’d thought she had seen the last of emerged from the Sphere.

“That's not Cybermen…”

“Oh, my God” Rose gasped as four Daleks levitated down.

“Location, Earth. Life forms detected. Exterminate!” a Dalek announced.

Mickey aimed his gun at them while Imogen tugged Rose behind her, the blonde not resisting as she was too afraid. She gripped onto Imogen’s arm, staring at the Daleks.

“Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!”

**To be continued…**


	24. Chapter 24

“Daleks!” Imogen shouted causing the Daleks to stop advancing towards them “You're called ‘Daleks’” she walked towards them with as much confidence as possible. “Think about it: how can I know possibly know what you are? A human…who knows about the Daleks and the Time War. If you want to know how, then keep us alive. That's all I'm asking. Me and my friends”.  

“Yeah, Daleks. Time War. Me too”, Mickey spoke up.

“Me too”, Rose added.

“Yeah. And me”, Rajesh quickly said.

“You will be necessary” the black Dalek, Sec, said to Imogen. It swung around to face one of the gold Daleks, Jast “Report: What is the status of the Genesis Ark?”

“Status: hibernation”, Dalek Jast reported.

“Commence awakening”, Dalek Sec ordered. 

“The Genesis Ark must be protected above all else”, another gold Dalek, Thay, stated. All four Daleks turned towards the Genesis ark.

“The Daleks….you said they were all dead”, Mickey said to Imogen as he continued to point his gun at the Daleks.

“Never mind that. What the hell's a Genesis Ark?” Rose asked “any thoughts?”

Imogen shook her head “I’m afraid I don’t know”. She wished Naiyah was here, maybe she could tell them what it was. But she didn’t follow her down to the Sphere Chamber which told Imogen that she must’ve vanished.

It was a couple of minutes later when Dalek Sec spun around to face the four humans in the room. “Which of you is least important?”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Rose asked frowning.

“Which of you is least important?” Sec repeated.

“That would be….none of us”, Imogen answered. If the Dalek wanted them to single out someone who is ‘least important’, it wouldn’t be good for the person chosen.

“Designate the least important!” Sec ordered.

“Let me think. Um…no”, Imogen replied.

“You will designate the least important!” Sec repeated.

“Oh no I won’t”, Imogen argued back.

Rajesh then did something that surprised the other three humans, he stepped forward saying “This is my responsibility”

“Don’t”, Imogen said grabbing his arm. Rajesh shrugged her off.

“I er, I represent the Torchwood Institute. Anything you need, you…come through me. Leave these three alone”, Rajesh said. 

“You will kneel”, Sec ordered.

“What for?” “What for?” Rajesh asked.

“Kneel”

Rajesh started to kneel when Imogen pulled him backwards “what are you doing?”

“Saving your life”, Imogen replied. She turned back to the Daleks “whatever you want, you’re not going to get it from any of us”.

“The Daleks need information about current Earth history”, Dalek Sec said “you _will_ give it to us!”

“I don’t think so. We’re not going to tell you a thing about our planet. You want to know about the Earth? You’re just going to have to get the information another way”, Imogen said putting her hands on her hips.

Mickey, Rajesh and Rose watched as there seemed to be a staring contest between Imogen and the Dalek. And it was Sec who broke first. He spun around and trundled over to a computer situated on the far wall.

A moment later, Sec glided back to the other Daleks “records of this system spoke of a second species invading Earth infected by the superstition of ghosts” the Dalek rounded on one of the gold ones “Dalek Thay, investigate outside”

For some reason the name made Imogen _very_ uneasy. “I obey”

“Imogen what’s wrong?” Rose asked noticing the look on her friend’s face as the Dalek left.

“Things have just gotten worse. Daleks _don’t_ have names, not as a rule”, Imogen said.

“But that one did”, Mickey pointed out.

“Which is why you’re so worried”, Rose added and Imogen nodded. Now she really wished Naiyah was here. Apart from the useful information she has, the Time Lady’s presence was rather comforting. That was probably due to this ‘connection’ she had with her. She was broken out of her thoughts when Dalek Sec announced.

“Establish visual contact. Lower communications barrier”, Sec commanded.      

A projection appeared in the area previously occupied by the Sphere, showing Dalek Thay’s point of view. There stood two Cybermen.

“Identify yourselves”, Thay said.

“You will identify first”, Cybermen said.

“State your identity”, Thay repeated.

“You will identify first”, the Cybermen repeated.

“Identify!” Thay shouted.

“It's like Stephen Hawkins meets the Speaking Clock”, Mickey remarked, trying to lighten the mood. It worked because both girls smiled.

“Or metal men wearing flares with handle bars on their heads vs dustbin, wearing a skirt covered in disco balls”, Imogen said getting a snort from Mickey. Rose had to clap a hand over her mouth to try and stop herself from laughing.

“Daleks do not take orders”, Thay stated. 

“You have identified as Daleks”

“Outline resembles the inferior species known as ‘Cybermen’” Sec said.

 ~Yvonne's office~

Jackie turned to the Doctor, scared “Rose said about the Daleks. She was terrified of them. What have they done to her, Doctor? Is she dead? Do you think Imogen get to her in time? Or is she dead too?

At that the Doctor suddenly turned to her “Phone”, he demanded through gritted teeth. He refused to believe that the girls were dead. If Imogen was… he don’t know what he’d do.

“What did you…?”

“Phone!” the Doctor snapped. Jackie jumped at the tone of his voice but gave it to him anyway. The Doctor dialled Rose’s number and held the phone to his ear. _Please answer. Please answer. Please answer_ those two words went around his head until… he heard Rose pick up.

“She's answered” the Doctor said much to the relief of Jackie “She's alive” he heard a buzzing in his ear and pulled the phone away to see a text from Imogen. It was one word.

_Alive_

“Imogen’s alive too”

“Thank goodness”, Jackie said happy to hear that both girls were alive at least for the moment.

 _If they’re still alive then the Daleks must need them for something, but what?_ The Doctor thought. This was when he would’ve turned to Imogen but she wasn’t here with him. She was trapped somewhere with Rose and who knows how many Daleks.

~Sphere laboratory~

“We must protect the Genesis Ark”, Jast said.

~Yvonne's office~

“The Genesis Ark?” the Doctor said having heard this over the phone. He pulled on his 3D glasses and looked at the Cybermen on the laptop.

“Our species our similar, though your design is inelegant”, the Cybermen stated.

“Daleks have no concept of elegance”

“This is obvious. But consider, our technologies are compatible. Cybermen plus Daleks. Together, we could upgrade the Universe”

“You propose an alliance?” Thay asked.

“This is correct”, the Cybermen answered. 

 “Request denied”

The Cybermen thrust their arms out, ready to fire their weapons “Hostile elements will be deleted”

They shoot at the Daleks, but the rays just bounce off its armour. “Exterminate!” Thay shouted. He fired at the Cybermen and they collapsed one after the other.

~Sphere laboratory~

“Daleks, be warned. You have declared war upon the Cybermen”, a Cyberman declared on the projection.

“This is not war. This is pest control”, Sec stated. 

“We have five million Cybermen. How many are you?” a Cyberman asked.

“Four”, Sec replied.

“You would destroy the Cybermen with four Daleks?”

“We would destroy the Cybermen with one Dalek. You are superior in only one respect”, Sec said.

“What is that?” a Cyberman questioned.

“You are better at dying” _how long did they spend in their Sphere thinking that one up?_ Imogen thought “Raise communications barrier!”

The screen went static but not before Jast spotted something. “Wait! Rewind image by nine rells” the image played back showing the Doctor leaning around the Cyberman to look at the screen “Identify grid seven gamma frame” the image zoomed it “This male registers as enemy”

Imogen smiled seeing the Doctor. Sec turned on her “The female's heartbeat has increased”, he stated.

“Tell me about it”, Rose said smirking at the slight blush on Imogen’s cheeks.

“Identify him”, Sec ordered.

“All right, then….If you really want to know…that's the Doctor”, Imogen said. She grinned at the Daleks rolled back sharply in what she would describe as alarm “Five million Cybermen, easy. One Doctor?” Imogen laughed “Now you're scared”.

A little moment later Thay returned, having been victorious in defeating the two Cybermen. “Cyber threat irrelevant. Concentrate on the Genesis Ark”, Thay said.

Dalek Sec turns to the Genesis Ark and presses its suction arm on the side. “Why are we being kept alive?” Mickey asked.

“They might need us for something”, Imogen guessed. She still hadn’t had any ‘feelings; which was really annoying her.

“For what?” Rajesh asked.

“I hate to say it but it could be for leverage”, Rose suggested. It was entirely possible that’s what the Daleks would use them for, now that they knew the Doctor was in the building. If that was the case, Rose couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for them. She was well aware of what the Doctor was like when Imogen’s life was in danger. After all he threatened an alien that was inhabiting the body of a child just because she drew Imogen, trapping her on a piece of paper. And she knew the Doctor _hated_ the Daleks, who knows what he’ll do.

_Watch out Daleks. The Oncoming Storm is coming for you._

While the Daleks where crowded around the Genesis Ark, Mickey showed Imogen and Rose a large yellow button. “I could transport out of here easily with this, but it only carries one and I'm not leaving either of you”.

“You'd follow me anywhere” Rose said smiling “What did I do to you all those years ago?”

“It wasn’t just you. A very clever girl once convinced me that I _wasn’t_ the tin dog”, Mickey said looking pointedly at Imogen “if it wasn’t for her I wouldn’t probably have the courage to do half the things I’ve done”

“You’re welcome Mickey. And if I have to be honest, the fact that you’re willing to stand against Cybermen _and_ Daleks probably makes you the bravest guy I’ve ever met”, Imogen said.

“What about the Doctor?” Mickey asked.

“Ok, bravest human”, Imogen amended.

“Well, I can't think what the Daleks need with me”, Mickey said, his gaze drifting over to them “I'm nothing to them”.

“You _could_ be….” Rose said looking at the Daleks, thinking hard “Whatever's inside that Ark is waking up, and I've seen this happen before” she turned her attention to Imogen “at Van Statten’s museum”.

“Where I touched the Dalek bringing it back to life”, Imogen said remembering.

“As the Doctor said, when you travel in time in the Tardis, you soak up all this background radiation. It's harmless. It's just…”

“Touch”, Imogen cut in, the all too familiar sensation coming over her “it’s the one thing Daleks can’t do. That’s why they need us. To touch the Genesis Ark, awakening whatever’s inside”.

“But why would they build something they can't open themselves?” Mickey asked. 

“The technology is stolen” Sec interjected, having heard what Mickey had just asked “The Ark is not of Dalek design”.

“Then who built it?” Rose asked.

“The Time Lords” Sec replied “This is all that survives of their Home World”.

“And what’s inside?” Rose asked.

“The future”, Sec replied.

Rose and Imogen exchanged worried look at that. Whatever the Dalek meant by the ‘future’, it wasn’t good.

Sometime later…

The four Daleks backed away from the Genesis Ark. “Final stage of awakening”, Caan announced.

Sec spun around to face Imogen “Your handprint will open the Ark”

Imogen shook her head “not going to happen”

“Obey or the other female will die”, Sec threatened pointing his gun at Rose. Imogen glared at the black Dalek. It knew her weakness, picked the one person she cared about most in the room so she _had_ to do what they said.

“Fine”, Imogen said and walked towards the Ark.

“Imogen, don't”, Mickey said trying to move towards her but he was stopped by Jast rolling forward and pointing its weapon at him.

“Place your hand upon the casket” Sec ordered Imogen.

“I will”, she snapped before taking a breath, raising her hand, reaching out… when all of a sudden she was pulled back by Rose.

“Are you sure you want _her_ to touch that?” Rose asked.

“What are you doing?” Imogen asked.

“Saving you”, Rose replied before turning her attention back to the Daleks. “If you um…escaped the Time War…don't you want to know what happened?” Rose asked the Daleks, ignoring Imogen “What happened to the Emperor?”

“The Emperor survived?”

“’Til he met Imogen. She took the Time Vortex and destroyed him and his _entire_ fleet”, the blonde lied.

“Rose stop”, Imogen urged but once again Rose continued as if she hadn’t spoken. She knew that Rose’s lie was only going anger the Daleks. It wasn’t going to help them at all.

“Do you get that? The God of all Daleks, and my best friend destroyed him” Rose gave the Daleks a gloating smile and laughed.

“Then she will be exterminated!” Sec shouted pointing its gun at Imogen. Rose’s laughter died as the laser started powering up…

“Do that and you won’t like what happens next”, the Doctor threatened. They all turned to see him standing in the doorway, 3D specs on, hands in pockets.

“Alert, alert. You are the Doctor!” Sec cried.

The Doctor strode into the room, heading straight for Imogen. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. He’d been so worried about her since finding out that she’d run off because she had an instinct telling her that Rose was in trouble. And it didn’t help when he saw her on the laptop with the thing he _hated_ the most.

But now she was in his arms, his worry faded away. Imogen looked up at him and smiled which he returned. Their little moment was broken when Thay stated

“Sensors report he is unarmed”

He glanced at the Daleks, saying lightly “That's me. Always”

“Then you are powerless”, Sec said.

“Not me”, the Doctor said taking off his 3D specs “Never”. He wound an arm around Imogen’s waist as he turned his attention to Rose “How are you?”

“Oh, same old, you know” Rose said grinning at him.

“Good! And Mickity McMickey” he bumped fists with the man “Nice to see you!”

“And you, boss”, Mickey said grinning.

“Social interaction will cease!” Jast shouted.

“How did you survive the Time War?” Sec asked the Doctor.

“By fighting. On the front line. I was there at the fall of Arcadia. Someday I might even come to terms with that. But you lot ran away!”

“We had to survive”, Sec said.

“The last four Daleks in existence. So what's so special about you?” the Doctor asked.

“They’ve got names”, Imogen told him “the black one called one of the gold ones…”

“I am Dalek Thay”

“Dalek Sec”

“Dalek Jast”

“Dalek Caan”

“So that's it!” the Doctor said seemingly delighted “At last….the Cult of Skaro. I thought you were just a legend”

“Who are they?” Rajesh asked.

“A secret order above and beyond the Emperor himself. Their job was to imagine, think as the enemy thinks. Even dared to have _names_ ” the Doctor shook his head, looking at them distastefully “All to find new ways of _killing_ ”

“But that thing, they said it was yours”, Mickey said gesturing to the Ark “I mean, Time Lords. They built it. What does it do?”

“I don't know. Never seen it before”,  the Doctor replied.

“But it's…Time Lord” Rose said confused as to how he didn’t know what it was, considering it came from his people.

“Both sides had secrets” the Doctor shrugged “What is it? What have you done?”

“Time Lord Science will restore Dalek supremacy”, Sec declared.

“What does that mean? What sort of Time Lord Science? What do you mean?” the Doctor questioned, confused.

“Imogen said they needed one of us to touch the Ark, to wake it up”, Rajesh mumbled from where he stood.

“Technology using the one thing a Dalek can't do. Touch” the Doctor moved towards the Daleks, ensuring that Imogen was behind him, out of the line of fire “Sealed inside your casing. Not feeling anything ever, from birth to death, locked inside a cold metal cage” the Doctor leaned in, looking straight into Sec’s eye stalk “Completely alone. That explains your voice. No wonder you scream”

“The Doctor will open the Ark!”

The Doctor let out a contemptuous laugh “The Doctor will not. You threatened _my_ girl, you’re lucky to be alive right now”

“You have no way of resisting”, Sec said although he had wheeled back slightly from the threat in the Doctor’s words.

“There is always this”, the Doctor said holding up his sonic.

“A sonic probe?”

“That's screwdriver”, Imogen corrected.

“It is harmless”, Sec said scornfully.

“Oh, yes. Harmless is just the word. That's why I like it. Doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim. But I'll tell you what it does do. It is very good at opening doors” the Doctor turned the sonic on and immediately the doors to the Sphere Chamber exploded inwards.

And then all hell broke loose.

Cybermen were firing at the Daleks.

Soldiers were firing at the Daleks.

In the midst of all that, Mickey had grabbed his gun and shot at anything. The Doctor grabbed Imogen’s hand and dragged her out of the room.

Rose hurried after them only to stumble. She was rather surprised when she was helped up by none other than Pete Tyler. The man pulled her out of the room. They were quickly followed by Rajesh and Jake, leaving Mickey as the last human standing.

“Mickey, come on!” Rose shouted.

He made for the door but was jostled about causing him to accidently put his hand on the Ark. He winced at the sudden pain in his hand as he managed to slip out of the door, just before it closed.

The second the door was shut they began to run. “Jake, check the stairwell” the Doctor instructed “Rajesh, fine a way out. The rest of you, come on!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I just fell”, Mickey said as he explained what happened “I didn't mean it!”

“It’s ok Mickey, if you hadn’t done it, the Daleks would’ve found a way to open if by force. Which would be way worse”

“She’s right”, the Doctor agreed “You've done us a favour. Now, run!”

~Corridor 2~

Jackie yelped as she came face to face with two Cybermen “You will be upgraded”

“No, but you can't!” Jackie whimpered “Please…”

Suddenly the Cybermen where shot from behind. As they fall to the ground, Jackie’s eyes widened when she saw her dead husband standing there holding a gun. “Pete!”

“Hello, Jacks”, Pete greeted.

“I said there were ghosts, but that's not fair. Why him?” Jackie asked.

“I'm not a ghost”, Pete told her.

“But you're dead. You died twenty years ago, Pete”

“It's Pete from a different universe” the Doctor explained, stepping forward “There are parallel worlds, Jackie. Every single decision we make creates a parallel existence, a different dimension where…”

“Oh, you can shut up” Jackie said waving off his attempt to explain. The Doctor stepped back next to Imogen. “Oh…you look old”, Jackie remarked turning her attention back to Pete.

“You don't”, Pete said.

“How can you be standing there?” Jackie questioned.

“I just got lucky…lived my life” Pete replied “You were left on your own. You didn't marry again, or…?”

“You brought her up” Pete glanced at Rose “Rose Tyler. That's not bad”.

“Yeah”, Jackie whispered.

“In my world, it worked. All those daft little plans of mine, they worked. Made me rich”

“Very”, Pete replied.

“I don't care about that. How very?”

Pete laughed “Thing is though, Jacks, you're…you’re not my wife. I'm sorry, but you're not. I mean, we both…” Jackie nods in understanding. Pete gazed at her, fighting the urge to hug her “You know, it's just sort of….” He sighed, giving in and set his gun down “Oh, come here”. Imogen took Rose’s hand smiling has Pete and Jackie hugged.

~Warehouse~

The Doctor opened the door to the battle between the Cybermen and the Daleks taking place on the factory floor “I still don’t think this is a good idea”, he told Imogen.

“I’ll be fine, I promise”, Imogen assured him. She turned to the door watching for the right moment to move. When she saw an opportunity, Imogen darted out. The Doctor watched as she ran towards the crate, his hearts speeding up every time a beam passed near her. Imogen, now having managed to reach the crate, hoisted two of the Magnaclamps out. She then ran back lugging one Magnaclamp in each hand. When she slipped through the door, Rose quickly closed it. Imogen had just about set the Magnaclamps down on the floor when the Doctor kissed her.

“You’re _not_ doing that again”, he said when he pulled back. He was pretty sure his hearts wouldn’t be able to handle it if she did run out into the middle of a fire fight or any situation where she purposefully puts herself at risk.

“I’m not going to make any promises I can’t keep”, Imogen told him “but I will try to limit number of times I do something as dangerous as that”.

The Doctor nodded, knowing that it was the best he was going to get. He pushed the door back open, pulling on his 3D specs to look at the Daleks and Cybermen. “Override roof mechanism” Sec called and the roof began to open slowly. “El-ev-ate”

“What're they doing?” Rose asked watching “Why do they need to get outside?!”

“Time Lord Science…what Time Lord science?” the Doctor shook his head baffled, taking his specs off “What is it?” he glanced at Imogen “anything?”

“I don’t know”, she replied. She was just as confused as they were. They all watched as Sec elevated through the ceiling and into the open air with the Ark. The Doctor shut the door and turned to the others “We've got to see what it’s doing. We've got to go back up. Come on! All of you. Top floor!”

“That's forty five floors up! Believe me, I've done them all”, Jackie shouted as they ran.

“We could always take the lift…” Jake called, popping his head out of the lift.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second the lift doors open, the Doctor rushed out and over to the window. Imogen followed him, dumping the magnaclamps on the desk. They and the others stare out of the window as the Ark spun around, shooting Dalek after Dalek out of it. “Time Lord Science…it's bigger on the inside”, the Doctor breathed staring at it in horror.

“Did the Time Lords put those Daleks in there? What for?” Mickey asked.                           

“It's a prison ship”, the Doctor said.

“How many Daleks?” Rose asked.

“Millions”, Imogen replied. _Please be safe mum_ she thought as the Daleks and Cybermen started firing on each other.

“I'm sorry, but you've had it” Pete walked away from the window “This world's going to crash and burn. There's nothing we can do. We're going home. Jacks, take this” Pete tossed a yellow button to Jackie, who just about caught it “You're coming with us”.

“But they're destroying the city!” Jackie exclaimed.

“I'd forgotten you could argue”, Pete said affectionately, going over and looping the button around her neck “It's not just London, it's the whole world” he cupped her face “But there's another world just waiting for you, Jacks. And it's safe as long as the Doctor closes the breach. Doctor?”

The Doctor turned from the window, now wearing his 3D specs and a big grin. “Oh, I'm ready. I've got the equipment right here” he said gleefully “Thank you, Torchwood!” Imogen turned away from the window, not wanting to see any more of the chaos going on outside, and watched the Doctor run over to a computer “Slam it down and close off both universes”

_Reboot systems_

“But we can't just leave. What about the Daleks? And the Cybermen…?” Rose asked.

“They're part of the problem, and that makes them part of the solution”, the Doctor said “Oh yes!” Rose laughed “Well? Isn't anyone going to ask what is it with the glasses?” he asked pointing to the glassed perched on his nose.

“What is it with the glasses?” Rose asked.

“I can see! That's what” the Doctor answered “Because we've got two separate worlds, but in between the two separate worlds, we've got the Void. That's where the Daleks were hiding. And the Cybermen travelled through the Void to get here”, he explained “And you lot, one world to another, via the Void! Oh, I like that. Via the Void! Look!” The Doctor took off glasses and popped them on Imogen’s nose “I've been through it. Do you see?” he moved about so that she could see the floating red and green particles dancing around him.

_Reboot in three minutes_

 “What is it?” Imogen asked reaching out to try and touch them.

“Void stuff”, the Doctor replied.

“Like um… background radiation!” the brunette declared.

“That's it. Look at the others”, the Doctor instructed. Imogen looked at everyone else in turn. They were all surrounded by Void stuff with the exception of Jackie “And the only one who hasn't been through the Void is Jackie First time she's looked normal all in her life”. 

“Oi!” Jackie glared.

The Doctor dashed over to the white wall, Imogen and Rose following. “The Daleks lived inside the Void. They're bristling with it. Cybermen, all of them. I just open the Void and reverse. The Void stuff gets sucked back inside”

“Pulling them all in” Rose said enthusiastically.

“Pulling them all in!” the Doctor repeated just as enthusiastic.

“Sorry…what's…the Void?” Mickey asked a bit confused.

“The dead space. Some people call it ‘Hell’”, Imogen replied.

Mickey looped a button around his neck “So…you're sending the Daleks and Cybermen to Hell” he glanced at Jake “Man, I told you they were good”

“But it's…like you said, we've all got Void stuff” Rose pointed out “Me too, because we went to that parallel world. We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in”

“That's why you've got to go”, the Doctor said to Rose as Imogen took off the 3D glasses.

_Reboot in two minutes_

“Back to Pete's world” the Doctor turned to Pete “Hey, we should call it that ‘Pete's World’” he turned back to Rose “I'm opening the Void, but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side”

“And then you close it, for good?” Pete asked.

“The breach itself is soaked in Void stuff. In the end it'll close itself. And that's it. Kaput”, the Doctor replied.

“But you stay on this side…” Rose said slowly, starting to realise what he was saying.

“But you'll get pulled in”, Mickey pointed out.  

The Doctor holds Rose’s gaze for a moment before he runs over to the magnaclamps. Rose stays put, looking like she’s been slapped in the face. Imogen looked at her best friend, her heart breaking at the fact that she was never going to see her again. She wasn’t going to the Parallel World, she couldn’t. Her family was _here_ in this world. And she wasn’t about to leave the Doctor.

“That's why I got these” the Doctor held up the Magnaclamps “Imogen and I will just have to hold on tight. I've been doing it all my life”. He knew the moment he came up with the plan that Imogen wasn’t going to go to the Parallel World. He knew she wouldn’t want to leave her mother and the rest of her family. And he hoped she wouldn’t want to leave _him_ either. To be honest, the selfish part of him wanted her to stay while the more rational part of himself wanted her to go. To be safe.

“I'm supposed to go”, Rose slowly. 

“Yeah”, the Doctor said. 

“To another world, and then it gets sealed off”, Rose continued.

“Yeah”, the Doctor repeated. He didn’t really want to talk about it, especially since it was already hard enough. And he didn’t want Rose making it harder for Imogen given her close they were. He went over to another of the computers taking Imogen with him so he could try and comfort her.

“That's not going to happen”, Rose said shaking her head at how insane that idea was. How could the Doctor expect her to leave this world? Leave him? Leave Imogen? She couldn’t do it.

“We haven't got time to argue. The plan works. We're go in. You too. All of us”, Pete said briskly knowing they didn’t have time to argue.

“No, I'm not leaving them!” Rose argued.

“I'm not going without her”, Jackie insisted.

“Oh, my God” Pete said exasperated “We're going!”

“I've had twenty years without you, so button it” Jackie snapped at Pete “I'm _not_ leaving her”

“You've got to”, Rose said turning to her mother.

“Well, that's tough!” Jackie argued.

“Mum…”

Behind them the Doctor took Imogen’s hand as he noticed how she was struggling to keep it together.

_Reboot in one minute_

Imogen gripped the Doctor’s hand at that. They had to make Rose leave, now.

“I've had a life with you for nineteen years” Rose began, her voice trembling as she tries to keep her tears at bay for what was going to be her _last_ words to her mother “but then I met the Doctor, and... all the things I've seen him do for me. For you. For Imogen” Behind her, the Doctor is watching her with terrible sadness in his eyes as he silently takes a button on a chain out of his pocket. “For all of us. For the whole…stupid planet and every planet out there” Imogen held her hand out for the button and Doctor looks at her with a silent question in his eyes. She nods and he gives her the button.

“He does it alone, mum” button in her hands, Imogen slowly approaches Rose “But not anymore, because now he's got me” Imogen looped the chain around Rose’s neck “What're you…?”

Pete quickly pressed the button and they all disappear. Imogen stared at the place Rose once stood, a tear rolling down her cheek.


	25. Chapter 25

~Parallel Torchwood~

“Oh no, you don't”, Rose muttered under her breath “He's not doing that to me again”. She pressed down on her button and nothing happened. Rose frowned and hit the button again. Still nothing. “No. I can’t be stuck here”, she said hitting the button a few more times.

Behind her, Naiyah was tucking her sonic back into her pocket. It was for Rose’s own good. She was safe _here_ but back in the other world…not so much. Hence why she shorted out the button. Rose tore the button from her neck and threw it on the floor in frustration.

~Lever room~

“Doctor, we’ve got Cybermen on the way up”, Imogen said looking at the computer screen.

“How many floors down?” the Doctor asked running over to look.

“Just one”, Imogen replied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor tapped in a command on Yvonne’s laptop.

_Levers operational_

The Doctor grinned at that looking at Imogen who responded with her own smile. He picked up a magnaclamp and gave it to her “when you put it on the wall, press the red button”, the Doctor instructed.

“Red button. Gotcha”, she said. The pair stuck their Magnaclamps on the wall near the levers. “I guess we better get this over with”, Imogen said turning back to the Doctor.

“Yeah” he stepped forward, cupped her face and softly kissed her “hold on tight”, the Doctor said when he pulled back.

“I will”, Imogen promised. They ran over to their respective levers, pushing them up and hurriedly rushed over to the magnaclamps.

_Online_

The area is filled with the white light once more, a strong wind sweeping out of it, sucking things in. The Daleks flew through the window, smashing through the glass as they were pulled back into the Void. The Doctor and Imogen held onto their clamps tightly, struggling to hold on.

“The breach is open!” the Doctor shouted over the wind “Into the Void! Ha!” He smiled across at Imogen who responded with her own smile. Suddenly there is a small explosion of sparks and the lever on Imogen’s side moved back to the off postion, wiping the smiles from both of their faces.

_Offline_

“Turn it on!” the Doctor called over as the suction started to ease. Tightening her grip on the magnaclamp with one hand, she reached out with the other. Imogen reached as far as she could but the lever was just too far away. She knew the only way to reach it was to let go of the Magnaclamp. Imogen took a breath and let go, wincing as she hit the lever.

The Doctor watched, full of dread as Imogen struggled to push the lever upwards. She gritted her teeth as she pushed the lever up, little by little. Eventually she managed to get it back into the upright position.

_Online and locked_

The suction in the room increased once more, pulling the Daleks and Cybermen in at a much faster rate. “Gen, hold on!” the Doctor shouted desperately as he was forced to watch, helpless as Imogen clung onto the lever for dear life. But the Void was too strong, it pulled at her making it nearly impossible to hold on. Imogen cried out at the effort to grip the lever.

“Hold on!” the Doctor screamed at her. Imogen tightened her grip even more, determined not to let go not matter how much her body was screaming at her to do so.

Suddenly one of the Daleks that was being sucked in, banged against the wall right in front of her forcing her to let go. She cried out as she was being pulled into the Void, vaguely hearing the Doctor screaming her name. Then the suction stopped, but she was going too fast.

The Doctor flinched as she hit the wall with a sickening thud.

_Systems closed_

The moment the computer announced that, the Doctor let go of the Magnaclamp, ran over to Imogen’s side and dropped to his knees. “No”, he breathed seeing the blood on the side of her head that struck the wall “please don’t do this to me”, he said gently pulling her into his arms, cradling her “please don’t leave me”. 

But Imogen just lay there in his arms, eyes closed and unresponsive.

Behind him there was a flash of blue light and Harmony appeared. Not that the Doctor noticed, he was too preoccupied. He only knew she was there when she placed a hand on his arm. “She’s dead”, he said quietly not taking his gaze off of Imogen “and it’s all my fault. I should’ve made her go. But I didn’t want to be alone”

“She isn’t dead yet Doctor”, Harmony said making the Time Lord look up at her hopefully. She moved around and knelt down in front of him “I can save her”.

“You can?” he asked wondering if he just misheard her.

“I can. That is if you’d let me”, Harmony said.

The Doctor looked back down at Imogen then up at Harmony “do it”, he said.

“Put her on the floor”, Harmony instructed and the Doctor did so. The Doctor’s eyes widened when he saw Harmony’s hands begin to glow with regeneration energy. “You’re going to want to back up a bit”, the ginger woman said. The Doctor got to his feet and took several steps back as Harmony leaned over Imogen, placing her glowing hands either side of her head. The girl started to glow faintly as Harmony poured her regeneration energy into her.

When the glow faded, the Doctor watched with baited breath to see if it worked. He let out a sigh of relief when Imogen began to stir. “Harmony?”

“Hey Imogen”, Harmony said “how are you feeling?”

“Like I hit a wall”, Imogen replied as the Doctor knelt down next to her “lets never do that again”, she said noticing him “that was not fun”.

“Agreed”, the Doctor said. The Doctor helped Imogen to her feet, scooping her up into his arms when her legs gave out. He then walked out of the room, casting one last look at the white wall.

~Dårlig Ulv Stranden~

Rose waited on the beach, where the voices from her dreams had led her. A short way to her left, the Doctor and Imogen appeared looking slightly translucent.

“Where are you?” she asked.

“Inside the Tardis”, the Doctor replied.

~TARDIS~

“There's one tiny little gap in the Universe left, just about to close, and it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a super nova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye”, the Doctor told her.

~Dårlig Ulv Stranden~

“You look like a ghosts”, Rose commented.

“Hold on…” Imogen took out her sonic screwdriver from her pocket.

~TARDIS~

She points it at the console, solidifying the image of herself and the Doctor.

 ~Dårlig Ulv Stranden~

Rose raises a hand “Can I t…?”

The Doctor shook his head “we’re still just an image. No touch”, he said regretfully.

“Can't you two come through properly?” Rose asked, her voice trembling.

The Doctor shook his head “The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse”, he said.

“So?” Rose said, only half joking.

“Where are we? Where did the gap come out?” Imogen asked looking at their surroundings.

“We're in Norway”, Rose answered.

“Norway. Right”, the Doctor nodded.

“About fifty miles out of Burgen. It's called 'Dårlig Ulv Stranden'”, Rose informed them.

Imogen raised her eye brows “you’re kidding me”, she said.

“I’m afraid not”, Rose said smiling as Imogen got what that meant.

“Dårlig Ulv Stranden translates to Bad Wolf Bay”, Imogen told the Doctor. The trio laugh at the irony of that, those two words followed them through time and space in the Doctor’s previous body. Seemed almost fitting that this was the place where they got to say goodbye.

“How long have we got?” Rose asked, voice cracking slightly.

“About two minutes…” the Doctor replied.

“I can't think of what to say!” Rose said almost laughing.

“Still got Mickey then?” Imogen asked nodding over at the jeep where he was standing with Jackie and Pete.

“Yep. We’ve been giving our relationship another go”, Rose replied.

“Good for you”, Imogen said happy about that.

“Oh and I’m going to be a big sister”, the blonde added.

“Congratulations”, the Doctor said.

“Thanks”, Rose said.

“So what are you doing now?” Imogen asked curious to know how Rose had adjusted to being in the parallel world.

“I’m at Torchwood now, lending my expertise”, Rose replied.

“Good for you Rose”, Imogen said proud of her best friend “You show them how it’s done”.

“You're dead, officially, back home”, the Doctor informed Rose “So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on a list of the dead” Imogen’s heart broke as Rose started to cry “Here you are, living a life day after day”.

“Am I ever going to see you two again?” Rose asked, tears running down her face.

“You can't”, the Doctor said quietly, wrapping an arm around Imogen as she began to tear up.

“What're you going to do?” Rose asked.

“Oh, we've got the TARDIS. Same old life”, the Doctor said.

“On your own?” Rose voice cracked again. The Doctor nodded, giving Imogen a squeeze as a tear ran down her face. She was trying to keep it together but it was just so hard. Rose had been her best friend for years, saw her nearly every day and now she was never going to see her again. “I’m gonna miss you so much!” Rose sobbed.

“Me too”, Imogen agreed.

~TARDIS~

“You’ve only got seconds”, Harmony warned them. She didn’t want to cut in but she had to let them know so that they could wrap up their goodbye.

~Dårlig Ulv Stranden~

“Goodbye, Rose Tyler”, The Doctor said quietly trying to stay strong from Imogen who was on the verge of breaking down.

“Bye Doctor”, Rose sniffled. She looked at Imogen, there was so much she still wanted to say but not enough time. “I…I lo” Rose choked with tears before she could finish her sentence. She took a moment to regain her composure “I love you”.

Imogen gave her a sad smile “I love you too, always”. The moment she said those words, she and the Doctor vanished. Rose stared at the spot they’d been in for a second before her face screwed up in pain, sobbing into her hands.

~TARDIS~

The Doctor held onto Imogen as she sobbed, a few tears slipping down his face too. Harmony watched the pair, her hearts breaking from them. This was the second time she’d watched them both completely fall apart after losing a companion. As much as she wanted to run over and give them both a hug, she knew that this was a moment she couldn’t interrupt.

Harmony turned away to give them some privacy and was startled when she saw a ginger haired woman in a wedding dress, standing with her back to her. “What?” she asked in surprise catching the attention of the Doctor and Imogen.

The bride spun around, yelping in surprise “What?” the Doctor said confused as to how she got on board.

“Who are you?” the bride asked looking at the three of them disdainfully.

Imogen stared at the woman equally confuse “how…?”

“Where am I?” the bride asked.

“What?!” The Doctor repeated, his voice increasing in pitch.

“What the hell is this place?” the bride demanded.

“ _What?!_ ”


	26. Chapter 26

**“** You can't do that. I wasn't…we're in flight!” the Doctor stuttered, completely bewildered as to how the woman got into his ship “That is….that is physically impossible! How did…?”

“Tell me where I am” the woman cut in “I demand you tell me right now where am I?”

“You’re inside the TARDIS”, Harmony told her.

“The what?” the woman asked.

“The TARDIS”, the Doctor repeated.

“The what?”

“The TARDIS!” the Doctor said again, louder this time.

“The what??”

“It's called the TARDIS”, Imogen replied as the Doctor turned to the console to try and figure out how this woman had gotten inside while they were in flight.

“That's not even a proper word. You're just saying things”, the bride said angrily.

“How did you get in here?” Imogen asked wondering if the ginger had any idea.

“Well, obviously, when you kidnapped me”, the woman snapped. The Doctor moved in front of Imogen, not liking how the woman turned her anger on her. She didn’t deserve that, not after just losing her best friend. Besides, it was a perfectly valid question. “Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it”

“Who’s Nerys?” Harmony asked.

“Your best friend”, the bride said.

“Hold on, wait a minute…what are you dressed like that for?” the Doctor questioned eyeing her outfit.

“I'm going ten pin bowling. Why do you think, dumbo? I was halfway up the aisle!” Harmony suppressed a smile at that. She’d always thought that Donna’s sass/sarcasm had come from Imogen but now it seemed that the woman had always been that way. “I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away, and then you…I don't know, you drugged me or something!”

“We haven’t done anything!” the Doctor protested.

“I'm having the police on you! Me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband, we're going to sue the living backside off ya!”

The Doctor just shook his head and went back to the controls. When Donna noticed the doors, she made a bee line for them. “Wait a minute!” Imogen shouted chasing after her but it was too late. Donna threw open the doors and stared at the supernova outside.

“You're in space”, Imogen informed her “Outer space”.

“This is my space ship”, the Doctor said as he and Harmony joined Imogen and Donna at the doors “It's called the TARDIS”

“How am I breathing?” Donna asked.

“The TARDIS is protecting us”, the Doctor replied.

“Who are you?” Donna questioned looking at the trio.

“I'm the Doctor. This is Imogen and Harmony. You?” the Doctor said introducing him and the two women.

“Donna”, Donna said.

The Doctor looked her up and down “Human?” he asked.

“Yeah” Donna replied “Is that optional?”

“Well, it is for me”, the Doctor said.

“Are you three aliens?” Donna asked looking at them.

“Nope I’m human”, Imogen replied. _For the moment_ Harmony thought.

“I am an alien, so is Harmony”, the Doctor said making Imogen look at Harmony questionably. Seems like there was some stuff she missed while she was unconscious.

“Later”, Harmony said, meaning she’d explain after they’d gotten Donna back where she needed to be. Imogen nodded at that.

“It's freezing with these doors open”, Donna said shivering. With that the Doctor slammed the doors shut and goes back to the console.

“I don't understand that and I understand everything! This…this can't happen!”

“Well it has happened Doctor, the proof is in front of you”, Imogen said gesturing to Donna. Suddenly the Doctor grabbed an ophthalmoscope and used it to look into Donna's eyes.

“Some sort of subatomic connection?”

“Nope”, Harmony said knowing enough about the TARDIS to know they would’ve been warned about that.

“Something in the temporal field?”

“Uh…no”, Harmony said after quickly checking the scanner.

“Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell”

“Chronon shell is fine”, Harmony said checking the controls. Imogen noted how Harmony seemed to understand what the Doctor was saying and how comfortable she seemed to be at checking the controls, like she’d had experience in a TARDIS before.

“Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix”

“I think he just made that up”, Imogen said quietly to Harmony.

“He did”, she confirmed.

Imogen opened her mouth ask her a question when Donna suddenly slapped the Doctor. “What was that for?” he asked clutching his cheek.

“Get me to the church!” Donna yelled.

The Doctor tossed the ophthalmoscope away before turning to the controls “Right! Fine! I don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?”

“Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System”, Donna replied. She then spotted a purple blouse draped over the railing. She snatched it up “I knew it, acting all innocent”, she said striding over to the Doctor, showing him the blouse “I'm not the first, am I? How many women have you abducted?” not even waiting for a reply, Donna rounded on Imogen and Harmony “and you two! Are you a part of it? Do you lure them in for him?”

Imogen didn’t answer her, just watched the blouse that Donna was waving around in her hands. The Doctor looked up from the controls and saw the shirt in Donna’s hands “That's our friend's”, he said quietly.

“Where is she, then? Popped out for a spacewalk?” Donna asked sarcastically. As her attention was on the Doctor, she missed the pained expression on Imogen’s face. But the Doctor didn’t and neither did Harmony. The curly haired ginger put an arm around the brunette as the Doctor said

“She's gone”

“Gone where?” Donna pressed.

“It doesn’t matter Donna”, Harmony said reaching out with her other hand, taking the garment from Donna as she turned to her.

“Why doesn’t it matter? Where did she go?” Donna asked as Harmony passed the shirt to Imogen, who clutched it tightly in her hands.

“We lost her”, Imogen said quietly fighting back the tears that threated to fall. She walked over to the railing and carefully draped the shirt of it. The Doctor went over to her when he heard her sniffle. Donna watched as he hugged Imogen realising that they had to have lost their friend very recently and that she had been someone they cared about a lot. She felt really bad for shouting at them now.

The Doctor kissed the top of Imogen’s head and went back to the controls. “Right, Chiswick”, he said.  He wanted to drop Donna off as soon as he could so that he could concentrate on Imogen.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I said Saint Mary’s. What sort of Martians are you? Where’s this?” Donna asked not recognising her surroundings. The Doctor didn’t answer her, he was more concerned with the TARDIS. Harmony was looking at the blue box in concern too. The Doctor had put in the right destination, _she’d_ double checked it to make sure and yet they still didn’t end up in the right place.

“What’s wrong?” Imogen asked seeing the worried looks on the Doctor’s and Harmony’s faces.

“I don’t know. I think she’s recalibrating or something”, Harmony replied going back inside to check the console. The Doctor and Imogen followed her back inside, the Time Lord going over to the console as well. Imogen watched as they checked over the controls feeling bad that there wasn’t anything she could do to help.

She glanced over to the door to see Donna stick her head inside for a moment before pulling back with a rather overwhelmed look on her face. “Donna?” Imogen said going over to the door. She stepped out to see Donna running away. She turned back to the Doctor and Harmony “Uh guys? Donna’s making a run for it”, she informed them before chasing after the bride.

“Leave me alone. I just want to get married”, Donna said as Imogen caught up to her.

“Come back to the TARDIS”, she said.

Donna shook her head “No way. That box is too weird”, she said.

“Oh! That's all?” Donna said sarcastically as the Doctor and Harmony caught up with them. Donna checked her watch “Ten past three. I'm going to miss it”

“You can phone them. Tell them where you are”, Harmony suggested.

“How do I do that?” Donna asked.

“Haven't you got a mobile?” the Doctor asked.

“Doctor she’s in a wedding dress, they don’t have pockets”, Imogen pointed out “actually I have one you can use”.

“Actually you don’t. It kinda got broken”, the Doctor told her.

“Oh”, Imogen said knowing her meant that it had gotten broken when she hit the wall.

“This man you're marrying. What's his name?” Harmony asked wanting to steer away from the subject of Canary Warf.

“Lance”, Donna replied with a look on her face that told Imogen she was very much in love with this Lance. Well, she’d have to be in order to marry the guy. 

“Good luck, Lance”, the Doctor muttered earning him a light tap in the arm from Imogen.

“Oi! No stupid Martian is going to stop me from getting married. To hell with you!” Donna shouted before running off again.

“I'm…I'm not…I'm not…I'm not from Mars”, the Doctor said feebly.

“Come on!” Imogen said grabbing his hand and pulling him along as they and Harmony chased after Donna.

\--------------------

Harmony and Imogen watched the Doctor and Donna tried to hail a taxi only to have them drive past time and time again. The brunette shook her head, stepped up to the curb, sticking her fingers in her mouth and letting out a piercing whistle.  When a taxi pulled over, they all piled in the back. As there was a lack of space in the back due to the four of them and Donna’s dress, Imogen ended up on the Doctor’s lap. Not that either of them minded particularly.

“Saint Mary’s in Chiswick, just off Hayden Road. It’s an emergency, I’m getting married! Just… hurry up!” Donna said instructing the driver as he drove.

“You know it’ll cost you, sweetheart? Double rates today”, the cabbie said.

“Do you three have any money?” Donna asked.

“Nope sorry”, Harmony said apologetically.

“Me neither”, Imogen said regretfully.

“Um…no. And you?” the Doctor asked.

“Pockets!” Donna exclaimed gesturing to her dress. The taxi screeches to a stop and the trio got out. “I’ll have him. I’ve got him number. I’ll have him. Talk about the Christmas Spirit”, Donna grumbled.

“Is it Christmas?” the Doctor asked surprised.

“Well duh maybe not on Mars, but here it’s Christmas Eve”, Donna said before spotting a phone box and hurried toward it.

“How come you’re getting married on Christmas Eve?” the Doctor asked.

“Can’t bare it. I hate Christmas. Honeymoon in Morocco. Sunshine, lovely”, Donna explained. She pulled the door open and stepped inside. “What’s the operator?” Donna asked picking up the receiver “I’ve not done this in years. What do you dial? 100?”

The Doctor took the receiver, flashed his sonic over it and gave it back to Donna. “Just…just call direct”

“What did you do?” Donna demanded.

“Something…Martian. Now, phone. I’ll get the money!” the Doctor grabbed Imogen’s hand and pulled her off to the nearest cash machine. Imogen shook her head as the Doctor shifted on the spot as they waited for the man in front to finish. He really didn’t seem to have that much patience. When the Doctor started hopping from foot to foot, Imogen tapped him on the arm.

When he looked at her, she smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. The Doctor immediately kissed her back, winding his arms around her. “The machine’s free”, Imogen said as they pulled away, both a little breathless. The Doctor gave her one more kiss before turning to the ATM. Imogen turned away with a smile on her face. It was then she noticed Harmony looking at something. “Whatcha looking at?” she asked joining the ginger.

“Those Santas. There’s something about them…” Imogen followed her gaze and stiffened when she saw a trio of familiar looking masked Santas.

“It can’t be”, Imogen breathed.

“You know what they are?” Harmony asked.

“Pilot Fish”, Imogen replied. She suddenly looked at Donna who was flagging down another taxi.

“A feeling?” Harmony asked recognising the look on her face.

“Uh huh”, Imogen answered.

“Go”, Harmony said.  

“You want me to go?” Imogen asked surprised. That was kind of the last thing she’d expected considering the ‘instinct’ at Torchwood ended up with her and Rose being trapped in a room with the Cult of Skaro. Who wanted to exterminate her when they found out she was responsible for going medusa on the Emperor.

“I do”, Harmony replied “Go”.  

Imogen nodded and ran towards Donna who was speaking to the driver of the taxi. The bride-to-be pulled the door open and shouted at the Doctor “Thanks for nothing, spaceman! I'll see you in Court”

Donna then got into the Taxi, yelping when Imogen practically threw herself in the vehicle, slamming the door shut. “What are you doing here?” she asked.

“Making sure you get to the church safely”, Imogen replied settling into the seat.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hold on a minute. I said Chiswick. You've missed the turning”, Donna told the driver when he missed the turn “Excuse me, we should've turned off back there” no response from the driver “We're going the wrong way!”

Imogen watched the driver for a moment before lunging forward, yanking the hood back. “Oh, my God”, Donna gasped seeing that the driver was actually a robot. She turned to the window and started hammering at the glass, yelling “Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me!” Imogen dug into her pocket hoping she still had the sonic on her person and that it wasn’t broken from her collision with the wall.

“Thank you Harmony”, the brunette said pulling the sonic from her pocket, thankfully intact. As if the robot knew what she was about to do, it put its foot down, jolting Imogen forward “really?” she grumbled as the sonic fell out of her hand.

“Help me! Help me! Help me! Get me out!” Donna yelled unaware that Imogen was currently trying to pick up her sonic that had rolled under the driver’s seat.

“Gotcha!” she cheered managing to grab it as the TARDIS came into view.

“You are kidding me”, Donna gaped.

“That’s not something you see every day”, Imogen remarked. Donna stared at her wondering how she so calm.

“Open the door!” the Doctor shouted.

“Do you what?” Donna shouted back not really hearing him properly.

“Open the door!” the Doctor shouted again, this time the girls heard it.

“I can't, it's locked!” Donna yelled back. Imogen flashed her sonic on the door allowing Donna to push the window down. “Santa's a robot!”

“You don’t say”, Imogen said sarcastically which Donna ignored.

“You need to open the door”, the Doctor said.

“What for?” Donna asked.

“Uh so we can escape”, Imogen said in a ‘duh’ tone.

“I’m not bleedin’ jumping I’m supposed to be getting married!” Donna said shrilly. The robot put his foot down. With some pretty nifty manoeuvring on the Doctor’s part, and with Harmony’s help, he managed to catch up with the Taxi again. He sonics the robot disabling it.

“You two need to jump”, the Doctor said again.

“I’m not jumping on the motorway”, Donna insisted.

“Yes you are”, Imogen said before giving Donna a shove out of the Taxi. Thankfully the Doctor caught her as she collided with him. She took a breath before launching herself out of the taxi. Like Donna, she knocked the Time Lord onto his back. The doors slammed shut and Harmony smoothly piloted the TARDIS away from the busy motorway.

“You ok?” the Doctor asked Imogen not getting up from the grilled floor just yet.

“Yeah”, Imogen replied.  

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How are you holding up?” Imogen asked sitting next to Donna on the roof that the Doctor had parked the TARDIS. Harmony and the Doctor were busy trying to put out the small fire that had erupted on the console that occurred the moment they landed.

“Well I missed my wedding”, Donna said gloomily.

“Sorry about that. Couldn’t you book another date?” Imogen asked.

“We could”, Donna replied.

“You’ve still got the honeymoon”, the Doctor added sitting down next to them. Harmony sat on Donna’s other side.

“It’s just a holiday now”, Donna said still sad.

“Yeah…yeah…sorry”, the Doctor said.

“It’s not your fault”, Donna assured him.

“Oh! That's a change”, the Doctor remarked.

“Wish you had a time machine, then we could go back and get it right”, Donna said. 

Imogen, Harmony and the Doctor exchanged looks at the “Well…even if we did, we couldn’t go back on someone's personal timeline. Apparently”, Harmony said earning a suspicious look from Donna.

“You'd better put this on”, the Doctor said pulling out a simple gold ring from his pocket.

“Do you have to rub it in?” Donna asked eyeing the ring in the Doctor’s hand.

“Those creatures can trace you. This is a bio-damper should keep you hidden”, the Doctor explained holding the ring out to her. Donna took it and slipped it onto her finger.

“So the robot Santa’s, what are they for?” she asked.

“Your basic robo-scavanger. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They’re trying hard to blend in. Gen and I met them last Christmas”, the Doctor said.

“Why, what happened then?” Donna asked curious.

“…Great big spaceship? Hovering over London? You didn't notice?” the Doctor asked.

“I had a bit of a hangover”, Donna shrugged.

 _That’s one way to miss an alien invasion_ Imogen thought. “We spent Christmas Day just over there” Imogen said nodding to the Powell Estate “with my friend and her family. It was nice” Imogen smiled as she remembered “Dinner…crackers with bad jokes in them…” her smile dropped knowing that she was _never_ going to have Christmas with the Tylers again “but they’re gone now, it won’t ever be the same”

The Doctor took her hand, knowing where her thoughts had gone. “Your friend…who was she?” Donna asked carefully.

“I think the more important question is, what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you?” Harmony asked going back to the matter at hand.

“And how did you get inside the Tardis?” the Doctor added “I don't know. What's your job?”

“I'm a secretary”, Donna replied. The Doctor got out his sonic with his other hand and scanned the ginger.

“It's weird. I mean, you're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important…” the Doctor said.

“This friend of yours. Just before she left, did she punch you in the face?” Donna queried as Imogen tugged the sonic out of the Doctor’s hand, seeing Donna getting annoyed.

“What kind of secretary?” Harmony asked.

“I'm at HC Clements. It's where I met Lance. I was temping”, Donna replied and then she launched into an explanation as to how she met Lance “I mean, it was all a bit posh really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I thought I'm never going to fit in here. And then he made me a coffee” Donna smiled, recalling it “I mean, that just doesn't happen. Nobody gets the secretaries a coffee. And Lance, he's the head of HR! He don't need to bother with me. But he was nice, he was funny…” Donna smiled ever more as she remembered how she and Lance used to laugh and joke around at the office “And it turns out he thought everyone else was really snotty too. So that's how it started, me and him. One cup of coffee. That was it. So what about you two?”

“Sorry?” the Doctor asked, confused.

“The cash machine wasn’t that far away, I saw that kiss”, Donna eyed both the Doctor and Imogen “So how did you two meet?”

“It was at my friend’s flat. Just met by accident and we ended up saving the world from living plastic”, the brunette answered.

“Technically _you_ saved the world”, the Doctor corrected.

“By accident. I just happened to kick the dummy holding the anti-plastic into the vat”, Imogen said.  

“Doesn’t matter. You still saved the world”, the Doctor insisted “And me…in more ways than one”.

Imogen blushed slightly at the way the Doctor was looking at her “so how long have you been together?” Donna asked noting the way the Doctor was looking at Imogen. She could tell that they were very much in love.

“Not long”, Imogen replied “how about you and Lance?”

“We met 6 months ago”, Donna answered.

“Bit quick to get married”, the Doctor remarked. 

“Well…he insisted. And he nagged…and he nagged me…And he just wore me down. And then finally, I just gave in”

 _Why do I get the feeling it was the other way around?_ Imogen thought.

“And what does HC Clements do?” Harmony asked getting back on track.

“Oh, security systems. You know…entry codes, ID cards, that sort of thing”, Donna replied “If you ask me, it's a posh name for ‘locksmiths’”.

“Keys…” the Doctor mused.

“Anyway, enough of my CV. Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is going to be so shaming. You can do the explaining, Martian boy, Martian girl and Imogen”, Donna said.

“We’re not from Mars, Donna”, Harmony told her.

Donna nodded and the Doctor stood up, helping up both Donna and Imogen. Harmony got to her feet on her own. “Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's going to be _heartbroken_ ”

\------------------

When they arrived at the reception, the party was in full swing…without Donna. “Ok I didn’t see that coming”, Imogen remarked watching them all dance, having a good time. Donna’s mother Sylvia spotted her first and then the rest of the room soon followed after. Now that they were all aware that the bride-to-be had finally arrived, the entire room went silent.

“You had the reception without me?” Donna asked in disbelief.

“Donna…what happened to ya?” Lance asked walking over with a look of concern on his face.

“You had the reception without me?” Donna repeated, her voice raising up a notch.

An awkward pause followed her words until…

“Hello!” the Doctor said cheerily “I'm the Doctor, this is Imogen and Harmony”.

“They had the reception without me”, Donna said turning to the trio.

“Yes, we kinda gathered that”, Harmony said.

“Well, it was all paid for. Why not?” a blonde woman, Nerys spoke up.

“Why not? I’ll tell you why not. You don’t have a reception when one of the two people it is for is missing. Doesn’t matter if you’ve paid for it”, Imogen said deciding that she didn’t like the blonde.

“Who the hell are you?” Nerys demanded.

“I’m Imogen. I’d say it’s nice to meet you but that would be a big fib as I don’t like you” Imogen put her arm around Donna “Donna on the other hand, I do like. And if you’ve got anything bad to say about her, I suggest you keep it to yourself. Unless you want to deal with me” Imogen eyed them all making sure they knew she was being very serious. Donna had just been through quite a bit in a short space of time and she wasn’t having anyone having a go at the ginger.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harmony and the Doctor lean against the bar watching the reception as it carries on where it left off, except now that Donna has joined in with the dancing. “Imogen’s enjoying herself”, Harmony commented noticing the brunette dancing away, with a little boy and girl. Though it wasn’t dancing in the proper sense as it was her just doing random moves looking rather silly but Imogen didn’t look like she was that bothered as the children where happy.

It rather reminded her of how the Doctor, in his next incarnation, did the same thing at Amy and Rory’s wedding. Her hearts clenched at the thought of those two, she still missed them so much. She knew that is was going to be just as hard on the Doctor and Imogen to lose the Ponds as it was to lose Rose. And there was nothing she could do to stop that from happening, it was part of her personal timeline. A timeline which cannot be altered in anyway, like she told the Doctor in her previous incarnation.

“Yeah she does”, the Doctor agreed. He then noticed a man holding a smart phone “can I borrow that?” he asked and the man nodded, handing it over.

The Doctor put his glasses on and did a WAP search for H C Clements. Harmony shook her head when he got out his sonic, using it on the phone to speed up the search. He was never one for patience except when it came to Imogen. “What’s wrong?” Harmony asked seeing him stiffen, practically glaring at the small screen.

Without a word the Doctor showed her the screen and Harmony’s eyes widened.

_HC Clements. Sole Proprietor – Torchwood._

“Torchwood”, she said angrily. Of all the companies HC Clements had to be involved with, it had to be the one responsible for Imogen almost dying and for the loss of Rose Tyler.

On the dance floor, Imogen spotted a camera man and headed over “excuse me you wouldn’t have happened to tape Donna’s disappearance by any chance?”

“Oh, I taped the whole thing” the camera man said putting the tape into the camera “They've all had a look. They said: ‘sell it to You've Been Framed’. I said:  ‘more like the News’. Here we are…” he plays the tape, the camera closing up on Donna’s face as she turned into golden particles with a scream.

“Play it again”, Imogen said.

The man nodded and replayed the footage “Clever, mind. Good trick, I'll give her that. I was clapping”

“That can’t be”, Imogen said looking at the screen. The answer for what those gold particles were had popped into her head just like most of the alien stuff she seemed to know, except this answer gave her a really bad feeling. “I’ll be back in a sec” Imogen made her way over to the Doctor and Harmony “there’s something you guys need to see”, she told them. They went over to the camera man where Imogen had him show the other two the footage.

“But that looks like…Huon Particles!” the Doctor exclaimed.

“That’s what I thought they were but I needed another opinion”, Imogen said. Harmony nodded in understanding.

“What's that then?” the camera man asked.

“That's impossible. That's…ancient! Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years! So old…” the Doctor turned, his eyes finding the biodamper on Donna’s finger “that it can't be hidden by a biodamper!”

Imogen rushed over to Donna while the Doctor and Harmony ran over to the window “They've found you”, she told the ginger.

“But the Doctor said I was safe”, Donna cried.

“The bio-damper doesn't work”, Imogen said as the Doctor and Harmony joined them.

“We've got to get everyone out of here”, Harmony.

“My God, it's all my family…” Donna breathed looking around at everyone.

“Out the back door!” the Doctor grabbed Imogen’s hand and they all ran out the back door only to be confronted by two Pilot Fish “Maybe not”.

“We're trapped”, Donna gasped seeing more Santa’s outside.

“Oh no”, Imogen breathed seeing the remote in their hands, immediately recognising it. She looked over at the Christmas tree in the middle of the room, her mind flashing back to last Christmas. “Everyone get away from the tree!” she shouted running into the crowd, trying to push as many people as she could away from the evergreen. The Doctor, Harmony and Donna followed her example.

“Don't touch the trees! “Donna said ushering a group of children away.

“Get away from the Christmas trees!” the Doctor shouted pushing people away.

“Stay away from the trees!” Harmony called doing her best to help keep people away.

“Oh, for God's sakes” Sylvia rolled her eyes, not believing them at all about the danger “they’re idiots! Why? What harm's a Christmas tree going to…oh!” she trailed off as the baubles began to float away from the tree in some kind of weird dance.

The Doctor, Imogen and Harmony mistrustfully eyed them as they floated above their heads. Everybody else just chattered about them excitedly not aware of the danger until…

The baubles suddenly dropped down, dive bombing around the room causing small explosions. The wedding guests started screaming and running for cover. Donna grabbed Lance and pulled his down to hide under a table. Harmony got hold of the little boy, Imogen had been dancing with and ran for a table, pushing the child underneath to protect him.

The Doctor grabbed Imogen’s hand and started pulling her towards Donna and Lance when she tugged him towards the DJ stand instead. They ducked behind it as a bauble exploded right by it. “You know if they had any sense they wouldn’t let either of us get near the sound system”, Imogen said another explosion went off.

“Whys that?” the Doctor asked eyeing the Santas as they lined up opposite, readying for the next attack. In response Imogen pulled out her sonic, waving it at him. “Oh, fantastic”, the Doctor said with a smile as he realised her plan. He gave her a quick kiss before standing up and pulling out his sonic “Oi! Santa! Word of advice. If you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver…” he held up the microphone “…don't let him near the sound system”

The Doctor held his sonic next to the amplifiers and it makes a horrible, high-pitched screeching sound. Imogen along with everyone else held their hands over ears to try and block out the awful noise. The Santas shook violently on the spot until they fall to pieces.

“You ok?” he asked Imogen as she stood up.

“Yeah”, she replied rubbing her ears. The Doctor took her hand and led her over to one of the Santa’s.

“Look at that. Remote control for the decorations” the Doctor said showing Donna as she came over with Harmony.

Imogen picked up the head and examined it “is it just me or does that look like a remote control?” she asked.

“Yeah it does”, Harmony agreed taking a look.

“Looks like someone’s taken possession of them”, Imogen said giving the head to the Doctor so he could have a look.

“Never mind all that. You're a doctor. People have been hurt”, Donna said.

“Got to think of the bigger picture”, the Doctor said holding the head to his ear “There's still a signal!” and with that he took off. Imogen and Harmony followed him outside. “There's someone behind this, directing the roboforms”, the Doctor said scanning the head with the sonic screwdriver.

“But why is it me? What have I done?” Donna questioned having followed the trio outside.

“If we find the controller, we'll find that out”, Imogen replied.

“Oh!” the Doctor said raising his sonic into the air “It's up there. Something in the sky”. Donna, Imogen and Harmony follow his gaze as he looked up at the sky.


	27. Chapter 27

“I've lost the signal. Donna, we've got to get to your office. HC Clements. I think that's where it all started. Lance! Is it Lance? Lance, can you give me a lift?”

The Doctor darts off without waiting for an answer. Imogen shook her head “rude and not ginger”, she muttered as she followed him.

~HC Clements office~

It didn’t take long for them to arrive a HC Clements. “To you lot this might just be a locksmiths, but H C Clements was brought up twenty three years ago by the Torchwood Institute”, the Doctor explained going over to a computer.

“Who are they?” Donna asked.

“They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf”, Imogen replied quietly. Harmony who was standing by her, took the brunette’s hand seeing look on her face. Donna looked at her blankly as if she had no idea what she was talking about.

“…Cyberman invasion” the Doctor tried but still nothing but confusion from Donna.

“Skies over London full of Daleks?” Harmony added.

“Oh, I was in Spain”

“They had Cybermen in Spain”, the Doctor told her.

“Scuba diving”

 _That’s one way to not notice either alien_ Imogen thought. “That big picture, Donna. You keep on missing it” the Doctor darted over to another computer “Torchwood was destroyed, but HC Clements stayed in business. I think…someone else came in and took over” he whacked the top of the monitor “the operation”.

“Out the way”, Imogen said going over and giving him a nudge so she could take a look. 

“But what do they want with me?” Donna asked as Imogen got out her sonic, flashing it across the screen, unlocking it.

“Somehow you've been dosed with Huon energy. And that's a problem, because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark Times” the Doctor explained “The only place you'd find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the TARDIS. See? That's what happened. Say, that's the TARDIS” he picked up a mug “And that's you” he held up a pencil “The particles inside you activated. The two sets of particles magnetised and whap!” the Doctor throws the pencil into the mug “You were pulled inside the TARDIS”.

“I'm a pencil inside a mug?” Donna asked weakly.

“Yes, you are. 4H. Sums you up” he turned to Imogen “how are we doing?”

“Almost there”, she replied.

“Lance what was HC Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? Do not enter?” Harmony questioned.

“I don't know, I'm in charge of personnel” Lance said defensively “I wasn't project manager. Why am I even explaining myself? What the hell are we talking about?”

“They make keys, that's the point” the Doctor said as Imogen finally got up a 3D plan of the building “And look at this. We're on the third floor”.

~Lift~

The Doctor, Donna, Imogen, Harmony and Lance wait for the lift to come down to their floor “Underneath reception, there's a basement, yes?” the door pings open and the Doctor stepped inside “Then how come when you look on the lift, there's a button marked ‘lower basement’? There's a whole floor which doesn't exist on the official plans. So what's down there, then?”

“Are you telling me this building's got a secret floor?”

“No, he’s showing you this building's got a secret floor”, Imogen corrected him.

“It needs a key”, Donna pointed out, nodding to the slot.

“I don't” the Doctor soniced it and the light for ‘LB’ button flashed on “Right then. Thanks, you two. We can handle this” Imogen and Harmony stepped into the lift “See you later”.

“No chance, Martian” Donna stepped into the lift “You're the ones who keep saving my life. I ain't letting you out of my sight”

“Going down”, Imogen smiled at Donna.

Donna looked pointedly at Lance “Lance?”

“Maybe I should go to the police”, he suggested, hesitant.

“Inside”, Donna ordered and Lance meekly stepped into the lift.

“To honour and obey?” the Doctor smirked. 

“Tell me about it, mate”

“Oi!”

Imogen lightly hit the Doctor across the back of the head “rude”. The Doctor just smiled and gently tugged her in front of him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Well I’m not ginger”, he said resting his head on her shoulder. Harmony couldn’t help but smile at their little moment. It was nice to see them in the early stages of their relationship as the only other time she’d seen Ten and Imogen like that was in her last body. And they were much closer than they are now.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Lower basement corridor~

When the lift reached the lower basement, they all stepped out into a long corridor dimly light by a green light.

“Where are we? Well, what goes on down here?”

“Let's find out…”

“Do you think Mister Clements knows about this place?” Donna asked.

“The mysterious HC Clements? He’s probably a part of it”, Imogen replied.

The Doctor’s eyes caught something and he smiled “Oh, look! Transport!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon they were all trundling along the corridor on a Segway each, with the exception of the Doctor and Imogen who shared one. Donna looks at them all and laughed at how comical they all looked. Harmony, the Doctor and Imogen joined in but Lance didn’t as he didn’t see what was so funny.

They stopped at a door marked ‘Torchwood-authorized personnel only’. The Doctor hopped off the Segway and went over to the door, turning the wheel to open it, revealing the ladder behind it. “Wait here” he told the four of them “Just need to get my bearings. Don't…” he points at Donna and Lance sternly “do anything” he turned to Harmony and Imogen “keep an eye on them”.

“You got it”, Imogen said.

As the Doctor started climbing up the ladder, Donna called up to him “You'd better come back”.

“I couldn't get rid of you if I tried!” Doctor called back getting a smile from Donna.

“Donna…” Lance began quietly “have you thought about this? Properly? I mean, this is serious! What the hell are we going to do?”

“Oh, I thought July”, Donna replied not really listening to what Lance was saying.

The Doctor reached to top of the ladder and pushes aside the manhole cover. He climbed out to discover that he is overlooking the Thames flood barrier. He quickly climbed back down the ladder, jumping off the last rung “Thames flood barrier! Right on top of us. Torchwood snuck in and built this place underneath”

“What, there's like a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?”

“And not for the first time”, Imogen said remembering her first adventure with the Doctor.

The Doctor led the way down the hall and through the door into what appeared to be some kind a lab.

Oh, look at this. Stunning! Particle extrusion”

“What does it do?”

“Particle extrusion. Hold on…” the Doctor darts over to one of the bubbling test tubes and taps it “Brilliant. They've been manufacturing Huon particles. Course, my people got rid of Huons. They unravel the atomic structure”

“Your people? Who are they? What company do you represent?”

“Oh, I'm a freelancer” the Doctor said waving off his question “But this lot are rebuilding them. They've been using the river. Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they've got the end result of…” he looked at Imogen

“Huon particles in liquid form”, she finished.

“And that’s what’s inside of me?” Donna asked.

The Doctor turned the knob at the top of the test tube making the liquid inside glow. “Oh my god!” Donna exclaimed when she started to glow as well.

“Because the particles re inert, they need something living to catalyse inside and that’s you. Saturate the body and then… Ha!” the Doctor said making Donna jump. “The wedding! Yes, you’re getting married, that’s it! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle, oh, and your body’s a battleground! There’s a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine, wham go the endorphins, oh you’re cooking! Yeah, you’re like a w…” Imogen clapped a hand over his mouth stopping him in mid ramble when she saw that Donna was getting annoyed again.

“Unless you wanted to get slapped again, I wouldn’t finish that ramble”, Imogen suggested.

“Just tell me, these particles, are they dangerous? Am I safe?” Donna asked worried.

“Yes”, the Doctor said rather unconvincingly after Imogen removed her hand from his mouth.

“If your lot got rid of Huon particles…why did they do that?” Donna asked.

“Because they were deadly”, he replied gently.

“Donna, the Doctor and Imogen will sort this out, I promise”, Harmony said putting her arm around the woman.

“She’s right. We’re not about to lose someone else”, the Doctor added.

Suddenly something crashed behind them, they all turned around hearing a bang from above. “Oh, she is long since lost”, a rasping voice called as one of the walls slid upwards to reveal a secret chamber with an enormous hole in the middle of the floor “I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the universe until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to awaken!” a voice said echoing through the chamber. The Doctor, Imogen, Donna and Harmony saw more Robo Santas around the walls of the chamber. Unbeknownst to all of them Lance ran off.

“Someone has been digging…” the Doctor remarked looking down the hole “oh, very Torchwood. Drilled by laser. How far down does it go?”

“Down and down, all the way to the centre of the Earth!” the voice said. 

“Really? What for?” the Doctor asked.

“Dinosaurs”, Donna replied also looking at the hole.

“What?” the Doctor asked confused.

“You meant that film Under the Earth. I highly doubt there’s dinosaurs down there. I have a feeling its far worse”

“Clever girl. It is so much worse”

“Only a madman talks to thin air and trust me, you don’t want to make me mad. Where are you?”

“High in the sky, floating so high on Christmas night”

“I didn’t come all this way to talk on the intercom! Come on, let’s have a look at you”

“Who are you with such command?” the voice asked.

“I’m the Doctor”

“Prepare your best medicines, doctor-man, for you will be sick at heart”, the voice said. The Doctor’s eyes widened when he saw the being that teleported into the chamber.

“The Racnoss but that’s impossible, you’re one of the Racnoss!”

 “Empress of the Racnoss” the spider corrected.

“She’s the last of her kind”, Imogen said quietly.

“Such a clever little girl”, the spider said pretty much confirming what Imogen assumed. The Doctor and Harmony noticed a pair of shoes sticking out from a giant web in the ceiling.

“HC Clements, did he wear those… those erm, black and white shoes?” the Doctor asked Donna.

“He did! We used to call him the fat cat in spats”, Donna replied smiling a little at the memory. Her smile fell when the Doctor pointed up and she looked. “Oh my god!” Donna exclaimed looking at the shoes. It made Imogen feel sick just thinking about the Racnoss devouring that man.

“Mm, my Christmas dinner”, the Empress said cackling.

“You shouldn’t even exist! Way back in history, the Fledgling Empires went to war against the Racnoss, they were wiped out”, the Doctor said trying to figure out how the Empress could’ve survived.

“Except for me”

Donna at this time had noticed Lance on the balcony above the Racnoss. “But that’s what inside of me, that Huon energy thing”, she said but the Racnoss paid her no attention. “Look at me, you!” Donna shouted “look me in the eye and _tell_ me”

“The bride is so feisty!”

“Yes I am! And I know what you are, you big…thing but spider is a spider and an axe is an axe! Now do it!” Donna said to Lance which was when the Doctor, Imogen and Harmony noticed him. Lance swings the axe but stops short of the hitting the Empress. He lowered the weapon and they both began to laugh much to the confusion of Donna.

“That was a good one”, Lance looked at the Empress “Your face”.

“Lance is funny”

“What?!” Donna exclaimed not understanding what was happening. Meanwhile the Doctor, Harmony and Imogen had worked it out, the moment Lance stopped his attack on the Empress.

“I’m sorry”, the Doctor said quietly to her.

“Sorry for what? Lance, don’t be stupid! Get her!” Donna said still not understanding.

“God, she’s so thick”, Lance said looking at Donna pityingly.

“Donna he’s been giving you coffee for months. Coffee dosed with Huon particles”, Imogen explained trying to stay calm. But she was finding it very difficult as all she wanted to do punch Lance, possibly toss him into a black hole somewhere along with the Empress. 

“He was poisoning me?”

“I’m afraid so”, Harmony said to her softly.

“It was all there in the job title, the Head of Human Resources”, the Doctor said

“This time it was personnel”, Lance joked and he and Empress started laughing again.

“But we were getting married”, Donna said quietly. She then had to listen to Lance hurling abuse about her pointless nattering’s which was making Donna more and more upset.

“You’re gonna regret insulting her like that”, Imogen snapped putting an arm around Donna.

“Oh what are you going to do?” he asked not really afraid of her.

“I don’t know. Why don’t you come down here and find out?” Imogen said glaring at him.

“But I love you”, Donna spoke up.

“That’s what made it so easy. It’s like you said Doctor, the big picture, whats the point of it all if the human race is nothing? That’s what the Empress can give me. The chance to go out there. To see it. The size of it all. I think you understand that, don’t you Doctor?”

“Who is this little physician?” the Empress asked.

“Oh, I’m sort of… homeless. But the point is, whats down here? The Racnoss are extinct. What’s gonna help you four thousand miles down? That’s just the molten core of the Earth, isn’t it?” the Doctor asked wanting them to pretty much tell him what they were up to but of course it never was that simple or easy.

“I think he wants us to talk”

“I think so too”, the Empress agreed.

“Well tough! All we need is Donna!”

“Kill this chattering little doctor-man and his women!”

“Don’t you hurt them!” Donna said stepping in front of the Doctor, Imogen and Harmony in an effort to protect them.

“At arms!” the Empress commanded her Santa robots who pointed their guns at the trio.

“Ah now. Except”, the Doctor said rather calmly, he had an idea on how to get them all out.

“Take aim!”

“Well, I just want to point out the obvious…”

“They won’t hit the bride. They’re such good shots”

“Just…just hold on, just a tick…just a tiny little tick. If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside my spaceship. So reverse it…”

“The spaceship comes to her”, Harmony finished looking at the tube in his hands figuring out what he was planning to do. The Doctor smiled at her before twisting the top of the tube causing both Donna and the particles to glow. The Santa Robots fired at the trio but it was too late, the TARDIS had materialised around them.

“We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. If something’s buried at the planet core, it must’ve been there since the beginning. That’s just brilliant!” the Doctor said working at the console with Harmony helping him. Imogen put her arms around Donna as she began to cry. She led her to the captain’s chair and sat down. Imogen rubbed the top of Donna’s arm while the bride silently cried on her shoulder.

The Time Lord looked over at them from where he stood at the console. “We’ve arrived”, he said and the two women looked at him.

“Shall we go check out the creation of Earth then?” Imogen suggested.

“I suppose”

Donna reluctantly got up and followed Imogen, Harmony and the Doctor over to the doors. “You two are going to be the first humans who’ll see this”, the Doctor said before he opened the doors.

“I’ve seen some pretty amazing things but the universe still continues to surprise me”, Imogen remarked gazing out at giant dust and gas clouds dotted with large rocks that would eventually come together and form the Earth. They spot a star shaped rock as it emerges through the dust and clouds.

“Is that?”

“The Racnoss”, the Doctor said looking at it. He quickly shut the doors and went back over to the console.

“They became the center of the Earth”, Imogen said as they watched it on the monitor. Suddenly the TARDIS shook violently.

“Whats happening?” Donna asked as they all struggled to maintain their balance as the ship shudders and tips.

“Remember that little trick I pulled, particles pulling particles. It works in reverse, they’re pulling us back!” the Doctor explained as he and Harmony tried to pilot the TARDIS with little success.

Imogen ducked down, grabbing the extrapolator and pulled it out “we can use this!”

“Brilliant!” the Doctor said taking it from her.

As the TARDIS started to materialize in the chamber, the Doctor whacked the Extrapolator. The blue box then reappeared in a corridor. The trio left the TARDIS and ran down the corridor to the door which led to the Thames Flood Barrier.

“Now what do we do?” Donna asked catching her breath.

“I don’t know!” the Doctor said pulling out a stethoscope and listening to the door “I make it up as I go along!”

“He does have a history of doing that”, Harmony informed Donna.

“But he does it brilliantly”, Imogen said getting a smile from the Time Lord.

“Thank you”

“But I don’t understand. I’m full of particles. What for?” Donna asked.

“There’s a Racnoss web at the centre of the Earth but my people unravelled their power source”

“So the Racnoss is stuck because there are no Huon particles for them to use. That’s why they dosed you Donna. They needed to ‘activate’ the particles presumably to extract them later to power up that thing in the center of the Earth”, Imogen added putting two and two together.

“Have I ever told you how amazing you are?” the Doctor asked turning to the brunette.

“You have, a few times”

“Well you really are amazing”, the Doctor said before going into a long ramble about it. Unknown to himself and Harmony two robots had snuck up grabbed Donna and Imogen, covering their mouths so they couldn’t call out and dragged them away.

It was only during the ramble that Harmony had noticed that they were short of one ginger and one violet eyed brunette. “Uh Doctor? Donna and Imogen are gone”, she said, mentally kicking herself for not being more observant.

The Doctor spun around, his hearts stopping when he saw that they were indeed gone. He turned back to the door opening it with his sonic only to be confronted by two robots pointing a gun at himself and Harmony.

\--------------

Imogen winced as the robot holding her tightened its grip on her arms. She’d tried to escape a few times but unfortunately her attempts were unsuccessful. All it did was cause the robot to hold her arms tighter. Imogen was pretty sure she was going to have bruises which would mean shirts with long sleeves for a few days. Although her situation was probably a little better than Donna as the ginger was currently tied up in the web on the ceiling. Along with Lance. To be honest Imogen was not entirely surprised that the Empress had double crossed Lance.

“I hate you”, Donna said crossly.

“Yeah, I think we've gone a bit beyond that now, sweetheart”, Lance said also cross. He couldn’t believe that the Empress double crossed him, forcing him to be this ‘key’ that she needed to awaken her children.

“My golden couple, together at last. Your awful wedded life. Tell me, do you want to be released?”

“Yes!” Donna and Lance shouted together.

“You're supposed to say, ‘I do’”

“Ha” Lance scoffed “No chance”

“Say it!”

Lance shot a look at Donna, hesitating to actually say the words “I do”.

“I do”, Donna said grimacing in the process.

“I don't!” the Empress cackled “Activate the particles. Purge every last one!”

Imogen watched unable to do anything as the pair glow with a golden light before the particles streamed down into the hole. “The secret heart unlocks, and they will waken from their Sleep of Ages”

“Who will? What's down there?”

“How thick are you?!” Lance spat.

“You’re the one to talk!” Imogen shouted up at him “you’re stuck in the web just like Donna. Betrayed by the Empress” she looked at Donna “it’s her children. The Huon particles have awaken them from where they slept in the centre of the earth”, Imogen explained.

“Such a clever girl”, the Empress remarked as her children began their ascent up the hole “My babies will be hungry. They need sustenance. Perish the web”

“No!” Imogen shouted struggling in the robot’s grip causing it to tighten its hands around her arms even more.

“Use her! Not me! Use her!” Lance begged.

“Oh, my funny little Lance! But you are quite impolite to your lady friend. The Empress does not approve”

The web around Lance loosens and he falls down the hole, screaming. “Lance!” Donna screamed watching him fall. Imogen just watched in silence, she didn’t feel awful for him dying as he was the one who’d been dosing Donna with Huon particles in the first place.

“Now for the clever girl”

“What?!”

“Imogen!” Donna exclaimed as the robot holding Imogen started pushing her towards the edge. The brunette struggled in its grip, there was no way she was going to be Racnoss food. No way!

Suddenly a shot rang out, sounding rather a lot like Harmony’s gun and she was no long being forced towards the edge. Imogen spun around and saw the robot on the floor with a smoking hole in its head. “What is this?” the Empress shrieked looking for the source.

“Me!” Harmony shouted. Imogen looked up and saw the ginger haired woman pulling off her robot disguise. The robot next to her pulled of its mask too to reveal the Doctor. The Time Lord not looking at all happy.

“My children are climbing towards me and you can’t stop them doctor-man”

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that”, he said glaring at her. The Doctor pointed his sonic up at Donna and the web loosens.

“I’m gonna fall!” she screeched.

“No, you’re going to swing”, Harmony corrected. Sure enough, the web loosened in such a way that it only left one strand for Donna to grab on to. The bride screamed as she swung across the gap, the Doctor holding out his arms to catch her. Only it didn’t quite go to plan and Donna almost hit the wall below if it wasn’t for Imogen managing to grab hold of her in time, sending them both sprawling.

“You ok?” Imogen asked her.

“Yep. Thanks for the save”

“No problem”

Seeing that both women were relatively ok, the Doctor turned his attention back to the Empress, his stance stiff as he was still angry at her for taking Imogen and then for attempting to feed the girl to her children. He was oh so tempted to destroy the Empress and her children right now, he had the means and it was an understatement to say that he was definitely in the mind-set not to be merciful. But he knew he had to at least give the Empress Racnoss one chance to stop what she was doing to allow him to relocate her and her children to another world.

“I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. I can find you a place in the universe to coexist. Take this offer and end this now”, he said.

“These men are so funny”

“What’s you answer?”

“I’m afraid I have to decline”, the Empress said laughing.

“What happens next is you own doing”, the Doctor told her with a look on his face that rather unnerved Harmony even though it wasn’t directed at her.

“I’ll show you what happens next”, the Empress hissed. She turned to her robots “at arms!”

All the robots raise their guns.

“Take aim!” some took aim at the Doctor and Harmony, others pointed their weapons at Imogen and Donna “And…”

“Relax”, the Doctor said quietly and the robots go limp.

“What did you do?” Donna asked looking up at him.

“Guess what I’ve got, Donna?” the Doctor asked, not taking his eyes off the Empress as he pulled out the robots’ remote control from his pocket “pockets”.

“How that fit in there?”

“They’re bigger on the inside”, Imogen told her.

“Robo-forms are not necessary. My children may feast on Martian flesh”

“Oh, but I’m not from Mars”, the Doctor told her.

“Then where?”

“My home planet is far away and long-since gone. But its name lives on. Gallifrey”

The Empress reared back, angry “they murdered the Racnoss!”

“I warned you” the Doctor reminded her “you _took_ my girl, you put her in danger, tried to _kill_ her…” he shook his head “you shouldn’t have crossed me” he produced some baubles from his pocket “You did this”.

The Doctor threw them in the air. Some surround the Empress while others smash into the walls of the corridor, destroying them. Water from the Thames rushed in, pouring down into the hole. A couple explode at the Empresses feet, creating a small fire, making her writhe in agony.

“My children!” she screeched in grief. The Doctor just watched in silence surrounded by fire and water as the river swirled down the hold.

“Doctor! You can stop now!” Donna shouted. He just ignored her and watched the Racnoss in pain.

“Doctor that’s enough”, Harmony said touching his arm. Still he just looked on, his expression dark.

Imogen ran up the metal steps to the platform where he stood. If the other two couldn’t get through to him, she had to try. “Doctor”, she said softly placing a hand on his arm “you need to stop” the Doctor looked at her, his expression still unchanged. Imogen placed a gentle hand on his cheek, the Doctor automatically leaning into her touch “come back to me, please”

He closed his eyes taking a breath as he felt his anger fade. When he opened his eyes, Imogen could see that she had her Doctor back. He looked down at Donna “come on, its time I got you all out of here”.

When they reached the surface, they were in time to see the Empress’ ship being destroyed. “Um guys. We have a slight problem. We’ve drained the Thames”, Harmony said which made them all laugh.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 “There you go. Told you she could survive anything”, the Doctor said when they stepped out of the TARDIS which appeared outside of Donna’s home.

“More than I’ve done”

“You’ll be ok Donna”, Imogen said “all the Huon particles are gone from your system”.

“Yeah, but apart from that… I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow on the same day. Sort of”

“Well… there is one thing that’ll make this day a bit better”, Harmony said before flicking a switch just inside the TARDIS. A beam shot out from the light and exploded making snow fall down on top of them.

“I can’t believe you did that!” Donna laughed in delight.

“Oh, basic atmospheric excitation”, Harmony said casually.

“So what is Donna Noble going to do next?” Imogen asked.

“Not get married for starters. And I’m not going to temp anymore. I dunno…travel…see a bit more of plant Earth…walk in the dust. Just…go out there and do something”

“Well you could always come with us?” the Doctor offered “there’s plenty of room”.

“No”

“Ok”, the Doctor said quickly.

“I can’t…”

“No, that’s fine”, the Doctor said with false indifference but his expression gave him away.

“No but really…everything we did today…do you live your lives like that?”

“Oh, not all the time”, Imogen said, rather unconvincingly.

“I think you do, and I couldn’t”

“But you’ve seen it out there Donna, its beautiful”, Harmony said although she _knew_ Donna wouldn’t come along this time around. It would only be after Adipose Industries that the ginger would travel with the Doctor and Imogen as their companion.

“And it can be dangerous too. That place was flooding and burning and they were dying and you were stood there like…I don’t know…a stranger. Harmony couldn’t talk you out of it…only Imogen seemed able to get through to you…” Donna shook her head “you honestly scare me to death!” she glanced at Harmony “and then you go make it snow…”

“Well then…” the Doctor said rather surprised with how direct she was about his anger.

“Tell you what I will do though. Christmas dinner” the Doctor immediately looked uncomfortable at that suggestion “Oh, come on”.

“I don’t do that sort of thing”, the Doctor said. He didn’t think he could, not after just losing Rose. It would bring up too many memories of last Christmas.

“You did it last year, Imogen said so”, Donna reminded him “and you might as well because mum always cooks enough for twenty”.

“Why not? Could be an experience”, Imogen said looking at the Doctor.

He sighed “oh, all right then. But you go first, better warn them. And…don’t say Harmony and I are Martians” he nodded at the TARDIS “we just have to park her properly, she might drift off into the Middle Ages. We’ll see you in a minute”

He turned and walked into the TARDIS with Imogen and Harmony. As it begins to dematerialise, Donna realised that he wasn’t just going to park it. “Doctor! Imogen! Harmony!”

The engines stopped and the Doctor popped his head out the door “Blimey, you can shout”, he remarked.

“Am I ever going to see you three again?” Donna asked.

“Only time will tell”, Harmony said sticking her head out the door, giving the other ginger a wink. The woman pulled her head away going back over to Imogen as Donna said

“Just…promise me one thing…find someone”

“I’ve got Imogen, I don’t need anyone else”

“Yes you do”, Donna said sadly “because I think you need someone to stop you other than Imogen or Harmony”

“Yeah” he paused “thanks then, Donna, good luck, and just…be magnificent”

Donna smiled and laughed “I think I will, yeah”

The Doctor smiled and retreated back into the TARDIS. He just closed the door when Donna called out again “Doctor?”

“Oh, what is it now?” he asked opening the door with mock exasperation.

“That friend of yours… what was her name?”

The Doctor hesitated before answering her “Rose, her name was Rose”.

He closed the door for the last time and instead of its usual dematerialisation, the TARDIS shoots up into the night sky. Donna watched with a sad smile and then walks back into her home.


End file.
